La fille des diaments
by Jill Valentine1
Summary: **Message**Harry découvre un diament étrange et essaie de percer son mystère...Voldemort a mystérieusement disparu...Est-il mort? Ou est-il caché queque part en train d'imaginer une façon morbide de mettre fin à la vie de Harry? Draco le rejoindra.
1. Intro

Bon juste pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu l'ancienne version de cette fic, je l'ai complètement  
changé parce que je L'ai relu et je l'ai détesté en voyant le nombre de conneries  
que j'ai pou cérire dedans.  
  
Et un p'tit message pour ceux qui viennent de commencer à la lire, l'histoire commence au 18 chapitre  
le reste ce n'est que des niaiseries alors si vous voulez passer directement à l'histoire ça  
commence au 18 chapitre!!!  
  
Bon j'vous laisse  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intro  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un homme se promenait sur le bord de la falaise un soir de pleine lune. Il admirait le paysage.  
Il regardait autour de lui et avanca vers le bout de la falaise. Soudain une étincelle attira   
son attention. Il regarda par terre. Ses mouvements étaient lents comme ceusx d'un mort vivant.   
Il ramassa ce qui avait attiré son attention. C'était un diament. Il le regarda de ses yeux   
blancs. C'était magnifique. On aurait dit que des saphires et des amétistes avaient étées   
incrustées dans le diament. Il le regarda et tout d'un coup un rayon en sortit et entra dans   
les yeux de l'homme. Celui-ci ne bougea plus et lentement, il tomba dans la falaise. Il lacha   
le diament qui tomba dans la rivière. Il tomba tomba tomba. Il s'approcha dangeureusement   
D'une énorme stalagmite qui sortait de l'eau. Et là il l'atteigna et la stalagmite le transperça.  
  
  
  
(3 ans plus tard dans une maison)  
  
  
-Maman, on a reçu une lettre de Poudlard!!!  
  
Une femme blonde s'approcha de la fille qui lui tendit la lettre. Elle prit la lettre   
et commença à la lire. Après l'avoir elle serra la fille et sa soeur jumelle.   
  
-Vous avez étées acceptées à Poudlard je suis si fière de vous!  
  
Elle les lâcha et regarda dans leurs yeux verts. Elle caressa leurs cheveux blonds.  
  
-Maman.  
  
-Oui Sab.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est moi ou mes cheveux ont encore blondi.  
  
-C'est le soleil qui les blondi ma chérie.  
  
Elle embrassa les deux filles sur le front et s'en alla.  
  
-Bordel de merde pourquoi est-ce que mes putins de cheveux arrêtent pas de blondir??  
  
-Sabrina arrête de dramatiser, moi aussi mes cheveux ont blondi! Pourquoi détestes-tu ça?  
  
-Parce que moi je veux avoir les cheveux roux. Je te l'ai dis un millier de fois merde!  
  
-Et tu penses que ça va te rendre plus belle?  
  
-Pourquoi tu pense que je suis plus laide que toi?  
  
-Mais merde réfléchis de temps en temps, on est jumelles! Je voulais dire tu penses que les   
cheveux roux ça t'iras?  
  
Sabrina transforma ses cheveux blonds en cheveux roux.  
  
  
-Alors c'est laid? Dit Sabrina  
  
-Comment t'as fais ça?  
  
-Samantha, depuis que j'ai 3 ans que je veux les avoir ces putins de cheveux roux!  
  
-Alors gardes les comme ça!  
  
Sabrina regarda sa soeur d'un air bête.  
  
-Quoi? Dit Samantha.  
  
-Ça part après avoir passer de l'eau dessus...  
  
-Ah................................ 


	2. Merveilleux anniversaire

Je sais les chapitres ne sont pas longs mais je vous promet qu'ils vont l'être de plus en  
plus. C'est juste qu'au début on a pas vraiment de choses à dire. Le troisième chapitre va être   
plus long!!!!! N'oubliez pas les reviews ppppleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeee!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le 31 juillet au 4 Private Drive: un petit garçon nommé Harry Potter se  
réveille dans son lit. Il voit trois lettres, deux hiboux et... Fumseck  
perchés sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il prend la première et commence à la  
lire. C'est celle de Ron.  
  
  
  
Salut Harry,  
j'espère que tu passeras une belle journée (c'est ton anniversaire!) même si il ya tes   
Moldus pas loin. Ici tout va bien. Bill et Charlie vont rester encore longtemps. Percy   
a deux passe-temps maintenant, le travaille (...) et sa Penny. J'espère que tu vas aimer   
ton cadeau! Sais-tu pourquoi Hermione prend tant de temps à répondre? Ne me dis pas   
qu'elle est allée en Bulgarie? En tout cas, toi au moins je sais que tu vas me répondre!!   
Mes parents et mes frères te disent bonjour et Ginny t'embrasse, où? J'en ai aucune idée   
mais elle t'embrasse.   
  
Ron   
  
(.........pas changée) Pensa Harry.   
  
  
Ensuite celle d'Hermione:  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Passe une belle soirée d'anniversaire!!! Ron m'a envoyé une lettre   
mais Coq ne veut pas me la donner, tout ce qu'il fait c'est tourner   
autour de ma chambre. Ça va bientôt faire trois jours qu'il fait ça...   
Mais je garde le sourire. Par contre mon père va aller acheter un   
filet pour attrapper cet "oiseau de merde" comme il le dit si chaleureusement!   
Tu sais il y a un livre sur toi qui vient juste de sortir! J'était partie   
pour aller le chercher mais, la librairie était infestée par une horde de   
filles. Ton visage est populaire tu devrais en être fier! Bon j'attends ton   
hibou en espérant que Hedwige ne fera pas la même chose que Coq!  
  
  
Amitiés  
Hermione  
  
Il pris celle que Fumseck tenait.Il la lit.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je voulais t'annoncer qu'il te reste encore de la famille! Le 4 août viens   
nous rejoindre à Londres devant le Biodôme. Nous allons te les présenter.   
J'espère que tu es content, n'est-ce pas un beau cadeau d'anniversaire?  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
(Je sais vous allez me dire que c'est dis tout d'un coup mais vous connaissez Dumbledore,   
il est pas normal, comme moi d'ailleurs...)   
  
Harry sauta sur son lit et se cogna la tête contre le plafont.(il est con?) Il descendit et   
dis a sa tante  
Pétunia  
  
-Tante Pétunia?  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
-Tu aimerais te débarasser de moi?  
  
-Plus que tout!  
  
-Je crois que ça va pouvoir se faire.   
La tante Petunia le reagrda avec les gros yeux.  
  
-Ce que tu me dis est vrai? Parce que si tu plaisante tu seras puni jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!  
  
-Non je ne plaisente pas. J'ai de la famille qui va venir me chercher le 4 août devant le Biodôme à Londres.  
  
La tante Petunia courra dans le salon en criant:  
  
-VERNON VERNON CHÉRI CA Y EST ON VA POUVOIR CE DÉBARRASSER DE LUI!!!!!!  
  
-Ce qu'ils m'aiment! Dit Harry sarcastiquement. 


	3. Nouvelle maison, nouvelle vie

Re-Salut tout le monde. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Pour l'inatant  
ya rien qui se passe mais ça va venir. Je vais me dépécher de tout réécrire. Je vous laisse!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le 4 août arriva si lentement Harry croyait qu'il allait mourir avant qu'il n'arrive.  
  
-C'est quand qu'on part?  
  
-C'est dans cinq minutes, prépare toi et n'oublie rien!  
  
Harry alla dans sa chambre et virifia pour la quinzième fois si il n'avait rien oublié.   
Il prit sa valise, la cage d'Hedwige et il descendit. Il sortit et entra dans la voiture.   
Dudley le regarda et dit:  
  
-Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.  
  
-Moi aussi Dudley moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai!  
  
-QUOI?  
  
-Ben là, je plaisentais!   
  
La voiture démarra. Harry regarda dehors en se disant "Adieu Privet Drive!" Et en plus dans sa tête il énumérrait les avantages qu'il avait à habiter dans le monde des sorciers. "Habiter plus près de chez Cho Chang, voir Cho Chang , parler avec Cho Chang, espionner Cho Chang pendant qu'elle prend sa douche (Harry pas de pensées perverses), draguer Cho Chang, sortir avec Cho Chang, faire un streap-tease à Cho Chang (...ça passe), faire l'amour à Cho Chang (faut pas exagérer!!!!!)   
  
-Harry Harry on est arrivés! Dit Dudley l'air exité.  
  
Harry sortit, prit la cage d'Hedwige et sa valise et alla vers l'entrée du Biodôme.   
Les Dursley partirent dès qu'il fut sorti. Harry s'assit sur sa valise et attendit.   
Harry se leva pour s'étirer. Mais tout à coup une idée lui arriva dans la tête. Et si   
il s'était trompé de Biodôme? Et si les Dursley l'avaient ammené n'importe où pour se   
débarasser de lui? Et si sa braguette était ouverte? (attendez là, ya quelque chose qui cloche!)  
  
Il se tourna et vit arriver Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et un espèce de clone de son père.   
Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et dit:  
  
-Bonjour Harry, est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Oui merci et vous?  
  
-Très bien, bon eh bien voilà, je te présente tes grand-parents. Harold et Circé Potter.   
  
Harry regarda le clone de son père et tourna son regard vers la femme. Celle-ci lui sourit.   
Cette femme ressemblait un peu à Mc Gonagall.   
  
-Allons dans le monde des sorciers comme ça nous pourrons parler.  
  
Ils irent tous au chaudron baveur. Arrivés là bas Dumbledore dit:  
  
-Nous allons vous laisser parler.  
  
Il partirent.  
  
-Alors, Harry tu es content? Dit Harold.  
  
-Plus que tout!!  
  
-Nous aussi on est content. Dit Circé avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de le serrer contre elle.   
  
-Vous êtes les parents de mon père?  
  
-Oui on est les parents de ton petit garnement de père. Dit Circé.  
  
-......................?  
  
-On t'expliquera plus tard. Tu veux qu'on aille à la maison?  
  
-Oh oui!  
  
Ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc. Quand il sortit, il vit une limo qui les attendait. Il entra dedans et s'assit en regardant autour de lui.   
  
-Nous arriverons en dix minutes ce ne sera pas très long.  
  
Ils arrivèrent. Harry descendit et se retrouva devant une immence maison. Devant la maison il y avait des milliers de fleurs et au moins cent sortes différentes. Harry regarda tout ça bouche bé. Harold lui dit à l'oreille:  
  
-Tu devrais voir le jardin.  
  
Ils entrèrent et Circé dit:  
  
-Harry viens je vais te montrer ta chambre et ton grand-père s'occupe de ta valise.  
  
Ils montèrent et arrivèrent. La chambre était énorme. Il y avait n lit à baldaquin (c'ets nouveau?) un balcon qui donnait sur la cour et plein de meubles pour ranger des trucs et un bureau (...). Il alla sur le balcon et admira la cour. Elle était tellement grande qu'il aurai pu se perdre. En sortant premièrement il y avait une énorme piscine. Derrière la piscine il y avait des fleurs (et tout le reste) et un peu vers la droite (vu de la sortir et du balcon) il y avait un terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait quelques arbres, une fontaine et un petit lac. Il regarda tout ça en se disant qu'il devait sûrement rêver. Sissi (Circé) lui dit:  
  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu imagianais ça?  
  
-Pas du tout. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin de la famille!  
  
-Tu sais Harry, tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton père mais tu as le charactère de ta mère.  
  
-Ah oui, il était comment celui de mon père?  
  
-Comme celui de ton grand-père.  
  
-...?  
  
-Il jouait toujours des tours, il se battait, il draguait toutes les filles des trucs du genre.  
  
-Ouais. Dit Harry en riant un peu.  
  
-Bon tu viens nous allons bientôt souper.  
  
-Oui j'arrive dans 5 minutes.  
  
Elle sortit de sa chambre et Harold y entra. Il dit:  
  
-Allez Harry, places tes affaires dans les tirroirs  
  
-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à placer.  
  
Harry ouvrit sa valise pour montrer à son grand-père ses vêtements. Celui-ci le regarda avec de gros yeux:  
  
-Mon dieu, Harry c'est quoi ces vêtements?  
  
-Mon oncle et ma tante me donnaient les vieux vêtements de mon cousin.   
  
-Bon écoute, demain on va aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.   
  
Ils descendirent pour aller souper. Ensuite le soir... 


	4. Charactères changeant

Alors voilà le chapitre que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire et qui est plus long que   
les trois autres. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!! N'oubliz pas les reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ensuite le soir Harry descendit pour aller aux toilettes mais quelque chose dans   
le salon attira son attention. Il y alla et trouva un gros livre. Il le prit et   
commenca à lire. C'était un genre d'annuaire pour les maisons des sorciers.  
Soudain Harry eu une idée. Il monta et prit sa cape d'invisibilité et son   
balai. Il sorti, embarqua sur son balai prit le livre (il l'avait mit dans un sac)   
et ce dirigea vers le terrier! Après 20 minutes de vol, il arriva devant la   
maison de son ami. Il monta vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et cogna. Rien...Il   
cogna encore, rien...Il recogna, rien....Il re-recogna, rien....Il re-re-recogna,  
rien....Il remarqua que la fenêtre n'était pas verouillée. Il l'ouvrit et dit:  
  
-Ron.  
  
Rien...  
  
-Roon  
  
Rien...  
  
-Rooon  
  
Rien....  
  
-Eh Ron ya Hermione qui fait un streap-tease là bas tu viens voir?  
  
-QUOI!!!!!!!! Fit Ron qui s'était soudain réveillé.  
  
-Ah alors Hermione qui fait un streap-tease ça t'interesse?  
  
-Non....non pas du tout.  
  
-Ouais ouais...  
  
-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais??? ici????  
  
-Je suis venu voir Ronald Weasley tu le connais?  
  
-Non tu t'es trompé de maison.  
  
-...  
  
-Ah euh HARRY, qu'est-ce que tu veux???  
  
-Je suis venu te chercher.  
  
-Pour?  
  
-Aller se promener!!!!  
  
-Pendant la nuit?? Maintenant??  
  
-Non pendant la journée l'année prochaine!  
  
-Ok ok j'arrive, deux secondes.  
  
Il s'habilla, prit des petits accesoires   
(trucs pour ouvrir les portes et autres choses du genre),   
les mit dans un petit sac qu'il mit ensuite dans le sac de Harry et s'  
assit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Harry se mit dos à lui pour qu'il   
puisse embarquer sur le balai avec lui. Ils s'éloignèrent pour ne pas   
que les parents ou les frères de Ron les voient. Plus loin il se posa par  
terre et montra à Ron le livre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-C'est un annuaire.  
  
-Un annuaire de quoi?  
  
-Du monde des sorciers!!  
  
-Ah c'est cool, des annuraires on en trouve pas beaucoup!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu   
veux qu'on fasse avec ça?  
  
-.......Qu'on s'amuse?  
  
Ron sourit, un sourire de maniaque mais il sourit......................   
  
-Où veux-tu qu'on aille? Dit Ron d'un air malicieux.  
  
-Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à notre ami Malfoy?  
  
-Tu lis dans mes pensées.   
  
Ils volèrent vers le manoir Malfoy. Il regardèrent à travers plusieurs fenêtres et  
finirent par trouver la chambre de Draco. Ron ouvrit le sac de Harry pour prendre   
un petit objet. Il le glissa sous la fenêtre, fit un geste brusque pour que   
celle-ci s'ouvre. Ensuite il ouvrit la fenêtre au complet en entrèrent. Harry  
posa son sac et son balai doucement pour ne pas réveiller le blondinet. Ron   
s'approcha de Malfoy pendant que Harry sortait quelque chose de son sac.   
  
-Hey Harry viens voir, il dort avec le pouce dans la bouche!  
  
-QUOI!! Dit Harry brusquement et...un peu fort.  
  
-TA GUEULE HARRY!!! Chuchota Ron. Il va se réveiller.  
  
-Oopss, en tout cas c'est pas grave il ne s'est pas réveillé.  
  
Harry s'approch de Malfoy avec quelque chose dans les mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry?  
  
-Nous allons partir mais on va lui laisser un petit cadeau!   
Dit-il en posant des bombabouses pas loin de Malfoy.  
  
-Oh Harry on reste je veux voir ça!  
  
-D'accord mais on ferait mieux de sortir, elle vont exploser dans 10 secondes.  
  
Les deux garçons courèrent vers la fenêtre Harry prit son sac et le balais.   
Il embarqua de ssus et sortit par la fenêtre. Ron monta sur le bord et sauta   
juste au moment où la bombe explosa. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, Harry   
sur son balai et Ron qui s'accrochait avec ses mains. (Le pauvre!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
Ils virent Malfoy se lever, plein de merde! Il marcha et alluma les chandelles.   
Il se regarda et dit:  
  
-OH MAIS MERDE! (Ah il vient de découvrir!)  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent et dirent en même temps:  
  
-Tu l'a dit!  
  
Mais ils l'avaient dit un peu trop fort et Malefoy tourna la tête vers la   
fenêtre. Il regarda Harry et Ron et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Mais juste quand   
il avait bougé Harry partit. Ron qui s'accrochait toujours en volant   
(hey qu'il devait avoir l'air con). Trois km plus loin Harry s'arrêta et se  
posa. Ron s'écroula par terre.  
  
-Harry la prochaine fois c'est moi qui prends le balai ok?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Fait chier!   
  
-Je sais!  
  
-Où on va?  
  
-Je sais pas attends je regarde dans l'annuaire. On pourrai aller voir chez Seamus?  
  
-Non, on ira après, il habite trop loin.  
  
-Dean?  
  
-...C'est presque son frère, il habite juste à coté.  
  
-Olivier Dubois?  
  
-Après, en passant par chez lui on ira voir Katie, Angelina et Alicia.  
  
Harry chercha, chercha chercha....cher...cha..ch..er..ch...zzz.   
(mais non je plaisente). Il chercha et il trouva un nom qui l'interessa.   
  
-Cho Chang?  
-...........Ouais, comme ça si jamais elle a des trucs pour attrapper   
le vif d'or tu pourras peut-être voir c'est quoi!  
  
-Tu ne pense qu'a tricher.  
  
-Tu l'aime?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Aller Harry, tu peux tout me dire!  
  
-Oui  
  
-Ouais t'es pas diffisile toi.  
  
-Elle est trop belle.   
  
-T'es sûr que tu veux qu'on aille la voir?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Mais-  
  
-Ya pas de mais, on ne va pas faire un débat sur le pour et le contre pour aller la voir?  
  
-Ok ok j'me la ferme.  
  
BOUM!!!!  
  
-Ah ça c'est la bombabouse que Fred et George ont inventé! Dit Ron.  
  
-Ouais. On y va?  
  
-Ok, mais...  
  
-Mais?  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Mais?  
  
-Mais...   
  
-Mais?  
  
-Mais...tu me laisse embarquer sur le balai avant de partir.  
  
-Tu ne me fais plus confiance?  
  
-Depuis Malfoy non.  
  
-Ok  
  
Ils embarquèrent (et Ron s'accrocha très bien). Ils se dirigèrent vers un   
maison. (ah oui???) Et Harry trouva directement la fenêtre de la chambre de   
Cho (ça c'est suspect...). Il regarda, et Ron dit:  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as Harry t'as l'air d'un zombie...  
  
-Elle est tellement belle...  
  
Tout d'un coup Harry commença à regarder d'un air vraiment pervers.  
  
-Harry? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle foue?  
  
-Elle se déshabille.  
  
-Harry t'es vraiment con.  
  
-Tu t'es pas vu toi.  
  
-Ok ok, j'me la ferme. Elle se change?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?  
  
-Elle va prendre sa douche.  
  
-Comment tu le sais?  
  
-Parce qu'on ne regarde pas dans sa chambre on regarde dans la salle   
de bain (ah bon...) et elle est toute nue (!!!).  
  
-Harry vaudrait p'têtre partir.  
  
-Pas question.   
  
Harry ne la lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne   
vers la fenêtre. Harry resta figé et tout d'un coup il partit à   
100 km à l'heure (je crois que ça se fait??). Quan il étaient à   
au moins 1km de la maison Ron dit:  
  
-Mais t'es con ou quoi? T'as failli me faire avoir un crise cardiaque.  
  
-Dis pas des conneries Ron, t'es pas assez vieux. Elle nous a vu je crois.  
  
-Non t'es parti trop vite.   
  
-Eh!  
  
-Quoi  
  
-Regarde. Dit Harry en montrant quelque chose dans l'annuaire.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Ils mettent même l'adresse des sorciers qui sont nés de parents moldus.  
  
-Et?  
  
-On peut aller voir Hermione.  
  
-On peut aller voir Hermione, on peut aller voir Hermione, ON PEUT ALLER VOIR HERMIONE???????  
  
-Mais oui imbécile! Tu l'aime?  
  
-Non  
  
-Aller Ron, tu peux tout me dire. Dit Harry avec un sourir sadique.  
  
-Ok ok, je l'aime. Elle est trop mignone.  
  
-Aller viens on va la voir.  
  
Il volèrent vers le monde des moldus et s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'Hermione.   
Mais Harry fit quelque chose qui fit que Ron des envies de meurtres. La fenêtre de   
la chambre d'Hermione était ouverte. Harry fonça dessus et arrêta d'un coup sec   
se qui fit que Ron fit une débarque jusque dans le lit de Hermione. Celle-ci qui   
était partie chercher un ver d'eau revenait. Elle entra, ferma la porte et regarda   
Ron avec un drôle d'air. Celui-ci sourit et dit:  
  
-C'est Harry.  
  
-Quoi Harry?  
  
-On était en balai et on venait te voir, il a arrêté brusquement et voilà.  
  
-D'accord, c'est gentil de venir me voir! Harry tu peux venir!!  
  
Harry entra. Ils discutèrent. Harry leur raconta qu'il vivait chez   
ses grands-parents. Ensuite Harry et Ron devaient partir. Ils s'en   
allèrent et Ron dit à Harry:  
  
-Tu sais, tu as changé.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Avant tu n'aurais jamais osé regarder une fille toute nue. Tu ne serais jamais   
venu me chercher à minuit. Tu prends le charactère de ton père!  
  
-C'est mal?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que le charactère de ton père ressemble au mien!!  
  
-Ron je commence à te ressembler ça deviens dangeureux!  
  
Ils partirent espionner d'autres personnes, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown,   
Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Olivier Dubois, Lee Jordan, Pansy Parkinson et   
plein d'autres personnes qu'il connaissaient. Ensuite à 3 heures du matin, Ron   
qui commençait à être fatigué dit:  
  
-On rentre?  
  
-Oui  
  
Il arrivèrent devant la maison des Weasley. Harry monta jusqu'à   
la fenêtre de Ron et il le déposit. Il reprit le chemin de la maison   
mais quand il entra il se trouva nez à nez vec Harold.  
  
-Où étais-tu? Dis celui-ci avec le sourir.  
  
-Hum...........  
  
-Ne me ment surtout pas!  
  
Il regarda l'annuaire que Harry avait dans les mains.   
  
-Tu es parti te promener?  
  
-........Ouais.  
  
-Tu es parti chercher ton meilleur ami et vous êtes parti   
rendre visite à plusieurs personnes?  
  
-Oui comment le sais-tu?  
  
-James fesait exactement la même chose!  
  
-Ah oui!!!  
  
-Oui  
  
-Je vais être puni? Dit Harry en baissant la tête.  
  
-Mais non Harry, tu n vas pas être puni! Va dormir avant que ta grand-mère te   
trouve ici aller vite!  
  
Harry monta en se disant "Il ne m'a même pas dit de ne pas recommencer!!!!!"   
Il se coucha et s'endormi. 


	5. Heureusement

Bon d'accord ya pas de mystère mais pas maintenant, d'abbord l'humour!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain Harry se reveilla et regardit quelle heure il était. Il était 9:30. Il descendit   
et vit Sissi s'approcher de Harold et l'embrasser.  
  
-Je vous dérange? Dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Sissi repoussa Harold qui tomba de sa chaise. Harry ria et dit à son grand-père   
qui essayait de se relever:  
  
-Tu devrais essayer d'enlever le rouge à lèvres qu'elle t'as mit dans la figure.  
  
Harold s'essuya en souriant à Harry.  
  
-Alors tu as bien dormit? Lui demanda Sissi. À quoi as-tu rêvé?  
  
-À une promenade nocturne. Dit Harold que Harry regarda l'air effrayé.  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça toi?   
  
-Il me l'a dit.   
  
-Harry, quand veux-tu qu'on aille au chemin de traverse?  
  
-Demain? (réponse après avoir parlé à Ron par télépathie)  
  
-D'accord.   
  
Le lendemain matin à 9:00 Harry se reveilla. Il s'habilla et descendit   
et trouva Harold déjà tout près à partir.   
  
-Alors Harry, tu viens?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il se dirigea vers son grand-père et embarqua dans la limo. Rendus près du chemin de   
traverse ils continuèrent leur chemin à pieds et entrèrent à Gringotts (désolée si je   
fais une faute je ne me souvien plus comment ça s'écrit). Harry sortit sa clé de sa   
poche mais Harold lui fit signe de la laisser dans sa poche et lui dit qu'il prendraient  
l'argent dans son coffre. Après les dix minutes que Harry prit pour insister d'aller   
prendre son propre argent Harold réussi à le convaincre de fermer sa putin de gueule   
et d'aller prendre l'argent dans son coffre. Il y allèrent et Harry fut tellemtn imprésionné   
quand il vit tout l'argent qui débordait presque du coffre. Harold en prit un peu et   
sortit en refermant la bouche de Harry qui avait presque atteint le sol.   
  
-Si tu penses que tu vas attirer les filles comme ça tu rêve!   
  
Quand ils sortirent de la banque Harry dit:  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'a dit ça? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux séduire les filles?  
  
-Tu es le fils de ton père.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Ton père passait son temps à draguer, draguer et draguer.   
  
-Ah oui?  
  
-Oui il changeait de petite amie presque à chaque semaine. Jusqu'a Lily.   
  
-Ouais, comme son père et son grand-père je parie.  
  
-Oui moi et ton arrière grand-père étions exactement comme lui.  
  
-Alors moi..  
  
-Alors toi tu...  
  
-Alors moi aussi je vais devenir comme ça?  
  
-Ça te déplait?  
  
-Pas du tout.  
  
-Tu deviendras peut-être comme ça. Euh Harry, tu n'en parle pas à Sissi hein?  
  
-Non promis!  
  
Soudain Harry vit Hermione et Ron. Il courra vers eux.   
  
-Ah tiens Harry! Dit Hermione.  
  
-Ça va?  
  
-Oui, c'est ton grand-père? Dit-elle en regardant Harold.   
  
-Oui  
  
-Harry viens icic deux secondes. Dit Harold.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Écoute je vais partir et te laisser avec tes amis ok?  
  
-Ok  
  
-Je vais revenir te chercher à......en tout cas je vais revenir te chercher.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Il retourna vers ses amis.  
  
-On va cher Fleury et Bott? Dit (devinez qui)  
  
-................Ok. Dit (devinez qui) avec un air dégouté.  
  
Ils irent chez Fleury et Bott et tout de suite après acheter leurs   
ingrédients pour les potions...... Ensuite après avoir tout acheté, ils   
irent a Florian Fortarôme (si c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit). Harry regadrdait   
Cho. Il l'admirait, ses jambes, son corps, sa poitrine, son visage, ses yeux,   
son cul (ça c'est pas facile à voir), et tout le reste (sans détails svp, ceux   
qui veulent des détails dites le en reviews! J'écris ça opur toi Marie-Christine,   
désolée pour la faute dans ton nom).  
  
-Harry? Harry?? Harryyyyyyyy???????? Dit Ron.  
  
-Hein euh quoi?  
  
-À quoi tu rêves?  
  
-Où est Hermione?  
  
-Elle est partie acheter quelque chose à l'autre coté du chemin de traverse   
elle va revenir. À quoi tu rêve?  
  
Harry regarda Cho et Ron se tourna vers elle.   
  
-Tu rêve encore à elle?  
  
-Oui!! Elle est tellement belle!!  
  
-Tu change de disque pour une fois? Tu me gonfle avec ça. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la draguer?  
  
-Je suis géné.  
  
Il lui raconta ce que Harold lui avait raconté.   
  
-Harry, si ton père, ton grand-père et ton arrière grand-père étaient comme ça, tu peux   
le devenir toi aussi.  
  
-Je devrai prendre des cours?  
  
-Mais non pauv'con, tu vas la vor tu lui parle tu la prends dans tes bras et tu   
l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
  
-Toi aussi tu fais parti du clan des cons.  
  
-Ta gueule. Non là je suis sérieux, vas la draguer.  
  
-Non ça va aller, je vais le faire mais pas aujourd'hui aller on change de sujet.   
  
-Ok, eh.... Dit-il en regardant une fille avec de gros yeux.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Elle est belle c'est un canon!  
  
La fille regarda Harry et celui-ci lui sourit. Mais c'était pas un sourire comme celui   
qu'il fesait d'habitude. C'était une sourire charmeur, envoutant, séducteur, il était   
beau comme un dieu. La fille ne bougea plus en regardant Harry. Elle falli tomber par   
terre. Ron regarda la fille, Harry, la fille et puis Harry. Il lui dit:  
  
-Hey, Harry, Harry?  
  
-Quoi  
  
-C'est quoi ce sourire? Depuis quand tu souris comme ça?  
  
-De quoi tu parles.  
  
-T'as souri à la fille et là elle est presque tombée.  
  
-Tu plaisante?  
  
-Non  
  
-Alors c'est trop cool!  
  
-Ouais!!!!!!!!   
  
Du coté de Hermione. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver le magasin qu'elle   
cherchait. Mais en revanche elle vit Malefoy, tout seul (pas de Crabbe et   
Goyle..............c'est dangeureux...). Elle ne s'occupa pas de lui. Elle marcha   
en regardant autour d'elle et se cogna contre Drago. Il la regarda et mit   
ses mains dans ses poches sans rien dire. Elle recula. Il enleva la mèche qui   
lui était tombée sur le visage et dit:  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux sang-de-bourbe?  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une claque mais il attrappa sa main et la tordit.   
  
-Tu ne te promène plus avec tes gardes du corps?  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre.  
  
-Ah oui.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il tordit son bras un peu plus fort.  
  
-D'accord d'accord j'arrête!  
  
-Dit que Drago Malefoy est le meilleur.  
  
-Pas question.  
  
Il tordit encore.  
  
-D'accord d'accord Drago Malefoy est le meilleur, Drago Malefoy est le meilleur.  
  
Il la lacha et elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il lui rendit un sourire sadique.   
Mais soudain quelque chose lui enleva son sourire. Il entendit une petite voix crier:  
  
-DRAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Oh non pas elle.  
  
Et Pansy Parkinson sauta sur son dos en le serrant contre elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Pansy! Dit-il avec un air content (vous avez pas l'air très convaincus......)  
  
Hermione se retenait pour ne pas partir à rire devant elle.  
  
-Ça va Drago!! Dit le petit chien de poche.  
  
-Ouais! De vous savez quel air!  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il la laissa tomber par terre.   
  
-Oh, désolé Pansy j'ai pas fais exprès mon nez me piquait.   
  
-Oh non Drago c'est pas grave!  
  
-Bon là, moi je vais y aller. Dit-il en se sauvant.  
  
-Il a pas l'air de trop t'aimer! Dit Hermione d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Ferme la Granger, il m'adore je le sais!  
  
-Ben oui c'est sûre. Dit-elle en entrant dans le magasin qu'elle venait de trouver!  
  
Ensuite elle retourna voir Harry et Ron qui étaient entourés de filles.  
Elle réussi à passer, prit Harry et Ron par le bras et les ammena. Tous   
les trois courèrent et arrivèrent devant Harold qui les ammena tous les trois   
dans la limo pour partir vite! Il rammena Ron et Hermione chez eux. Après il dit à Harry:  
  
-Pourquoi ces filles vous courraient après?  
  
-Ben Ron dit que c'est à cause de moi.   
  
-YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu deviens comme ton père!!  
  
-........... 


	6. L'arrivée

Re-salut tout le monde!!!!!!!!!! Voici le 6 chapitre j'espère qu'il va   
vous plaire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de trucs spécials mais ça va venir  
dans le 7 chapitre. Je vais me dépêcher!!!! Merci beaucoup pour les   
review je vous ai répondu!!! Vous n'avez qu'a aller voir.  
  
Je voudrait dire Salut à:  
  
Sodary, attends les chapitres vont êtres + long après.  
Yasmine, je suis sûre que ton fanfic va être très populaire ici!!  
Franchie, j'ai adoré parler avec toi!!!  
Maspalio, J'ai lu le début de ton fanfic, il est cool!!!!! Dis   
allo à Gehena de ma part!  
Marie-Chrystine, t'inquiète, tu vas bientôt apparaitre.  
Marie, merci de lire mon fanfic même si tu n'aime pas Harry.  
Wingardium et Leviosa, Écrivez vite la suite de vos fanfics.  
  
Bonne lecture et Le pouvoir aux taupes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trois jours plus tard, Harry était dans sa chambre et il s'ennuyait. Sissi qui était avec   
Harold s'inquietait un peu pour lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a tu pense? Il est malade? Dit-elle à son Haroldinouchet   
(expression de dégout sur le visage)  
  
-Mais non, il s'ennui tout simplement. Je crois qu'il se sent seul un peu. C'est vrai,   
il n'a pas d'amis dans le coin.   
  
-Il faudrait qu'il sorte pour s'en faire.   
  
-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dehors? On devrait lui permettre d'inviter un ou deux amis.  
  
-Tu veux qu'il devienne comme James?  
  
-Tu me connais trop...  
  
-Bon d'accord, comme ça au moins il aura de la compagnie.  
  
Sissi appella Harry qui arriva aussi vite que Ron qui vient manger.   
  
-Harry, tu veux inviter des amis?  
  
-Euh.....................j'voudrai pas déranger.  
  
-Non non ça va!  
  
-Je peux en inviter deux?  
  
-Parfait! Dit Harold.  
  
-Bon c'est d'accord, invite tes amis. Aller, va leur écrire.  
  
Il couru jusqu'a sa chambre. Dans sa chambre il trébucha sur son balai, sa cape, une couverture,  
un oreiller, une assiète, une lampe, une commode, un cognard, une batte de baseball, un DVD,  
la statue de la liberté, la tour Effel, un hopital, un piano, un mort-vivant, un PlayStation,  
un nin 64, un ordinateur et le pont Jaques-Cartier. (je niaise)   
  
Il entra dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre très rapidement à Ron et à Hermione pour   
leur dire de venir!!! Il leur donna le nom de la maison qui était le Vif D'or (bizarre hein).   
Deux jours ils arrivèrent et trouvèrent Harry...endormi. Pendant qu'Hermione allait voir sa   
chambre, Ron voulais s'amuser. Il s'approcha de son oreille et dit:  
  
-Hey Harry, ya Cho Chang qui fait un streap-tease là bas.  
  
-QUOI!!!!  
  
-AH HA! C'est moi qui t'ai eu là!!!!!  
  
-Je fesais un beau rêve!!!!  
  
-Rêve érotique?  
  
-Oui........  
  
-T'es con.  
  
-Pas plus que toi!  
  
-Ça, je peux pas dire le contraire. Pour les rêves érotiques ya pas meilleur que moi!  
  
-..........................  
  
-Putin............ Moi et ma grande langue.  
  
-Aller n'insulte pas ta langue elle va trainer dans la bouche d'Hermione un jour!  
  
-Merci de me faire encore plus rêver!  
  
-C'est mal?  
  
-Ah Harry tu t'es reveillé!!! Dit Hermione qui venait d'entrer.   
  
-Salut  
  
-Ta grand-mère est très gentille. Elle est venue nous chercher.   
Mais je n'ai pas vu ton grand-père. Où est-il?  
  
-Je sais pas.  
  
-Ron va voir ta chambre elle est vraiment très belle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fesais dans ma chambre? Dit-il en s'en allant.  
  
-Ouais Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fesais dans sa chambre?  
  
-Ferme ta gueule Harry.  
  
-C'est quoi ce language?  
  
-Mon nouveau!  
  
Harry se lève et par "accident" tombe sur Hermione (quand je dis sur, c'est sur).  
  
-Harry, fais attention.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Tu es couché sur moi imbécile.  
  
-Mais c'était mon but ma chérie.  
  
-Harry!!  
  
Ron entra et les regarda avec les gros yeux.  
  
-Aller Ron arrête de faire ces yeux de poisson, je plaisantais.  
  
Hermione poussa Harry et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
-T'essaie de me la piquer Harry?  
  
-Mais non espèce de con, je plaisantais. Hermione elle est à toi. Bon là je vais aller   
prendre ma douche.  
  
-Tu veux que j'invite Cho Chang à venir la prendre avec toi?  
  
-Je ne dirai pas non.  
  
-Vous serez tous les deux collés l'uncontre l'autre, vous vous embrasserez, vous vous  
carresserez et puis après vous-  
  
-Freme ta putain de gueule de merde.  
  
-ok, ok je te laisse prendre ta douche.   
  
Il y alla. Le soir, pendant que Hermione prenait sa douche, Harry et Ron discutaient   
avec Harold.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fesais comme metier avant pour être si riche? Dit Harry  
  
-Ministre de la magie.  
  
-Pour vrai???? Dit Ron  
  
-Ouais, et maintenant c'est cet imbécile de Fudge qui a prit ma place.  
  
-................................................ De la part des deux  
  
-Ah oui et au fait, dit Ron, vous avez quel âge?  
  
-51 ans.  
  
-.............................Juste ça?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Mes parents ont quel âge maintenant? Dit Harry.  
  
-Ils ont 35 ans.  
  
-............................Vous avez eu mon père à quel âge?  
  
-16 ans.  
  
-.................................................................................  
........................................................ok.  
  
-Quoi? Dit Harold en riant. (Si vous aviez vu la face que Harry et Ron avaient vous ririez vous aussi)  
  
-Arrêtez de faire cette face là vous avez l'air contispés. Ton père n'était pas mieux lui.   
Le soir lui et Lily allait souvent se baigner dans la piscine. Pas toujours habilés.  
  
(Si je pouvais faire ça avec Cho) Pensa Harry. (Désolée Marie-Chrystine, pas maintenant)  
  
Hermione descendit, déjà en robe de nuit.  
  
-Les gars, vous montez??  
  
-Oui on arrive. Dit Ron.  
  
En montant, un hibou arriva devant Ron avec un gros paquet-C'est quoi ça?  
  
-Ron, monte et on verra ça dans ta chambre. Dit Harry.  
  
Il allèrent dans la chambre. Ron ouvrit le paquet et trouva un superbe robe de soirée bleue.  
  
-WOW!!!! C'est qui qui m'a envoyé ça.   
  
Une lettre tomba par terre. Il la ramassa et la lu. Ça venait de Fred et George qui   
disaient qu'il avaient trouvé par "hasard" un sac de Gallions. Et en ont profité pour   
lui acheter une robe plutôt que l'autre que sa mère lui avait acheté...  
  
-Elle est trop belle Ron!! Dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.  
  
-C'est trop top cool j'aurai jamais imaginé Fred et George m'acheter ça!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-C'est trop cool ouais. Dit Harry d'un air calme et heureux pour Ron.  
  
Du coté de Sissi et son Haroldinouchet d'amour (le 1 prix du nom le + laid)  
  
-Tu penses qu'il est heureux avec nous?  
  
-Mais oui ma chérie, t'inquiète. Il est très heureux!  
  
-Tu sais il me rappelle James.........Mon petit James, il me manque tellement.  
  
-Oui je sais à moi aussi il me manque. Dit-il en allant derrière elle et en mettant ses   
bras autour se sa taille.  
  
Elle se tourna et l'embrassa. 5 min...6 min...7 min...8 min...9 min...10 min......Finalement   
ils arrêtèrent. (Je pensais que ça n'allait jamais terminer)  
  
-C'est drôle quand Harry est venu il me fesait penser a Lily, j'veux dire sa personnalité   
et puis après tout d'un coup, il a changé et s'est transformé en James aux yeux verts.   
Tu n'y serait pas pour quelque chose.  
  
-Non....................................Oui.................  
  
-Pourquoi t'a fais ça?  
  
-Je lui ai juste raconté comment était James et puis là il change. C'est pas de   
ma faute c'est pas de la tienne. Mais aussi faudrait pas qu'il ressemble trop à Lily.  
  
-Pourquoi donc?  
  
-Parce qu'elle avait un peu ton caractère.   
  
-Va te faire foutre.  
  
-J'en ai bien l'intension. Dit-il en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et en se   
collant sur elle.  
  
-Rêve pas trop imbécile. Dit-elle en essayant de le repousser.   
  
-Essaie pas chérie tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Dit-elle en essayant de changer de sujet.  
  
-Je sais pas, peut-être que Ron et Harry sont en train de draguer Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi ils feraient ça?  
  
-Parce qu'elle est jolie, oh, Sissi, ne me dis pas que tu la trouve laide!   
Franchement tu me déçois, j'aurai jamais imaginé que tu rabaisserais une jeune fille.   
  
-Harold ne fais pas le con, je voulais dire pourquoi ils feraient ça, je ne   
crois pas que Harry aime Hermione. Elle est mignone mais quand même.  
  
-Il pourrait la draguer pour plaisanter.   
  
-Il n'est pas comme toi. C'est toi le roi des cons.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son mari.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?  
  
-Je pourrais demander le divorce.  
  
-...............Tu vas pas faire ça hein? Harold mon amour.  
  
-Je savais que tu m'adorais (sourire sadique)  
  
Finalement ils allèrent se coucher (je ne décrirait pas ce qu'ils firent).   
Ron entra dans la chambre de Harry et dit:  
  
-Hey, Harry! Tu veux qu'on sorte comme la dernière fois??  
  
-Demain Ron s'il te plait.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Il s'en alla.  
  
  
  
Alors comment vous trouvez??? Mettez moi ça en reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Le retour de Ron et Harry!

Allo tout le monde. Me revoila avec mon merveilleux mon magnifique mon extraordinaire,  
mon con de fanfic!!!! (désolée j'ai trop bu) J'espère que vous allez aimer!! Apparition   
de 2 personnages et de Draco Maefoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
N'Oublier pas les reviews!!! Ça fait écrire + vite et ça fait chaud au coeur!!!!  
réponse à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre!!!  
BONNE LECTURE DU + CON DES FANFIC!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain Ron entra et trouva Harry en train de dormir les pieds sur l'oreiller et la tête   
où devraient être les pieds. La couverture toute enroulée autoure de lui et son dras tout croche.   
Il le reveilla et dit:  
  
-Mon dieu Harry, as-tu rêvé que tu couchais avec Cho?  
  
-Non mais j'aurai aimé!  
  
-..............  
  
-Quoi? Toi tu rêve bien à Hermione chaque soir.  
  
-..........Et alors? Moi........pour moi c'est....c'est différent!  
  
-Mon cul c'est différent!  
  
Ron s'assit devant Harry et dit:  
  
-Ce soir, on va rendre une petite visite à Malefoy?  
  
-Ben ouais, si tu veux! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire?  
  
-Je sais pas.  
  
-Et si je demandais à mon grand-père si il connait un magasin de farces et attrapes?  
  
-Ouais!! Et je vais envoyer un hibou à Fred et George pour leur en demander! Et aussi pour   
leur dire merci.  
  
Harold entra et dit:  
  
-Bon c'est quand que je vous ammène au magasin et Ron, si tu n'a pas de hibou je peux te   
prêter le mien.  
  
(Deux sourires venant de la part de Harry et Ron)  
  
  
Ils irent au magasin et achetèrent leurs trucs. Ensuite le soir à 11:30 32 secondes et 67   
millièmes, Harry et Ron sortirent sur le même balais, sous la même cape, avec les mêmes trucs   
que la dernière fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Malefoy, ils entrèrent par la fenêtre  
mais...il n'y avait personne.   
  
-Où est-il?  
  
Ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher de la chambre. Ils se ruèrent vers la fenêtre.   
Ron prit le balai mais Harry n'avais pas eu le temps de monter parce que la porte s'ouvrait et   
il avait fait signe à Ron de partir. Il se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy   
(tonnere d'applaudissement venu de la part de plusieurs filles).  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu foue ici Potter?  
  
Il lui fit un sourire sadique.   
  
-Eh bien, j'était venu pour mettre des bombabouses dans ton lit, une araignée de la taille   
d'un chien dans ton placart, remplacer l'eau de ta salle de bain par de la morve de troll,   
remplacer ton shampoing par de la crème épilatoire inventé par les frères de Ron. T'inquiète   
pas la crème épiltoire elle dure juste 24 heures après tes cheveux redeviendront normaux. Bon   
j'étais venu pour faire ce genre de choses tu comprends?  
  
-.............................................................Ha ha ha très drôle!   
(D'un air sarcastique je crois que vous le savez...)  
  
-Le pire, c'est que je suis sérieux. Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
-Est-ce que t'es malade pauvre imbécile?  
  
-Non j'crois pas. Toi par example tu dois l'être pour avoir ce tein si pâle.   
  
-Moi au moins j'ai pas un chantier de guerre sur ma tête.  
  
Juste avant que Harry se jette sur Malefoy pour lui foutre son point dans sa putain de belle   
gueule, ils entendirent des pas. Harry se jeta sous le lit et mit les couvertures sur le bord   
pour ne pas qu'on le vot (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).   
  
-DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Pansy en se jetant dans ses bras. Mais Malefoy avait reculé et   
Pansy tomba par terre avant d'atteindre ses bras. (pauvre tite)   
  
-Ça va? Dit-elle en se levant d'un coup.   
  
(mon dieu elle ne se fatigue jamais elle?). Personellement je crois qu'il allait bien avant   
qu'elle arrive. Mais je ne vais pas lui faire dire ça sinon elle va pleurer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui tu foue ici?  
  
-Chuis venue te voir.  
  
-(tu pouvais pas rester chez toi?) Qui t'a fais entrer?  
  
-Ta mère, elle et ton père sont partis donc nous sommes tout seuls. Dit-elle en se frottant   
contre son torse.  
  
-(AU SECOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-Euh Pansy, je...je...je crois que ta mère t'appelle tu ferais mieux d'y aller.  
  
-Ah oui? Elle m'a appellé?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-D'accord j'y vais mais je vais revenir!  
  
Elle s'en alla. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la maison il barra la porte et retourna dans sa   
chambre. Harry sortit d'en dessous du lit et dit:  
  
-Mon dieu elle est collante comme une mouche!  
  
-Oui mais elle quand on lui donne une claque elle ne se sauve pas elle reste là.   
Dit-il d'un air bête.   
  
-Là je comprends mieux pourquoi tu la déteste.  
  
-Oui et ce que je déteste le plus, c'est quand elle m'appelle "Draconinouchet" (je sais je   
suis la meilleur pour inventer des surnoms affreux, vous n'avez pas tout vu!!).  
  
-............Draconinouchet?   
  
-Ouais  
  
-C'est encore pire que le surnom que ma grand-mère donnait à mon père..  
  
-C'était quoi?  
  
-Jamesie  
  
-C'est pas si laid, comparé à Draconinouchet. Tu vis chez tes grand-parents maintenant?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-On en parle partout!   
  
-Fuck off  
  
Ron arriva devant la fenêtre et fit signe à Harry de monter. Harry couru vers la fenêtre   
et sauta sur le balai et juste avant de partir il cria:  
  
-Au revoir Draconinouchet!!  
  
-Va chier Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Dit-il en lançant une bombabouse qui passa juste à coté de Harry et Ron et qui explosa. Mais   
ils n'eurent rien apart une odeur d'oeuf pourris.  
  
Il volèrent en riant. Riant tellement, Ron, con comme il est, ils attérirent dans une petit   
lac non loin de chez Malefoy. Dans lequel ils faillirent se noyer. Ils en sortirent encore   
écroulés de rire!!! Il entendirent un bruit. Ils allèrent se cacher dans des buissons et   
regardèrent. C'était..............................(roulement de tambour)...............................................................................................  
  
Choooooooooooooo Chang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(en fait ça prend juste 1 O)  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent. 4 yeux dit à con de première:  
  
-On y va?  
  
-Oui monsieur!  
  
Ils sortirent un sac et une corde. Ils étaient en arrière d'elle, Harry la mit dans le sac   
(vous voyez ce que je veux dire) et Ron l'attacha. Elle se mit à crier et à se débattre.   
  
-QUE VOULEZ-VOUS, QUI ÊTES VOUS, LÂCHEZ MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron la tenit pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre. Harry prit une voix amer et fit semblant   
de dire à Ron:  
  
-On l'ammène au maitre?  
  
-Oui mais on pourrait aussi lui faire un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle le serve.   
  
-Oui c'est mieux!  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-Et si on la tuais à la place?  
  
-Oui, tu crois que ce serait mieux de la bruler où de la noyer. Après tout,   
on est près d'un lac.   
  
-(Ni l'un ni l'autre je vais la violer c'est mieux) Dit Harry dans sa tête.  
  
Là, Ron prit sa voix normale.  
  
-Bon alors Harry, on va acheter des bonbons?  
  
-Ouais pourquoi pas.  
  
Cho enleva le sac et les regarda avec un air tellement frustrée qu'elle aurait   
pu casser un miroir juste en le regardant. Elle leva sa main pour donner une claque   
à Harry mais il attrappa sa main et la tordit tout en parlant à Ron. Ensuite il la   
lâcha, la tourna vers lui et mit son bras autour de sa taille.   
  
-Franchement chérie, tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que moi et Ron on allait te tuer?   
On ne pourait pas sacrifier une si belle chose!  
  
-Lâche moi Potter!  
  
-Pourquoi, t'es pas bien dans mes bras?  
  
-Lâche moi.   
  
-D'accord! Dit-il en la prennant et en la lançant dans le lac.   
  
Lui en Ron embarquerent su le balai et partirent. Harry prit la précaution de se   
mettre en avant. Pour éviter de se faire oublier ou de se faire encore pitcher dans le lac.   
  
-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'avoir eu Cho Chang dans tes bras?  
  
-Les 2 plus belles minutes de ma vie! C'est une chatte enragée mais qu'est-ce   
qu'elle a un beau p'tit cul!!!  
  
Soudain Ron dit à Harry de descendre. Il s'approcha de quelque chose. C'était un   
manoir. Il y avait une famille qui aménagait. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus pour voir de   
qui sagissait-il. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand chose parce qu'il fesait noir... Mais   
il virent sortir une fille de la voiture. Elle avait à peu près leur âge. Elle avait de   
longs cheveux noirs (quand il fait noir on voit noir mais ses cheveux étaient noirs). Elle   
était vraiment belle et Ron était en train de se retenir pour ne pas aller la voir de plus   
près.   
  
-C'est mieux que l'autre trou à rat. Dit la fille qui reçu un sourire de sa mère. Je vais   
aller à quelle école?  
  
-Poudlard.  
  
-...........Poudlard?  
  
-Écoute, je sais que tu préfère déjà ton autre école mais écoute, celle là aussi tu vas   
l'aimer. Et avoue que cette maison est mieux que l'autre tu l'a dis toi même.   
  
-Ouais, d'accord, je m'y ferai. Et je pourrai me vanter d'avoir été à mon autre école!!   
Dit-elle.   
  
Quand la famille fu rentrée dans la maison, Harry et Ron partirent.   
  
-On aura une nouvelle élève on dirait. Dit Harry.  
  
-Oui et en plus, elle est jolie!  
  
Le lendemain, pendant que Harry et les autre prirent leur petit déjeuners. Plus loin,   
à Londres. Une jeune femme était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier. Elle cherchait   
un emplois. Son amie l'aidait et soudain elle s'écria.   
  
-J'AI TROUVÉ! (C'était son amie qui criait ça)  
  
-Ferme la Putain. Aller qu'est-ce que t'a trouvé.   
  
-Regarde là, Poulard à besoin d'un nouveau prof de défences contre les forces du mal!  
  
-Ah oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'a raison, mais tu crois que je pourrai?  
  
-Ben oui, j'en suis sûre! T'es bonne là dedans! À moins que je me trompe avec les potions.  
  
-TA GUEULE!!!!!!!!!! Tout le monde sait que je suis poche là dedans.   
  
-Ok, alors t'a qu'a aller voir le prof Dumbledore.  
  
Elle parti le voir...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lily: Oui je sais, je suis la + conne des connes!!! Et j'en suis fière!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Valérie: Merci pour la review!! C'est gentil!! Continu de même comme ça j'écris + vite!!!  
  
Yasmine: Oui pour écrire comme ça je me sert du gène qu'il y a dans la famille,  
celui qui nous donne la capacité de faire ou écrire ou dire les choses les + connes  
qui nous passe par la tête. Aller sérieusement merci pour la review!!!  
  
Nina: Merci pour la review et t'inquiète pour les trucs pervers, c juste pour faire  
rire un peu!!!!   
  
Myamora: Oui je sais, je suis conne! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, si j'écris des trucs avec Harry  
qui est sérieux comme dan le livre (ou comme dans mon ancienne version YARK) tout le monde va   
s'endormir. Merci pour la review et regarde un peu qui viens d'arriver!!!!!!  
  
Mister-Master: Oui oui, je vais écrire + vite, merci!!!!  
  
Patty: Merci et Harry qui est con, oui j'adore. Moi aussi je trouve que ça fait changement du  
petit Harry chiant et sérieux......Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
FRENCHIE: Si vous êtes les experts en Drague, vas y donne moi des trucs à mettre dans les  
autres chapitre pour faire cramper les autre!!!  
  
Merci je vus aimmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh beaucoup!! Et je soutien  
Wingardium et Leviosa, et jamais-revenir  
  
*¤*¤*VIVE LES TAUPES ET SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*¤*¤* 


	8. La rencontre et l'emplois

ALLO TOUT LE MONDE!!!! Le voilà le 8 chapitre qui est sûrement   
  
le moins long de ce fanfic!!!!!!! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer (et tout le reste   
du dicours plate dont tout le monde se foue.) À partir du 10 chapitre on sera à l'école  
Si vous voulez que ce soit plus tard vous n'avez qu'a le dire en review!!!!!!!!!  
Mais je vous prévien, c'est à l'école que vont se passer les trucs les plus interessants!!!  
Ok là je vais vous laisser et surtout, surtout, surtout SURTOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
N'OUBLIEWZ PAS ES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*¤*¤**¤¤***¤¤¤ ViVe LeS TaUpEs LiBrEs ¤¤¤***¤¤**¤*¤*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle frappa à la porte. C'était Mc Gonagall qui répondi........(qu'est-ce qu'elle foue là elle?)  
  
-Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall! Dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur?  
  
-Cassandra Spellman professeur.  
  
-Ah oui, celle qui-  
  
-Oui professeur c'est moi! Dit-elle en ne voulant pas entendre la même chose que tout le monde   
se rappelait pour la définir.   
  
-Que voulez-vous ma chère Cassandra. Dit-elle avec un sourire  
  
-Je suis venur pour l'emplois de prof de défences contre les forces du mal et aussi pour   
vous demander qu'est-ce que vous faites chez le professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle en retenant un   
grand sourire sadique.  
  
-Venez Cassandra je vais vous ammener voir Albus.  
  
-Ah parce qu'en plus vous l'appellez Albus!  
  
Mc Gonagall essayait de ne pas la regarder er ignorait ses petites remarques. Elle ouvrit   
la porte et la laissa seule avec Dumblie (encore un nom con)  
  
-Bonjour Cassandra. Vous venez pour le poste de professeur de défences contre les forces du mal?  
  
-(Comment il sait ça lui?) Oui c'est ça!  
  
-D'accord vou l'avez.  
  
-(YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) Merci beaucoup professeur! Ah oui au fait,   
qu'est-ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall fait chez vous?? Vous êtes mariés?  
  
-Au revoir Cassandra. Rendez-vous a l'école.  
  
-Vous allez répondre à ma question à l'école!!   
  
Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle n'y arriva pas.  
  
-Heu professeur, la porte est bloquée  
  
-Je me disais aussi qu'il falait que je répare cette porte. Le pire...  
  
-C'est quoi?  
  
-C'est que je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi.  
  
-..........................  
  
Il s'approcha de la porte et dévissa les trucs qui permettent à la porte de s'ouvrir.   
La porte tomba par terre et Cassandra dit:  
  
-Oh, ça c'est intelligent. Untiliser des trucs de moldus!!!  
  
-Oui, je serai sûrement entendu dans l'histoire comme l'homme qui a ouvert la porte!  
  
Elle sortit et parti.   
  
-La rentrée va être mouvementée cette année. Dit Minie en regardant Albie.  
  
-Dis plutôt que ce sera l'année qui sera mouvementée!!  
  
(Qu'est-ce qu'ils forment un beau petit couple Minie et Albie!!)  
  
-JE L'AI!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI L'EMPLOIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras   
de son amie.   
  
-WWWWWWAAAAAAAA C'EST TROP COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Et en plus tu sais quoi!!  
  
-Quoi??  
  
-Je crois que le prof Minie et Dumbledore sont mariés!!  
  
-Comment tu peux le savoir?  
  
-Quand j'ai cogné, elle a répondu et dis moi ce qu'elle fait chez Albie, deuxièmement, elle   
l'appelle Albus, troisièmement, je crois que j'ai vu un anneau dans leur mains!!!  
  
-Encore une rumeur!!!  
  
-Ouais et dis toi je travaille dans une école, personne ne se doutera que c'est moi qui ai   
partie la rumeur!!!!  
  
-Ouais mais j'espère que les élèves ne vont pas se mettre à te draguer tu sais, après tout,   
t'a l'air d'avoir 16 ans.......  
  
-Oui je sais (avec un petit air vantard) (Je vous la décrirai quand ils seront à l'école!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre du fanfic con........Oh mon dieu, ILS GRANDISSENT TROP  
VIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ok bon je suis fatiguée ok?  
Le 9 arrive bientôt c'est promis. Attendez!!!!!!!! Je me dépêche! Même quand je suis fatiguée! 


	9. Dernières conneries avant l'école

ALLO LA GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le voici le 9 chapitre! (yest arrivé plus vite que   
le 7 et le 8 hein) Bon d'accord je l'avour, dans la fin de ce merveilleux, c'est extraordinaire ce   
fanfic d'imbécile, il n'y a pas de conneries. C'est un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude....Désolée, c'est la vie.!  
Bon apart ça les réponses des reviews sont en bas!! Merci beaucoup d'en avoir mit!!!!! Et merci  
à celles qui n'aiment pas les Potters de venir la lire celle là!! Mais yaura pas juste les Potters ici,  
ya Draco et bientôt Sirius et Remus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (attention je sens que Wingarduim, Leviosa et Miss  
Tambora vont avoir une crise cardiaque...) Et si jamais, si jamais...je retrouve une review qui me dit  
que je suis affaiblie en conneries, attention.....GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR Le fanfic s'écriras étrangement moins  
vite... Alors vous avez interet à me dire que chu bonne en conneries sinon...je vous envoie un  
four en pleine gueule!!!!!!!! (HAHAHA) En tout cas, vous en saures plus sur les new perso dans le  
prochain chapitre à l'école. Leur noms et tout le reste. Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vive les taupes et abat les applatisseurs de marmottes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Vive Wingardium, Leviosa, Jamais-Revenir, Miss Tambora, Lily, Yasmine et tous les autres  
que j'adore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dernières conneries avant l'école  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-HARRY JAMES LILY HAROLD CIRCÉ RYAN ÉMILIE POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Non attendez là je   
recommence hey crime j'vous donne des information là, oubliez ça)  
  
******************************************************  
  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMMÈNE TON CUL ICI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry arriva le cul en premier. Il se mit de dos à Hermione en lui pointant son cul.   
  
-................Qu'est ce que tu foue?  
  
-Tu m'a dis d'ammenner mon cul.  
  
-T'a un mignon p'tit cul. Mais non merci.   
  
Elle lui donna un coup de pied au cul.   
  
-Hey j'veux bien croire que j'ai un beau cul mais s'il te plait, n'y touche pas. Qu'est-ce que   
tu voulais?  
  
-C'est toi qui a mit du colorant vert à la place de mon shampoing?  
  
Harry la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle avait les cheveux verts.......................................................  
  
-Non c'est pas moi c'est Ron.  
  
-RONALD FRED GEORGE PERCY CHARLIE BILL WEASLEY AMMÈNE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(je vais me taire et écrire la bonne chose, en plus j'ai oublié Ginnie c'est tellement gentil ça)   
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
-RONALD WEASLEY AMMÈNE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE BORDEL DE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron arriva le cul en premier.  
  
-Imbécile. Dit Hermione d'un air bête. C'est toi qui a fait ça?  
  
-Oui et je voie que le travail est réussi!!!  
  
Elle se mit à lui courir après avec.........un balai, non,...une casserole,...non, un bâton de   
baseball,...non, EN TOUT CAS, ELLE LUI COURRAIT APRÈS C'EST TOUT!!  
  
-HEY LES AMOUREUX VOUS ME LE DIREZ QUAND VOUS AUREZ FINI DE VOUS COURIRE APRÈS!!!!!   
Cria Harry qui allait faire ses devoirs d'été qu'il n'avait pas fini. Ou même pas commencé.  
  
Pendant ce temps au chemin de traverse. Une jeune femme (PAS CASSANDRA) se promenait en cherchant quelque chose.   
Elle était vraiment belle, un canon (comme le disent nos chers amis les français), elle avait les yeux bleus   
(Oh, déolée Frenchie, pas de cheveux roux aujourd'hui) et les cheveux noirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une table ou   
il y avait une femme qui vendait des petits gâteaux (hey là j'ai faim...). Un homme habillé avec une cape et une   
cagoule s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il regarda si personne ne pouvait porter attention sur lui. Il s'approcha d'elle   
et lui dit doucement à l'oreille avant de la prendre et de l'enlever:  
  
-Tu as faim?  
  
Il l'emmenna dans une petite ruelle abandonnée. Quand il la lâcha elle s'éloigna et se tourna   
vers lui.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie, tu as peur?  
  
Elle ne dit rien et s'éloigna pendant que lui s'approcha d'elle. Il l'attrappa et l'embrassa.   
Étrangement, elle appréciait. Elle lui enleva sa cagoule. Quand il se décida d'arrêter pour   
respirer, elle le regarda avec de gros yeux.   
  
-...C'est toi...  
  
Il lui sourit.  
(HAHAHA fini pour maintenant, devinez c'est qui? Vous trouverez jamais!!! HAHAHA)  
  
Retournant du coté de la bande de cons.   
  
Finalement Hermione en avait terminé avec Ron, maintenant il avait un pied à la place du nez,   
la bouche sur le bras (et que ça va être dûre à frencher ça...), le bras sortant du cul   
(.............(air tromatisé)...........), et la tête dans le dos. Ben non je niaise!! Vous   
l'aurez jamais deviné hein!! Ok fini les jokes plates. En fait Ron avait les joues toutes   
rouges et quelques bleus sur les bras. Il alla voir Harry et se mit à parler de la fille qu'ils   
avaient vu le soir précédent.   
  
-Tu crois qu'elle vient de quelle école?  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je le saches? Lui répondit Harry.   
  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on foue?  
  
-Je sais pas mais étrangement, j'ai hâte à la rentrée.   
  
-Pour faire chier Malefoy, pour voir Cho, pour jouer des tours à Minie et pour   
voir le nouveau prof de def contre les forces du mal.   
  
-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria une voix féménine venue d'en bas.   
De qui est-ce que ce cri peut-il bien venir??  
  
Harry et l'autre con descendirent et regardèrent Hermione d'un air:  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu cries comme si tu venait de te faire assaciner ou comme si tu venait de voir   
Léonardo Dicaprio (là elle a de bonnes chanes de mourir).  
  
-JE SUIS PRÉFÈTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-..............................TOUS AUX HABRITS!!! Crièrent Ron et Harry en se cachant sous la table.   
  
-Hahaha très très drôle... Pensez y les gars, je vais pouvoir enlever autant de points aux Serpentards   
que je le veux. Et le blondinet n'a pas interret à m'énerver! Ah oui et vous savez quoi en plus de ça?  
  
-Non quoi? Tu vas allaer faire un tour dans la statue de la liberté et tu vas aller voir la reine d'Angleterre?  
  
-Non imbéciles, il parait que Hagrid va avoir une assistante et qu'il va y avoir un nouveau prof d'histoire de la magie.  
  
-............................YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
PLUS DE BINNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Heureusement que tes grand-parents ne sont pas là sinon ils se serait demandé d'où vient cet ouragan.   
  
Le soir Harry et Ron voulaient en savoir plus sur cette filles qu'ils avaient vu la dernière   
fois. Ils sortirent et retournèrent vers la maison. Elle avait l'air toute neuve maintenant que   
quelqu'un y habitait! Il regardèrent et virent la fille sortir de la maison et parti. Elle   
allait se promener sûrement pensèrent Harry et Ron. Mais en marchant ils virent Malefoy avec   
des gars. Je sais qu'en lisant cette phrase vous vous dites "wow il est avec des gars c'est   
extraordinaires" mais attention, il n'était pas avec n'importe quel gars! Il était avec d'autre   
gars que Crabbe et Goyle!!!!!!! Ils furent tous très étonnés  
  
-oooooooohhhhhhhhh   
  
J'ai dit: ILS FÛRENT TOUS TRÈS ÉTONÉS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Bon c'est mieux!  
  
Il était avec quantre autres gars qui avaient aussi l'air d'avoir amménagé ici. Décidément il y   
allait avoir plein de nouveaux élèves à Poudlard. Un des trois gars qui s'appellait Nick cria une insulte à   
la fille que Harry et Ron suivaient. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté en la tournant vers Nick, elle le regarda   
d'un air fatigué et là, d'un coup quelque chose explosa dans la poche du tit blondinet... Il était tout noir et   
plein de suie. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que de le regarder avec un petit sourir au coin des lèvres. Les trois autres   
et Draco rièrent et rièrent de lui. Elle reparti.  
  
Ensuite vers 20:00 Harry et Ron retournèrent à la maison. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Harry et Ron allèrent au magasin de farces et attrappes pour se restoker parce que les munitions commençaient à faiblir. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient plus rien pour se protéger et leur pays serait envahi par des tits têteux et des tits nerds! Mais bien sûre, des cons comme ces deux là ne se laisseraient jamais faire pas des tits niaiseux comme Eugène Latarte (un autre nom affreux!! Le pire c'est qu'il existait mais........on n'en entendra pas parler. Admettons qu'il était du temps à Lily et James, qu'il était amiE (avec un grand E) avec le rat et qu'il a soudainement disparu dans la forêt amasonniène en Égypte. Je suis vraiment fatiguée)  
Ils décidèrent pour ça d'aller faire un tour au chemin de traverse. Ils se mirent à courir vers un magasin interessant. Mais malheureusement ils se cognèrent contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt contre quelqu'un. Contre............................................roulement de tambour............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................CÉLINE DION (non je niaise)................................................................................................SÉVÉRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ROGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bruit de vomissement et de toussement venus de certaines personnes et des applauissements venus d'autres personnes) Harry qui était aussi enragé que moi quand on me dit que je suis affaiblie en conneries, cria à celui qu'il pensait être un tit con:  
  
-NON MAIS TU PEUX PAS REGARDER DEVANT TOI EN MARCHANT BORDEL DE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-.........................Bonjour Potter.  
  
-.......................Ah.............Bonjour...............professeur Rogue..........................................(putain...)  
  
-Oui Potter c'est promis, la prochaine fois je regarderai devant moi avant de marcher.  
  
-......................Je crois que je vais y aller.  
  
Il parti en emmenant Ron qui se retenait pour ne pas leur rire au nez.   
  
-JE TE DIS QUE JE NE L'AIME PAS!!! Cria Fred à Bill dans le magasin. Au même moment où Ron et   
Harry entrèrent.  
  
-Ah oui Fred c'est qui t'aime? Demanda Ron en choisissant ce qu'il voulait acheter.  
  
-Je ne l'aime pas merde!  
  
-On parlait de lui et de Angelina Weasley euh Johnson. Dit George qui reçu un regarde meurtrier de la part de son frère.  
  
-Un vent mortuaire passa dans le magasin. Dit Bill en ironisant.   
  
-Ta yeule le célibataire! Dit Fred.  
  
-Moi au moins je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je trouve une fille jolie!  
  
-Ah oui prouve le!  
  
-Tu voies cette beauté là bas, ça fait une demie-heure que je la regarde avec qu'une envie,  
celle de lui sauter dessus et de la (censuré) Dit-il en pointant une jeune fille blonde avec   
les yeux bleus foncés.......qui est-ce?? Là Fred regarda et dit:  
  
-Ah alors t'as des vues sur Fleur Delacour?   
  
-FLEUR!!!!! OÙ EST-ELLE!!!!!??? Dit Ron d'un air plutôt excité.  
  
-Ne la touche pas elle est à moi! Dit Bill d'un air supérieur.  
  
Juste avant que Ron et Bill commencent à se faire la guerre, Harry le prit par le collet et   
l'ammenna dans au autre magasin ou il lui acheta ce qu'il veut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (le chanceux....)  
  
Ensuite ils retournèrent à la maison. Ils dirent bonne nuit à tous le monde et allèrent dormir.   
  
Harry songea a la chance qu'il avait eu cet été. Nouvelle famille, nouvelle maison, nouvelle   
personnalité!!! Il habitait plus près de chez ses amis, il pouvait enfin les inviter chez lui et   
vire normalement comme dans une vraie famille et il n'entendrait plus d'injure et il   
n'entendrait plus les Dursley insulter ses parents et lui même... Il songea a quel point il   
était heureux..... Hedwige aussi avait l'air de se sentir plus chez elle ici. Finalement avant de dormir,   
il pouvait avoir quelqu'un qui viendrait lui dire bonne nuit. (je parle de sa grand-mère) Et il riait à chaque fois   
que son grand-père énervait sa grand-mère en la rabaissant (gentilment). On ne lui disait pas qu'il devrait   
se coiffer et on ne lui disait plus de faire le ménage ou de préparer le déjeuner ou le   
diner. Enfin pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait aimé. Surtout qu'on l'encourageait à   
devenir con. Mais d'un autre coté il avait hâte de retourner à l'école. Sûrement pour commencer   
à jouer ses petits tours et aussi pour voir les nouveaux profs. Il attendait impatiamment le 1   
septembre qui arriverait dans 1 heure et demie. (il était 10:30) Il attendait de se faire   
reveiller à 8:00 pour se preparer et à 11:00 monter dans le train et finalement à 18:00, entrer   
dans l'école... Le 1 septembre arriva et puis à 8:00...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
HAHAHA LA SUITE DANS LE PROPCHAIN CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon maintenant, les reviews!  
  
HDE: Hahaha très très drôle. Toi on devrait t'interdire l'accès a un fanfic aussi merveilleux! Mais non c po vrai,  
Merci beaucoup pour la review. Frsnchement je suis touchée par une telle attention!  
  
Myamora: Oui oui t apparue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et tu vas réapparaitre dans le prochain chap!!! À L'ÉCOLE   
C'EST LÀ BAS QUE CE PASSENT LES TRUCS LES PLUS INTERESSANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Lily: Bon, toi et moi on va s'expliquer! Ok, moi auteure, toi lectrice. D'HABITUDE LES LECTRICES ÇA  
ENCOURAGE LES AUTEURE, ÇA LEUR DIT PO QU'ELLE ONT DES FAUTES DANS LEUR ***** DE FANFIC DE ****. Le voilà  
ton ***** de chap 9! Tu sais quand je vois tes reviews j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te *** ta *** de ***.   
..........Je niaise là tu le sais? Merci pour la review mais plus de truc qui disent que mes conneries baissent,  
t'a vu l'avertissement en haut?? Bon, merci!!! (sourir sadique)  
  
Valérie: J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ton fanfic, merci pour les reviews et je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le prochain  
chap. Avoue que cette version est meilleure que l'ancienne??  
  
Wingardium: Merci pour la review mais, faut pas rêver, Cho va être folle de Harry!!! Ben oui s'cuse moi mais  
moi je l'aime bien le tit Potter!!! Mais t'inquiète po, Sirius va arriver!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et Mumus aussi.  
Et pour les taupes ça marcheras tout le temps. VIVE LES TAUPES ET ABAT LES APPLATISSEURS DE MARMOTTES!!!  
  
Miss Tambora: Merci pour la review et t'a pas tout vu c po fini avec Harry!!! Et Sirius va bientôt être là!!!  
Mais s'il te plait, ne pique pas une crise cardiaque à cause de ça ok?  
  
BISOUS À TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET POUR LES AUTRES QUI N'ONT PAS MIS DE REVIEW JE NE  
VOUS OUBLIE PO!!!! JE VOUS DIS MERCI DE LIRE MON TIT FANFIC ADORÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bisous!!  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de mettre des tonnes et des tonnes de reviews sinon GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
********¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ViVe LeS tAuPeS eT aBaT lES aPpLaTiSsEuRs De MaRmOtTeS*************¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	10. Rentrée chaleureuse

ALLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le voilà le 10 chapitre  
où il y a les trucs + interessant que dans les autres!!! YA DE NOUVEAUX PERSO!!!!!!!! Et yen   
a un que nous connaissons. Devinez c'est qui!!!! Les 5 premières qui le devine, je leur donne une information   
sur ce perso. (Lily, chu désolée mais tu peux pas y participer parce que toi tu sais c'est qui  
et tu sais tout sur ce perso...désolée...) Bon maintenant les explications (j'ai pas hâte)  
  
Ya un perso qui s'appelle Mary Devon. Mary pour le nom de 3 de mes correspondantes, Marie, Marie-Chrystine,  
et Marie-Michèle. Et Devon parce que c'est le nom du "meilleur" ami de mon danielinouchet!!! Je pouvais pas   
mettre le nom de Daniel parce que Mary Daniel ça fait dure... Je met meilleur entre " parce que personnellement  
je crois que c'est Rupert Grint son meilleur ami.   
  
Ya un autre perso qui s'appelle Agatha Court, Agatha parce que ya une de mes ancienne correspondantes  
qui s'appellait Agatha et Court parce que je ne trouvai pas d'autres noms de familles, je l'ai vu dans  
un film celui là. Je ne correspond plus avec elle parce qu'elle n,a plus d'ordi...snif snif  
  
Pour les noms des amis de Draco j'ai un peu coppillé les nom d'un jeu...  
  
Merci Myamora pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le nom de Morgane!!! Et Wing et Lev, ne croyez surtout   
pas que je vous copie avec son nom, j'ai demandé à Myamora de m'aider à inventer un nom et elle m'a donné   
celui là. Ne croyez pas que je vous ai copié svp!! j'vous aime full gros!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon c'est comme d'hab, les rep aux rev à la fin du chap. Bobaille et merci pour les review et pour m'avoir  
aidé à avoir inventé des noms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une rentrée chaleureuse!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...Et puis finalement à 8:00  
  
-Harry, Harry reveille toi! Dit Hermione en tantant le tout pour le tout.   
  
-Quoi.................(d'un air endormi en se tournant de dos à elle.)  
  
-Il faut te reveiller, il est 8:00 tu dois prendre ta douche, manger (!!!!), te préparer, faire   
ta valise et aller à l'école.  
  
-Veux dormir.  
  
Ron arriva et fit signe à Hermione qu'elle pouvait partir et lui laisser la tâche. Elle s'en   
alla et Ron dit:  
  
-Et en plus tu pourras voir Cho, l'admirer de la tête aux pieds.  
  
-L'admirer, partout?  
  
-Oui  
  
-L'embrasser?  
  
-Oui, partout!  
  
-La caresser?  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Partout?  
  
-Oui!  
  
-La déshabiller?  
  
-...Oui..  
  
-La sauter?  
  
-............oui?(d'un air inquiet).......................On peut y aller? (pis Myamora, t'es   
tu contente?)  
  
-Oui je vais prendre ma douche!  
  
Il était 9:30, Harry attendait avec impatience 10:00. Pendant que Ron prenait sa douche, et que   
Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire, Sissi parlait à Harry. Elle avait vraiment   
l'impression de retrouver son Jamesie. Ensuite à 10:00 ils sortirent, les bagages dans la   
voiture et tout le reste comme d'habitude. Et à 10:15 ils étaient déjà rendus (je ne crois pas   
que ça prendre 3 heures arrievr là bas à partir du monde des sorciers.) Harry et les 2 autres   
prirent leur bagages et allèrent près de la locomotive:  
  
-Ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allés...Pensa Sissi.  
  
Elle embrassa Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ron et Harry sur le front, et Hermione, sur les joues   
(HA! LE POUVOIR AUX FEMMES! et aux taupes). Ensuite les trois montèrent dans le train et allèrent dans leur   
compartiment. Ron dit à Hermione:  
  
-Toi tu ne devrais pas aller dans le compartiment des préfets?  
  
-Oui mais...........personne apart vous ne sait que je suis préfete.....Je ne suis pas vraiment   
obligée d'y aller....  
  
-Ouais je vois...dit Harry, je ne t'influencerai pas par hasard?  
  
-Non............................enfin je crois.   
  
Ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte. Ils regardèrent et ils virent une fille aux cheveux noirs   
et aux yeux gris-bleus tomber par terre. Elle était habillée tout en noir et autour de ses yeux,  
le maquillage était noir. Le contour de ses lèvres était noir et ses lèvres étaient rouge   
(pas flachant mais pas trop foncé). Elle ne fit rien d'autre que de froncer les sourcils en   
regardant pas en arrière. (elle ne tournait pas sa tête) Finalement elle se tourna et regarda   
son ventre. Il y avait une étrange substance verte dessus. Elle la regarda et dit calmement:  
  
-...Tu m'as salis.   
  
Et ils entendirent un cri. Ils sortirent la tête du compartiment et virent la pauvre victime de   
cette fille. Il avait plein de boutons pleins de pus et de l'urticaire... Un petit sourire se   
dessina sur son visage. Draco arriva et l'aida à se relever. Elle le regarda toujours avec le   
même regard triste.  
  
-Mon dieu tu as l'air déprimée. Dit Draco en la regarda croche.  
  
-Et toi tu devrai arrêter de te mettre des tonnes de gel dans les cheveux a force de te passer la main   
sur ta tête elle va s'applatir. Dit-elle et son regard devint plutôt hautin... Même si elle   
était plus petite que lui... Draco le pauvre petit chéri à son papa se sentait....je sais pas   
comment il se sentait mais il était bouché.   
  
-Alors blondinet, tu n'a plus rien à dire? Tu vas partir et te dégonfler.  
  
-Moi je n'ai aps besoin de ressembler à un vampire pour attirer l'attention, et en passant, je ne   
me met pas du gel dans les cheveux, ça tien avec de l'eau. Dit-il avec son air prétentieux qu'on adore!   
  
Ensuite il s'en alla laissant derrière lui une chatte enragée. (une chatte noire) Celle-ci retourna dans son   
compartiment. Et soudainement, un groupe de filles allèrent la voir. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elles lui voulaient......(HAHA)   
  
-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre cette fille? Dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui un peu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie! Dit Ron  
  
-Je t'approuve! Dit Harry!  
  
-Vous ne pensez qu'a ça...  
  
-Quoi t'es jalouse? Dit Harry d'un air que quand on voit un gars faire c'te face là, on a qu'une envie, c'est de le giffler!  
  
-Non, franchement.   
  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'école. (ENFIN!) Ils descendirent et bla bla bla les diligences et bla bla bla.   
Ils entrèrent et bla bla bla. Apart que Harry avait transformé les bacs du train en glue, yavait   
rien de spéciale qui s'était passé. Les élèves furent répartis et là Albie se le va pour dire   
quelque chose de spéciale. Il restaient 10 élèves qui n'étaient pas répartis, et le truc c'est   
qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir le même âge. Bon finalement Albie dit:  
  
-Je voudrai vous annoncer que 10 élèves viennent d'être inscrits ici et ils iront tous en 5 année directement.   
  
Minie (j'espère que vous savez de qui je parle) déroula un parchemin et lu:  
  
-Adams Nick.  
  
(ah tien le blondinet de la dernière fois) Pensa la fille bizarre. (désolée je ne trouve pas   
d'autres surnoms pour elle)  
  
Le blondinet avança et s'assit. Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il fut envoyé à Serpentard.   
  
-Black Alex.  
  
Tous le monde se l'était fermé et regardait le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblez étrangement à vous   
savez qui (PAS VOLDEMORT). Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardait l'air étonnés. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il avait   
l'air de se foutre que tout le monde le regardait l'air très étonés.   
  
-Burnside Steve  
  
Un des amis de Draco s'avança et s'assit. Il avait les cheveux bruns très foncés et les yeux verts.   
Il fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard.  
  
-Kennedy Leon. Dit-elle avant qu'un autre des amis de Draco s'avança.  
  
Il avait les cheveux au'burn (je sais pas si comme ça que ça s'écrit mais entk et LILY, ne me corrige pas ok)   
et les yeux bleus. Lui aussi à Serpentard.  
  
-Oliviera Carlos.  
  
Un latino que plusieurs filles regardèrent arriva et fut aussi envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux noirs   
et les yeux noirs. Il s'assit à coté de Draco et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.   
Encore un nouvel ami. Tout pour se débarasser de Crabbe et Goyle...  
  
-Lupin Will.  
  
Encore le silence, des regards étonnés. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et auc yeux gris avança et fut envoyé à Gryffondor.  
  
-Redfield Chris.  
  
Un autre ami de Draco arriva et fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux bruns   
et les yeux bleus (avec un peu de gris et de vert).  
  
-Smith Morgane.  
  
La fille gothique donc je vous parlait depuis le 7 chapitre s'avança et s'assit. Elle fut elle aussi envoyée   
à Serpentard. Plusieurs gars la regardait elle aussi. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle. Mais maudit qu'elle   
pouvait être chienne quand elle le voulait (c'est-a-dire tout le temps). Elle s'assit avec les autres filles qui   
lui avaient parlé dans le train. Aparamment, c'était ses nouvelles amies.   
  
-Taylor Sabrina.  
  
Oui c'était la fille du début, celle qui voulait avoir les cheveux roux. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts fut envoyée à Gryffondor.  
  
-Taylor Samantha.  
  
Sa jumelle était comme elle, mais il avait l'air plus sage. Elle fut envoyée elle aussi avec sa soeur, à Gryffondor.   
Je sais que je les envoie juste à Gryff et à Serp mais c'est mon fanfic et j'en fais ce que je veux!   
Albie se relevait et dit:  
  
-Je voudrai aussi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défances contre les forces du mal et d'histoire de la magie.   
Et aussi la nouvelle assistante de Hagrid.  
  
Trois femmes se levèrent, deux avec les cheveux noirs et l'autre avec les cheveux blonds. (REJECT)  
  
-Cassandra Spellman sera votre professeur de défances contre les forces du mal. Dit-il en pointant une très belle   
femme avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.   
  
Son style vestimentaire et sa façon de se comporter n'était pas vraiment digne d'un professeur mais criss   
qu'elle était belle. Et disons que ces formes attiraient le regard du professeur qui était assit   
à coté d'elle. C'est-a-dire Rogue. Juste en voyant le visage de Cassandra on voyait qu'elle n'était   
pas une gentille petite fille. Même quelque gars de 5, 6 et 7 année la sifflait. Mais ceci s'arrêta   
tout de suite après le regard choqué de Minie. Ensuite son très cher Albie dit:  
  
-Agatha Court sera votre professeur d'histoire de la magie.  
  
La jeune femme blonde se leva. Elle avait l'air bien plus gentille et bien moins ennuyeuse que Binns. Elle avait même   
l'air drôle et amusante.   
  
-Et Mary Devon sera l'assistante de Hagrid.  
  
L'autre jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus se leva et je vous le dit tout de suite, elle était   
différente de Cassandra. Elle avait les cheveux ondulés alors que Cassandra avait les cheveux droits et bien sûre   
son visage était différent! L'autre différance était que Cassandra était plus petite.   
Elle se rassit à coté de Hagrid qui était ravi d'avoir la jolie Mary comme assistante. Mary   
regardait un élève à Gryffondor, on ne savait pas vraiment c'était qui mais elle avait vraiment   
l'air de connaitre cet élève. Ce n'était pas Harry. Pendant que les élèves mangeaient Mary alla   
voir le Albie et lui demanda:  
  
-Euh excusez moi professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Je voudrait vous demander si je pouvait garder mon chien avec moi svp, c'est qu'il n'aime pas du tout rester très   
loin de moi très longtemps.  
  
-Mais bien sûre.  
  
-Merci beaucoup  
  
Elle retourna s'asseoir à coté de Hagrid et de Agatha qui aparamment était son amie.  
  
-Il avait interret à te laisser garder ton chien. Dit-elle en caressant le chien noir qui regardait souvent   
autour de lui et qui regardait particulièrement Rogue qui avait l'air de ne pas trop l'aimer ce gros toutou.   
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?  
  
-Parce que l'autre là euh tu sais celui qui ressemble à un mort vivant.  
  
-Rusart?  
  
-Oui, lui il a bien sa chatte! Alors toi t'a le droit d'avoir ton gros Si euh chien.  
  
-Aggy ta gueule.   
  
Un peu plus loin à la table des profs. Rogue regardait Cassandra d'une drôle de manière.   
  
-La première fois que je vous ai vu, je croyais que vous étiez une élève. Et je le crois toujours...  
  
-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi? Vous n'avez pas entendu le professeur Dumbledore?  
  
-Oui mais crois toujours que vous êtes trop jeune pour ça.  
  
(envie irrésistible de lui donner une claque qu'il n'oubliera jamais.) Mais, elle va se retenir.   
  
-Est-ce que par hasard vous ne serez pas un peu jaloux?  
  
-Non, pourquoi je le serai?  
  
-Parce que j'ai entendu dire que le professeur de potion a toujours eu voulu être le prof de défences contre   
les forces du mal!  
  
-Toutes les rumeurs ne sont pas vraies.  
  
-Ouais, c'est sûre! D'un air pas trop convincue.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis le professeur de potions?  
  
-Vous avez une face de prof de potions.  
  
-Pourquoi dites-vous ça?  
  
-Parce que vous avez une.....non laissez faire.   
  
Retournant du coté de Harry, Ron regardait bêtement à la table des profs et dit:  
  
-WOW ELE EST TROP BELLE LA PROF DE DEFENCES CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL!!!!!  
  
-T'es qu'un obssédé.   
  
-Tu devrais plutôt dire qu'ON est des obssédés.  
  
-Oh non pas toi aussi Harry!  
  
-Bon ok Ron, là on va parler sérieusement.  
  
-Quoi tu veux qu'on se les partage toutes les 3?  
  
-...................................................................................................................................  
  
-J'ai dit une connerie?  
  
-...................................................................................................................................oui  
  
Soudain une odeur passait sous le nez de Ron et Harry (une bonne odeur). Ils tournèrent la tête   
et virent Morgane qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Fred s'approcha d'elle et dit:  
  
-Où vas-tu?  
  
-.......Je vais à ma salle commune.  
  
-Tu sais au moins c'est où? Et c'est quoi le mot de passe?  
  
-Non, on ne nous le dit pas?  
  
-Pas avant d'y aller.  
  
-C'est de la merde cette école. Dit-elle en retournant à sa table.   
  
-Hey Vampirella, comment tu vas faire pour dormir, tu vas mettre ton cercueil sous ou sur ton lit? Cria Nick.  
  
-Toi tu veux terminer comme la dernière fois? Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Il rit. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux.  
  
-Tu préfère que je te crève les yeux ou que je t'arrache la langue? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.   
  
Il la regarda et leva un sourcil. Elle l'embrassa et dit:  
  
-C'était juste un avertissement chéri. Fait attention à ce que tu dis la prochaine fois!  
  
Elle se leva et s'en alla. Il la suit du regard et regarda les autres qui le regaradait d'une drôle de manière.  
  
-C'est ta façon de draguer les filles. Dit Draco.  
  
-Ou bien tu fais ça juste pour te faire désirer? Dit Leon.  
  
-Ni l'un ni l'autre mon but était de la faire chier...  
  
Morgane retourna avec ses amies.   
  
-Tu sors avec Nick?  
  
-Non, je ne sors pas avec les cons du genre...  
  
-J'espère.  
  
Une autre de ses amies lui dit:  
  
-Alors Morgane, tu t'interesse au petit blond?  
  
-Lequel, le débile profond ou le coincé du cul?  
  
-...Ça dépent, lequel est quoi?  
  
-Celui qui se prend pour le roi des Serpentards c'est le coincé du cul et Nick c'est le débile   
profond!  
  
-...Je parlais du débile profond.  
  
-Non je ne m'interesse pas à lui, c'était juste comme ça.  
  
-Ya une attrappe.  
  
-Non il n'y en a pas.  
  
Soudain les oreilles de Nick commencèrent à allonger...  
  
-Non non, ya pas d'attrappe. Dit Morgane.  
  
Draco se leva et alla derrière Morgane.  
  
-Alerte au coincé du cul. Dit une de ses amies en s'en allant.  
  
-Tu peux arrêter ça?  
  
-Arrêter quoi?  
  
-Ses oreilles.  
  
-Oh, ton ami à du sang de nain de jardin dans ses veines. Tu n'es pas capable de lui   
rendre sa forme normale toi même?  
  
-Oui mais je voulais juste prendre quelque chose.   
  
Il se retourna et alla vers Nick et lui rendit sa forme normale. Ensuite les prefets ammenèrent les premières   
années et les nouveaux à leur salle commune et leur donnèrent le mot de passe et bla bla bla.   
À la salle commune des Gryffondors, Samantha avait plutôt l'air gênée... Elle s'approcha de Lee   
Jordan et dit:  
  
-Euh excuses moi.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes?  
  
-Quoi? (elle paralit tout bas)  
  
-Tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes s'il te plait?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu peux lui dire où sont les toilettes??? Dit Sabrina qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
-Ah...(quel retardé...) Celle des gars ou celle des filles?  
  
Sabrina le fit tomber parterre, mit son pied sur son ventre et dit:  
  
-T'arrête de faire le con et tu lui dis où sont les toilettes!   
  
Bon finalement le soir, Harry fut prit d'une petite envie...  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Maintenant réponses aux rev!!!  
  
Jamais-revenir: Oui ej t'appuie pour ta lutte pour protéger les taupes pour toujours!!   
TAUPES 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci de lire mon fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marie-Chrystine: Oui et devine c'est qui qui est apparue dans ce chapitre!!! Ça va être difficile,  
son nom commence par Morgane et se termine par Smith!!! C'est qui????????? Et oui je t'appuie toi aussi,  
VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE ET VIVE LA LIBÉRATION DES FLAMANTS ROSES AU DOLARAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'aime full gros!  
  
Valérie: Je suis contente que tu aimes mon fanfic!!!! Non mais franchement, Hermione/Pansy  
tu me tromatise YARK!!! Mais je vais quand même le lire ton fanfic. J'ai hâte que tu l'affiche!! 2k,   
je vais te laisser et merci pour la rev!!!!!  
  
Leviosa: C'est drôle ton truc de concience. Bon j'arrête tout chez toi et Wing est drôle!!! Je sais   
et t'a raison, ON S'EN FOUE DES FAUTES DANS LES VERBES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUI TON SIRIUS D'AMOUR VA APPARAITRE   
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (T'a pas piqué une crise cardiaque c cool)  
  
Wingardium: OOOOUUUUUUIIIIII TON SIRIUSINOUCHET D'AMOUR VA ÊTRE LÀ OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est quoi  
le truc du saint-patron du liquid paper, ça me fait cramper j'comprends po là... Et dsl Gen,  
oui il va avoir une blonde, et j'y ai déjà trouvé un nom sorry....(snif snif) arrête ton clignottement  
têteux ça marche po! HA!!!!!!!!OUI VIVE LES HARRY EN ERECTION (J'ARROIVE PAS À L'ÉCRIRE TELLEMENT CHU CRAMPÉE)  
  
  
Lily: Oui t plus en première place t en dernier HA!!!!!!!!! La putain d'ancienne version elle est poche tu saura  
*petit air bébé* Tes review sont pas trop longues, et tu sauras que + elles sont longues, plus je les aime.  
C'est pâs toi qui fais les + longues ce sont Wing et Lev et Mya. Merci pour la review et met en des + longues sti!  
(oui je sais y fallait que je sacre avec ça...)  
  
MERCI TOUT LE MONDEEUUUUUU JE VOUS AIMEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUU FULL GROS LA GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LE 11 VA ARRIEVR BIENTÔT (bon je crois que vous êtes tannés que je dise ça...) Et bonne chance pour deviner c qui  
même si je crois que ce n'est pas très difficile.  
  
Et n'oubliez pas les review sinon GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR   
  
*VIVE LES TAUPES, LES MARMOTTES, LA LIBÉRATION DES FLAMANTS ROSES AU DOLARAMA, SIRIUS, JAMES,   
HARRY EN ÉRECTION, LE QUÉBEC LIBRE ET JE VOUS AIME FULL GEOS LES FILLES (et les gars je ne t'oublie  
pas Benji)  
  
Bobaille  
  
SoNyA qui vous aime full gros la gang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Première nuit, premières conneries

ALLO TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà le 11 chap attendu par un epu tout le monde.  
(surtout toi Mya) Il est pas long. Pourquoi? Parce que je manquait d'inspirtion. Mais le 12 sera bien mieux.   
Je crois que vous verrez le rap du titre dans longtemps.......... Bon apart ça je voudrait vous remercier pour  
les rev. (et tout le tra lala d'habitude) Et si jamais vous voulez que je leur fase faire quelque chose de  
spéciale ou si vous aimeriez voir un perso ou n'importe quoi, vous pouvez m'écrire ou me donner votre   
adresse MSN pour pouvoir chatter!!! Moi le mien c'est: hermy72@hotmail.com  
Bonne lecture et rep aux rev à la fin.  
-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Première nuit, premières conneries!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pas le genre d'envie que vous pensez.... Non, c pas pour maintenant les trucs pervers là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il avait   
étragement une envie de sortir de la salle commune. Il se leva et reveilla Ron:  
  
-Quoi.........Dit-it l'ai TRÈS fatigué.  
  
-Aller viens on va aller faire une petite balade.   
  
-Ok attends je m'habille.  
  
-Non tu restes en pyjamas aller viens.  
  
Il le prit par la main et l'amenna.  
  
Il se promenèrent et en passant par les donjons, ils laissèrent une bombabouse devant la porte   
de la salle commune des Serpentards. Une bombabouse réglée pour exploser pendant 10 minutes   
quand le 1 Serpentard aura ouvert la porte. Ils remontèrent au deuxième étage. Mais là ils en   
tendirent des voix. Il regardèrent et virent Mary, l'assistante de Hagrid, avec un homme...Pas   
Hagrid, quelq'un d'autre (moins grand que Hagrid mais grand quand même. ). Mais ils ne voyaient   
pas bien l'homme. Avec les reflets de la lune, ils voyaient juste que cet homme avait les   
cheveux long et soit noirs, soit bruns... Ils entendirent Mary dire en chuchotant:  
  
-Reste pas ici, ya quelqu'un qui pourrait arriver n'importe quand.   
  
-Et alors, c'est pas grave! Je m'en foue, tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi.  
  
-Et bien tu sauras que si tu te fais prendre, tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi longtemps.  
  
-...  
  
-Je plaisantais arrête de me regarder avec cet air constipé, t'es pas beau.  
Harry s'approcha pour regarder mais Ron accrocha quelque chose et tomba, Harry qui se tenait   
après la cape tomba lui aussi. Il tombèrent et la tête de Ron accrocha quelque chose qui   
s'enfonça dans le mur. Il senti que quelque chose s'ouvrait sous eux. Il tombèrent dans une   
trappe. Le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avait fait fuir Mary et l'homme qui était avec elle. Ils   
tombèrent pendant au moins 5 minutes. Ensuite ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose les   
fesait remonter. Fimalement ils arrêtèrent d'aller n'importe où. Ils tombèrent dans une genre   
de cave, avec pour choix deux chemins.  
  
-MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Ron pas l'air très content que sa tête se soit   
cogné un peut partout.  
  
-Tu sais toi où est-ce qu'on est?  
  
-On est à Poudlard.   
  
-....(l'air bête)  
  
-On est dans une genre de cave avec comme choix, le couloir de gauche, ou celui qui est devant   
nous.   
  
-C'est déjà plus intelligent à dire.   
  
-Lequel on prend???  
  
-Je sais pas. On va tout droit?  
  
-D'accord.   
  
Il avancèrent pendant au moins dix minutes. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte noire.   
Ils l'ouvrirent. Ils attérirent dans un pièce qui ressemblait un peu à la salle commune de   
Gryffondor mais en bleu... Il regardèrent les murs, il y avait des aigles (pas des vrais là...)   
  
-Est-ce qu'on ets où est-ce que je pense?  
  
-Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles?  
  
-YES!!  
  
-Ta yeule Harry, tu vas les reveiller!!  
  
-Est-ce qu'on monte?  
  
-Où?  
  
-Dans le dortoir des filles.   
  
-...Ok.  
  
Ils montèrent en haut et Harry regarda un peu toutes les filles en espérant trouver celle que   
vous croyez. Finalement il la trouva. Il se risqua à lever la couverture pour voir ce qu'elle   
portait. Il regarda ça avec un air assez pervers merci. (VIVE LES TITS HARRY EN ÉRECTION)!!!!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit Ron avec un air appeuré...  
  
-Elle est trop belle...  
  
-Oui je sais ça. Mon dieu arrête on dirait que tu l'a vu en sous-vêtements.  
  
-C'est le cas!  
  
-Pauvre imbécile. Bon, c sur ui qu'on va verser ces jolis petits bijoux? Dit-il en montrant un   
bocal plein de cafards.   
  
-Donne le moi.  
  
Il prit le bocal. Il le dévisa, pit une poignée de cafards, et en jeta quelques uns sur Cho. Il   
en prit deux ou trois et prit la précaution d'en mettre dans son soutien gorge. (hihihi gros   
pervers, tout ça pour mettre sa main là)  
  
-T'es con Harry.  
  
-Aller on en met sur les autres.  
  
Quand il eurent fini ils retournèrent dans le passage secret et retournèrent à l'endroit où ils   
avaient vu Mary.   
  
-J'aurai bien aimé les voir quand ils vont se réveiller. Dit Ron en regardat derrière lui pour   
vor si le passage se fermait.   
  
-Ouais moi aussi.  
  
Quelque part d'autre à l'école... Morgane se promenait...ben elle ne se promenait pas vraiment,   
elle cherchait quelque chose.   
  
-Tu t'es perdu Vampirella? Dit Draco accoté sur le mur derrière elle.   
  
Elle prit son bras, le tordit et plaqua Draco sur le mur.   
  
-Oui je me suis perdue...Tu ne trouves pas ça normale vu que je viens d'arriver dans cette école   
de merde? À moins que ta tête ne soit pleine de gel et que cela t'empêche de comprendre tout ce   
qui rentre dedans?  
  
Malfoy se mit à rire.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle? Pourquoi tu ris imbécile?  
  
Il lui donna un coup de pied par en arrière ce qui arriva en plein dans le ventre de Morgane.   
Celle-ci tomba par terre en gémissant. Draco lui, la regardait en souriant d'un air vraiment   
détestable!  
  
Elle se retourna sur le dos et lui dit:  
  
-Putain.......t'es vraiment coincé du cul toi............  
  
-Bon je vais te laisser.  
  
-NON!!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je ne sais pas où aller, je viens avec toi!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais nécéssairement aller à la salle commune?  
  
-Aller merde, fais pas le con! S'il te plait, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond dans cette école   
de ****.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Une nuit avec toi?  
  
-Rêve pas trop...  
  
-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'était sérieux?  
  
-Non je croyait que tu était assez intelligent pour te rendre compte que je suis trop bien pour   
avoir des relations avec toi...  
  
-T'es sûre? Dit-il en la prennant par la taille.  
  
-Hey...tu me touche là! Enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi.  
  
-D'accord. dit-il en la lâchant. Elle tomba par terre pendant que lui s'en alla.   
  
Elle était de nouveau toute seule et perdue... Elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle ne bougea   
pas. Elle avança un peu et se retrouva face à face avec.........................................  
  
......Rogue.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici à 11:00?  
  
-Je suis allée aux toilettes et je me suis perdue...  
  
-Venez je vous rammène à votre dortoir. (rabaisseur de Gryffondor....il ne lui a même pas enlevé   
de points snif snif)  
  
Harry et Ron allèrent au bureau de Rogue avant que celui-ci ne revienne (ils l'avaient vu sortir)  
. Il versèrent une genre de poudre dans son lit et il versèrent un drôle de liquide dans ses   
tirroirs.  
  
  
Ils continuèrent à faire plein de conneries du genre. Et enfin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et maintenant, les rep aux rev!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane Smith: je sais que t'a les yeux noisettes mais je voulais lui mettre gris-bleu!!   
Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère.......en tout cas, merci et j,ai hâte de continuer notre fic.  
  
Miss Tambora: Pis, t tu contente que j'ai donné ton nom à un des personnages!!?? Surtout à celle  
qui sera la blonde de tu sais qui!!!! Merci pour la rev, surtout que j'adore les rev longues!!  
Continu de même on t'aime comme ça!!!!!!!!! Avec tes rev longues!! (joke c pas juste pour ça)  
  
Mister-master: ouais......pas mal comme proverbe mais.... tu peux expliquer, mon cerveau est au mode  
off et ben y veut pas comprendre........merci!!  
  
Leviosa: Oui je sai que c'était toff à deviner hein........ben ouais. Personne n'aurai pu y arriver.  
Tu dois vraiment être surdouée hein.................... Merci pour la rev!!! Merci pour l'expliquation  
du liquid-paper.  
  
Jamais-Revenir: Enfait tu es le particule d'une expérience mental et d'une discussion interieure   
philo-meta-psychophilosofique-psychotique de type 4. Merci pour la rev!!!  
  
Petit-soleil: Merci et stp, les toilettes ça existe alors si tu veux pisser, vas y sinon j'tenvoie un  
four en pleine gueule. Merci!!! (en passant, c'ets une joke, duh?? tu en l'aurai jamais deviné)  
  
Vulcaine7: T'inquiète po opur sévie, il va être là dans le 12 chapitre!!!!!!!!! Merci beauocup de lire ma  
fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wingardium: Oui son nom c'est Mary Devon. Ben regarde t'a pas à la detester!! Imagine que c'est toi en un peu changée.  
Et là tu l'aura pour toi ton siriusinouchet! Et pour el saint-patron-du-liquid-paper ça va, Lev m'a   
tout raconté!!! Franchement.....ele est bonne celle là......  
  
Luna: Merci pour avoir dit que c'était crampant. VOUS VOYES TOUT LE MONDE, SUIVEZ SON EXAMPLE, ELLE COMPRENDS  
TOUT ET COMME ÇA, ELLE PROUVE QU'ELLE N'A PAS L'INTENTION DE SE SUICIDER CAR, je site, le réglement  
numéro 356 du code de Sonya, si vous me dire que ma fic n'est pas niaiseuse ou n'importe quel autre synonime,   
vous aurez des pultions suicidaires quand j'en aurai fini avec vous. Bon et Luna, moi j'ai lu une de tes fic,  
j'me souvien plus laquelle mais elle était bonne! Merci!!!!!  
  
Lily: hey dépêche toi à lire, tu commence à être en retard.  
  
  
  
Et voilà!!! N'oubliez pas, pour que le 12 chapitre se dépêche d'apparaitre, va faloir plein de review!!!  
Sinon.....GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR PAS DE 12 CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, merci la gang, j'vous aime beaucoup.  
Bobaille  
  
* VIVE LES TAUPES, LES FLAMANTS ROSES DU DOLLARAMA, LE QUÉBEC LIBRE, LE SAIT-PATRON DU LIQUIDE PAPER,  
ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
  
Jill Valentine (ou Sonya comme vous voulez) 


	12. Premiers cours

ALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon voilà le chap 12 qui vous montreront les cours!  
J'espère que vous allez aimer!!  
  
ya rien de spéciale à dire apart ça:  
  
-Je voudrai dédier le caractère de Cassandra Spellman à ma magnifique, parfaite, extraordinaire,  
merveilleuse prof de morale que tout le monde aime. Marie-José Lafrance!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah ouais pis apart ça, ya des fanfic que j'attend les prochains chapitres pis je commence à m'impatienter.   
  
Pis les fanfics sont:  
  
Les 1001 tours des maraudeurs  
Esclave  
L'union fait la force  
Léa le vampire (sti ça c long)  
Fliiiiiiiiirt à Poudlard  
Coliss, dit bonjour aux montagneuh (GEN DÉPÊCHE À ÉCRIRE LE 4 CHAPITREUH!!!! (joke prends ton temps)  
  
Pis les autres hitoires je m'en souviens pus....mais sont toutes bonnes!!!!  
  
PIS ENWEILLER DE LES ÉCRIRE SINON......GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MON FOUR EN PLEINE GUEULE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture la gang  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et enfin... Le matin. Panique chez les Serdaigles, Rogue est presque completement collé après son lit et   
une étrange fumée jaune sortait de ses tiroirs. Ron et Harry jouant les taupes.......dans leur petit terrier   
hors terre, c'ets-a-dire en bon français, leur lits. Yétait 8:00.  
  
-DEBOUT LA GANG DE NIAISEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Hermione,   
  
ce qui, à son grand désespoir, ne reveilla pas les deux imbéciles que voici   
(J'AI ÉTÉ INFLUENCÉE PAR LA BIBLIOTHÉQUAIRE!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON).   
  
-Hey les gars vous devriez venir voir ca, ya Rogue en tite robe laite   
de garnd-mère en train de danser la macarenna sur la table des prof dans la grande salle.   
Dit-elle tout calmemant.  
  
-T'es pas sérieuse?? Dit Ron qui venait "soudain" de ce reveiller.   
  
-Non  
  
-Ah ok parce que ça m'aurait étonné de voir Rogue faire ça.  
  
Harry imaginais Rogue en train de faire ce que Hermione leur avait dit. Et Ron jeta un sort pour  
que ce que Harry imagianis apparaisse dans un petit nuage. Cette vision tromatisa Hermione   
jusqu'a la fin de ses jours. Ensuite Harry, pour éceurer les 2 autres, imgianis Cho en danseuse   
dans les bars. Il aimais bien cette vision mais les deux autres étaient sortis du dortoit pour aller bouffer. Il les suivit *après avoir fait disparaitre le tit nuage* Il entra dans la grande salle et fut reçu en tombant par terre à cause que Cho Chang lui avait faite une jambette. Il se leva d'un coup s'approchait tout près d'elle et dit:  
  
-C'est quoi ton problème? Dit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.  
  
Mais malheureusement ça ne marcha pas alors il se tourna dos à elle et parti à rire.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit la jeune fille.  
  
-Cho, ma chérie.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
-Cho ma chérie, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, ta robe est transparente. Ce n'est pas que   
ça me dérange mais, les profs ont l'air chockés.   
  
Elle se regarda et s'en alla en courant à la salle commune des Serdaigles.   
  
-Je crois bien que la potion dans laquelle j'ai trempé les cafards a marché! Dit Ron l'air fier   
de son coup.  
  
-C'est toi qui a fait ça?  
  
-Ouais, je voulais te faire plaisir.  
  
-Et bien je crois que c'est réussi! Avec quoi on commence?  
  
-Les bombabouses gluantes.  
  
-...Non, avec quoi on commence, à l'école?  
  
-Ben c'est ça, on va commencer par ça, on va les mettre dans les toilettes.  
  
-Avec quelle matière on commence merdeuh????????????????  
  
-Potions. Dit Hermione en lisant son ***** de livre de *****.   
  
Bon finalement au cours potion. Rogue entra en claquant la porte (j'adore cette scène) et en plaçant   
des ingrédients sur les tables devant les élèves. Il jeta un sort au tableau et la recette pour la potion apparu.   
  
-Vous allez me faire ça, c'est une potion pour rendre invisible. Dit-il sèchement comme d'habitude.   
  
Pendant qu'ils fesaient leur potion, Harry et Ron se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'oeil.   
Quand Rogue passa à coté de Ron celui-ci accrocha quelque chose à sa cape. Ensuite il retourna à   
son bureau. Sa cape commença à changer de couleur et ont pouvait dire que la couleur qui revenait  
le plus était rose.....Ce qui ne lui allait pas bien du tout. Les élèves commencèrent à rire.   
Rogue les regarda et regarda sa cape. Il la remit noire et dit:  
  
-Qui est l'imbécile qui a fait ça? D'un air très menaçant.  
  
Personne ne leva la main.  
  
-Bon d'accord je vais vous laisser une chance, mais si cela se reproduit, j'enlèverai tellement de points à votre   
maison que vous n'en aurez plus du tout.   
  
Bon finalement après 45 minutes d'acharnement à essayer de faire comprendre à Neville qu'il fallait des   
pattes de souris et non de rat, ils s'en allèrent. Le cours suivant était les défances contre les forces du mal.   
Hermione entra avec Parvati et Lavande.  
  
-Alors mes demoiselles, ça va? Dit Cassandra.  
  
-Hum........oui professeur Spellman.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas garder cette tête d'enterrement tout le temps bordel!  
  
  
Draco entra et regarda la prof.  
  
-Ha, mr Malefoy, bienvenue à mon cours.   
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Alex, Will et Neville entrèrent.  
  
-Ah les gars, bienvenue à mon cour, bienvenue en enfer. Dit-elle calmement avec un sourir sadique.   
  
Ils là regardèrernt bizarrement et allèrernt s'asseoir. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et que les cours commencèrent,   
Cassandra s'assit sur son bureau et dit:  
  
-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, ah oui je dit mesdemoiselles parce que je ne m'adresse aux filles, c'est-a-dire au sexe fort!  
  
Les gars s'envoyèrent des regards inquièts.   
  
-Ok maintenant e vais juste prendre les présences pour apprendre vos nom et désolée si vos nom sortent tout   
croche de ma bouche.  
  
Elle commença à sortir les noms tout euh elle commença a prendre les présences.   
  
Lavande Brown?  
  
Elle la cherchait des yeux quand elle la vit finalement, elle lui dit en souriant:  
  
-Bonjour ma belle. Ça va?  
  
-Oui. Répondit Lav avec le sourire.  
  
-Dean Thomas. Allo mon tit gars. Dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un bébé.  
  
-Il est pas un bébé. Dit Harry tout calmement.  
  
-Oui mais avec les gars tu sais mon chéri, il faut toujours leur enlever au moins 5 ans de moins   
en âge mentale donc normalement mentalement il aurai 10 ans. Et si les gars ont 10 ans et moins,  
il faut toujours leur enlever 5 ans encore donc logiquement, il aurai 5 ans. Tu comprends???  
  
-.......  
  
-Tu comprends pas??? Ah c'est sûre, t'es un gars! Bon je continue. Harry Potter? (il leva la main)   
T'est vraiment collant toi hein??????   
  
-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ici!! Dit Ron dans l'oreille de Harry.  
  
-Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron lui sourit de son sourir de...gars.   
  
-Oh mon dieu. Dit-elle tout calmement comme si Ron sautait sur la table en fesant le singe.   
  
-Hermione Granger. Bonjour, t'a l'air intelligente toi!!  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Draco Malfoy. (elle le regarde) Toi si tu n'étais pas trop jeune, je te demanderai de sortir avec moi!   
Vincent Crabbe. (il lève la main).....Bonjour. Sabrina Taylor. (sabrina qui était quasiment en train de   
dormir sur son bureau leva la tête très vite et se la cogna contre un patente no-where qui n'avais rien a faire là)  
  
-AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! (ça me rappelle quelqu'un...)  
  
-....Bonjour. Dit-elle en regardant Sab avec un gros smile sadique.   
  
Bon finalement elle a fini parce que si je continu de même le chapitre va s'appeller présences. Après avoir   
passé 10 minutes à niaiser les gars et à complimenter les filles, le cours commença.   
  
-Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire ce que sont les défences contre les forces du mal?  
  
Mais elle fut interrompue par un claquement. Un claquement de porte. (DEVINEZ C'EST QUI!!!) Rogue s'approcha   
d'elle et lui dit quelque chose. Elle prit une petite fiole dans son tirroir et la lui donna. Il lui arracha des   
mains en disant:  
  
-Merci Miss Spellman. (envie irrésistible de lui foutre un coup de pied ou elle pense)  
  
Il sortit en claquant la porte.  
  
-Et dire que c'est avec ça que vous faites vos cours de potions. Pauv'vous!!  
  
Les élèves voulaient bien entendre un prof en insulter un autre, surtout Rogue. Alors Ron fit   
l'imbécile qu'il est et dit:  
  
-Pourquoi vous dites ça?  
  
-Parce que c'est un homme......  
  
-.....................Venu de la part des gars.  
  
-Bon recommençons, quelqu'un-  
  
Elle s'interrompa pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre allait claquer la porte.   
  
-Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que sont les défences contre les forces du mal?  
  
Harry leva la main.  
  
-Oui mr. Potter.  
  
-Les défences contre les forces du mal ce sont, des défances contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Bravo mr. Potter intelligent pour un gars! Et est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à quoi sert les   
défences contre les forces du mal Mr. Potter?  
  
-Oui, je pense que-  
  
-BIIIIIIIIIP. Fit-elle comme dans les emission plates ou ya des jeux où on gagne de l'argent.   
  
-Je n'ai même pas répondu. Dit-il  
  
-Oui mr.Potter, vous m'avez tout dit. Vous avez dit: Je pense! Ça...ça dit tout, je déteste qu'on  
niaise à mes cours, franchement, tout le monde sait que les gars, ça ne pense pas. Ils n'ont   
même pas de tête pour penser.  
  
Toute la classe parti à rire. Même Harry.  
  
-Les défences contre les forces du mal ça sert à se défendre contre les forces du mal! Dit Harry.  
  
-Ah ben oui, je vient juste de m'en rendre compte. Bon maintenant on va commentcer pour de vrai.   
Bon moi je suis pas normale comparée aux autres profs. Je ne suis pas normale je sais ça vous surprend.   
Je ne vais pas vous faire trvailler comme les autres. Bon maintenant je vous donne 5 secondes pour manifester votre joie.   
  
Le décompte commença et les élèves commencèrent à crier comme des fous.  
  
-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle fit un signe avec ses bras pour qu'ils arrêtent.   
  
-Bon maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va fonctionner. Bon on fera notre cours et on parlera des   
défences contre les forces du mal (des regards étonnés venus de la part des élèves). Et si jamais...si jamais   
un élève me cause du trouble, voyez l'example. Bon, un volontaire?  
  
Elle choisit Ron.  
  
-Bon vient ici, regardez tous, (là elle parle à Ron) j'te donne un papier, je t'envoie au bureau   
de Mc Gonagall, je t'ouvre la porte, j'te foue mon pied au cul, tu dégage, et je ris parce que   
je suis débarassée de toi! Tu comprends?  
  
-Ouais!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle avait fait les geste au fur et a mesure qu'elle les expliquait.  
  
-Bon maintenant je vais vous expliquer quel genre de cours vous allez recevoir. Tous mes cours seront,   
lacinants, longs, ennuyeux!  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Dirent tous les élèves en coeur.  
  
-Et oui, des heures et des heures de plaisir!  
  
Les élèves avaient assez l'air fatigués.   
  
-Mon dieu vous avez assez l'air déprimés! De quel cours revenez-vous?  
  
-Potions.  
  
-Ah ben là je comprends pourquoi vous êtes fatigués. J'vous dis avec le prof que vous avez...................  
  
Bon finalement le cours de def contre les forces du mal finit. Ils allèrent en métamorphose. Mc Gonagall   
était en train de ranger des documents quand elle se tourna vers son bureau, il n'y avait plus de bureau,   
c'était un hippopotame. Bon là ya pas grand chose d'interessant à faire dans ce cours donc on va passer au prochain.   
Ils allèrent au cours d'histoire de la magie. Ils entrèrent l'air tout endormis.   
  
-Mon dieu vous avez une gueule s'enterement vous? Ne me dites pas que vous faites ça parce que   
vous êtes en histoire?  
  
-Ouais. N'hésita pas à dire Harry.   
  
-Non mais, vous ne croyez quand même que je vais vous enseigner de la même façon que ce ***** de  
Binns?  
  
-.......  
  
-Hey là, je l'ai eu comme prof toute ma vie, et en plus c'est moi qui m'endormait la première à son cours.   
  
Les élèves commençaient à aimer ce cours après l'avoir terminé. (ah oui en passant, ils avaient   
déjà mangé, à midi, je sais pas entre quels cours mais ils ont mangé) Finalement le dernier cours  
.............................soins aux créatures magiques. Ils arrivèrent et attendirent que les  
autres et que Hagrid arrivent. Morgane arriva. Elle avait froid, Draoc le remarqua bien parce   
qu'elle se frottait les bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et dit:  
  
-Pk tu n'a pas mit l'uniforme de l'école?  
  
-Parce que, juste au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, ton ami à eu la "brillante" idée de le lancer   
dans le lac. Et j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer sinon j'aurai été en retard.  
  
Draco enleva sa cape et la mit sur le dos de Morgane.   
  
-...Merci.  
  
Draco souri et retourna avec ses amis. On ne savait pas où était Hagrid mais Mary était là assise   
sur un gros rocher avec son chien.   
  
-Gros pervers. Dit Harry en regardant Mary.  
  
-Quoi qui est pervers? Demanda Hermione.   
  
Harry pointa le chien qui avait par "hasard" accoté sa tête sur la poitrine de Mary.  
  
-Harry, tu devrai te regarder avant de traiter un chien de pervers.   
  
-Je sais.   
  
Bon finalement Hagrid arriva et le cour commença. Il parlait des loup-garous... Et finalement à   
la fin du cours.  
  
-Un peu plus tard dans l'année, peut-être pourrons-nous faire venir un vrai loup-garou. Il faut juste   
envoyer des lettres à vos parents.   
  
Tous les élèves avaient l'air très contents à l'idée de voir un vrai loup garou. Mais Harry, Ron,  
Alex et Will s'approchèrent de Hagrid et dit:  
  
-Est-ce que le oup garou que vous allez faire venir sera le professeur Lupin?  
  
-...Peut-être Harry nous ne somme même pas sûre que nous allons en faire venir un. Il faut juste  
vor si les parents n'aurons rien contre.   
  
-(PUTAIN DE PARENTS À LA CON) D'accord.  
  
En rentrant Will n'était pas très bavard..... Harry croisa Morgane en chemin.   
  
-Alors Vampirella, tu ne vas pas rendre sa cape a ton petit ami?  
  
-Ferme la Potter, cette merde embulante n'est aps mon petit ami.   
  
-Ben oui c'est ça tu en vas pas me dire que tout ce que tu as envie de lui faire c'est *censuré*  
  
-J'temmerde!  
  
Harry se tourna et s'en alla en disant:  
  
-Moi j'tencule c'est plus sportif!  
  
-Ouais alors Smith, tu te laisse faire par un Gryffondor?  
  
-Va chier merdeuh!!!!!!!  
  
-Tu ne truves rien d'autre à dire?  
  
-Va te faire foutre.   
  
-.....D'accord. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.   
  
Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, lui lança sa cape et s'en alla en courant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rep aux rev!!!  
  
Loute: Chu désolée mais des fois c long avant que le prochain chap arrive, ils sont + longs depuis qu'on est rentrés à l'école.  
  
Mister-master: Vas y sort moi en d'autres comme ça, ça m'inspire.......  
  
Mya: Harry...oui yest pervers, pis c po fini. je vais me dépêcher pour le chap 4 c pomieuh!!!!  
  
Yasmine: OUAIS POUVOIR AUX SKATEURS ET SKATEUSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'y verrai ton idée. Mais c pas sûre j'te l'dis  
Mici beaucoup ma grande soeur adorée!!  
  
Wingardium: Morgane, elle est là pour.....j'y ai pas encore réfléchis.....en tout cas tu verras tout au long de la fic.  
Mici. Pis en passant, tu M'arcèle po gros sur le chat hein  
  
Miss Tambora: VIEV KLES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION!!!!! Ouais moi avec j'adore Mary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Mici beaucoup!!!!!!!! Pis ton four tu peux le garder hein (joke)  
  
Vulcaine7: OUI PIS SÉVI Y VA APPARAITRE SOUVENT c promis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Bon yétait temps coudon. HEYE FAIT PAS LA CONNE À ÉCRIRE ÇA YA P-E DES INFORMATIONS SUR MA FIC QUE  
TU DONNE LÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En tout cas, mici beaucoup.  
  
Bobaille la gang pis merci. Me dépêche pour le chap 13 c promieuh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vous aime beaucoup!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-xxX-  
  
  
Sonya   
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION, LES FLAMANTS ROSES DU DOLLARAMA, LES TAUPES, LES MARMOTTES, SIRIUS, REMUS,  
TOUS LES AUTRES GARS CUTE QU'ON CAPOTE DESSUS, MARIE-jOSÉE LAFRANCE, LE SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUIDE-PAPER,  
LES CONCOMBRES DURS ET TOUTE NOT'GANG DE FOLLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Journée de merde

ALLO LA GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà le 13 chapitre que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire!!!  
  
(koi? je n'avais pas d'Idées) Là dans ce chapitre ça montre un peu ce que font les profs en dehors des  
cours. J'ai mit des tite conneries dedans mais pas beaucoup, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas....  
  
Pis si jamais ya quelqu'un qui a une idée pour le 14 chapitre vous me la dite (en rev, pas MSN ou en e-mail m'en foue)   
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
*!*!*~VIVE LES TAUPES, LES MARMOTTES, LES FLAMANTS ROSES DU DOLLARAMA, LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,   
LES CONCOMBRES DURS, LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT, TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS, NOT'GANG DE FOLLES, LES NO-WHERES,  
MICKAËL, LE SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER, PIS TOUT LE RESTE QUE JE ME SOUVIEN PU*!*!*~  
  
Pis pour ceux qui se mélange avec les nouveaux persos voilà la liste:  
  
Harold Potter  
Circé Potter  
Mary Devon  
Cassandra Spellman  
Agatha Court  
Morgane Smith  
Nick Adams  
Leon Scott Kennedy  
Carlos Oliviera  
Chris Redfield  
Steve Burnside  
Samantha Taylor  
Sabrina Taylor  
Alex Black  
Will Lupin  
et si j'en oublie vous me le dites!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco ria en la regardant se sauver. Mais il remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait vers   
les escaliers et que ceux-ci s'étaient déplacés. Il coura après elle. Elle qui   
avait remarqué qu'il lui courait après, coura encore plus vite et arriva aux   
escalier....enfn...au vide qu'avaient laissé les esacliers. Elle y tomba mais   
Draco avait attrapé son bras. Il la ramena sur le bord. Elle tourna sa tête et   
regarda dans quoi elle allait tomber. Ensuite, toujours en regardant le vide,   
elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco et se colla contre lui (c'est un réflex,   
quand on a peur, on se colle toujours sur quelqu'un). Mais quand elle se rendit compte de   
ce qu'elle fesait, elle se décolla et s'éloigna de 2 ou 3 mètres en disant amèrement:  
  
-Tu peux m'amener au dortoir?  
  
-Ouais ouais.   
  
Le soir vers 10:00, Mary se promenait dans l'école et finalement, parce qu'elle commençait à être   
fatiguée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Mais là dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit une   
silouette et cria au meurtre. L'homme qui était dans sa chambre la prit et mit samain sur sa bouche.   
(la porte se ferma à clé toute seule) Elle se calma et se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Tu m'a fais peur je pensait que c'était Rogue.......Dit-elle éssoufflée.   
  
-Quoi?? Tu m'a pris pour Rogue?? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour que tu m'ai pris pour lui?? Qu'est-ce   
qu'il ferait dans ta chambre?? Dis donc Mary tu ne me tromperai pas par hasard. Dit-il en prenant   
Mary et en la plaquant sur le mur.  
  
-Mais non je ne te trompe pas, pourquoi je te tromperai?? Avec lui en plus? Non je pensais que   
c'était lui parce que tu as les cheveux longs et noir comme lui et disons que quand on ne voit   
pas le visage et rien qu'une silouette, on peut penser que c'est lui.  
  
-Mais tu ne t'ai pas dit que le seul qui serait dans ta chambre à cette heure là, ce serai moi?  
  
-Oui mais toi d'habitude quand je ne suis pas là, tu reste un petit toutou. Et franchement,   
ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas vu pendant 14 ans que je te tromperai.  
  
Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa le cou et commença à la déshabiller.   
  
-Non. Dit Mary en lui caressant les cheveux.   
  
-Pourquoi non?   
  
-Parce que j'ai dit non.   
  
-Moi je dis oui. Dit-il en continuant à l'embrasser.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa faire. Il la déshabilla et il la...  
  
Le lendemain, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de Mary. Celle-ci se reveilla dans les bras de Sirius.   
Elle lui donna un petit baiser sur la bouche, se leva, mit une robe de chambre, mit la couverture   
sur la tête de Sirius (au cas où) et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Aggy.  
  
-WOW, ouais ta nuit était mouvementée. Dit Aggy en regardant les cheveux de Mary qui étaient...en bataille.  
  
-Euh......non non........c'ets juste que......j'ai.........j'ai fait un cauchemard.  
  
-Il est là?  
  
-De qui tu parles?  
  
-Tu sais de qui je parle.  
  
Aggy entra dans la chambre de Mary. Mary ferma la porte et enleva la couverture pour que Aggy   
puisse voir qui était là (elle l'enleva jusqu'a ses épaules là......pas au complet......)  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il foue à poil?  
  
-Il est pas à poil....il est torse nu c'est tout.  
  
-Ben oui, alors je crois que ça ne te dérangeras pas si j'enlève la couverture pour être sûre.  
  
-NON!!! Dit Mary en s'asseyant sur la couverture. (jalouse!!!)  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Sirius tout endormi. Ah salut Aggy.   
  
-Salut Sirius. Bon, je vais vous laisser.  
  
Elle et Mary se dirigèrent vers la porte.   
  
Sorties de la chambre, Aggy lui dit:  
  
-Vous vous êtes amusés?  
  
-On n'a pas fait ça, il avait chaud, c'est pour ça qu'il est à poil!  
  
-Ouais, et tu vas me dire que toi t'es habillée là dessous. Dit-elle en pointant sa robe de chambre.  
  
-...Ben là.....ça fait 14 ans qu'on s'est pas vu...  
  
-Ouais et va faloir rattraper tout ça. Dit Aggy en allant juste à coté de la porte du bureau de   
Mary. Mary prit un de ses souliers et le lança sur Aggy qui ferma la porte et qui la rouvrit en disant.  
  
-Amusez vous bien!!  
  
Elle se sauva laissant derrière elle, Mary enragée.   
  
-Tu sais, elle à peut-être raison. Dit Sirius avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine face.   
  
-Bon je vais aller manger. Dit Mary en s'habillant. Tu veux que je t'ammène quelque chose?  
  
-Non j'ai déjà mangé.  
  
-...Quand?  
  
-Cette nuit. Dit-il avec un sourir sadique.  
  
Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il lui envoya un petit baiser (PAS AVEC LA MAIN). Elle sortit et alla dans la grande salle.   
(ne vous inquiètez pas, elle s'était coiffé...)  
  
Ensuite, dans sa chambre, Cassandra dormait encore. (franchement, ya d'autres choses à faire que de rêver à un homme tout nu!!!)   
Elle s'était reveillé et n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Au moment où elle allait s'endormir, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.   
Elle hésita, et dans sa tête, elle fit le pour et le contre d'aller ouvrir, ensuite elle se demanda ce qui arriverait si   
jamais elle marchait vers la porte et que derrière il y ai une tueur fou qui ne demande que de voir du sang couler?   
  
(Non Cassandra tu délire là, tu devrai arrêter le jus de citrouille) pensa-t-elle en marchant vers la porte.   
  
Elle ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec Rogue. Il la regarda bizarement et elle, qui était tannée lui dit:  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
  
-Je viens vous dire qu'il est 9:50 et que si vous ne vous reveillez pas, vous allez rater votre cours.   
  
-IL EST 9:50????? Dit Cassandra toute panniquée.  
  
-Oui, et je vous conseille de vous habiller avant d'aller faire votre cours.  
  
Cassandra se regarda.......elle était en sous vêtements. Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, prit sa couverture et se cacha avec.   
  
-Oui je vais m'habiller si vous partez.  
  
-Bonnne journée Miss Spellman.  
  
-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Il s'en alla en riant (interieurement, si il sourit il va avoir une crampe à la machoir(joke)) Elle s'habilla   
vite vite et coura jusqu'à la salle de classe qui était vide alors que les élèves devraient être là.   
Elle se demanda quelque chose. Elle chercha son calendrier pour vérifier quelque chose. Quand soudain elle   
retrouva Rogue accoté au mur avec ce qu'elle cherchait entre les mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici vous?  
  
-C'est ça que tu cherches Cassy??  
  
-C'est quoi ce surnom??  
  
-Le tien.  
  
-Arrêtez de me tutoyer!!!!  
  
-C'est ça que tu cherchais??   
  
-Ouais, on est quel jour.  
  
Il mit le calendrier sur son bureau et sorti. Elle le prit, regarda quel jour il était.   
Elle eu des envies de meurtre après avoir vu quel jour il était. Elle sorrtit du bureau, rattrappa   
Rogue qui descendait les escaliers pour aller à son bureau. Elle coura mais quand elle arriavit dans   
les escaliers, elle accrocha quelque chose et elle tomba. Vous connaissez la suite (ouch!) Quand elle  
était arrivée en bas. Sévérus arriva à coté d'elle et la regarda. Elle se leva pour le frapper mais elle   
retomba, elle s'était foulé la cheville.Il la prit dans ses bras (vous savez là....il la prend mais   
il la met sur son épaule genre.....je sais pas comment expliquer...un peu comme Daphnée dans Scooby Doo   
au début avec le phantôme mais, sur son épaule). Il l'ammena à l'infirmerie et la laissa là. La pauvre   
devait avoir affaire avec Pompom. (HI MERDEUH!)   
  
Mary entra dans la grande salle avec Aggy.  
  
-Je vais te tuer. Dit Mary  
  
-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je vous ai dérange toi et ton-  
  
-Ferme la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toi t'était pas mieux avec ton-  
  
-Ta gueule!! C'est fini ça fait longtemps.  
  
-C'est pas fini. Tu te fais des idées.   
  
-Ben ouais c'est ça.   
  
-Je suis sûre que tu l'aime toujours. Il ne t'a rien fait.  
  
-Il n'est pas revenu.  
  
-Et alors??? Ça ne change rien.   
  
-On peut changer de sujet? Dit Aggy.  
  
-Comment tu fais pour être aussi blonde?  
  
-Si tu veux l'être tein toi les.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas parler de tes cheveux... Dit Mary avec un sourire sadique. Juste avant de   
recevoir une claque en arrière de la tête.   
  
Du coté de Harry, celui-ci avait un petit sourire qui en disait gros.   
  
-Pourquoi tu souri comme ça toi? Dit Hermione toujours le nez planté dans son *** de livre qu'on a   
envie de lancer par la fenêtre.   
  
Ben tein c'est ça que Ron fesait. Il prit le livre et le lança.   
  
-Je réfléchis à quelque chose que je vais faire. Quelque chose de pas très catholique!  
  
-Ah ouais?? Quoi??? Dit Ron tout exité!!  
  
Harry sorti de sous la table.....un soutien gorge.  
  
-C'est à qui ça? À Cho Chang?  
  
-Non, à Cassandra Spellman.  
  
-DONNE MOI ÇA!!! Dit Ron en prennant le.......en le prennant.  
  
-Oh merde, à qui sont les autres? À qui sont les autres?  
  
-Ya des boxers à Rogue, le soutien gorge à Spellman, une tite culotte à Court, une autre à Devon, le soutien   
gorge à Chourave (oh merde), les boxers à Flitwick, pis je crois que c'est tout.  
  
-T'a pas oublié Albie et Minie? Dit Ron entre deux bouchée de poulet.   
  
-Ben là...un peu de respect!  
  
-Et tu crois que pour les autres c'ets du respect? Dit Hermione  
  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
  
-Parce que tu as oublié Trelawney.   
  
-Ben là...je ne voulais pas salir mes mains!  
  
-On y va? Dit Ron en se levant (toujours avec ses cuisses de poulet).  
  
-Ouais!  
  
Ils s'en allèrent faire......ce qu'ils devaient faire. Harry alla dans le dortoit pour prendre un gros sac plein de.....sous vêtements.   
  
-T'as pris tout ça???  
  
-Ouais, ben j'en ai prit beaucoup du coté de Spellman, Devon et Court!  
  
-Je peux voir?  
  
-Ouais ouais!  
  
Il se promenèrent en accrochant le contenu du sac un peu partout.   
  
-Finalement j'en ai prit de Minie mais pas de Albie.  
  
-T'es qu'un gros con Harry!  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Maintenant les rep aux rev!!!!!  
  
Mya: Ouais pis t tu contente de ce qui s'est passé au début?  
  
Vulcaine7: Ouais ouais ton sévi je l'donne à qui je veux niark niark niark  
  
Lily: Spri.....chu découragée par ta rev......oui j'ai dit des longues mais là....tk m'en foue   
continue de même si tu veux. C parce que c leur 1 cours y pouvais savoir directement quoi dire.   
MICKAËL MON MICKAËL TU TOUCHE PAS À MON MICKAEL, bon je vais pas répondre à tous ce que t'a dis  
parce que ça va être plus long que le chapitre.  
  
Mister-master: heye je veux plus de proverbe awaye continue  
  
Leviosa: Oui je vais t'en faire une liste des nouveaux persos. Elle est en haut (duh tu l'a pas  
remarqué???)  
  
Wingardium: Ouais pis tu le trouves tu assez pervers dans ce chapitre???  
  
Miss Tambora: Je suis aussi découragée par ta rev..... ouais trop de bonbons t'a raison Chu contente  
que tu aimes Mary parce que ya quelqu'un qui est jalouse d'elle on va pas la nommer apart que je sais  
que son nom commence par Gen et termine par viève. Ben oui le réslisateur va souffrir mais c pas pour   
ça que c'est pas un bon réalisateur!!  
  
Jamais-revenir: Ouais quand on traine trop avec moi on devient folle c'est la vie. Yen a qui l'ont  
pis ya toi quéssé que tu veux (pis réponds moi pas 10$)   
  
Tk merci beaucoup pour toutes les rev j'aime ça les voir et y répondre. C'est super fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je vous adore la gang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pis oubliez pas, SI VOUS AVEZ DES IDÉES POUR LE 14 CHAPITRE VOUS LE DITES je suis déséspérée......  
  
PIS SI VOUS ME METTEZ PAS DE REVIEW LÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS DE 14 CHAPITREUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK HÉHÉHÉHÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. La lumière argentée

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (c'ets mon entré de la  
semaine) Et un p'tit spéciale pour Marie: LASHLABASK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le voilà mon 14 chapitre que j'ai de la misère à écrire. Heye là vous êtes po fin vous m'avez même pas  
laissé des idées!!!!!!! Ben non c'tune joke je m'en foue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon ben celui là........  
c'est un chapitre..............pis ya pas grand chose à dire sur ça................. Apart que si mes review atteignent  
pas 100 je ne fais pas le chap 15 faque................GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Et pour ceux (ben...plus celles que ceux) que ça interresse!!! J'AI 3 BELLES PHOTOS DE TOM JEDUSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vous avez qu'a le demander pis je vous les envoie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Bon ben là je vous laisse lire pis je remet la liste des nouveaux persos pour quelqu'un qu'on ne nommera  
pas apart de dire qu'elle écrit un fanfic avec Wingardium qui s'appelle Les 1001 tours des maraudeurs.   
  
  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James, grand-père de Harry)  
  
Circé (Sissi) Potter (mère de James, grand-mère de Harry)  
  
Morgane Smith (emmerdeuse du peuple)  
  
  
Nick Adams   
  
Carlos Oliviera  
  
Chris Redfield Tous ça se sont les amis de Draco  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy  
  
Steve Burnside  
  
  
Mary Devon (assistante de Hagrid)  
  
Agatha (Aggy) Court (prof d'histoire de la magie)  
  
Cassandra Spellman (prof de DCFM)  
  
Sabrina Taylor (chercheuse de punching bag)  
  
Samantha Taylor (soeur de Sabrina donc, elle fait la même chose mais moins bien)  
  
Alex Black (élève de Gryffondor)  
  
Will Lupin (élève de Gryffondor)  
  
C'EST TOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TAUPES, LES MARMOTTES, LE-SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER, LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT, LES CONCOMBRES  
DURS, TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS, LES FLAMANTS ROSES PRISONNIERS DU DOLLARAMA, LE QUÉBEC LIBRE, LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,  
LES DVD DU BLOCKBUSTER, LES HAMBURGERS AU AUBERGINES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT, LES CARIBOUS, LES COUTEAUX SUISSES,  
LES CLUBS DE GOLF, LA FÉE BRIGITTE ET TOUT LE RESTE*!*!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah ouais pis juste avant pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Richard Harris (l'acteur qui joue Dumbledore)   
  
est mort cette semaine. Pis là je voudrai lui rendre hommage parce que je l'aimais beaucoup et je trouve  
  
qu'il n'y a personne de meilleur que lui pour jouer Dumbledore. Pis j'espère pour ceux qui ont de la peine  
  
que ce chapitre ou cette fic vous remonteront le morale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron mit la main dans le sac et attrappa un espèce de boxer géant.  
  
-WOW c'ets à qui ce truc là?  
  
-Euh...je crois que j'ai pioché dans les trucs de Hagrid...............................  
  
-Ça, ça bat tout!  
  
Harry sortit un soutien gorge et Ron dit:  
  
-Mmm, ça ça ne peut pas être à Court, ni à Devon, ni à Spellman et encore moins à Mc Gonagall. C'est à qui?  
  
-Aller accroche les autres avant que quelqu'un nous voie. Dit Harry en accrochant ceux qu'il avait dans les mains.   
  
Quand ils eurent fini ils se sauvèrent dans leur salle commune où ils se cachèrent pour le reste de la soirée.   
  
-Harry, ça fait la 10 plume que tu casse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Ron en regardant Harry faire un devoir,   
il n'y arrivait pas alors il cassait des plumes.   
  
-Ce putain de devoir à la con, j'y comprends rien merde! Dit Harry sur un air sur le point de   
piquer sa crise de nerf.   
  
-Devoir de potions?  
  
-Ouais.   
  
-Tu as du mal en potion Harry? Tu veux que je t'aide? Dit une fille qui venait d'arriver   
derrière lui et qui mettait ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
Il regarda Ron qui lui souriait et dit:  
  
-..mmmmmmmmm...Ok.  
  
Hermione le regarda en levant les sourcils, Ron s'assit à coté d'elle et dit:  
  
-Tu es jalouse?  
  
-Jalouse de quoi?  
  
-De la fille!  
  
-Non, pourquoi je serai jalouse d'elle?   
  
-J'sais pas. Dit Ron qui venait de glisser quelque chose dans le chandail de Hermione. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux   
(les gros yeux quoi) et tout d'un coup, il se passa quelque chose et elle sauta et arriva jusqu'au plafond.   
  
-Harry...Dit Ron en regardant en haut.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je crois que ton invention marche je suis pas sûr.   
  
-Ah ben ouais ça marche, c'est cool.   
  
Hermione était suspendue à un crochet au plafond (je saois pas ce que ça fait là mais en tout cas on s'en foue)  
  
Harry se leva, plaça des fauteuils en dessous d'elle et sorti se promener. Il était 9:00. Il se risqua à   
faire quelque chose de stupide. Il alla dans un couloir où il y avait de très grande fenêtres. Il monta sur   
le bord, en ouvrit une et s'assit sur le bord. Il regarda les étoiles. Soudain il eu une petite lumière qui   
attira son attention. Il regarda et vit une lumière argentée traverser le ciel. La lumière se dirigea vers   
Poudlard mais alla dans l'eau. Harry se dit que ça devait être une roche. Soudain quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule   
alors il lui sauta dessus et se rendit compte que c'était Cho Chang. Il était couché sur elle   
(pensez pas croche..ben...juste un petit peu)  
  
-Je savais que tu me voulais mais pas à ce point là! Dit Harry d'un air séducteur.   
  
Elle le regarda d'un air sérieux. Il la regardait toujours du même air l'embrassa lui fit un clin d'oeil   
et se sauva. Elle senti quelque chose de gluant sur sa poitrine, elle regarda et y vit...une limace....  
......... Elle se retenait pour crier parce qu'elle savais qu'elle n'était pas suposée être là. Elle essaya   
de se relever mais quelque chose la retenait. On aurait dit des chaines invisibles très serrées qui la retenaient.   
Et en plus, il y avait des araignées (des grosses), des milles pattes, des cafards, des scorpions, des sangsues,   
des limaces et plein d'autres bibites dégueulasses qui s'approchait et monter sur elle. Harry qui n'était pas   
loin la regarda ria et s'en alla. Il pensait toujours à la lumière argentée qui avait l'air d'être bien plus qu'une   
simple roche.   
  
-Que faites-vous ici Potter? Dit une voix sinistre venue de la pénombre (oh boy c'est quoi ça!)  
  
-...Je....plante...des.........euh......DES ROCHES!  
  
-...  
  
Harry le regarda et eu une réaction qui battait tout!! Il lui lança en pleine face le soutien gorge de   
Cassandra qu'il avait dans les mains et s'en alla avant que Rogue ne puisse enlever des points à Gryffondor!   
  
En courant il regarda par la fenêtre et voyait encore la lumière argentée. Elle filait dans   
le ciel et eurta un oiseau. Qui tomba dans l'eau... Et la lumière, qui allait n'importe où, termina   
dans l'eau elle aussi. Il couru jusqu'au dortoit et s'endormir tout en pensant encore à la lumière argentée.   
  
Le lendemain matin, il sortit de la salle commune pour aller damns la grande salle et vit Cassandra qui avait   
l'ai très gênée et énervée quand Rogue lui donna son soutien gorge devant tout le monde. Il alla dans la   
grande salle où il vit Cho qui essayait de courir vers lui pour lui foutre un four en pleine gueule mais   
ses amies la retenaient.   
  
Après avoir mangé, Harry retourna dans le dortoir mais enchemin, il marcha dans quelque chose qui   
lui serra la cheville ensuite il n'eu même pas le temps de voir qu'est-ce que c'était, une corde   
s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le vit monter jusqu'au plafond. Et en montant il était passé par   
une genre de bulle et quand il était accroché au plafond il essayer de crier mais   
aucun son de sorti de sa bouche, il rééssaya mais rien de sortit. Il était muet. Il   
essaya de se détacher mais la corde avait disparu, il était suspendu comme ça par une   
corde invisible. Il essaya de prendre sa baguette mais celle ci tomba par terre. Trois hueres   
plus tard Ron passait par là et trouva la baguette de Harry. Il la rammasa et quand Harry le voit,   
il se mit à bouger comme un fou en essayant d'attirer son attention. Finalement les deux neurones   
de Ron se rencontrèrernt et il eu la brillante idée de regarder en haut. Quand il vit Harry   
gesticuler comme ça il se demanda si il était possédé. Ensuite il se rendit compte que non quand   
il arrêta et le regarda d'un air "FAIT MOI DESCENDRE D'ICI" il se décida à jeter un sort que Hermione   
lui avait apprit. La corde invisible se détacha et Harry tomba. Il tomba sur quelqu'un. Alors il essaya de   
faire sortir de sa bouche quelque chose du genre "merci Ron" mais ça sorti comme ça  
  
-Roméo Roméo pourquoi es-tu Roméo?  
  
Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et regarda à droite. Il vit Ron à trois mètres de lui.   
Alors si Ron était à trois mètres de lui, ça ne peut pas être sur lui qu'il est tombé. Il   
regarda et ne croya pas ses yeux. Il retourna sa tête, et il regarda encore la personne sur   
laquelle il était tombé, il regarda encore une fois et là il se décida à crier. Mais ça ne fut   
pas un cri qui sorti, ce fut:  
  
-Des frites avec ça?  
  
Il se leva et coura jusqu'au dortoir. Ensuite Ron le suivit laissant Rogue ici couché par   
terre tapant le sol avec ses doigts. Rendus au dortoir Ron dit:  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis des conneries comme ça?  
  
Harry dit un je sais pas qui sorti:  
  
-Achetez un Éclair de feu! 100% de jus pure et diététique!  
  
-Ouais je vois  
  
Harry prit un parchemin et une plume et écrit:  
  
Je ne veux pas dire ces choses là, je veux dire autre chose mais ça sort tout croche!  
  
-Ah alors on t'a jeté un sort! Dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Ouais. Dit Ron.  
  
-Ouga tcha ca Ouga tchaca Ouga tcha ca. Dit Harry alors qu'il voulait dire: Combien de temps ça dure?  
  
Il écrit sur un feuille ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils allèrent voir Pompom pour qu'elle lui arrange ça.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-elle en voyant Harry sans une égratignure.  
  
-WHAT THE FUCK?? Dit Harry.   
  
-Pardon? Dit-elle en le regardant avec de gros yeux.   
  
-Il dit des choses mais ça sort tout croche. Dit Ron en fesant signe à Harry de se la fermer.   
  
-On lui a jeté un sort. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Ah mais ça ce n'est pas grave, ça dure juste 24 heures.   
  
Harry fit comme si il allait crier mais ce qui sortit était:  
  
-JE SUIS VIERGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ah ouais ça je sais. Dit Hermione en prenant Harry par la main et en l'ammenant loin, très loin   
de cet endroit pourri! (je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça...)  
  
Finalement le lendemain, après avoir invité Mc Gonagall à un diner au chandelles, après avoir dit à   
Fred et George qu'ils avaient un beau cul, après avoir dit à Draco qu'il devrait se raser la tête, après   
avoir dit à Cho qu'il voulait la ~censuré~, après avoir dit à Rogue que tout le monde savais qu'il portait   
des boxers avec des fioles dessus et après avoir dit devant Ron et Hermione qu'il aimerais prendre son....affaire   
dans ses mains et de se l'arracher, il redevint normale et dit, en croyant qu'il était encore ensorcellé:  
  
-C'EST QUAND QUE CETTE PUTAIN D'AFFAIRE DE MERDE VA S'ARRÊTER J'EN AI PLEIN LE CUL DE TOUTES CES   
CONNERIES À LA CON!!!!!!!!!   
  
Il avait crié ça dans toute la grande salle.   
  
-Je crois que c'est terminé! Dit Ron en riant de lui.   
  
-Oopss, je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose de con!  
  
Il coura dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et du coté des profs, pendant que Albie riait   
après avoir entendu ce que Minie venait de lui dire, Cassandra se tourna vers Rogue et dit:  
  
-Alors comme ça, vous portez des calçons à fioles?  
  
-Non mais je sais que toi tu portes ça. Dit-il en sortant un soutien gorge rouge flachant.  
  
Elle lui aracha des mains et le cacha sous la table. Ensuite elle se leva et s'en alla dans   
son bureau. Du coté de Harry celui-ci reçu un paquet.  
  
-De qui ça vient? Dit Ron.  
  
-Je sais pas.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet et une tarte lui arriva en pleine face, il l'enleva et lu sur le petit papier qu'il y avait.  
  
  
  
Bon appétit!  
  
Harold  
  
  
  
Hermione se mit à rire et Ron la regardait les étoiles aux yeux. Fred et George arrivèrent   
et s'accotèrent sur la table près de Harry (il était assit sur le bord).   
  
-Alors comme ça on a un beau cul?  
  
Angelina qui passait derrière eux avec les deux autres donna une tape au cul de Fred en disant:  
  
-Ouais c'ets vrai que t'a un beau cul!  
  
Fred s'était tout de suite relever en disant:  
  
-Cool............  
  
Il coura pour rattrapper Angelina.  
  
-FRED ATTENDS MOI! Dit George en lui courant après.  
  
Soudain Harry sentit quelque chose passer sur sa joue. C'était Morgane qui voulais   
sûrement gouter à la tarte que Harold avait "affectueusement" envoyé à Harry.  
  
-C'est bon? Demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est bon! Dit Morgane.   
  
-Tiens cadeau! Dit Harry en prennant la tarte et en l'écrasant sur le visage de Morgane.   
  
Elle prit la tarte pour la lancer sur Harry mais elle la lança très mal et elle attérit sur la   
face de Draco qui passait par là (une face ça marche tout seul?)  
  
Il s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor, prit une tarte qu'il y avait et l'écrasa sur Morgane.   
Alors là Harry prit des petits pois et les lança sur les deux. Ron lui prit du riz et fit la même   
chose que Harry. Hermione qui avait envie de participer, prit du jello et en mit sur la tête des   
deux Serpentards. Les deux se tournèrent vers eux, prirent ce qu'il leur tombait sous la main et   
en lancèrent sur les Gryffondors qui ne furent pas les seuls à en recevoir. Alors là dans toute la   
grande salle commença un grande bataille de bouffe. Mc Gonagall était chockée mais pas autant que   
quand elle reçu un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat en pleine face de la part d'Albie.   
  
-Joyeux anniversaire! Dit-il en souriant.   
  
Cassandra elle prit une grosse boule de crème glacée et la lança sur Sévérus. Il la regarda   
d'un air pas très content elle et son petit sourir sadique. Il prit le pichet de jus de citrouille   
et le versa sur sa tête. (ah oui en passant ils étaient en train de souper) Elle essaya de lui   
donner une claque mais il rattrappa sa main et la tordit (quoi? quand on a été mangemort on est pas faible...)   
Il la prit sur son épaule et l'ammenna dans son bureau ou il la lança dans un chaudron plein d'un espèce   
de matière gluante et pleine de grumeaux verts qui puait à en mourir.   
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST QUOI ÇA?????????? Cria Cassandra en sortant sa tête de cette horreur.   
  
-Ah rien de spécial, juste de la morve de troll. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.   
  
-Ah yark pourquoi vous avez fait ça????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
-Pour m'amuser!   
  
Il la prit et la fit sortir du chaudron ensuite il l'ammena dans la salle de bain où il la mit dans   
la baignopire, remplit la baignoire d'eau et quand celle-ci était pleine. Il versa dans l'eau une substance   
bleue. Encore plus gluante que l'autre.   
  
-Ah et c'est quoi cette merde?  
  
-Ça ça va rendre ta peau bleue.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Elle essaya de se lever mais Sévérus prit sa tête et la rentra sous l'eau.   
  
Il prit soin de la mettre au complet sous l'eau pour qu'elle devienne toute bleue. Mais   
elle réussi à sortir saa tête en disant:  
  
-NON MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE!!!  
  
-AAAAH! Fit-elle. Peut-être que Sévérus l'avait touché à un endroit où il falait pas.   
  
Finalement il la laissa sortir de l'eau.  
  
-ET PENDANT COMBIEN DE TEMPS JE VAIS RESTER COMME ÇA?????????????  
  
-Ça part à l'eau!  
  
Elle sortit du bureau de Rogue et alla prendre sa douche. Quand elle eu fini elle retourna   
dans sa chambre mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, un seau plein d'huile lui tomba sur la tête.......   
  
-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT????????  
  
-Elle retourna dans sa salle de bain mais...ce n'était pas de l'eau qui sortait du robinet, c'était de la pisse de   
troll...........  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS LE TUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued quand I will trouver une idea  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Maintenant les............................................(REP AU REV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
Miss Tambora: VIVE LE GARS AUX CHEVEUX ORANGES!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon si tu insiste je vais continuer ça  
le censuré.............lolz MOI JE VEUX SAVOIR POUR CKOI!!!!!!!!!!!! C'tune joke là......... VIVE CASSANDRA ET ROGUE!!!!!  
LOL chu folle today...ben....pas juste today.....  
  
Yasmine: VIVE LA REPU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci!!!!!!!!!!!! J'suis contente que ma fic plaise à ma soeur de l'autre coté de  
l'océan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mister-master: JE T'AIME MON MICKAËL, MON AMOUR LE SOLEIL DE MA VIE, MON SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ben non je parle d'un gars que j'ai rencontré en France qui s'appelle Mickael. Tu t'appelle Mickael?? Tu dois être beau alors?  
Parce que j'ai pas vu beaucoup de Mickael qui sont pas beaux! Mais ya des exeptions...lol  
JE T'AIME MICKAEL!! lol. Merci pour les proverbes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wingardium: Ben non not'fic elle est pas plate........Faut juste...........faire des choses plus interessantes!! Yest super le fun not'fanfic!!!!  
Mais si tu veux en recommencer un autre et on laisse tomber celui là c po grave hein!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La fille à qui sont ordi est réparé: TOI T MYA!!!!!!!! CHU BONNE HEIN J'AI DEVINÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben il va sûrement examiner les soutiens  
gorges des prof (les nouvelles) et Ron va lui aracher des mains celui de Cassandra...c une possibilité.....lolz  
  
Lily: Découragée, je suis au desespoir...............oh boy......bon.....c parti....MICKAEL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ben oui je pense toujours à toi quand je fais chier Cassy!!!!!!!!! C une bonne idée les boxers à Phénix et baguette....  
j'y réfléchirai.....Oh merde...pour faire chier Cassy........TU PEUX M'AIDER!!!!!!!!!!! Journée de merde je l'ai  
pogné dans ma tête........VIVE LES TALONS HAUTS!!!  
  
Jamais-Revenir: NON PAS 25$ C BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON PAS LA GRÈVE DU SOMMEIL!! Maintenant je te parie que tu vas faire la grève  
des trois en même temps, la bouffe, boire, et sommeil.......  
  
Leviosa: TÊTEUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oui Sirius c un maudit bon baiseur..Pis si tu prend du polynectar (m'en allait  
écrire liquid-paper) ben Sirius y va savoir que c pas sa Mary!!!!!!!!!!!! lolz Harold, y va réapparaitre et Arnorl....bientôt....bientôt...  
  
Fantarola: Ouais heureusement que je censure des bouts sinon vous serez tous tromatiséz pour la vie. MERCI POUR LE COMPLIMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FRENCHIE: Ben là les NC17 c pas trop mon truc tu vois........je suis gênée........boo hoo hoo.......MERCI....boo hoo hoo  
POURQUOI YA UN MAL À VISITER MON CERVEAU????????????? LOLZ  
  
Valérie: Ouais je sais qu'il est mort. Il est mort d'un cancer. Moi et mes amies on a braillé......Mais au moins j'espère que  
ma fic te remonte le moral!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Faut pas se prendre la tête avec ça!!!!!!!!  
  
  
MERCI LA GANG POUR LES REV C GENTIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIS OUBLIEZ PAS, ESSAYEZ DE ME RENDRE À 100 SINON JE CONTINU PAS NIARK NIARK NIARK!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. NON MAIS!

MES AMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (c'est mon entrée de la semaine)  
Bon là........j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire c'taffaire là, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées,  
et je remercie ma best Lily pour m'avoir donné une des idées les plus connes qu'elle pouvait sortir (Il doit en  
rester plein.....) Aller tous avec moi VIVE LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pis ce chapitre ben yest dédié à elle parce que si elle m'avait pas donné c'Tidée, today yen aurai  
pas de chapitre lol!!!!!!!   
  
Bon le résumé de ce chapitre: VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS VOUS LE DIRE NIARK NAIRK  
  
Non mais sérieux c con ce chapitre, surtout ce que Harry et Ron vont faire ok je vous laisse lire  
pis vous avez interet à mettre des reviews sinon.......GRRRRRRRRRR LE FOUR pis le four ça fait mal  
demandez à Mya elle en a fait l'expérience. ¸  
  
  
Bonne lecture la gang!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NON MAIS???!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain Harry dormait toujours (découragée....je suis au désespoir)....................................................   
Et Ron aussi............................................ Et Hermione aussi...........................................  
.ben...................faut dire qu'a 4 heure du matin ya pas grand monde qui est réveillé. Bon finalement à   
7 heure après une nuit mouvementée....(hey pensez pas croche.....juste en rêve) Harry................  
..........dormait toujours. (dit avec un air bête)  
  
-Il va jamais se reveillé lui? Dit Hermione en le regardant.   
  
-Il est sûrement en train de rêver, faut jamais réveillé un gars pendant qu'il rêve! Dit Ron avec son air   
intelligent-l'air-tellement-intelligent-qu'il-a-l'air-con-plutôt-qu'-intelligent.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui arrive si jamais on le réveille?  
  
-............J'en ai aucune idée.   
  
Hermione s'approcha de Harry et essaya de le réveiller.  
  
-Veux dowmiw... Dit Harry l'air fatigué.  
  
-WOW je suis effrayée après avoir réveillé un gars en train de rêver!  
  
-Ben là.......on peut inventer.........  
  
-Hey hey regarde Ron on va le faire chier! Hey Harry! Veux Dowmiw!!  
  
-Oh ferme ta yeule.........................qu'est-ce que tu veux???  
  
-Je veux que tu te réveille!  
  
-Ok et donne moi une bonne raison pour que je me réveille!  
  
-Ya Cho qui t'attends là bas.   
  
-Non désolé Cho, je préfèrerai qu'elle vienne m'attendre dans mon lit.   
  
Hermione le regarda avec un air désespéré......  
  
-Quoi?? J'ai le droit de rêver???  
  
-Ok ok on descend???? Dit Hermione d'un air impatient.  
  
-Ouais ouais. Dit Ron en regardant Harry.  
  
Elle descendit toute seule....  
  
-Harry Harry Harry Harrry!!!!! Dit Ron en allant sur le lit juste à coté de Harry.  
  
-Oui c'est mon nom! Je crois...  
  
-Regarde ça! Dit il en lui montrant quelque chose dans un livre.   
  
-Wow Ron, c'est où que t'a trouvé ce livre je l'ai jamais vu!!  
  
-Regarde dedans et je te dirai après où je l'ai trouvé.   
  
-I merde, c'est vraiment cool.................tu crois qu'on peut???  
  
-Ben ouais qu'on peut!!!!  
  
-Quand??   
  
-Maintenant si tu veux!   
  
-Comment on fait?   
  
Ron tourna la page et Harry se mit à lire.   
  
-Juste ça???  
  
-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?? Dit Ron tout excité!  
  
-Il faut se cacher dans la grande salle quand tout le monde est là et dire la formule qui   
va sortir de notre baguette et qui va tous les frapper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-C'est tout!! C'est ben cool!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais il faut s'assurer que tout le monde sera là!!  
  
-Ouais!!!!  
  
Ils allèrent dans la grande salle mais s'arrêtèrent dans le cadre de porte et Harry sortit sa baguette.   
Ron aussi. Ils lirent la formule et ils sentirent quelque chose sortir de leur baguette et ils entendire   
un mini explosion d'étincelles. La mini explosion les avait fait tomber quand même. Ils levèrent la tête   
et ils eurent la plus belle vision de toute leur vie de gros cons!!! Toutes, j'ai bien dis toute les filles   
étaient...en...bikini. (sauf les profs) Elles se promenait comme ça dans la grande salle en bikini comme   
si tout était normal. Seulement les gars le remarquait mais ils se la fermait de peur que les filles   
aillent se rabiller lol. Ron alla vers Hermione en la regardant de haut en bas.   
  
-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?? Demanda Hermione en le regardant bizarrement.   
  
-Ah pour rien, tu lis encore?  
  
-Non je mange!  
  
Harry se décida à entrer mais il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il se cogna contre   
quelqu'un (je crois que vous savez c'est qui??). Bon pour les niaiseux eh bien c'était   
Cho (hey c'est une joke hein) Il la regardait et ne pouvait pas s'enlever les yeux de là.   
Elle passa à coté de lui en le regardant d'un air méfiant et dès qu'elle tourna la   
tête, Harry lui pogna le cul! Elle ne fit que sursauter et regarda Harry avec une   
lueur dans ses yeux qui voulait sûrement dire qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre.   
Il regarda les professeurs et même eux ils ne remarqaient rien. Apart que Albie regardait Harry   
et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry fit comme si n'avait rien vu et s'en alla   
d'un air "innocent".   
  
-Ha...Hary est-ce que c'est moi qui rêve ou toutes les filles sont en...sont   
en......Seamus n'arrivait pas à articuler tellement les filles qui passaient   
à coté de lui attiraient son attention.   
  
-Non Seamus tu ne rêve pas.   
  
-Hey si jamais je découvre c'est qui qui a fait ça je lui donne 10 gallions.   
  
-(cool moi et Ron on va gagner 100 gallions) Dit Harry dans sa tête en s'en allant.   
  
Ron coura vers Harry et lui tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards en disant:  
  
-Hey hey hey Harry regarde regarde regarde Malefoy.  
  
Draco avait un air tromatisé le pauvre on aurait dit qu'il avait vu Pansy en bikini.   
(Je crois que c'est ça pas vous??)   
  
-Hey Dray qu'est-ce que t'a?? T'a mangé un bout de mon sand-witch?? Dit Nick en   
regardant son sandwitch d'un air dégouté.  
  
-Non pire que ça regarde! Dit-il en pointant Pansy.  
  
-Je préfère manger mon sand-witch plutôt que de regarder cette horreur. Dit Nick en   
regardant toujours son sandwitch d'un air un peu moins dégouté.   
  
-Nick  
  
-Quoi? Dit celui-ci en sortant de sa concentration de son sandwitch.   
  
-T'es vraiment désespéré.  
  
Nick passa sa main dans les cheveux de Dray ce qui donna un résultat.......un résultat là   
qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise. Ils étaient tout en bataille. Il essaya de les arranger   
mais ils ne tenaient plus comme d'habitude.   
  
-Fait chier. Dit Draco d'un air tout normal comme si ça arrivait tous les jours.   
  
-Aller Draco pleure pas s'il te plait tiens un petit remontant. Dit Leon en prennant le   
sandwitch à Nick, l'ouvrit et l'écrasa dans la face de Draco.   
  
-Aller mange tu as besoin de vitamines. Dit Carlos en prennant l'autre moitié du sandwitch et   
en essayant de la faire rentrer dans la bouche de Draco.   
  
-Oooohhhh c'est qui qui a fait ce truc Nick? Dit Draco tout dégouté qui essayait d'enlever ce   
goût horrible de la bouche.(ben ya qu'a aller chercher Morgane l'épais???)  
  
-C'est moi! Dit Nick tout fièrement.  
  
-Ohhh mon dieu ammenez moi à l'infirmerie vous m'avez empoisonné!  
  
-HEY tu veux insinuer que je cuisine mal??  
  
-Ouais ya un peu de ça.   
  
-Tu veux te battre hein tu me cherche tu veux te battre tu veux te battre????!!!!!  
  
-Ouais. Dit Draco en lui donnant une claque en arrière de la tête et que la tête de Nick termina dans   
le paté au poulet qu'il y avait devant lui.   
  
Ils se regardèrent tous les 6 et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Soudain Draco avait un air de   
débile-profond-qui-vient-d'avoir-une-érection-c'est-à-dire-que-finalement-il-a-peut-être-des-points  
-communs-avec-Harry.   
  
-Mon dieu qu'est-ce que t'a Dray on dirait que tu viens de te faire.....wow. Dit Steve en regardant   
ce que Dray regardait. (Mya tu vas être contente)  
  
Ce qu'ils regardaient était Morgane qui arrivait avec ses amies mais en plus du sort je crois que   
ça suffit à rendre Draco un peu con vous pensez pas?? (dit sans reprendre son souffle) Et comme   
à son habitude elle passait à coté de Draco en passant son doigt sur son visage pour gouter   
à ce qu'il avait sur la figure.   
  
-Ooohhh , fit-elle comme si elle allait vomir, oh mais c'est quoi ce truc c'est....oohh wark.  
  
-Ça c'est un des spécialités de Nick. Répondit Leon.   
  
-C'est quoi que t'a mit dans ce truc????? Dit-elle en regardant Nick avec la main sur la bouche   
comme si elle allait vomir.  
  
-Ben......  
  
Chris prit une des tranches de pain et regarda la genre de sauce beige transparente avec des genre de...grumeaux.  
  
-Nick....c'est normale ces petits truc dans ton sandwitch???  
  
-Ouais.  
  
-Elle est à quoi ta sauce?  
  
-Morve de troll.  
  
Draco et Morgane se regardèrent et foncèrent au toilettes pour aller..........ben pour dégueuler quoi??  
  
-Et tu mange ce truc là???? Dit Leon en le regardant..........croche.  
  
-Ben non t'a pas remarqué que je ne mangeait pas??  
  
-Pourquoi t'a fait ça?? Dit Carlos.   
  
-Parce que je voulais...jouer!  
  
Ils éclatèrent encore une fois de rire et allèrent voir aux toilettes si Morgane et   
Draco ne feraient pas autre chose que de vomir. Dès que Nick franchissa la porte des toilettes,   
Draco se jeta sur lui et commença à lui foutre des coup de poingts. Ensuite Nick attrappa les   
poingts de Dray et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux,   
et les autres suivaient.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fumé pour rire autant??? Dit Morgane qui les regardait croche rien qu'un peu.   
  
-Je sais pas. Dit Nick avant de rire encore avec les autres. (trop de chocolat trop de chocolat)  
  
-Hey Vampirella! Dit Draco.   
  
-Quoi?  
  
-T'es très belle comme ça!!  
  
Morgane s'en alla en se demandant de quoi il parlait. Elle était comme d'habitude   
rien de plus. Et là Leon lui cria:  
  
-Ouais il a raison on a presque envie de te prendre et de te ~censuré~  
  
-Tu veux recevoir mon pied au cul???????????????????????????? Dit-elle toute frue.   
  
-Moi ça me dérange pas!!!!! Dit Steve avant de recommencer à rire avec les autres.  
  
Pis là la tite Morgane elle s'en allait en essayant de manger ou de boire n'importe quoi pour   
enlever le goût de la morve de Troll de sa bouche (oh yark yark yark) Après que les gars  
aient passé 8 heures à regarder toutes les filles qui passaient à coté d'eux, le sort s'arrêta   
et les filles étaient redevenues normales. Mais avant que Harry entre dans la salle   
commune, Mc Gonagall arriva.   
  
-Mr Potter, venez avec moi.  
  
Harry regarda Ron en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait. Il entra dans le bureau du professeur   
Mc Gonagall et Harry lui demanda tout de suite:  
  
-Professeur j'ai fait quelque chose de mal??  
  
-Potter, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle.   
  
-Mais je ne comprend pas non plus.  
  
-Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer le fait que toutes les filles de cette école étaient en sous vêtements pendant   
toute la journée?  
  
-Elles n'étaient pas en sous vêtements elles étaient en bikini!  
  
-Bon vous voyez, vous êtes responsable de tout ça.   
  
-Non je ne le suis pas. Et comment ça se fait que vous avez vu ça, ça ne devait être que les gars qui devaient les voir.   
  
-Comment savez-vous ça?  
  
-Parce que j'ai oublié d'ajouter quelque chose sur moi avant de dire la formule c'est pour ça que vous   
les avez vu parce que si j'avais bien jeté le sort vous ne l'aurai pas remarqué. Dit Harry tout énervé.  
  
-Alors c'ets vous qui avez jeté ce sort?   
  
-OUAIS et je me suis fourré. Dit Harry avant de remarqué qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie. Oopss....  
  
-Bon alors je vais vous-  
  
-Minerva? Dit Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.   
  
-Oui Albus?  
  
-Venez il faut que je vous parle, c'ets à propos de l'Halloween.   
  
-Bon........Dit Minie avant de suivre Albie et celui-ci dit à Harry.  
  
-Vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune Mr Potter.  
  
Harry courra jusqu'à la salle commune et dès qu'il arriva il sauta sur Ron et lui donne un coup de poingt.   
  
-Hey c'est quoi ton problème?? Dit Ron sur le bord de partir à cramper.   
  
-Je sais pas j'ai besoin de défoulement. Dit Harry tout no-where.  
  
-Ils se regardèrent et les deux ils partirent à rire.   
  
(Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous la gang de con??????????)  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MAINTENANT!!!!!!!! LES REP AUX REV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Myamora: NON PAS MAINTENANT LE **** DE ***** DE ***** DE ***** DE *** (faut pas dire c koi on donne des puchs)  
ENTRE MO ET DRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL Pis pour Cassy et Rogue sans problème  
ça j'aime ça le faire!!!!! De qui tu parle là Tom??????? Ya pas de Tom dans ma fic????? À moins qu'yen  
ai un pis que je le sache pas....... Pis une review c une review yen a pas une qui en vaut 2 niark nairk nairk!!!!!  
  
Leviosa: Ouais t chialeuse.....lol.....mais c pas si difficile à comprendre je crois lol. C juste une bande   
de con qui fon des conneries Personne sait c quoi lalumière argentée!!!!!!! Et personne ne le sait apart MOI!!!   
Pis tu saura que Harolds yest pas croulant, il est pas stéril et il est pas plissé!!! Y parait avoir  
dans la trentaine niark nairk niark (quoi mon père ya 52 pis on dirai qu'ya 40) Ouais on l'aoime tous Haroldinouchet.   
(AH ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS!!!) MERCI POUR LE COMPLIMENT!!!!!  
  
Christel: Merci beaucoup de venir la lore ici!! Avoue qu'elle ets mieux que celle qu'il y a sur le chemin de traverse!!!!  
  
Matteic: De quelle remarque tu parles???? lol Merci pour les reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mister-Master: Il habite à La Seyne sur mer. Il a 15 ans, et il a rencontré une petite canadienne qui s'appelle  
Sonya. Je crois pas que tu le connais dsl lol. Merci pour la review!!!!!!  
  
Vulcaine 7: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Cassy et Sévi?? Y s'éceurent c tout niark niark!!! lol Merci pour la review!!  
  
Yasmine: Hein je sèche?? Hein de quoi tu parle??? Hien hien hein qu'est-ce que j'ai fait??? Est-ce que je t'ai envoyé les photos de   
Tom??????? Dis le moi parce que je m'en souvien plus....... lol, Yeark des crapeaux..........lol  
  
Marie: Merci beaucoup!!!! Pour avoir dit que cette fic ets conne!!!!!   
  
Lily: ..........Sans commentaires pour la signature.......toi chu pas sûre si je devrai vraiment te dédier ce chapitre.....lol  
ET TU SAURA QUE C'ETS PARCE QUE SÉVI ET CASSY SE CHIE PAS DESSUS QUE C PAS DRÔLE PIS TES AFFAIRE SDE SCHTROUMPHETTE TU PEUX TE LES FOUTRE  
OÙ EST-CE QUE JE PENSE LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le premier soutien-gorge....je pense que c à Cassy. Et la fille ak Harry c une fille  
pas un gars. Cho??? Streap-tease??? Tu me donne des idées toi là... Arrête ak le gâteau tu me donne faim. OUAIS INSULTONS MINIE  
ALLER TOUS EN COEUR ABAT MINIE LOL. Ouais c vrai que Sirius c un bon baiseur HEIN LÉV!!!!!!!!! Ben oui elle en raffole mais SVP,  
sans détails, les NC17 c pas pour maintenant. Ouais j'ai eu "plaisir" à lire ta review et j'ai "adoré" y repondre lol....niark niark  
  
Valérie: Ouais je vais être capable de l'écrire tu saura!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis pas trop niaiseuse...ben juste un peu....  
un peu beaucoup.......  
  
Iorek Marie Byrkinson: Ben voilà Marie tu els a aimé les photos???????? Merci pour le compliment  
  
Miss Tambora: LASHLABASK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON EST FOLLE ET ON S'ASSUME!!!!!!!!!!!  
Toi tu veux le 15 chap le voilà moi je VEUX LE 4 CHAP JE LE VEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je savais pas  
que t'étais crampée. Ya jamais personne de crampé quand ils lisent ma fic, elle ets triste elle est pas drôle  
(attends là je comfond avec la fin lol) OH WOW MON DANIEL QUE J'AIME MON TIT DANIEL QUE J'AI JUSTE ENVIE DE  
~censuré~ TOUTE LA NUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol MON TOUT BEAU MON BEAU DANIEL D'AMOUR QUE J'ADORE ET QUE JE CHÉRIS MON  
BEAU DANIEL!!!!!!!!!! Il ets trop sexy mon Daniel lol!!!! Le voilà le 15 chap!!!! Moi je VEUX le 4 lol, MARY DEVON!!!  
  
Nathalya: COMMENT ÇA CEST CON??? TU SAURA QUE MA FIC EST TRÈS SÉRIEUSE!!! lol non joke.  
Merci beaucoup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERCI TOUT LE MONDE JE VOUS ADORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE COMME JAMAIS UN AUTEURE POURRAI AIMER  
SES LECTEURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TAUPES,LES MARMOTTES,LE-SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER,LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT ET DES ENCLUMES,  
LES CONCOMBRESDURS,TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS,LES FLAMANTS ROSES PRISONNIERS DU DOLLARAMA,LE QUÉBEC LIBRE,  
LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,LES DVD DU BLOCKBUSTER,LES HAMBURGERS AU AUBERGINES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT,LES   
CARIBOUS,LES COUTEAUX SUISSES, LES CLUBS DE GOLF,LA FÉE BRIGITTE,LES RIBAMBELLES D'AMIS,   
LE MONDE QUI GAMBADENT GENTILMENT,LES PATATES EN FEU, SMOULI,ET TOUT LE RESTE*!*!*  
  
pis voilà la liste de beaux mecs:  
  
*!*!*VIVE SIRIUS, MUMUS, JAMES, HARRY, DRACO, LUCIUS, TOM, EMINEM, SPIKE, OLIVIER, FRED, GEORGE, SÉVI, ET SI J'EN OUBLIE  
VOUS ME LE DITES*!*!*  
  
  
SONYA QUI VOUS AIME FOW FOW FOW FOW FOW ET QUI ATTEND VOS IDÉES SI VOUS EN AVEZ NIARK NIARK!!!!!  
  
xxX *tit spécial pour Miss'* 


	16. Lac et toilettes

J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE À DIRE! C'EST À PROPOS DE LUCIUS! POURQUOI QUAND ON NOMME  
DES PERSOS, DÈS QU'ON DIT DRACO FAUT TOUJOURS DIRE LUCIUS APRÈS!! POURQUOI LUCIUS SPÉCIALEMENT!!  
ON POURRAIT PAS DIRE DRACO HARRY LUCIUS NON ON PEUT PAS, FAUT DIRE DRACO LUCIUS!!!!!!!!! BANDE D'HYPOCRITES!!  
  
*concience* So calme toi là, je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre autant de jus d'orange je l'avais dit épaisse!!!!  
  
*Sonya* ben là....  
  
Bon c'était pas long avant qu'il vienne celui là hein??!!!! Ben ça c'ets parce que quelqu'un m'a donné une   
super bonne idée qui m'a beaucoup aidé à faire ce chapitre là. Et je voudrai le lui dédier parce que c'est  
exactement comme le 15 chapitre, si elle ne m'avait pas donné cette idée, ce chapitre ça aurait prit autant   
de temps que le 15 ième avant de venir!!!!!!! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, en tout cas moi  
c'est mon chapitre préféré et je veux vous dire que le 17 ième arrivera très vite lui aussi!!!  
Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose (example Lev' qui m'a demandé une liste des nouveaux persos)  
vous avez qu'a le demander!!!!!!!!!!! Et surtout si vous avez des idées ou si vous voulez voir quelque  
chose arriver vous avez qu'a le dire ça aussi!! (MYA.......JE SAIS DÉJÀ CE QUE TU VEUX!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je voudrai dédier ce chapitre à Myamora Malfoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lac et toilettes!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-QUOI??? Les profs l'ont remarqué?????? Dit Ron avec un petit air gêné.....  
  
-Aller viens on sort on va s'amuser! Dit Harry en lui prennant le bras et en l'ammennant.   
  
Ils se promenèrent en posant des bombabouses un peu partout. Et puis tout d'un coup, ils virent la silouette de Mc Gonagall alors ils courèrent jusqu'a être assez loin d'elle. ET là Ron dit:  
  
-Non mais pourquoi tu lui a dis que c'était nous qui avons jeté ce sort à toutes les filles????  
  
-Ah alors c'était vous! Dit Chris avant d'arriver devant eux avec Steve et Leon.   
  
-Ouais -pourquoi ça te dérange? Dit Harry.  
  
-Non pas du tout, même que j'aimerais vous demander comment vous avez fait!  
  
Soudain ils entendirent un cri. Les amis de Draco courrèrent et Ron et Harry les suivèrent. Il courrèrent   
pendant beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Ils arrivèrent et se rendirent   
compte que ce n'était pas bien grave. C'était juste Draco, Nick et Carlos qui avaient attrapé Morgane et   
qui essayaient de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais celle ci réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte de Carlos et s'enfuit   
mais Draco la rattrappa avant qu'elle ne soit allée plus loin. Il la colla contre lui et lui fit un de ces sourir   
qu'on HAI!!!!!!!!! (ben venant de Dray j'suis pas sûre qu'on hai ça....). Il la regardait avec un sourir sadique   
et on aurait dit qu'il allait l'embrasser quand il entendit:  
  
-Hein?? Draco t'es là???  
  
Draco leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le désespéra.   
  
-Ça va Draco?? Dit une autre vois qui le désespéra encore plus...  
  
Il regardait les deux personnes qui lui parlaient avec un air presque appeuré. Il regardait Crabbe et Goyle et ensuite,   
toujours en tennant Morgane (faut pas qu'elle s'en aille) il s'approchait d'eux et dit:  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là??   
  
-On est venu te voir Dray!  
  
-Hey on en avait parlé en été ne m'appellez plus JAMAIS comme ça! Dit Draco avec son air de Lucius (ÇA ça fait peur)  
  
-On en avait parlé?? Dit Goyle avec un air....con  
  
-Toi si tu continues à faire exprès de perdre la mémoire je t'étampe la face dans le mur!  
  
Draco était vraiment tanné de toujours devoir tout lui réexpliquer tout......franchement le con   
il pourrait essayer d'utiliser son cerveau de temps en temps lol.   
  
-Tu sais t'es très sexy quand tu te fâche! Dit Morgane en commençant à caresser le torse de Dray.  
  
Celui-ci la regarda et après il regarda Crabbe qui disait:  
  
-Mais Dray (y comprenne jamais rien???) on est amis!  
  
-On est amis? Comment ça on est amis? Dit Draco avec un air moqueur. C'est vous qui me suivez depuis la première   
année. parce que moi- Morgane arrête ça! Dit Draco avant de terminer sa phrase vu que Morgane commençait à lui   
donner des frissons.   
  
-Alors tu veux plus de nous? Dit Goyle   
  
-Non mais faut que je te parle en chinois pour que tu comprenne! En plus...pourquoi je me tiendrai encore avec vous?  
  
-...Parce qu'on est tes amis.  
  
Dray commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.   
  
-BON TOI TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER.....tu....tu...Morgane arrête ça tout de suite!! Dit-il en repoussant Morgane qui avait commencé   
à l'embrasser dans le cou d'une manière...frissonante!  
  
Il la prit et la poussa dans les bras de Nick. (Hey qu'elle peut être fatiguante quand elle veut)  
  
-Bon maintenant tu m'écoute, je n'ai jamais été ton ami a toi et à l'autre et je ne le serai jamais alors lâche moi ok??   
J'veux plus te voir compris??? Toi et l'autre je-ne-veux-plus-vous-voir dégagez!  
  
-Alors t'es plus notre ami.  
  
Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fesauit déborder le vase. Draco sorti sa baguette et il jeta le sort d'expelliarmus   
sur Crabbe et attrapa sa baguette.  
  
-Dray pourquoi t'as fait ça??  
  
-Dray pourquoi t'as fait ça?? Fit Draco en prennant la voix de Goyle et en lui defant un sourire moqueur.   
  
-Pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on reste avec toi? Dit Crabbe avec son air-vraiment-stupide-que-quand-on-entend-ça-on-veut-  
vraiment-lui-étamper-la-face-dans-du-béton-osti.   
  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous restiez avec moi. J'ai jamais eu envie de trainer avec des retardés mentals. Et en plus,   
vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aller changer d'école??  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ah, vous aviez sûrement dit ça dans un de mes rêves!   
  
-Tu ne nous as jamais aimé (EN AMI LÀ....................aahhh je suis tromatisée pour la vie....)   
  
-Non je vous ai jamais aimé. Vous me faites peur tellemenr vous avez l'air cons. Même mon père n'aime pas les vôtres,   
il dit qu'ils sont...inférieur. Aller maintenant dégagez je veux plus vous voir.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent et s'en allèrent.  
  
-C'est qui ces deux imbéciles? Dit Nick.  
  
-Des cons qui me suivaient tout le temps.  
  
-J'ai aimé la façon donc tu t,es débarassé d'eux! Dit Morgane qui essayait de repousser Nick qui la tenait toujours.   
  
-Ah ouais toi c'est quoi ton problème de me-  
  
-Il était vraiment temps que tu te décide à te débarasser d'eux. Dit Harry en s'approchant.  
  
-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Potter.   
  
Harry cherchait Ron des yeux et le trouva en train de parler avec Leon. Ils avaient même l'air de bien s'entendre.   
  
-Leon! Dit Draco.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Aller viens. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique en montrant Morgane avec ses yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir te faire?? Dit Nick à Morgane d'un air vraiment chien.   
  
Ils étaient en train d'inventer plein de trucs horribles qu'ils pourraient lui faire quand ils entendirent Harry rire.  
  
-Imagine la tête qu'elle ferai si jamais ils lui fesaient ça! Dit Harry à Ron.  
  
-Lui faire quoi? Dit Chris l'air intéressé.  
  
-Non rien ça ne vous interesserait pas. Dit Ron en riant.  
  
-Je l'imagine tout son maquillage dégoulinnant! Dit Harry.  
  
-C'est quoi! Dit Nick en s'approchant.  
  
-Ron s'approcha et le lui dit.  
  
-C'est une bonne idée!  
  
-Aller merde dis moi qu'est-ce qu'on fait!!! Dit Draco qui essayait de retenir Morgane qui commençait à se débattre.   
  
Nick s'approcha et le dis à l'oreille de Draco qui sourit et qui prit Morgane sur son épaule (vous voyez ce que je veux dire???)   
et l'ammena aux toilettes. Ensuite quand il la déposa par terre, elle se retrouva face à...un bol de toilette (!!!).   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous aller me faire? Dit-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.   
  
Alors là Draco mit ses mains sur sa tête et plongeau celle-ci dans l'eau. Et là Steve tira sur la chaine et là...vous connaissez   
la suite. (NON NON ÇA TÊTE N'ENTRA PAS DANS LA TOILETTE NON NON PENSEZ PAS ÇA!!!) Quand elle sortit sa tête de la toilette Ron dit:  
  
-Oh là on dirait un vrai vampire!  
  
-Non un vampire qui fond! Dit Nick en se moquant d'elle.   
  
-Viens Vampirella regarde. Dit Dray en mettant Morgane devant un miroir et quand celle-ci se regarda, elle poussa un petit cri.  
  
-T'es belle comme ça hein?  
  
-Hahaha très très drôle!   
  
Soudain Morgane senti comme un jet d'eau dans son dos, elle se tourna et un grand jet d'eau (vous avez pas deviné hein??)   
l'arrosa en pleine face et la mouilla au complet. Quand la personne qui lui fesait ça se décida d'arrêter elle la regarda   
avec un regard noir et des envies de meurtre. Nick avait l'ai r tout content:  
  
-Hey Carlos ça marche ton sort!  
  
-J'te l'avais dit qu'il fallait dire la formule dans sa tête pas à voix haute! Dit Carlos tout fier de lui.  
  
-C'est quoi ce sort? Dit Harry en s'approchant de la baguette de Nick l'air interessé.   
  
-C'est un sort de- c'ets quoi cette odeur! Dit Leon.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ron qui avait par accident allumé une bombe cerise!  
  
-Ron fallait la tester quand on sera sortis!  
  
-Oopss......  
  
Nick s'approcha et essaya de l'éteindre avec le nouveau sort qu'il venait d'apprendre mais le feu ne s'éteignait pas.  
  
-N'essaie pas, ça ne s'éteindra pas. Dit Harry tout calmement comme si ça arrivait tous les jours.  
  
-Alors comment on fait pour l'éteindre?? D'habitude ça s'éteind!!!  
  
-Ouais mais celle là, on l'a pas acheté on l'a fabriqué. Dit Harry. Et elle ne peux pas s'éteindre. Et quand elle   
explose dans de l'eau, elle crée de l'eau mais, de l'eau d'une quantité de 10 000 fois plus que l'endroit où elle a explosé.   
  
-Alors si on la met dans une toilette..... Dit Leon  
  
-Ça fera le même effet que dans le tête de Nick! Dit Morgane.  
  
-Exact! Dit Draco en riant de Nick qui fesait semblant de bouder.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait???????????????????????? Dit Chris un peu paniqué.  
  
-On va s'amuser! Dit Dray en prennant la bombe cerise et en la lançant dans la cuvette.   
  
-IL FAUT SORTIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crai Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte qui se ferma toute seule   
(même moi je sais pas comment....on va dire que c'était Peeves)  
  
Il regardèrent tous le bol et là Harry fit:  
  
-.................5.......................................................4.....................................................3  
......................................2...............................1........................................................  
  
BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il ne se passa rien, ils attendirent et s'approchèrent tous du bol.   
  
-Harry je crois que not'truc à pas marché.  
  
Ils entendirent comme un bruit de rivière.  
  
-Ron ta yeule!  
  
Et là on aurait dit une rivière qui sortait de la toilette. Le courant était si fort qu'il emporta Harry, Ron,   
Draco, Morgane, Leon, Chris, Nick, Carlos et Steve et défonça la porte et innonda une bonne partie des pièces et   
des couloirs aux alentours. Ils avancèrent avec le courant comme ça pendant au moins dix minutes. Ils s'approchaient   
dangeureusement de la fenêtre. Ils s'approchèrent encore plus (tout en se cognant contre les murs c'est pas toujours   
le paradis l'eau). Et finalement ils foncèrent dans la fenêtre qui se cassa par la force de l'eau (je dis ça parce   
que je pense que les fenêtres à Pourdlard sont plus solides que celles que nous avons). Et ils tombèrent tous à l'eau.   
Après 5 minute à se faire couler encore plus par l'eau qui leur tombait dessus, ils sortirent de l'eau....EN RIANT!!!!   
(vous l'aurez jamais deviné hein??) Et là, ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Après plusieurs années de recherche   
(ben là..................c'tune joke), ils remarquèrent que la personne qui manquait était Nick!!!  
  
-Où est Nick???????? Dit Dray  
  
Soudain Nick sorti la tête de l'eau en tantant d'essayer de nager! (ben ouais, ya pas tout le monde qui sait comment nager)  
  
-Nick Nick calme toi ne panique pas! Dit Leon qui était juste à coté de lui et qui lui disait ça comme si   
ça arrivait tous les jours.   
  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'aide pas peut-être que ça irait mieux? Dit Dray.  
  
-Faut qu'il apprenne à nager. Nick arrête de paniquer imbécile c'est comme ça que tu vas couler. (sans résultat)  
  
-Pousse toi et admire l'expert! Dit Chris en allant à coté de Nick et en lui disant:  
  
-Nick calme toi! T'a l'air fou et en plus ya Mira là bas qui te regarde!  
  
Soudain Nick se calma et commença à flotter normalement. Chris regarda les autres avec un sourir tryonphant! Mais   
yavait Ron, Harry, Dray et Morgane qui le regardaient avec un point d'interrogation étampé sur la face.  
  
-Mira c'est une fille qu'il aime.  
  
-AH HA! (family prix!) Dirent les quatres imbéciles en même temps. (hey euh......oubliez le family prix, ils disaient pas ça)  
  
-Elle est où Mira??? Dit Nick l'air tout interessé et qui apparament avait oublié qu'il était dans un lac de je-sais-pas-  
trop-combien-de-mètres-de-profondeur-avec-un-calmar-géant-qui-attand-juste-sa-bouffe.  
  
-Elle est pas là, j'ai dit ça pour que tu te décide à te calmer.  
  
-Ouais, on dirait bien que ça a marché. Dit Nick en regardant l'eau et en nageant un peu l'air inquiet mais   
dès qu'il soit allé un mètre trop loin il recommença à paniquer alors là Carlos le prit par les bras et   
l'ammenna au bord.   
  
Ils sortirent tous de l'eau et entrèrent dans l'école.   
  
-Hey c'est cool Minie ne nous a pas vu peut-être qu'on va pas se faire attrapper. Dit Ron tout content.  
  
-Ouais, surtout qu'on est mouillés et qu'yen a un qui est à moitié mort ça ne parait pas suspect. Dit Morgane  
  
-JE SUIS PAS MORT! Dit Nick.   
  
Mais là il s'enfargea dans une affaire et tomba et là il dit à Carlos qui essayait de l'aider à se relever:  
  
-Non Carlos, je suis à l'article de la mort. Ne perd pas ton temps, vas y! Laisse moi, c'en est fini. Je ne veux   
pas vous retarder! Partez et ne vous retournez pas!  
  
(regards croches)  
  
-...Vous pouvez m'ammenner avec vous? Dit Nick avec un air innocent.   
  
-Aller debout l'enputé! Dit Morgane en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
-Comment ça l'emputé??  
  
-J'ai dit l'emputé?? Ah désolée, je voulais dire, l'enculé!  
  
Nick lui donne une claque en arrière de la tête et elle tomba par terre vu qu'ils étaient en train de marcher   
sur...une espèce de substance glissante.   
  
-C'est quoi ce truc? Dit Morgane en regardant la substance sur ses mains.   
  
-Ça aussi tu vas y goûter? Dit Draco en riant d'elle.   
  
-Hey j'te rappelle que toi aussi tu y a gouté à la morve de Troll.  
  
Nick eu un petit sourire.   
  
-Ah alors vous avez goûté à la morve de Nick? Dit Ron qui voulais niaiser.  
  
-Ouais! Dit Dray en souriant à Nick.   
  
-Ahahah je suis mort de rire!  
  
-Attendez! Dit Leon. Ce truc par terre....c'est le nouveau produit que Rogue à inventé dont Rusart se sert pour laver   
son plancher.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça? Dit Harry.  
  
-C'est sans importance comparé à ce qui va vous arriver. Dit Rusart, derrière eux. Tenant son éternelle lampe à la main.   
(même quand yen a pas besoins le con!)   
  
-On dégage! Dit Morgane avant de s'en aller....enfin.....d'essayer.   
  
Elle tomba par terre et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Ils essayèrent tous de partir mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas, ils   
n'arrivaient même pas à se relever. Cassandra arriva et juste avant qu'elle ne marche sur la substance Rusart essaya de la prévenir mais trop tard.  
  
-Rusart que faites-vous?  
  
Et pow elle tomba. (mini histoire)  
  
Soudain Rogue arriva et Rusart lui dit:  
  
-Votre produit marche très bien Sévérus!  
  
-Merci Rusart. Oui, un vrai piège à élève! Dit-il en regardant Cassandra spécialement.   
  
Ils ammenèrent les élèves au bureau de Mc Gonagall mais celle-ci n'y était pas. Alors Morgane tenta de se sauver mais   
Rogue lui rattrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'ai pu aller très loin.   
  
-On est vraiment dans la merde là......Dit Leon tout frustré.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre?? Dit Carlos.  
  
-On peut rien faire! Dit Harry.  
  
-Aller on s'en va! Dit Dray. Aller on se sauve tous go! MAINTENANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dès que Dray avait crié ça ils se sauvèrent tous et ni Rogue ni Rusart n'avait pu les retenir.   
  
-Attrappe les élèves mais n'est pas capable de les garder longtemps! Dit Cassandra en passant à coté de Rogue pour   
retourner à son bureau.   
  
Ils courèrent pendant au moins quinze minutes pour être sûrs qu'ils étaient loin de Rogue et Rusart. Mais à   
la place ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un qui fallait bien éviter dans ces moments là...  
  
  
  
To be continué quand I aurai finish de write le 17 chapitreuh!!!! Thank you à everybody for lire  
my fanfic!!!! I aime you beaucoup!!!!  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Spéciale!!! Je voudrai vous montrer une photo que moi et ma best (Lily) on a inventé comme des connes je sais pas pourquoi!  
  
C'est une chanson sur Lucius (on parlait de lui là je sais pas pourquoi) pis en même temps on parlait de Noë. Pis en  
  
plus on chantait. Et moi j'était devant mon ordi à contempler sa photo pis là je dis quyest beau pis  
  
là, elle comme une conne elle arrive pis:  
  
(Lily) Mon beau Lucius! Roi des...mangemorts! Que j'aime ta....(Sonya) chev'lure!!   
(Lily) Quand part l'hiver!... Rois des mangemorts!  
(Lily) Sont si méchant...(Sonya) Avec Voldemort!  
(Lily) Mon beau Lucius! Rois des mangemort! Tu gardes ta...(Sonya) Chev'lureuh!!!!  
  
(Sonya a prit trop de jus d'orange et Lily trop de Caramilk)  
  
Ouais ouais c'est ça riez de nous! Aller go! On avait vraiment rien à dire là alors on a fait les connes!!  
Aller je veux voir à quel point vous nous regardez croche dans vos reviews!! (mais soyez fin *tite larme qui coule*)  
Bon je vous laisse 5 secondes pour rire de nous aller go..........5..............4............3.......2.............1  
STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! Le reste vous me le direz en review!!!!!!  
  
Bon pis apart ça ya un autre truc spéciale! À chaque fin de chapitre, je vais interviewver quelqu'un! Je vais lui poser des  
questions conne ou intelligentes ça dépent! Pour ça va faloir trouver un moyen de chatter ak moi (sur MSN) ou ben un  
moyen de me parler au tel.   
  
Pour être la personne que je vais choisir pour chaque chapitre, va faloir relever les petits défis que je vais vous donner!  
Vous aller voir c facile et c'est pas chien!!!!! Ça va être cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le défi c'est de dire que les Potter sont  
les plus beaux de tous les persos des livres de JK Rowling et de les bombarder de qualités!!! Et pour les gars ce sera  
pour Pansy Parkinson ou/et Mimi Geignarde (lol).   
  
  
Ok maintenant les rep aux rev!!  
  
  
  
Myamora Malefoy: Ouais et je crois que t'a aimé celui là si t'a aimé l'autre hein?? Ouais sont  
tous cons même Dray VIVE NICK!!!! Le foutu tu sais quoi m'a pas te dire c quand qu'il va vanir niark niark  
  
Lily: Oh merde pas elle.................lol....t'était pas sensée m'appeller toi là??? (c'est dimanche soir) lol  
De quéssé la rep à ta rev était drôle?? I don't comprendre....Ouais moi itoo pour Mary je me demande comment elle   
a fait...Ouais not'truc d'esclave!! J'adore la faire soufrir la tite Mary!!!!! On va augmenter ça de 1 semaine  
pis on va VRAIMENT la faire soufrir niark niark niark!! Pis après on va faire le tu-sais-quoi avec sirius que t'a  
faillit y faire faire today. Ouais Draco.............JE L'AIMEUH!!! Ouais franchement pourquoi toujours  
Lucius après Draco hein????? (voir petit message en haut) Toi là....tu me lâche avec ton concours de criage ok???  
Ouais.....Vive les rev pas trop longues!! lol  
  
Nathalya: MMMMMEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIII BEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCOOOOOOUUUUUUUPPPPP  
  
Iorek Marie Byrnkinson: Ouais me suis soulé au jus d'orange pas au yaourt à la vanille! VIVE LA SEXUALITÉ DES  
YAOURT À LA VANILLE!!!  
  
Frenchie: moins de 60 ans...ouais...un film réalisé par une maume de 12 ans pas permit aux moins de 60 ans   
t bizarre toi. Et tu sauras que je suis pas "sex"...ben.....juste un peu quand........mais qu'est-ce que J'ai à   
te raconter ça lol...  
  
Vulcaine 7: Ouais dsl pour avoir oublié Vicki lol  
  
Sarah: Nan...impossible t'a le bon mot! trop faible mais le bon mot quand même. Merci pour  
les compliments!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
MERCI BEAUCOUP DE COME READ MON STORY VERY CONNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TAUPES,LES MARMOTTES,LE-SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER,LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT ET DES ENCLUMES,  
LES CONCOMBRESDURS,TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS,LES FLAMANTS ROSES PRISONNIERS DU DOLLARAMA,LE QUÉBEC LIBRE,  
LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,LES DVD DU BLOCKBUSTER,LES HAMBURGERS AU AUBERGINES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT,LES   
CARIBOUS,LES COUTEAUX SUISSES, LES CLUBS DE GOLF,LA FÉE BRIGITTE,LES RIBAMBELLES D'AMIS,   
LE MONDE QUI GAMBADENT GENTILMENT,LES PATATES EN FEU, SMOULI,ET TOUT LE RESTE*!*!*  
  
  
BONNE CHANCE POUR LES INTERVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	17. Enfer

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH J'AI VU LE 2 FILM  
J'AI VU LE 2 FILM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *PAF* bon bon désolée là  
ça arrive à tout le mnode de capoter de temps en temps. Non mais sérieux pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu  
vous devriez le voir c'est trop cool!!! Et en plus on peut pas dire beaucoup de mal à propos des acteurs hein?  
(Mis apart Rusart et Fudge) Même Aragog était hot!! Tk assez parlé de d'ça (AHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)  
Bon sérieux là......je vais faire ma première interview avec...MYAMORA MALFOY!!!!! Yen aura à chaque chapitre  
alors vous pouvez toujours participer sauf que...le défi change à chaque chapitre.   
Le prochain défi sera:  
  
  
  
  
Vous devrez e sortir les plus beaux les meilleurs compliments sur votre personnage préféré!! C'est  
ben plus facile que pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas Harry et James hein???  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TAUPES,LES MARMOTTES,LE-SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER,LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT ET DES ENCLUMES,  
LES CONCOMBRESDURS,TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS,LES FLAMANTS ROSES PRISONNIERS DU DOLLARAMA,LE QUÉBEC LIBRE,  
LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,LES DVD DU BLOCKBUSTER,LES HAMBURGERS AU AUBERGINES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT,LES   
CARIBOUS,LES COUTEAUX SUISSES, LES CLUBS DE GOLF,LA FÉE BRIGITTE,LES RIBAMBELLES D'AMIS,   
LE MONDE QUI GAMBADENT GENTILMENT,LES PATATES EN FEU, SMOULI,ET TOUT LE RESTE*!*!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enfer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer le fait que les toilettes ai explosé?? Et que beaucoup plus d'eau que ce qu'elles contiennent en est sorti?  
  
-De quoi vous parlez? Dit Chris qui essayait de sauver sa peau.   
  
-On a rien fait nous! Dit Ron en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.  
  
-Suivez moi! Dit Mc Gonagall en se retournant et en marchant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Attendez professeur! Dit Harry en allant devant elle. Pourquoi vous nous ammenez là bas?? On a rien fait on s'est fait   
emporté par le déluge! J'vous l'jure on a rien fait.  
  
Mc Gonagall sorti sa baguette et jeta un sort aux poches de Harry qui se renversèrent en y sortit plein de petites bombes cerise.   
  
-....Bon.......c'est pas une preuve!  
  
Ils la suivirent jusqu'au bureau d'Albie. Ils entrèrent tous et Minie commença à raconter à Albie ce qu'ils avait fait. Et là   
tout d'un coup Morgane alla devant le bureau de Dumbledore et dit:  
  
-Non c'est pas vrai moi je n'ai rien fait! C'est eux qui m'ont foutu la tête dans les toilettes et ne m'ont pas laissé partir   
je n'ai rien fait.   
  
-Aller Morgane ne ment pas, c'est toi qui a insisté pour lancer la bombe dans la toilette. Tu l'a fait toi même tu ne t'en souvien   
pas? Dit Dray d'un air vraiment détaistable.   
  
-Vous avez inondé une bonne partie de l'école, vous avez détruit une fenêtre et les toilettes des garçons, et en plus, vous êtes   
sorti à une heure où vous ne devriez pas sortir. Je vais devoir vous enlever plusieurs points. Dit Dumbledore l'air vraiment déçu.   
J'enlève 70 points à Gryffondor et 100 points à Serpentard.   
  
-Hey c'est pas justre vous nous enlevez plus de points qu'a eux! Dit Nick l'air tout frustré.  
  
-Je ne les favorise pas, c'est juste qu'ils sont deux Gryffondors alors que vous êtes sept Serpenatards. Alors en plus   
de ça vous devriez aider Rusart pendant une semaine et vous aurez une retenue.  
  
Après plusieurs soupirs et plusieurs tentatives pour se sortir d'affaire, ils sortirent du bureau de Albie, toujours avec   
leur 1 semaine d'aide à Rusart, leurs points enlevés et leur retenue. Leur retenue se fera Samedi (hey ça fait chier aller   
en retenue samedi...)   
  
-C'est vous qui avez fait exploser les toilettes des gars? Dit Hermione toute étonée.  
  
-Ouais...Dit Ron l'air découragé.  
  
-C'est Malfoy qui a prit la bombe cerise et qui l'a mit dans la toilette. Il ne croyais pas qu'on avait fait cette bombe nous même.   
Dit Harry avec un air assez content.  
  
-Comment tu fais pour être content? Dit Ron. On a une retenue on doit aider Rusart, et tous ces points! Dit le rouquin d'un   
air désespéré.  
  
-Bof c'est pas si grave. Dit Harry qui se fesait minoucher par une fille qui le prennait en "pitié"  
  
Le soir, les gars essaiyaient de dormir malgré la putain de retenue qui les attendait demain soir. Un peu plus loin, un prof   
se promenait. Et en courant ce prof se cogna contre le prof Rogue.   
  
-Mary? Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille?  
  
-Je...........cherche mon..............chien! Je cherche mon chien il s'est sauvé.  
  
Ils entendirent un bruit qui venait de la chambre de Rogue. (Ils étaient pas loin de là) Ils courèrent pour voir ce qui se   
passait. Ils entrèrent et truvèrent Cassandra à coté de la chambre de Rogue en vrai bordel.   
  
-NON MAIS MERDE C'EST TOI QUI À FOUTU LE BORDEL???  
  
-Hey hey calme toi! C'est pas mons qui ai fait ça! C'est lui. Dit-elle en entrant en en resortant tenant un gros chien noir.  
  
-SIRIUS!! Crai Mary en courrant vers le chien et en le serrant contre elle.  
  
-Sirius? Dit Roguinouchet avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Euh non pas Sirus......euh.......je voulais dire.....en fait je venais de....euh....de lire un article sur   
Sirius Black alors j'étais dans la lune alors j'ai crié ça........  
  
-Vous pensiez à Sirius Black?  
  
-Ouais...  
  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pensiez pas à lui dans un lit?  
  
Le chien grogna mais pas d'un air méchant...*tit air sadique en disant ça*  
  
-Non et si vous voulez tout savoir c'est mieux que d'être coinsé sexuellement!  
  
-Aaahhh alors comme ça vous êtes coinsé sexuellement? Demanda Cassandra interessée.  
  
Mary sourit et dit:  
  
-Aller viens Si..................Si....Sissi!  
  
-Sissi? Dit Sévérus.  
  
-Ben oui, Cassandra, Cassy, Sissi n'importe quoi! Aller viens, et toi aussi. Dit-elle au chien l'air très fachée.  
  
Cassandra sortit en passant sa main sur le cul de Sévérus en lui souriant. En entrant dans sa chambre Mary ferma la   
porte tout doucement ensuite elle se tourna violemment vers Sirius et lui dit:  
  
-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME!!!!????? T'AURAI PU TE FAIRE PRENDRE IMBÉCILE!!  
  
Sirius se retransforma en humain et essaya d'embrasser Mary.   
  
-Non pas ce soir! Dit-elle en tournant la tête.  
  
-Pourquoi? Dit Sirius en la regardant l'ai..........l'air de Sirius bon!  
  
-Parce que tu m'a énervé et tu m'a humilié!  
  
-T'es pas mieux toi! M'appeller Sirius devant tout le monde. "je venait de lire un article sur Sirius Balck".   
Fit Sirus en imitant "très bien" la voix de Mary.  
  
Elle tourna sa tête vers lui avec un regard meurtrier. Il la prit et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de le repousser mais   
Sirius avait une façon d'embrasser à laquelle Mary ne pouvait pas résister. Elle se laissa faire, même quand il   
commença à la déshabiller.  
  
Bon pour la suite vous avez besoin d'un dessin???  
  
Le lendemain matin Mary se réveilla et regarda l'heure. Ele se leva d'un bon en criant:  
  
-OH NON JE SUIS EN RETARD À MON COURS!  
  
Elle se rhabilla et essaya de réveiller Sirius.  
  
-Quoi?? Dit celui-ci l'air tout endormi.  
  
-Debout Sirius je suis en retard aller habille toi!  
  
Il se leva et s'habilla. Il remarqua, en mettant son jean, que Mary regardait son torse l'ai très interessée. Il   
sourit et dit:  
  
-Ça fait 14 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et t'a toujours pas changé!  
  
-Toi tu penses que t'as changé?? Dit Mary avec un air faussement insulté.  
  
-Ouais moi j'ai changé, j'ai changé physiquement!  
  
-Ouais, t'es plus beau qu'avant!  
  
Elle le prit et l'embrassa. Mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte et dès que Mary entendit le bruit, elle en profita. Elle poussa Sirius   
qui tomba dans le placard qu'elle referma, à clé!   
  
Elle alla ouvrir et elle retrouva Aggy qui lui demanda:  
  
-Tu veux venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi?  
  
-Non pourquoi tu me demande ça?? On a des cours aujourd'hui?? Et en plus je suis en retard!  
  
-Mary....on est Samedi!!! Dit Aggy en la prennant vraiment pour une conne.   
  
-Ah ouais?? Oh non Sirius!! Dit Mary en courant dans sa chambre et en essayant de trouver la clé pour ouvrir la porte.   
  
Ensuite Aggy s'approcha et jeta le sort d'Alohomora et ouvrit la porte. Elle retrouva Sirius assit par terre accoté contre le mur les bras croisés.  
  
-Tu maltraite tes amours Mary?  
  
Mary s'assit à coté de Sirius en le serrant contre elle en disant:  
  
-Excuses moi Sirius!!!  
  
Sirius sourit et dit:  
  
-Je sais pas si je devrai t'excuser pour m'avoir enfermé dans un placard!  
  
-Je ferait tout ce que tu veux!  
  
Sirius eu un air interessé.  
  
Bon on va aller du coté interessant! (joke) Le soir, Harry, Ron, Draco, Nick, Carlos, Leon, Chris et Steve arrivèrent au bureau   
de Mc Gonagall mais quelqu'un manquait. On voyait Rusart arriver, en tennant Morgane par le bras.  
  
-Elle essayait de se sauver! Dit-il en poussant Morgane dans le bureau de Minie.  
  
Elle les envoya en retenue avec Rogue. Il les força à trier tous ses ingrédients (et si vous avez vu le 2 film vous voyez qu'il   
en a beaucoup) en plus ils devaient tout nettoyer les chaudrons, préparer ses ingrédients et tout le reste pour le prochain cours.   
Bref l'emmerde totale. Mais quand Rogue sortit pour aller faire kek chose je l'sais pas aller aux toilette aller se faire secher   
les dents je sais pas mais il était sorti.   
  
-On s'emmerde!!! Dit Leon qui était vraiment désespéré d'avoir à laver tous les chaudrons de Rogue...  
  
-On peut s'amuser! Dit Harry en sortant de sa poche un petit sac.  
  
-Tu veux faire quoi?? Dit Morgane l'air vraiment bête.  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre de Rogue et en sorti après 10 secondes quand tout explosa mais il n'y avait rien, juste de la fumée.   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu?? Dit Draco.  
  
-Rien, dit Harry, Je me suis juste amusé un peu.   
  
Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort et tout d'un coup, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était fait.   
  
-Pourquoi t'a pas fait ça plus tôt Poter????  
  
-Parce que Rogue était là imbécile!! Dit Harry à Draco qui s'était un peu trop énervé.   
  
-Oh mais calme toi Draco chéri c'est pas grave! Dit Morgane en prennant Dray et en l'embrassant.   
  
Alors là Nick qui voulait en profiter dit:  
  
-Ouais Draco j'suis pas le seul qui essaie de se faire désirer! C'est ta façon de draguer les filles?  
  
Draco lui fit un fuck you et essaya d'attrapper es mains de Morgane qui se promenaient un peu partout. Bon tout a   
une fin je crois?? Alors Morgane s'en alla et les autres aussi. Sauf que Dray resta là parce qu'il avait perdu sa   
baguette. Ensuite quans il comprit ce qui s'était passé il retourna vite vite à la salle commune des Serpentards avant   
que Rogue n'arrive. Mais quand celui-ci arriva dans son bureau, vous croyez que c'est normal de voir ses chaudrons devenir   
rose nanane et ses sous vêtements voler comme ça un peu partout?? Moi je crois que oui....ouais...personnellement c'est   
possible! Mais alors juste au moment ou Rogue allait faire disparaitre tout ce bordel. Devinez qui entra! (je donne 10 $ à   
celui ou celle qui devine!) Bon ok fini les conneries c'était Cassandra qui entrait bordel  
  
-Hum.....Sévérus, vous êtes un travesti? C'est une bonne nouvelle.  
  
-NON je ne suis pas devenu un travesti! Ce sont les élèves qui ont fait ça!  
  
-Ben ouais ben ouais! Vous savez vous êtes un mauvais menteur! Aller vous voulez parler de ça à ma tante Spellman *l'air   
d'une tite tante toute ridée*  
  
-Pourquoi je parlerai de ce qu'un élève à fait à une autre élève? *recois un livre en arrière de la tête*  
  
Elle sortit l'air toute frustrée et trébucha sur quelque chose. C'était...un chien.   
  
-Elle ne le surveille jamais son chien! Dit-elle en prennanr le chien et en l'ammennant devant le bureau de Mary, elle cogna.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cass...Fit Mary en regardant Sirius.  
  
-Mary j'ai trouvé ton chien devant le bureau du prof de potion.   
  
-Ah...euh......merci Cassandra...Dit Mary en faisant entrer Sirius et en lui disant:  
  
-Tu sais toi, si tu n'était pas plus fort que moi je t'aurai déjà tué!  
  
-Pourquoi tu me tuerais? T'as besoin de moi.  
  
-Ah ouais et pourquoi?  
  
-Qui prendra soin de toi la nuit?  
  
-...  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Maintenant première interview!  
  
Mya  
  
  
À quoi ressembles-tu?   
  
  
Je suis une grande blonde plantureuse.....Hihihihi  
  
  
Combien de fois as-tu vomi dans ta vie!?  
  
Heu.....plusieurs foi genre que j ai dejas passer une nuit coucher sur le bord de toilette tellemnt   
que je vomissait!!  
  
  
Que ferais-tu si j'arrivais et si je disais que j'ai l'adresse de la maison de Tom Felton?  
  
JE LA VEUT!!!!!J'irais chez eux habiller d'une facon asser provocatrice et je le violerais pis   
je lui dirais que je l'aime!!!!Et que je veux qui reste acteur que je veux po qui devienne pêcheur  
  
  
Combien de mains as-tu?  
  
J en ai 5.......  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être interviewé? Parce que tu sais, des millions de gens dans   
le monde sont en train de te regarder en ce moment.   
  
J'adore ça!!!!Et il y a rein là tsé une super star comme moi là   
**passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon très snob**  
  
  
Penses-tu que Caillou est bon au lit?  
  
  
Je ne le sais pas je lai pas encore essayer....mais selon sa soeur oui...  
  
  
Viens-tu d'une autre galaxie?  
  
  
Oui c'est sur que je viens d'une autre galaxie sa s'appelle «LA Galaxie des Superstars NO-were»   
  
  
Que penses-tu des discutions psycho-méta-phylosophysique-sur-les-pieds-qui-puent?  
  
  
C'est super important!!!!!LA psycho-méta-phylosophysique-sur-les-pieds-qui-puent, Parce que   
les gens qui puent des pieds tsé yont po la vie facile....  
  
  
Crois-tu qu'il esxiste une 267 dimention où il existerai un monde de Harry Potter?  
  
  
OUI!!!!!!LA preuve cette dimension vien de ma galaxie et moi et Drago Malefoy et bien   
genre qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble  
  
  
Es-tu un arbre?  
  
  
Non je ne suis pas un mec!!!Je m'étend po  
  
  
Merci!!  
  
De rein cela m'a fais plaisir de répondre a vos question en passant petite pub aller lire Mes FICS!!!  
  
  
(sti qu'elle est conne, c'était même pas une question!)  
  
*************************  
  
Bon après ce questionnaire tout a fait éducative vous dormirez moins niaiseux ce soir!  
  
REP AUX REV!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Myamora Malfoy: Dsl mais pour les enguelades j'ai po trop d'inspiration alors....  
Pis tu l'a eu ton ******* de ***** de baiser entre Dray pis Morgane contente?? Si tu me fais  
encore chier ak ça là....c'est le four!! lol Ah en passant Bravo pour l'interview! Je suis d'accord  
avec tout ce que t'a écris!  
  
FRENCHIE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS L'ASILE!!!! J'y ai déjà été je veux pas y retourner!  
  
Iorek Marie Byrnikson: LA VOILÀ LA SUITE LÀ calme toi là....lol Bravo quand même pour l'interview  
mais p-e que tu vas gagner celui-là on sait jamais!! Ah en passant je suis d'ac avec tout ce que t'a  
écrit!!  
  
Lily: Oh non pas toi..............et en passant pas touche à mon Dray....lol.....pis tu sauras que Crabbe  
et Goile sont comme ça tout le temps pas possible d'être intelligent Dray l'a dis lui même! I'M just a kid  
je m'en foue carrément ça me passe 6 pieds au dessus de la têteuh! Bon entk c'est ça là là......  
pis là là......là là.....JE L'SAIS TU MOÉ LÀ LÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol........  
  
Yavait pas beaucoup de review aujourd'hui.....snfi snif....lol c'est pas grave, j'espère qu'yen aura plus  
pour ce chapitre là hein????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? lol  
  
Bon là m'a vous laisser   
bye bye  
big biz à tout le monde!  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
  
Sonya 


	18. PréauLard et Halloween

*tite voix aigue* I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol Dsl là je fais une   
overdose de la toune à Justin Timberlake.....ya l'air tellement fif quand y chante aigue yash lol  
  
Bon là le voilà le 18 chapitre pis peut-être que la plupart d'entre vous ne comprenez pas le   
rapport du titre avec l'histore mais ça y va lentement, là dans ce chapitre ça commence un peu!  
Vous allez voir quand l'histoire va vraiment commencer, ce sera très compliqué mais ce sera une très belle  
histoire, en tout cas moi je L'adore!!!!!   
J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!!!! Ce chapitre là!  
  
Yaura un nouveau persos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Si jamais vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle liste de perso vous avez juste à le demander et je vous la mettrai!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Wingardium alias Gen!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Pré-au-Lard et Halloween  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En après-midi Harry Ron et Hermione allèrent faire un tour à Pré-au-lard.  
  
-Vous n'étiez pas sensés aller aider Rusart? Dit Hermione  
  
-Pourquoi tu nous demande ça?? Tu t'es fait un petit ami et tu veux qu'on te laisse avec lui. *reçoi une claque en   
arrière de la tête* Ah ouais en passant c'était Ron qui disais ça  
  
-Ben oui Mimione! tu t'est fait un petit ami. Commença Harry  
  
-Grand! Continua Ron!  
  
-Avec de grands pieds! Dit Harry qui commençait à s'amuser.   
  
-Et une tite coupe en brosse!   
  
-Les cheveux bruns pâles!   
  
-Plein de bouton! Fit Ron en se moquant d'Hermiminione.  
  
-Ça va j'ai compris, vous êtes en train de décrire Crabbe ou Goyle en plus beau c'est ça??  
  
-Non mais on va dire que oui! Dit Harry en souriant.   
  
Ils entrèrent aux trois balais et comme d'hab, c'était Ron qui allait chercher les bières lol. Mais en se tournant Ron renversa   
une des bières sur Sabrina. Elle leva le bras pour le frapper mais Samantha le ratrapa avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de frapper Ron.  
  
-Désolé. Dit Ron l'air un peu gêné.  
  
-Bof...c'est pas grave. J'te pardonne, pour cette fois! Dit Sabrina en lui souriant.   
  
Elles sortirent toutes les deux dehors et allèrent se promener dans un toute petite forêt pas loin. En sortant de cet endroit   
elles se dirigèrent vers Zonko. Mais en marchant Sabrina eu une étrange envie de pratiquer tous les cours d'arts martiaux que   
les jumelles avaient fait ensemble. Alors elles commencèrent à se battre très aisément avec des gestes et des culbutes   
imprésionnantes. Plusieurs élèves s'approchèrent pour regarder la bataille des deux jumelles. Elles étaient tellement bonnes   
qu'aucune des deux n'avait pu réussir à frapper l'autre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent pour admirer la bataille des   
deux élèves. Alors Draco en passant par là se demanda ce qu'il se passa:  
  
-On va voir?? Dit Nick l'air très interessé par ce qui se passait.   
  
-Ouais! Dirent les autres en courant.  
  
Les jumelles s'arrêtèrent en même temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais à peine deux minutes de passé elles recommencèrent.   
Nick leur avait crié un encouragement mais les filles étaient tellement concentrée qu'elle donnèrent en même temps un coup de   
coude dans les côtes de Nick. Alors toutes les deux en même temps dirent:  
  
-Oh désolée ça ira??  
  
Ensuite elles se regardèrent et continuèrent à se battre. Nick lui était tombé à terre en riant. Finalement la bataille se   
termina et ce fut un match nul. Tout le monde retourna à leurs petits trucs. Mais quelqu'un était resté là accoté sur le mur   
d'un magasin à les regarder. Les deux jumelles regardèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Il les regarda   
avec un mince sourir sur les lèvres et les applaudissa pendant un court moment. Ensuite il tourna le dos et disparu dans la forêt.   
  
-C'était qui tu penses? Dit Samantha à sa soeur.  
  
-Je sais pas mais putain qu'il est sexy!  
  
-On le suit??  
  
-Ouais!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les jumelles courèrent dans la direction dans laquelle le jeune homme était allé. Mais elles N'y trouvèrent personne.  
  
-Il est trop beau je VEUX le revoir!! Dit Sabrina d'un air........d'un air là....  
  
En retournant du coté de Harry et les deux autres. Il étaient retournés à Poudlard et se promenaient sur le bord du lac. Et un peu   
plus tard Will et Alex les rejoignirent. (à voir chapitre 10)  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté?? Dit Alex en courant devant Harry avec son sac et en l'ouvrant pour lui montrer ce que lui, avait acheté.   
  
-On a acheté des trucs pour améliorer nos invention ou encore pour en créer d'autres! Dit Ron tout fier!  
  
-Nous on a acheté un livre avancé qui nous explique comment fabriquer des farces et attrapes! Dit Will en leur montrant   
le livre.  
  
-Ya vraiment rien d'autre qui compte pour vous? Dit Hermione en riant.  
  
-Ouais ya la bouffe, les filles, les farces et attrapes, le Quidditch et je crois que c'est tout! Dit Harry avec un air vraiment innocent.   
  
Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour regarder une certaine liste donc Mc Gonagall avait parlé avant qu'ils s'en aille.   
Mais Harry resta là car il regardait quelque chose au fond de l'eau. On aurai dit un reflet ou une lumière. Peut-être   
que c'était la lumière de la dernière fois. Mais il ne croayis pas car il voyait aussi des reflets bleus et mauves en plus   
d'une lumière argentée.   
  
-(Ça doit être une sirène ou quelque chose comme ça.) Pensa Harry.  
  
-Harry tu viens! Dit Hermione en venant le chercher.  
  
-Ouais ouais. Dit Harry d'un air distrait en regardant l'eau.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?  
  
-Ah non rien du tout. Dit Harry en retrouvant son sourir.  
  
Ils allèrent voirent la sois disante liste de je-sais-pas-trop-quoi de Minie. C'était une liste qui répartissait les tâches   
que les élèves de cinquième année et plus devaient faire pour le bal d'Halloween.  
  
-Va y avoir un bal???? Dit Will tout paniqué!  
  
-Ouais c'est trop cool! Dit Ron l'air émerveillé!  
  
-Je vais retenter ma chance avec Cho! Dit Vous-savez-qui.(PAS VOLDIE!)  
  
-C'est cool! Dit Alex en regardant les tâches (imbécile!) Ohhh Harry!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu doit t'occuper des décorations avec Draco Malfoy, moi, Ron, une certaine Geneviève Leonhart, Sabrina Taylor et Leon Kennedy.  
  
-Ah c'est cool!  
  
-Hermione toi tu doit t'occuper de la bouffe avec Morgane Smith, Cho Chang, Will, Carlos Oliviera et Samantha Taylor.  
  
-Bon ça va c'est pas si pire! Dit Hermione. Au moins, je ne suis pas avec Crabbe et Goyle...  
  
-Et ya plein d'autres tâches!  
  
-C'est qui Geneviève Leonhart? Dit Harry qui regardait ce nom sur la liste.  
  
-Je l'sais pas...  
  
-On verras ça demain! Dit Hermione.  
  
Le lendemain vers 14:00 ils sortirent tous de leur cours de potion pour se rendre à la grande salle pour commencer   
les préparatifs pour le bal. Ceux qui s'ocuupaient de la bouffe allèrent aux cuisines.   
  
Hermione s'approcha de Morgane et lui parla d'un air plutôt gêné parce qu'elle serait sûre que celle-ci ne serait   
pas très gentille avec elle.  
  
-Euh......tu viens on t'attend là bas. Dit Hermione en pointant la table où les autres personnes qui s'occupaient   
de la bouffe l'attendaient.  
  
Morgane alla vers la table sans rien dire. Il manquait trois personnes. Finalement ils virent les jumelles arriver   
en courant en s'excusant pour avoir étées en retard sans bonne raisons vu que Sabrina essayait bêtement de trouver   
un moyen de leur mentir.   
  
-Ouais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois en retard tu as dû te perdre. Dit Draco à Sabrina en se moquant d'elle.   
  
-Non je suis arrivée en retard parce que je ne voulais pas voir ta petite face de prétentieux   
que j'ai juste envie d'étamper dans le mur. Dit Sabrina sur un ton de défi.   
  
Personne ne savait pourquoi mais ces temps ci les jumelles aimaient beaucoup se battre avec n'importe   
qui. Surtout Sabrina qui s'est fait avertir plusieurs fois par les professeurs. Finalement quinze   
minutes en retard, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux mauves entra dans la grande salle et s'installa   
à coté de Harry en disant:  
  
-Je suis désolée mon professeur ne voulais pas me laisser sortir.  
  
-Euh...C'est pas grave! Dit Ron. Toi t'es Geneviève Leonhart?  
  
-Ouais c'est moi! Appelles moi Gen sinon t'es un homme mort! De quoi vous parliez?   
  
-On essayait de réfléchir à quel genre de déco on pourrait mettre. Dit Alex.  
  
-Pour l'éclairage j'ai une idée. Dit Gen. On étein toutes les bougies et on met des torches avec des   
flames colorées.   
  
-Comment comptes-tu faire ça et quelles couleurs tu veux mettre? Dit Leon.  
  
-Mon père en fabrique, il m'a aprit comment et on mettra les couleurs de l'Halloween, orange et noire!  
  
-Des flames noires ça éclaire? Dit Draco d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Oui! Dit Sabrina en fesant apparaitre une torche avec une flame noire.   
  
-Ah ouais ça éclaire. Dit Alex qui n'était pas sûr lui aussi.   
  
-Mais on va mettre d'autres couleurs que noir et orange? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ben oui! On peux mettre violet (Ron fait une drôle de face), rouge, blanc n'importe quelle couleur!   
On peut même mettre les couleurs de chaque maison.  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler de déco et ils trouvèrent plein d'idées!   
  
-Samantha? Demanda Morgane.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Pourquoi toi et ta soeur êtes toujours en train de vous battre?  
  
-Parce qu'on adore ça! On est exactement pareilles alors on sait toujours ce que l'autre fera alors   
on ne se fait jamais mal!   
  
-Comment avec-vous apprit à vous battre comme ça?  
  
-Cours! Mais...pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
  
-Parce que j'aimerais pouvoir me battre comme vous.   
  
Samantha lui sourit.  
  
-Oh regarde qui qui passe!  
  
Draco entra dans la cuisine.   
  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça??  
  
-Hey tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'aime pas! Que tu n'aime pas ses beaux yeux.....(sont quelle   
couleur ses yeux).......gris!!! Et que tu n'aime pas toucher ses beaux cheveux blonds si........  
(si quoi??).......si doux, si lisses! Dit Sabrina.  
  
-Ils sont pas doux et lisse, ya trop de gel! Dit Morgane assez fort pour que Dray l'entende.   
  
Elle reçu une pomme en arrière de la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha des mains la pomme   
qu'il était en train de manger.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu foue???  
  
-Je mange une pomme ça se voit pas???  
  
-Tu foue quoi ici?? T'es pas sensé être en train de parler de la déco pour le bal????  
  
-Ouais mais tous les décorateurs ont besoin de manger. Dit-il en prennant un sac qu'un elfe de maison lui donna.   
  
-Qui t'a donné la permission de prendre ça? Dit Morgane en s'approchant de lui et en pointant le sac.   
  
-Moi! Tu penses que je demanderai la permission à quelqu'un??   
  
-Ok maintenant tu sors d'ici sinon je vais donner un coup de pied dans ton cul royal!  
  
-Vas y il n'attend que toi! Dit Draco avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et avant de sortir.  
  
-Avoues que t'avais envie de faire autre chose avec son cul que de lui donner un coup de pied! Dit Samantha en lui souriant  
  
-Il fait chier ce p'tit con!  
  
-Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'aime pas!   
  
-Mais je ne l'aime pas non plus.  
  
-Avoues que tu le trouves beau au moins!  
  
-Pas plus que ça.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Bon maintenant les reponses aux reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Myamora Malfoy: Non non t'inquiète po c un baiser de niaisage!!! Tu verras il va bientôt venir l'autre  
.....enfin je pense........ouais tu vas l'avoir le four t'inquiète po..............Ouais Mary c ben  
la plus conne....lol Je suis contente qu'on ai enfin chatté ça fesait longtemps!!  
  
Marie: Merci Beaucoup!!  
  
Lily: .....Toi pis tes livres là........................ouais ouais elle va réussir un m'ment donné la  
Morgane c promis!!!! Les romances....je vais les faires un peu commencer dans le 19 chapitre ou le 20 je sais po....  
OUI VIVE HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS ET VIVE MON DANIELINOUCHET!!!! Ouais j'y avais pas  
pensé à Aggy..... Pour le chap préféré....moi i non plus je sais pas c lequel....lol m'en fous carrément de   
Madame Padfoot et de Rinoa.....Ouais merci m'a essayer de la faire marcher cette connerie qu'on appelle imagination lol.  
  
Wingardium: Non t bonne pour le four! Et ça c ben le pire..... Ouais c fait t morte là....mais si tu meurt...  
pas d'Alex!!!! lol Pis tu l'a aimé ton apparition???? Ça va être plus interessant dans le 19 chap t'inquiète po  
j'en ai po fini ak toi....Nick c un des amis de Draco pas Nick quasi sans tête épaisse lol!!   
Ouais snif snif chanceuse Mary!!! Ben ouais tu vas avoir kek chose d'assez égale lol Toé pis ton  
Bulis là..........arf  
  
Iorek Marie Byrnikson: Pauv'Rogue.......;) Quel dessin de Marie et Sirius???? Moi don't catcher.....  
  
Yasmine: Tu avs le voir le 2 fil t'inquiète pas...Ouais moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup Morgane!!!!  
Pk tu me dis que je dois réacorder le début?? Moi don't catcher.....lol Bon je vais te laisser avec ton   
deustch à la con.  
  
Leviosa: Ouais toi aussi t bonne pour le four.....grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ben non c'tune joke!!   
Pour Cassy et Sévi ouais ouais ça va venir dans pas trop longtemps c promis lol   
ABAT LES CHIOTTES!!! Ou les vessies comme tu le dis... Ouais ouais j'te pardonne, mais juste  
cette fois niark nairk  
  
Miss Tambora: Ouais t mézante!!! Je zuis pu ton zamie......grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
TROP CHANCEUSE LA TITE MARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pauv'Morgane.....mais au moins ça va s'arranger.   
Bon là je t'ai éclairé pour Morgane j'espère.........  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos review même si yen avait qui était un tit peu en retard.... on les nommera pas....  
non non c'tune joke là je niaise!!!!! Bon big zibous à tout le monde!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TAUPES,LES MARMOTTES,LE-SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER,LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT ET DES ENCLUMES,  
LES CONCOMBRESDURS,TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS,LES FLAMANTS ROSES PRISONNIERS DU DOLLARAMA,LE QUÉBEC LIBRE,  
LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,LES DVD DU BLOCKBUSTER,LES HAMBURGERS AU AUBERGINES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT,LES   
CARIBOUS,LES COUTEAUX SUISSES, LES CLUBS DE GOLF,LA FÉE BRIGITTE,LES RIBAMBELLES D'AMIS,   
LE MONDE QUI GAMBADENT GENTILMENT,LES PATATES EN FEU, SMOULI,ET TOUT LE RESTE*!*!*  
  
bye bye zout le zonde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à la framboise (miam!)  
  
Sonya vot'friend qui vous aimeuh!!  
  
PS: Hey So! SING THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol 


	19. Trucs Spéciaux

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon dsl là je suis encore  
pognée avec ça...lol Bon le voilà le 19 chapitre que certaines personnes avaient envie de lire on les  
nommera pas. Bon là on voit un peu plus le nouveau personnage que vous avez vu dans l'autre chapitre. On verras un peu  
plus tard les trucs spéciaux qu'ils feront (.....j'vous dis ce qui se passe moi là...SO TAYEULE) Bon apart ça j'ai pas  
beaucoup de trucs à vous dire pis c'est ça là!!!! lol  
Pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question, essayez pas de deviner qui est le méchant pétard que les jumelles  
ont vu à Pré-au-Lard vous ne le trouverez pas!   
  
  
  
Gen si tu n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait tu me le dis oki??? !! J'espère que tu vas aimer!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*¤*Vive Sirius, Mumus, tous les beau mecs de cette Terre, les Taupes, les Marmottes, les Caribous,   
les Flamants Roses en Plastique Prisonniers du Dollorama, les Couteaux Suisses, les Clubs de Golf,   
la Sexualité des Yaourts à la Vanille, le Saint-Patron du Liquid-Paper, la Fée Brigitte, les Concombres Durs,  
les hamburgers aux aubergines avec du chocolat pis les tits Harry's en érection(O_O)!!!*¤*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trucs Spéciaux  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Alors tu t'amuses?? Demanda Nick qui arriva à coté de Draco.  
  
-Ouais assez. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'as déjà fini de faire ce que t'avais à faire?  
  
-Ben ouais!  
  
-C'est quoi que t'avais à faire au juste?  
  
-Les invitations.  
  
-Invitations? Demanda Sabrina, quelles invitations???  
  
-Des invitations qu'on doit envoyer.   
  
-SABRINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabrina se tourna vers sa soeur qui courait vers elle avec une drôle de fiole en main. Mais quelque chose accrocha son   
pied et elle fit un beau vol plané à 100 kh vers sa soeur. Elle la ramassa en passant et les deux s'écrasèrent sur le mur   
avant de glisser et de tomber par terre. Elles avaient le souffle coupé!   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma p'tite conne! Dit Sabrina en se frottant le dos.  
  
Elle essaya de se lever mais sa soeur s'accorcha à elle el la tira par en arrière. Alors Sabrina s'écrasa encore contre le mur   
pendant que sa soeur courra et sauta pour rattraper sa super fiole.   
  
-JE L'AI!  
  
-Ouais moi aussi! Dit Sabrina.  
  
-Hein?? De quoi tu parles? Demanda Samantha toujours couché par terre la fiole dans la main.   
  
-Ben je parlais d'un mal de dos permanent, pas toi?  
  
-Non je parlais de ma fiole.  
  
-Je vais la casser ta fiole. Dit Sabrina en se levant et en courant vers sa soeur qui lui fit une jambette alors Sabrina   
s'écrasa la face par terre.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'ammène à l'infirmerie? Dit Nick à Sabrina en s'approchant d'elle et en l'aidant à se lever.  
  
-Non ça va j'ai rien merci.   
  
Sabrina se dirigea vers sa soeur et lui donna un coup de poingt.   
  
-Merci je le méritait! Dit Samantha en regardant sa soeur.  
  
-Ouais je sais. Bon c'est quoi cette putain de fiole?  
  
-Ça ma p'tite conne, c'est la solution à tous tes problèmes!  
  
-Ah ouais? Je vais enfin pourvoir me débarasser de toi?  
  
-Non de tes problèmes pas de moi.  
  
-C'est ça que j'disais.   
  
*regard bête*  
  
-Hey t'a pas le sens de l'humour? Dit Sabrina. Bon c'est quoi la solution de tous mes problèmes.  
  
-ça ça va pouvoir te débarasser de ça! Dit Samantha en prennant un des mèches de cheveux de Sabrina.   
  
-HEIN???? TU VEUX QUE JE ME DÉBARASSE DE MES CHEVEUX??????????????????  
  
-Ben non espèce de conne! Tu vas pouvoir te les teindre en rouge! Comme tu l'a toujours voulu! (à voir chapitre 1)  
  
-...  
  
(moment de silence)  
  
-Quoi? Pas plus que ça? Pas de cri de joie? Pas de sautillage partout? Pas de coup de poingt à tout le monde tellement   
t'es contente? Demanda Sam d'un air un peu déçu.  
  
(Sab se passa la main dans les cheveux en s'arrachant un petite mèche et en la regardant.) Ensuite elle regarda Sam.   
Et puis tout d'un coup elle prit Sam par les épaules et commença à la secouer en lui disant:  
  
-MERCI MA TITE SOEUR QUE J'ADORE MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!!! PLUS DE CHEVEUX BLONDS YEAH MERCI ,MERCI!!!!   
  
(Sam reçoit un coup de poingt)  
  
-Bon c'est passé! Dit Sabrina en retournant vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui la regardaient avec de gros yeux. O_O  
  
-Tu connais l'asile? Demanda Carlos.  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Tu devrais aller y faire un tour.  
  
*coup de pied où j'pense*  
  
Après une heure de discussion, Harry, Ron, Alex et Will retournèrent vers le dortoir.  
  
-Hey tu sais on dirait que la fille qui était avec nous te pleit Alex! Dit Ron en li donnant un coup de coude.  
  
-Tu parles de Gen?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle!! Dit Alex avec un p'tit sourire.   
  
Alors là les trois autres imbéciles commençaient à le niaiser et quand ils commençaient à faire penser croche   
Alex commença à courir. Ils riaient tous quand les trois commencèrent à lancer des bombe à peinture sur lui.   
(pas bombe à eau, bombe à peinture!!!)   
  
Un peu plus haut vers le troisième étage, Gen se promenait en cherchant une de ses amies. Elle entendit une vis   
de fille mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle cherchait, c'était la voix d'une des deux jumelles. Gen allait se   
diriger vers elles pour leur parler mais elle entendu Samantha dire:  
  
-Alex Black tu connais ce con? J'te parie que son père c'est Sirius Black cet imbécile! Et j'te parie aussi que   
quand il sera un adulte il terminera comme lui! En prison avec sa vie foutue!  
  
Gen était tellement énervée qu'elle marcha très vite vers Sam.   
  
-Ah Salut G..  
  
Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Gen la prit par le collet et l'envoya par en arrière.   
Samantha se cogna le dos et la tête contre le mur et tomba par terre. Gen la regardait et elle avait l'air un peu   
moins fâchée. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire autant mal.  
  
-Sa...........Sam?  
  
Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, elle se tourna et BAM, elle reçu un coup de poingt sur le nez. Ensuite la personne qui   
l'avait frappé la prit par le collet et lui dit:   
  
-C'est quoi ton problème?????????????????????????????????????  
  
-Sab...je suis désolée....je voulais pas lui faire mal....je me suis emporté désolée...  
  
-Ouais peut-être mais pourquoi tu l'a frappé???  
  
-Parce qu'elle avait dit du mal d'Alex.  
  
Sabrina la lâcha et dit:  
  
-Elle ne dirai jamais du mal d'Alex, c'est un de ses meillleurs amis!  
  
-Ouais mais j'ai pas rêvé....pourquoi elle a dit toutes ces horreurs sur lui?  
  
-Parce qu'elle imitait une conne qu'on avait entendu dire ça dans les toilettes des filles..  
  
-..................O_O....................................  
  
-Aller bon c'est pas si grave, faut juste l'ammenner à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Non non ça va je vais l'ammenner!  
  
Gen prit Sam dans ses bras et l'ammenna à l'infirmerie. (pauv'Sam........l'infirmerie!!!) Quand celle-ci se   
réveilla Gen lui expliqua tout en s'excusant. Et Sam qui est beaucoup moins impulsive que Sab ne lui en   
voulait même pas une miette.   
  
-Mais.......pourquoi ça te dérange tellement d'entendre quelqu'un dire du mal d'Alex???  
  
-......................................................................  
  
Madame Pomfresh entra et dit à Gen de sortir.   
  
Un peu plus bas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Morgane parlait avec Nick.  
  
-À qui tu devais envoyer des invitations? Lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-Ben l'année passée il parait que ici yavait le tournoi des trois sorciers. Et ils avaient invité les deux écoles de   
Beaubâton et de Durmstrang. Hey bien ces deux écoles vont revenir faire un tour ici.   
  
-.........Ouais...........Beaubâtons et....Durmstang.....  
  
-Ouais Dumbledore les a invité pour le bal d'Halloween, ils ne vont pas rester très longtemps.  
  
(bon moi je vous ai montré ça juste pour vous donner une information importante) Un peu beaucoup plus haut, dans le   
bureau d'Albie, tous les professeurs étaient réunis.   
  
-Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai pensé à quelque chose cette année. Quelque chose de spécial. Je crois qu'on   
devrait faire faire plus d'activités aux élèves.  
  
-Quel genre d'activités? Demanda Minerva en levant un sourcil.   
  
-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait faire des petites activités comme celle qu'on fait en ce moment, demander aux élèves d'organiser   
leur propre bal! Ou bien des plus grosses activités comme... un voyage.  
  
-Un voyage???????????????? Fit Minie qui venait de laisser tomber ses lunettes.  
  
-Oui un voyage.  
  
-Mais pour un voyage on perdrait beaucoup de temps pour les cours et les préparations pour les examens! Dit Sévi.   
  
-Mais oui c'est sûre mais ce serait un voyage éducatif, pas n'importe quel voyage. lui répondit Albie.  
  
-Ah.....bon...alors je ne vois pas le mal. C'est vrai que ça ferait changement. Dit Mc Gonagall.   
  
(ça c'était une autre information mais on en a pas besoin maintenant, on va en reparler vers e 21 22 ou 23 chapitre!) Du coté de   
Harry, celui-ci parlait de la lumière qu'il avait vu dans le lac à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Tu penses que c'est quoi? Demanda Ron.   
  
-J'en ai vraiment aucune idée mais à chaque fois que je m'approche du lac je la vois. C'est comme, quelque chose dans le   
lac qui brille, couleur argent, mais il y a aussi des drôles de reflets mauves et bleus........  
  
-Ouais en tout cas on peut être sûrs que ce n'est pas un des yeux du calmar géant. Dit Ron de son air vraiment imbécile.  
  
-T'aimerais qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'oeil un m'ment donné?  
  
-Ouais juste pour voir ce que c'est, je vous amène près du lac et peut-être que vous pourrez la voir!  
  
-Hey tu sais quoi? Dit Ron.  
  
-Oh non ne nous fait pas changer de sujet! Dit Hermione.  
  
-Oh non c'est pas grave. Lui dit Harry  
  
-Ben j'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur qui dit qu'on va faire un voyage dans un autre pays. Avec l'école c'est   
cool hein!!  
  
-Ah c'est don ben cool, c'est où que t'a entendu ça?  
  
-C'est Sabrina ou Samantha qui m'ont dis que Alex leur avait dit ça. Dit Ron  
  
La cloche sonna qui leur diais qu'ils devaient tous aller à leur cours de défences contre les forces du mal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rep aux Rev!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Myamora: Beuh.................pour qui tu m'prend???? Ben oui que Mo et Dray vont aller au bal ensemble!!!!  
Pis Gen.......c Gen!!! lol, tu l'aurai jamais deviné hein?? Moi itoo les jumelles je les adore!!!!!!  
Sont full hot!!!!!!!!! Ah pis en passant yétait vraiment hot ton 8 chapitre!!!  
  
Leviosa: Euh..............trip à trois et mariage double.....oublie ça oki??? Les jumelles...sont juste amies  
ak Harry, pis Sab le trouve cute! (ben l'affaire c que Sab trouve quasi tous les gars beaux!) J'veux 10 $  
......(là j'te vois avec la face en forme de ?) Ben tu m'a dis que tu disais tout à Gen et tu m'a demandé   
qu'est-ce que je veux. Je veux 10$...et Daniel Radcliffe stp! lol Harold?? Ouais ouais c'est sûre,  
y va bientôt réapparêtre, peut-être dans le 20 ou 21 chapitre! Ouais ouais je te la donne ta liste!  
La putain de tite lumière......TU LE SAURAS PAS MAINTENANT NIARK NIARK......peut-être vers le 22 chapitre  
ou plus tôt....lol mici pour la rev!  
  
Lily: *Oh non pas elle* AH SO!!! CHU BEN CONTENTE DE T'VOIR!...lol   
ouais vive Timberlake! C un beau nom de famille....tk   
VIVE LES JUMELLES!!! Ye les zaime boucoup boucoup boucoup. Ce sont les filles de ... ..... ....... le plus beau  
le plus fin, le plus sexy! Oh non pas d'affaire de mal à la tête j'hai ça........pis g mal à la tête alors....  
on va laisser faire oki??? VIVE GEN BLAKC! ooppsss....... Ouais pour Oli g oublié.....dsl  
Tu l'enverras chier toi même lol..........oh non pas Oli.................merde..........bon là j'te vois déjà  
sourire.................pk g dis Oli moi là??? Ben oui c hot de se battre. Eles savent toujours ce que l'autre va  
faire alors elles ne se font pas mal. Pis elles font des genres d'acrobaties c hot!!!!!!!!! Pis c ça  
De kossé blonde incousiante???? lol.....oais je l'avais oublié lui...........peut-être dans le 20 ou 21 chapitre...  
bientôt entk. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TU LE SAURAS PAS MAINTENANT C QUI LE BEAU PÉTARD À PRÉ-AU-LARD NIARK NIARK NIARK!!!!!  
Personne sait c qui!! Apart moi.....Ben oui qu'yest cute c't'un méchant pétard!!!   
Pk tu dis que le 20 est bientôt là?? T'as hâte au 20??? Pk????? tk.....On s'appelle après mon souper?????? Bon m'a te laisser avec  
un gentil:  
SING THAT SONG! I JUSTE WANT TO LOVE YOU BABY!! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!!   
  
Wingardium: Bon tu L'as ton Alex????????? T contente???? bon! Ouais je suis fine je sais je sais....  
non non c'tune joke..... Ouais pis devine quoi?? Tu vas même aller au bal ak lui!!!!!!!!   
Ouais je L'ai vu Bulis mais pas très bien, mais c vrai qu'yest beau!!!!!! Ouais un explois, je veux pas que  
tu le dise........stp.............j'était même pas supposée te le dire.....arf.....lol......  
Le voilà le 19 chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez Mlle Leonhart!  
  
Fantarola: Ouais merci pour le compliment!!!!!!!!! Le voilà le 19 chapitre, pis la liste est en haut!!!  
  
Spoutnika: lol....j'aime ton nouveau nick, Ben oui tu m'a reviewé je vais super bien!!!!!!  
Vas y pose les tes questions, avec quoi t fuckée???? Moi aussi chu contente de l'avoir un peu  
commencé!!!!!!!!!!!!! .....lol.....pauv'Marie....elle aime pas les chapitres 10 lol...  
Je parle pas boukou de Sabrina??????????? lol Elle s'appelle Sabrina, Sab et Sam!!  
Je les adore ces deux là, Je vais beaucoup parler de ces deux là! BEN OUI GEN!!!!!!!!!! C elle qui m'a demandé  
de lui faire un persos!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouais mézante mazie, review même pas longue....snif snif  
Ze t'aime fow fow moi itoo  
xxx (ziboux pour els intimes lol)  
  
  
  
  
Bon ben c'est ça là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pis j'veux juste vous dire, si vous avez des idées, ou si vous voulez  
que je fasse quelque chose de spéciale, que vous aimeriez voir un perso plus souvent ou si vous voulez  
juste en créer un, demandez le moi!!!!! J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ma fic!!!  
Je vous aime fow fow la gang!!!!!  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonya (Mme Radcliffe pour les intimes hihihi)  
  
ziboux à tout le monde!!!! 


	20. Spectres, Durmstrang et l'accident

Hey J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS!!!!!!!!!! SI QUELQU'UN CONNAIT UNE CLINIQUE DE DÉSINTOXIQUATION DE DANIEL  
RADCLIFFE DITES MOI OÙ ELLE EST J'EN AI SÉRIEUSEMENT BEOSIN!! Merci! Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres   
Et il est un peu plus sérieux! J'espère que vous allez tos l'aimer!!!!! Bon j'vous laisse avec la liste des persos  
que j'ai oublié de mettre la dernière fois. M'EXCUSE IZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James, grand-père de Harry)  
  
Circé (Sissi) Potter (mère de James, grand-mère de Harry)  
  
Morgane Smith (emmerdeuse du peuple)  
  
  
Nick Adams   
  
Carlos Oliviera  
  
Chris Redfield Tous ça se sont les amis de Draco  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy  
  
Steve Burnside  
  
  
Mary Devon (assistante de Hagrid)  
  
Agatha (Aggy) Court (prof d'histoire de la magie)  
  
Cassandra Spellman (prof de DCFM)  
  
Sabrina Taylor (chercheuse de punching bag)  
  
Samantha Taylor (soeur de Sabrina donc, elle fait la même chose mais moins bien)  
  
Alex Black (élève de Gryffondor)  
  
Will Lupin (élève de Gryffondor)  
  
Geneviève Leonhart (élève de Serdaigle/ amie de Sabrina et Samantha)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry et Alex courraient pour arriver à leur cours 5 secondes en retard. Mais même le prof n'était pas arrivé alors.... Ce jour là, ils fesaient   
leur cours de défances contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. Cours spécial car le professeur Flitwick qui était sensé   
enseigner aux Serdaigles en ce moment était malade. Et on ne lui avait pas trouvé de remplaçant alors les Serdaigles faisaient un cours de Défences   
contre les forces du mal à la place. Finalement 10 minutes en retard, Cassandra entra et posa ses affaires sur son bureau en disant:  
  
-Je suis désolée pour ce retard, je cherchait une photo pour le cours.   
  
Elle attacha ses cheveux sur le coté (vous savez comme une demie-lulu) et s'assot sur son bureau face aux élèves.  
  
-Aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas vraiment un cours de défences contre les forces du mal, je vais juste vous parler d'une créature. Je vais vous   
parler des Spectres. Ce sont des créatures qui ressemble à des fantômes, mais pas des fantômes comme ceux que nous avons ici. Ils ressembles   
à ces fantômes avec des draps sur la tête. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'ils sont vraiment fait avec des..draps, ce ne sont pas des humains avec   
des draps. Et ce ne sont pas des humains morts. Et ce qui est encore plus étonnant, c'est que nous, on ne peut pas les toucher, on passe au   
travers, mais eux, peuvent nous toucher.  
  
-Ça n'a pas de sens. Dit Malfoy qui éssayait de cacher son interret pour ce cours.  
  
-Oui je sais mais admettons, que quelqu'un veut en frapper un ou quelque chose comme ça, il ne pourrait pas. Mais si c'est le spectre   
qui essaie de le frapper, et bine il réussira.  
  
-Ça n'a toujours pas de sens! Dit Malfoy d'un air qui fit rire un peu les autres élèves.  
  
-Si ce cours ne vous interesse pas vous pouvez toujours aller faire votre retenue avec Rusart maintenant.  
  
-Non merci. Je préfère rester à coté d'un vampire plutôt qu'a coté d'un mort vivant. Dit-il en regardant Morgane..qui n'avait pas l'air   
d'un vampire ce jour là....  
  
-Bon je disais qu'on ne pouvait pas les toucher mais eux pouvait....  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas sensé être en soins aux créatures magique qu'on devrait en parler? Demanda Gen! (les Serdaigles étaient là)  
  
-Peut-être mais Hagrid m'a demandé de vous en parler à sa place.   
  
-Pourquoi?   
  
-Parce que c'est moi qui ai trouvé un bébé Spectre que je pourrai vous montrer!  
  
Les élèves avaient l'air encore plus ineteressés.   
  
Cassandra entra dans sa chambre et sorti une petite boite en plastique noire.  
  
-Ils n'aiment pas la lumière alors on va les éteindre. Ils dégagent déjà un peu de lumière alors vous pourrez le voir.   
  
Les élèves éteignèrent les lumières et se placèrent tous autour de la prof et de la boite en plastique.  
  
Quand tout le monde était là, Cassandra ouvrit une tout petite porte et rentra sa main à l'interieur et attendit. 5 minutes  
  
-Pourquoi c'est si long? Demanda Morgane.  
  
-Parce que j'attend qu'il monte sur ma main.  
  
-Pourquoi vous ne le prennez pas? Dit Draco.  
  
-Parce que ma main va passer au travers, c'est lui qui doit monter sur ma main.   
  
Finalement, elle sourit et elle sorti sa main tenant un petit fantôme de la taille d'un chat. Il était tout mignon, on aurait   
dit un des ces fantômes dont Cassy avait parlé et il était tout blanc et avait de petits trous noirs qui était ses yeux. (pas des   
trous mais dans un fantôme de même on fait des trous ou on fais des tis cercles ronds pour faire ses yeux) et il n'avait pas de   
bouche. Il tournait ses petits yeux de droite à gauche et de haut en bas pour regarder les élèves.   
  
-Il ne voulait pas monter sur ma main. Il est gêné.   
  
-Il est mignon! Dit Morgane.  
  
-Tu auras sûrement un bébé qui ressemblera à ça Morgane. Dit Dray avant que Nick dise:  
  
-Ne dis pas ça Dray, tu dis que ton propre bébé ressemblera à ça.  
  
*claque en arrière de la tête*   
  
-Ils ressemblent à ça quand ils sont adultes? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Non, ils sont beaucoup plus effayant. Ils ont les yeux plus petits, toujours froncés. Ils mesurent au moins 6 pieds ou plus.   
Et ils ont des chaînes attachées aux mains. Quand il marchent ou volent plutôt, on entend les chaînes et ça fait très peur.   
  
Le petit Spectre leur montra ses mains et il y avait de toute petites chaînes attachées à ses poignets.   
  
-Pourquoi ils ont appellé ça des Spectres? Demanda Draco.  
  
-J'sais pas. Ils sont stupides, ils auraient pu appeller ça un...fantôme, un...truc, une patate en feu,un frankeinchtein. Ben non ils ont appellé ça un Spectre.   
  
Bon c'était la fin du cours et les élèves sortirent de la classe en parlant du petit Spectre tout mimi. Cassandra était toujours   
assise sur son bureau à regarder le petit spectre. Elle le remit dans la boite et regarda à l'entré. Rogue était accoté sur le   
bord de la porte et avait écouté tout son cours. Il lui fit un petit sourir et un allo avec la main. Elle lui répondit gentiment   
avec un joli fuck you!   
  
Cinq jours plus tard le 21 Octobre  
  
-Va lui demander! Dit Harry à Ron.  
  
-Lui demander quoi?  
  
-Tu fais exprès ou t'es vraiment con? Demanda Alex en lui lançant une balle en plein front.  
  
-Je fais exprès, dit Ron, lui demander quoi? Demanda-t-il à Harry.  
  
-D'aller au bal avec toi épais va demander à Hermione d'aller au bal avec toi!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que Durmstrang va arriver ce soir!  
  
-...HERMIONE!!!!!!!  
  
-Il est con! Dit Alex en regardant Ron partir à courir.   
  
-Tu niaise?  
  
-Après toi! Dit Alex en lançant la balle que Harry rattrappa.  
  
-Tu veux aller avec qui au bal? Demanda Harry en relançant la balle.  
  
-J'sais pas, yen a plusieurs qui m'interesse.  
  
Ils se parlaient comme ça en se lançant la balle. (je sais c'est pas important à dire mais c'est l'fun à imaginer)  
  
-Vas y avec Gen.  
  
-Qui?? Demanda Alex avant de recevoir la balle en plein front.  
  
-Gen, Geneviève!  
  
-Leonhart?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Alex lui souria d'un air.......d'un air là. Il relança la balle à Harry et s'en alla vers la salle commune des Serdaigles.   
  
Vers le soir, ils sortirent tous comme l'année passée et heureusement pour eux, il faisait moins froid. Et ils dûrent attendre moins   
longtemps avant que l'école arrive. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils entrèrent tous et allèrent manger à la grande salle. Morgane avait   
l'air préoccupée par quelque chose. Alors soudain elle se leva et alla voir Draco. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Lui il la regarda et   
ne fit rien apart mettre son bras autour de sa taille, il continua à parler à Nick.   
  
-Draco.  
  
-Ouais.  
  
-...Tu veux venir au bal avec moi?  
  
Il la regarda avec un petit sourir. Il regarda Nick et il fit un signe de oui. Elle lui sourit, lui donna un petit baiser sur les   
lèvres et retourna avec ses amies.   
  
-Ouais t'es chanceux! Dit Carlos en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
  
-Hey Dray, je sais que ça n'a vraiment pas rapport mais que sont devenus tes amis là, les deux imbéciles? Demanda Leon.   
  
-Crabbe et Goyle?   
  
-Ouais  
  
-Je sais pas, et je m'en foue. Il y a des choses plus interessentes à faire, ou à s'occuper. Dit-il en regardant Morgane.  
  
Du coté de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Alex et Will, Harry dit à Ron:  
  
-Alors, tu lui as demandé, dit-il en pointant Hermione.   
  
-...  
  
-Me demander quoi? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Ron se leva et dit:  
  
-Hum....te demander si tu pouvais...me prêter ta baguette. Dit-il en prennant sa baguette et en courant hors de la grande salle.  
  
-RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria le chat enragé.  
  
Les quatres autres courèrent après Ron pour récuperer la baguette d'Hermione mais il courrait trop vite et tout d'un coup Ron s'arrêta brusquement.   
Alors résultat, Hermione fonce dans Ron, lui tombe dessus. Harry retient les autres pour ne pas qu'ils tombent tous sur Ron et Hermione (PENSEZ PAS   
CROCHE, DES TRIPS À 5 VOUS VERREZ PAS ÇA DANS CETTE FIC!)  
  
-Pourquoi t'a arrêté de courir. Demanda Hermione en aidant Ron à se lever.  
  
Il pointa devant lui. Mais au même moment Draco et ses amis arrivèrent et regardèrent le spectacle avec autant les gros yeux que Harry,   
Ron et les autres. Leur bouche était tellement ouverte qu'un mouche entra dans celle de Ron. Non c'est une blague. Ils regardèrent ce   
spectacle...effrayant, dégoutant, et tromatisant. Il y avait Crabbe et Goyle et imaginez ce qu'ils faisaient. Non ils n'avaient pas   
commencé un régime, je vous demande d'imginer quelque chose de possible. Oui vous l'avez deviné. C'est tromatisant pas vrai? Oui!  
  
Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de...s'embrasser.........sur les lèvres là pas sur la joue......oui sur les lèvres. Quel évènement   
tragique! Ils s'embrassait à pleine bouche en sortant la langue. ARK  
  
Draco les regarda d'un air "Heureusement que je ne traine plus avec eux ARK"  
  
Crabbe et Goyle savaient peut-être que tote cette gang les regardaient, ou peut-être qu'ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils continuèrent.   
Alors Will sortit de sa poche un mini lance pierre. Il prit un petit truc apeine visible et pointa les deux gays. Il le lança et la   
chose explos exactement dans le visage des deux imbéciles, exactement sur leur bouche.   
  
-Hum....Will, c'est quoi ça? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Ça Ron, c'est de la crazy glue.  
  
-...  
  
*minute de silence* Crabbe et Goyle étaient collés par la bouche. Des frères siamois collés par la bouche. ARK   
  
-On les ammène à l'infirmerie? Demanda Chris.  
  
Draco, Ron, Harry, Alex, Carlos, Leon, Hermione, Will, Nick et Steve se regardèrent et lui répondèrent tous:  
  
-Nooooooooooon!  
  
Ils s'en allèrent laissant les deux homos derrière eux. Alex lui retourna dans le coin des Serdaigles. Il la trouva en train de parler   
avec les jumelles. Il s'approcha d'elles et en voyant Samantha avec un bandagesur l'épaule droite il courra à coté d'elle et s'assit en   
disant:  
  
-Qu'estce qui t'es arrivé???  
  
-Hum..............,.fit-elle en regardant Gen,.....................Je suis...tombée et je me suis..fracturé l'épaule. Ça va guérir demain.   
  
-Ah ok! Tu me rassure.   
  
Il se leva et dit:  
  
-Gen...  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je...peux te parler en privé s'il te plait?  
  
Elle regarda les jumelles et se le va vite avant que celles-ci se mette à les niaiser.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire Alex??? Cria Samantha.  
  
-Tu vas la demander en mariage??? Cria Sabrina. (Hey Spoutnika, ça me rappelle quelque chose)  
  
Il l'ammenna un peu à l'écart et lui dit:  
  
-Gen..je voulais te demander si tu voulais veni-  
  
Ils entendire un gros bruit qui fit un peu vibrer le sol. Ils se regardèrent et courèrent jusqu'à l'endroit ou venait le bruit. Sabrina   
et Samantha étaient déjà là.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé???????????????????? Demanda Sam.  
  
Elle vit qu'une des armures était tombée par terre et commençait à fondre.  
  
-Malfoy et Potter font une duel. Dit Morgane en s'pprochant. Ils ont jeté le même sort et il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.   
Les deux sort se sont rejoint et ont explosé et une étincellle est arrivé sur cette armure.   
  
-Ok...bizarre leur truc.  
  
Malfoy jeta un sort et la fenêtre explosa derrière Harry. Mais au moment où il allait jeter un autre sort, Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent. La   
bouche décollée mais il y avait une petite trace rouge autour de leur bouche.   
  
-Draco  
  
-QUOI?? Dit celui-ci tout fru!  
  
-Vous voyez pas qu'on est en plein duel?? Dit Harry.  
  
-Tait toi espèce de....de Potter. Dit Goyle qui essayait apparamment de protégé son Crabby d'amour à lui tout seul (je vois pas qui en voudrait)  
  
-Wow Goyle, arrête tu va le faire pleurer. Dit Malfoy en les regardant d'un air "ne me touchez pas, je viens de prendre ma douche"  
  
-Vous pouvez dégager?? Dit Harry qui commençait à ne plus les sentir ces deux gays.  
  
Crabbe lui tira la langue. (il retombe à ses 2 ans!)  
  
Harry jeta un sort à une armure qui se déplaça rapidemment vers les deux gays. Mais Draco aussi en avait marre des deux cons   
alors il leur jeta un sort qui leur donnerait la sensation de se faire frapper avec une barre de métal. Et les deux con s'étaient   
jeté un sort qui ferait rebondir tout les sorts qui les toucheraient. Mais l'armure était arrivée avant alors elle renversa Crabbe   
et Goyle. Le sort de Malfoy rebondit sur Crabbe et Goyle et fit exploser l'armure ce qui projeta Malfoy vers Harry. Le sort que Malfoy   
avait aussi rebondit après avoir touché Goyle, alors il retourna vers Harry et Draco qui fûrent projetés jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre.   
Harry qui était le plus près était sur le point de tomber. Draco, qui avait réussi à retrouver son équilibre, essaya de ratrapper Harry   
pour ne pas qu'il tombe malgré qu'il eu très mal à cause du sort. Mais c'était trop tard. Harry bascula par en arrière en tomba.   
  
Sabrina courrait vers la fenêtre pour le rattrapper et elle s'était penché pour essayer de le rattrapper mais elle s'était   
trop penché. Alors Nick la rattrappa et la colla contre lui pour l'empêcher de sauter en bas avec Harry. Tout le monde s'était   
dirigé vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui arrivait à Harry.  
  
Morgane elle, essayait de trouver un moyen d'arrêter le sort qui était en train de torturer Draco.   
  
Harry lui n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il tombait vite. Il avait presque envie de mourir tellement il avait mal. Il   
n'arrivais plus à respirer et avait vraiment L'inpression de se faire frapper avec une barre de métal. Il se faisait frapper   
la tête, le ventre, les jambes c'en était inssuportable.   
  
Finalement il atteint l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose car l'eau glacée lui fesait encore plus mal. Et il n'arrivait   
même pas à remonter à la surface. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne respirerait plus jamais. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.   
  
En haut, ils étaient tous en train de descendre pour voir si Harry allait remonter. Ils s'asseyèrent tous sur le bord du lac   
et regardait dans le lac si ils voyaient Harry remonter. Morgane s'approcha d'Hermione et lui toucha l'épaule.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Tu connais un sort qui pourrait annuler l'autre sort.  
  
Hermione s'appocha de Draco et essaya de trouver le sort, qu'elle trouva trois minutes plus tard.  
  
Sabrina elle sauta dans le lac pour essayer de retrouver Harry. Elle en sortit mais seulement avec les lunettes de Harry.   
Samantha l'envloppa avec une couverture et la jeta dans les bras de Nick en lui disant de ne pas la lacher.  
  
Harry lui était toujours en train de couler. Il savais qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne voulais pas, pas de cette façon. Pas   
maintenant, pas comme ça, pas quand tous ses amis et ennemis étaient là bas en train d'espérer qu'il remonte le plus tôt possible.   
Quand tout lui semblait fini, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un rayon...argent. Un rayon argent pas très loin de lui. Il le regarda   
pendant 5 secondes, et comme si il n'avait plus mal, il nagea vers cette lumière. Il s'en approcha mais on aurait dit que la   
lumière s'éloignait à chaque fois qu'il approchait.   
  
Elle l'entrainait vers une toute petite caverne sous-marine. Il entra à l'interieur et suivi la lumière qui l'ammena   
à un endroit où il pu enfin sortir de l'eau et respirer. Il sorti et s'alongea par terre en respirant. Il se sentait   
déjà mieux même si le sort faisait toujours effet. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva un peu. Il vit la lumière argentée qu'il   
suivait dans l'eau. La même lumière que celle qu'il avait vu il y a trois jours. Il s'approcha, il tendit la main pour attraper   
la chose qui faisait cette lumière. Quand il attrapa la lumière, le sort s'arrêta tout de suite. Il n'avait plus mal du tout.   
Il regarda la chose qu'il tenait dans sa main mais dès qu'il s'appretait à découvrir ce que c'était. La chose disparu...  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Bon voilà j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout quand Harry tombe dans le lac.  
Et j'ai adoré écrire le mini slash!!!! Bon c'est ça....laissez moi boukou boukou de reviews svp!!  
J'vous aime boukou boukou boukou.  
  
Je veux juste vous laisser un p'tit concours de rien du tout. Vous me racontez la chose la plus  
conne que vous aillez jamais fait et je choisirai la chose la plus connes, et celui ou celle qui gagnera  
pourra, si il/elle veut, écrire un chapitre avec moi ou me dira ce qu'il/elle veut que je fasse  
dedans et je le ferai!!!! (APART SI VOUS ME DITEZ DE TUER QUELQU'UN!!!!)  
  
Bon maintenant les rep aux rev:  
  
Lily: Le voilà ton Alex. Bon ça va avec Ron là hein???? Tk merci pour la review pis j'taime fow fow  
t la best des best!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ziboux pis plein de cadeaux et plein de SING THAT SONG!!!  
  
Myamora: Ouais je vais mettre Momo plus souvent. T tu contente de ce qui est arrivé?????? Moi  
en tout cas j'ai aimé écrire ça!!!!! Le petard vous saurez pas c qui!! Vous le saurez mais dans longtemps.  
Ouais je l'ai vraiment aimé ton 8 chapitre!!!! Merci beaucoup!!!!  
  
Wingardium: OUI TOI AK ALEX AU BAL!!! TU VOIS!!! YA FAILLIT TE LE DEMANDER!!! CONTENTE????   
OUI YEST BEAU BULIS!!!! OUI VIVE ALEX!!!! Moi itoo je L'aime full gros!! J'espère que  
ce chapitre t'aura remonté le moral après une longue journée à la maison!  
  
Leviosa: C'est quoi que t,a pas aimé dans le 19 chaiptre???? Tk c'est ben correct ce que tu m'a dis,  
moi aussi je trouve que c aps le meilleur... Mais lui là le 20 j'ai adotré l'écrire et  
j'espère que tu l'aime!!!!!! Merci pour la review, quand le monde nous dit de l'améliorer  
c'est bien quand même!!!!!! Ziboux!!  
  
Spoutnika: OUI GEGEN AK ALEX!!!!! Oui t bizarre et tu es tout ce que t'a dit que t'étais mais je  
t'adore pareille!!!!! Ouais, je chatterai pas ak toi sinon!! La fin de l'histoire??  
AH! Ça tu vas le savoir dans longtemps ma tite!!! Si tu veux, pogne moi dans un jour ou  
chu full contente pis p-e que je te raconterai l'histoire on sait jamais.Où le voyage?? Je te le dirai  
p-e plus tard!!! Ouais s'cuse pour Mary, je la ferai apparaitre dans le 21 chapitre!! PROMIS!!  
Y.ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ZAI UNE REVIEW C'EST L'FUN!!!!! J'aime tes reviews...lol  
tk merci pi ziboux!!  
  
HEYE JUSTE VOUS DIRE LA GANG!! J'espère qu'on va pouvoir le faire notre affaire de La Ronde hein!!!!  
J'aimerais vraiment ça!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moi pour le concours juste pour vous le dire, la chose la plus conne que j'ai fait c'est de faire un duel  
devant tout le monde ak Saria après avoir vu Harry Potter 2 Vendredi!!!!!!!!!   
  
Tk j'vous laisse pis j'espère que vous allez me laisser plein plein plein de   
reviews!!!!!   
  
Bye bye  
j'vous aime fow fow  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
Sonya   
  
PS: OUBLIEZ PAS POUR LE CENTRE DE DÉSINTOXICATION DE DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!!! 


	21. Le diament

BLACK BLACL HEART!! Ah c cool cette chanson ya Black et ça me fais penser à Sirius!! Ah ouais en  
parlant de Sirius, quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup m'a envoyé une photo comme ça parce qu'elle  
trouvait que le gars ressemblait à Sirus, et ya une fille avec lui. Et dès que je L'ai vu  
je peux vous dire qu'elle ressemble vraimebnt à l'idées que je me faisait de Mary!!!  
Si vous la voulez demandez et je vous L'enverrai!!!!!!  
  
Il est venur vite ce chapitre hein?? Me suis même pas rendue compte  
qu'il faisait déjà au moins 5 page ou 6. En tout cas je vois que plusieurs d'entre vous on aimé  
le 20 chapitre!! J'suis toute contente!!!!!!! Et j'espère que vous allez autant aimer celui là!!  
Je crois que mon cncours ne vous a pas interessé j'me trompe?? C'est pas grave!!  
  
En tout acs je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ce chapitre!!  
  
  
Et je voudrai aussi m'excuser si j'insulté quelqu'un en niaisant Crabbe et Goyle parce qu'ils   
étaient gays. Je suis vraiment désolée ce n'était vraiment pas mon but.  
Je suis désolée!!!!!  
  
ET je me demandait si je devrai changer le titre de la fic pour la reine des diaments à la place,  
dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je remercie Isa pour la photo et je lui dédie ce chapitre!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Le diament  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il la chercha et la retrouva dans l'eau. Il se pencha pour la rattrapper mais il se pencha trop et tomba dans l'eau. Il avait très froid mais il l'oubliait car il suivait la lumière. Il la suivi comme ça pendant deux minutes. Après il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'a 3 mètres de la surface. Alors il nagea pour enfin arriver à la surface. Dès qu'il fut sorti Hermione et Ron l'aidèrent à sortir de l'eau. Samantha lui donna une couverture, ils rentrèrent tous et ammenèrent Harry et Draco à l'infirmerie.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla mais essaya de se rendormir. Il entendit des voix alors ils se retourna en continuant   
de faire semblant de dormir. Il regarda les personnes qui parlaient. Morgane était venue rendre une petite visite à Dray.   
  
-Il est réveillé? Demanda-t-elle à Draco en regardant Harry.  
  
-Non il s'est juste tourné. Répondit-il.  
  
-Ça va mieux?  
  
-Ouais merci.   
  
-Tu pourras sortir ce soir.   
  
-Ah c'est cool!! Morgane?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je peux te poser une question?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Est-ce que c'est confortable de dormir dans un cerceuil?  
  
*Draco reçois un oreiller volant non identifié*  
  
Il lui sourit. Elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Lui il la regardait en caressant sa main. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques   
minutes avant d'entendre:  
  
-Arrêtez de vous minoucher!!  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Harry mais celui-ci était toujours en train de "dormir". Morgane s'approcha et essayait de prendre   
l'oreiller que Harry tenait dans ses bras. Mias elle n'y arrivais pas, Harry le tenait trop fort.  
  
-Il dort même pas! Dit-elle en regardant Harry avec un p'tit sourir.  
  
Harry lui n'en pouvais plus, il se mit à rire un p'tit peu en s'asseillant sur son lit. Tout d'un coup il reçu un oreiller en   
pleine face. Il le prit et le renvoya à Draco. Et soudain dans l'infirmerie, commença une bataille d'oreillers. Mais dès que   
Pomfresh entra, ils arrêtèrent tout d'un coup et commencèrent à faire semblant de dormir. Morgane elle se leva et sortit dans   
s'occuper de Pomfresh.   
  
Le soir vers 6h00 Alex sortit de l'infirmerie avec Harry qui alla voir Ron et Hermione à la salle commune. Lui il ne se dépêchait   
pas, il marchait doucement en pensant à quelque chose, je sais pas à quoi mais à quelque chose. Et rendu près de la salle commune   
des Gryffondor il se cogna contre quelqu'un.   
  
-Alex?  
  
Il sortit de la lune et répondit à Gen:  
  
-Ah euh oui?? Désolé.  
  
-*petit rire* Hum.....tu voulais me demander quelque chose?? J'veux dire, avant qu'on aille voir le duel de Harry et Malfoy?  
  
-..AH euh ouais! Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi?  
  
-OUI! Euh.............oui!  
  
Il lui sourit et s'en alla en prenant soin de lui donner un bec sur la joue. *là vous vouyez la vrai Gen qui tombe de   
sa chaise tellement elle est contente*  
  
Un peu plus loin dehors, Hagrid et Mary (MARY MARY MARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) étaient en train de ranger le matériel qu'ils   
avaient utilisé pendant le dernier cours.  
  
-Mary?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu sais pour les prochain cours?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Plusieurs élèves m'avaient demandé si je pouvais leur faire un cours sur les loup-garous.  
  
-...Oui  
  
-Et vu que tu...traine avec Sirius Black, dit-il en regardant le chien, et que Sirius Black était ami avec Remus Lupin,   
je me demandait si tu-  
  
-Si je pouvais aller voir Remus pour lui demander de venir pour ton cours c'est ça?  
  
-Ouais c'est ça! S'il te plait.   
  
-Pas de problème! Dit-elle avec un sourire.   
  
-Merci beaucoup! Bon ça va tu peux rentrer je vais m'occuper du reste tout seul.  
  
-D'accord merci.  
  
Elle rentra en courant plusieurs fois après Sirius qui essayait de se sauver.   
  
-Tu sais toi où il est rendu Remus?? Dit Mary en se changeant.  
  
-...Non je sais pas mais tu peux lui envoyer un hibou.  
  
-Ouais, Dit-elle en prennant un parchemin et une plume.  
  
Elle donna la lettre à son hibou.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'a écrit?  
  
-Je lui ai dit de venir à Pré-au-Lard Samedi. Tu veux venir?  
  
-Non non jamais je ne voudrai revoir un de mes meilleurs amis.   
  
-Bon d'accord c'est comme tu veux! Dit-elle en se couchant. (il était 10:00)  
  
Il se coucha à coté d'elle et la colla contre lui. Il commençait à la déshabiller quand elle dit:  
  
-Non pas ce soir s'il te plait.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je suis fatiguée. Et je suis bléssée. Dit-elle en se collant contre lui.  
  
-Hein?? Comment ça?? Où??  
  
Elle lui montra sur son ventre il y avait une marque, comme si quelqu'un avait fait la marque avec une épée.  
  
-Comment tu t'es fait ça ma chérie?  
  
-Cassandra ne pouvais pas ammenner le bébé Spectre dans la forêt. Elle l'a trouvé là bas bon, alors je l'ai ammené et   
disons que j'suis tombée sur sa mère par très contente qu'on lui ai emprunté son bébé......  
  
-T'a vu un spectre?  
  
-Ouais....Et j'peux te dire que ça fait peur quand c'est en colère ces trucs là.   
  
-Comment Cassandra a fait pour en avoir un?  
  
-Je l'sais pas....En tout cas, bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit chérie!  
  
Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormi.   
  
Un peu plus loin, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il alla se promener. Il resta comme ça à regarder par les fenêtres, il   
s'assit sur le bord et regarda le lac. Il esperait voir la chose qui l'avait sauvé hier. Il se pencha tellement qu'il faillit   
tomber. Il repensa à ses grand-parents. Il se souvenait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à voir les Dursleys alors il eu un petit   
sourir. Il pensa aussi au bal, et il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il se décide à aller demander à Cho si elle voulait aller au   
bal avec lui. Et il ria en imaginant Alex et Gen au bal.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que Sirius va penser? Il va surement être content. Se dit Harry tout bas.   
  
Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et il sentit quelque chose, quelque chose de dur. Oui de très dur. Il regarda sa poche et il   
vit un rayon argenté en sortir. Il sortit cette chose de sa poche et la regarda. Il n'y avait plus de lumière mais la chose   
qu'il tenait dans ses mains était magnifique.   
  
Il tenait dans ses mains un diament. Un diament dans lequel il y avait des saphires et des améthystes incrustées. C'était le plus   
beau diament que Harry n'avais jamais vu. Il le regarda avec le même air étonné pendant au moins 5 minutes. Comment ce diament   
a-t-il pu entrer dans sa poche? Il toucha aux saphires et aux améthystes. Oui elles étaient bien incrustées et on aurait bien   
dit que rien ne pourrait les séparer de ce diament. Il allait aller au dortoir pour le montrer à Ron mais au même moment la   
lumière s'alluma et le diament disparu dans le lac.   
  
Harry regarda dans le lac en esperant que le diament allait en sortir. Mais il ne se passa rien. Alors Harry se releva et   
alla dormir, son sommeil était arrivé d'un coup.   
  
Le lendemain matin Harry raconta tout à Hermione qui était venue le réveiller.  
  
-Ouais, c'ets bizarre ton truc du diament. En tout cas, je chercherait à la bibliothèque voir si je trouve quelque chose.   
  
-Juste pour changer de sujet. Tu t'es fait de nouvelles amies on dirait.  
  
-On dirait pas, je m'en suis fait aussi.   
  
-Mais tu vas quand même rester avec moi et Ron.  
  
-Je vais rester plus souvent avec vous franchement. Ce sont vous mes meilleurs amis! Bon moi je vais aller prendre ma douche.   
Parce que étrangement, je me suis réveillée avec un seau plein d'huile juste au dessus de ma tête. Qui s'est renversé sur moi   
au moment même ou je me suis réveillé. Avait-elle dit en regardant Harry d'un air "si tu recommence ça j'te tue"  
  
-Mais mais Hermione........  
  
Elle sortit  
  
-C'est pas moi.................. Dit Harry comme un con, comme si elle allait l'entendre.   
  
À la grande salle, Mary venait d'entrer. Elle s'assit à coté d'Agatha (Aggy) et au moment où elle allait lui parler, Hagrid arriva:  
  
-Alors Mary tu as réussi à le rejoindre?  
  
-Euh......non pas encore.  
  
-D'accord j'espère que tu réussiras au moins. Merci beaucoup!  
  
Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.  
  
-De qui parlait-il? Demanda Aggy.   
  
-Ben, c'est un bonhomme au ministère de la magie, Hagrid voulait lui demander quelque chose et je l'ai fait pour lui. Dit Mary.  
  
-Ah ok........Mary, tu n'aurai pas quelque chose à me dire?  
  
-Non pas du tout pourquoi?  
  
-Non pour rien j'ai juste...l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose.  
  
-Mais non Aggy, j'te cache rien!   
  
Aggy eu une face triste.  
  
-Il te manque?  
  
-Oui...répondit Aggy  
  
Mary prit Aggy et la serra contre elle. Elle sentait que Aggy pleurait. Alors celle-ci se leva et alla à son bureau.   
  
De l'autre coté de la grande salle, Ron cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Mais au lieu de trouver la personne qu'il cherchait   
il tomba sur...Victor Krum. Il le voyait s'approcher d'Hermione alors il se dirigea vers elle, la prit par le poignet  
et l'amenna hors de la grande salle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?  
  
-Tu te souvien, avant de te voler ta baguette hier?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
  
-Ouais je sais et tu ne me l'a toujours pas demandé.  
  
-.........Veux-tu.....venir....au bal avec moi?  
  
Elle le regarda L'air un peu étonnée et ele rougit un peu.  
  
-Hum......bon d'accord. Dit-elle avec un sourire avant que Ron ne la serre dans ses bras.   
  
Dans la grande salle, Victor avait perdu Hermione de vue parce qu'il avait remarqué quelqu'un d'autre. Et Morgane   
le remarquait aussi, il remarquait qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
-Salut Mogane  
  
-Hum........allo..........désolée.....je dois y aller. Dit-elle sans le regarder.  
  
Elle sortit de la grande salle sivie par son amie.  
  
-Morgane  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'est pas restée??   
  
-Parce que Krum est là?  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne reste pas? Il a l'air de s'interesser à toi? Tu ne trouve pas ça cool.  
  
Morgane regarda le plafont et s'accota au mur en disant:  
  
-Je suis nouvelle ici à Poudlard.  
  
-Ouais ça je sais, j'suis pas une idiote.  
  
-J'ai jamais dit ça, dit Morgane en regardant son amie, avant, j'allais à Durmstrang.  
  
-Ah ouais?  
  
-Ouais...et disons que lui, je le connais...j'était amie avec lui avant de  
  
-Avant de quoi?  
  
-Avant de sortir avec lui.  
  
-Tu n'es plus avec lui?  
  
-Non  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'il s'est ineterssé à une autre fille qu'il a vu ICI, pendant qu'il est venu pour ce foutu tournoi des trois sorciers   
à la con. Il m'a oublié, et s'ets interessé à.........à...........à Hermione Granger. Avait-elle dit en jetant à son amie un   
regard noir.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne l'aime pas, je parle de Granger.  
  
-Non, elle, je m'en foue, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans, elle ne savais pas. C'est à Krum que j'en veux. Il est con c'est   
un imbécile. Et quand il est revenu là, il en a gouté!!!!   
  
-Tu l'a laissé tomber.........  
  
-Ouais, bien fait pour lui l'imbécile. Et après j'ai déménagé ici et j'ai vu la fille dont il était tombé amoureux.   
Et maintenant qu'il me revoit, il me suit comme un chien. Je le déteste...  
  
-Tu préfère Draco. Dit son amie en lui souriant.  
  
-...Sans commentaire.  
  
-*petit rire* Aller vient on va à la salle commune!  
  
-D'accord. J'espère qu'il ne vient pas là.  
  
-Ben oui que Krum vient là! Même qu'il dort là je crois.  
  
-Oh merde  
  
Les deux amies retournèrent à leur salle commune en riant.   
  
Le lendemain, Samedi, à 13:00 Mary sortit de l'école pour aller à Pré-au-Lard pour rencontrer Remus. Elle y alla avec   
son chien comme d'hab. Et on ne sait pas pourquoi, elle avait évité Aggy toute la journée. Elle entra à Pré-au-Lard   
et aux trois balais. Ele cherchait Remus des yeux. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, alors elle se tourna:  
  
-REMUS!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Voilà!! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!!!! Bon je veux juste vous dire que vous pouvez toujours  
participer au concours!!!! Il N'est pas annulé!!  
  
REP AUX REV!!  
  
  
  
  
Myamora: BON T CONTENTE TU SAIS MAINTENANT C'EST QUOI LA GOGOSSE SUR LE LAC!!!!! Pis Morgane  
elle a tu bin piqué sa crise ou elle a pas ben fait ça??  
  
Wingardium: Leur but? Je l'sais tu. Pis t tu tombée de ta chaise??? lol T tu contente? Moi si t contente  
chu contente! Ben si t'a pas bien comprit je peux t'expliquer au chat l'affaire du sort. Merci pour le   
compliment sur le chapitre! J'espère que celui là aussi tu l'a aimé!! DANIEL À AUCUN  
PROBLÈME ÉRETIQUES TU SAURAS!!!!!!! DIS PO DE MAL DE MON DANIELINOUCHET!!!! lol  
Merci beaucoup j'taime fow fow  
  
Lily: DONNE PAS DES INFOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Franchement c quoi l'affaire des Sly........???  
Toi tu mérite des SING THAT SONG pendant une bonne semaine! Ouais c'est ça!  
Ouais c dommage que Karine vienne pas...po grave. Beuh oui que Rogui va danser  
ak Cassy au bal quéssé tu pense?? Mais merci de m'en avoir parlé j'avais oublié.  
Bon contente?? Mary elle est là!! NE ME PARLE PU JAMAIS DE MON ANCIENNE VERSION!! Bon  
tu vois ton......... y va apparaitre!! Fatiguante... MOI ITOO G FULL HÂTE À  
VENDREDI!!!!!!!!!!!! VAIS VOIR MON DANIEL!! Mais ce que je comprend pas c que je suis toujours  
super impressionée par le début du film, tu regarderas ma face au début et tu verras.  
Moi je sais quoi lui donner comme cadeau!!!  
Tk merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
Big ziboux à la best des best!!!!!!!  
  
Leviosa: Pis ça fait tu ce que j'ai écrit en haut?? Ouais gen a va chortir avec le beau alekch!!  
Tu l'as tu aimé ce chapitre?? Merci pour la photo hein!!!!!  
Ouais c triste que je L'ai pas tué................HEIN KOSSÉ QUE j'DIS LÀ!!  
Je tuerai jamais mon tit Harry à moi toute seule!!!!!! lol merci pour la review c gentil!!  
De quoi que tu parle?? Rogue avec Sabrina??? HEIN?? t ben folle...je mettrai  
jamais Rogue ak Sabrina là......ya comme 20 ans de différence là.........lol  
  
fantarola: MÉCHANTE CATOU!!! TU DOIT TOUJOURS ME METTRE UNE REVIEW MÉCHANTE!!!!  
Ouais sont vraiment laids ces deux là que je les fait gay parce que je verrai pas qu'elle fille  
voudrait d'eux et le coup de la glue ça c parce que je les hai encore plus!! Non tirer la langue,  
ce que j'veux dire c......ben entk je voulais pas t'insulter, je voulais ridiculiser Goyle!  
BRAVO TU COMPREND!! Mais c normale que tu comprenne pas je ne donne aucune information lol  
merci pour la review!  
  
Spoutnika: Yest vite le chap hein?? OUIAS BÉBÉ SPECTRE!!! Mais els adultes....font peur...lol  
MERCI POUR M'AVOIR DIT QUE G BEN ÉCRIT MERCI MERCI MERCI!!  
Oh mais pour t'avoir consolé là, moi j'aime ça remonter le morale de mes amies!! Tu sais tu peux  
tout me dire je trouverai toujours un moyen de t'aider!!! Merci pour m'avoir dit que  
j'était une vraie amie!!! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup!! MARIE PITIÉ PITIÉ!!  
ÉPOUSE MOI JE T'EN PRIS!!!!! TU ME REND FOLLE PITIÉ ÉPOUSE MOI!!  
MARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
lol hey juste te dire.........parles en à personne oki?? de L'affaire que j'te demande en mariage.  
(ça c vraiment con à dire) Tk moi itoo j'taime fow fow pis merci pour la super review et j'espère  
que j'en aurai d'autres de même!!!  
  
  
Bon merci beaucoup pour les reviews c'est vraiment gentils je vous adore!!!!!!!! Et j'espère que   
l'histoire vous plaira à tous!!!!  
Pis oubliez pas le concours hein!!!!!  
  
Big biz à tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!!  
JE VOUS AIMEUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET J'AIME DANIEL AUSSI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sonya (ou Sonya Radcliffe si vous voulez lol) 


	22. Remus et Harold

............(bon avec quelle toune je vais faire mon entrée)  
  
J'AI BESOIN D'AMOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!!!!! ARK ARK ARK!!!!!  
  
C tellement laite cette chanson...faut dire qu'y a pas beaucoup de chanson de Lorie qui  
sont très bonnes hein??? Vous croyez pas??   
  
Bon pour mon concours la grande gagnant est Isa!!!!!!! (Leviosa)  
  
On va écrire un chapitre ensemble et je ne vous dit pas c lequel et personne n'aura d'Informations  
apart moi et elle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon dans ce chapitre...je ne parle pas vraiment de l'histoire mais je crois qu'il y aura des trucs  
qui peuvent interesser plusieurs d'entre vous. En tout cas j'espère. Et j'espère que vous allez  
l'aimer parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup et je vous promet que je continuerai l'histoire  
dans mon prochain chapitre. Bon bonne lecture et voici encore la liste des personnages  
  
  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James, grand-père de Harry)  
  
Circé (Sissi) Potter (mère de James, grand-mère de Harry)  
  
Morgane Smith (élève de Serpentard)  
  
  
Nick Adams   
  
Carlos Oliviera  
  
Chris Redfield Tous ça se sont les amis de Draco  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy  
  
Steve Burnside  
  
  
Mary Devon (assistante de Hagrid)  
  
Agatha (Aggy) Court (prof d'histoire de la magie)  
  
Cassandra Spellman (prof de DCFM)  
  
Sabrina Taylor (chercheuse de punching bag)  
  
Samantha Taylor (soeur de Sabrina)  
  
Alex Black (élève de Gryffondor)  
  
Will Lupin (élève de Gryffondor)  
  
Geneviève Leonhart (élève de Serdaigle/ amie de Sabrina et Samantha)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus serra Mary contre lui et regarda Sirius en souriant. Alors celui-ci (Sirius) sortit et revenue mais   
en humain, avec une capuche.   
  
-Tu voulais me voir Mary? Dit Remus en s'asseillant.  
  
-Oui, je voulais te demander quelque chose mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai.  
  
-C'est quoi?  
  
-Je travail à Poudlard, je suis l'assistante de Hagrid. Plusieurs élèves ont demandé un cours sur les   
loups-garous et je me-  
  
- Tu te demandait si je pourrai venir pour qu'un soir de plein lune, les élèves puissent...voir à quoi   
ça ressemble un loup-garou.  
  
-Ouais...Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave!  
  
-Non non je veux ça va ça va me faire plaisir de retourner à Poudlard pour revoir Harry, Ron, Hermione,   
Alex. Dit-il en regardant Sirius. Au fait? Il est comment Alex?  
  
-...  
  
-Comme son père!!! Dit Sirius en lançant à Mary un regard tryomphant!   
  
-Ohh, pauvre Mary!!  
  
Mary fit un semblant de face bête. Soudain elle regarda l'entrée et toucha l'épaule de Sirius.   
  
-Oui ma chérie??  
  
-Hum...Sirius...transforme toi.....vite....  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Vite....Fudge vient d'entrer tranforme toi VITE!  
  
Sirius alla sous la table et se transforma en chien. Fudge regardait un peu partout, on aurait dit   
qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Quand il vit Mary, il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourir. Mais Sirius   
lui n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier ça, il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait sa Mary. Il commença à   
grogner. Mary lui donna uen pichnotte sur le nez.   
  
-Arrête! Ça fait louche, j'ai pas envie de te voir lui sauter dessus et le tuer!  
  
Il regarda Mary pendant un moment et lui mordit la cheville. Elle se retenait pour ne pas crier et   
secoua sa cheville pour que Sirius la lâche. Elle regarda en dessous de la table et dit:  
  
-Je m'excuse mais s'il te plait arrête!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius arrêta avec un air satisfait. Fudge était assit derrière Mary avec Dumbledore et parlait d'une   
inspection. Et Mary, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter ne bougea plus. Il disait qu'il devait   
faire une inspection à Poudlard mais il ne pouvait pas pour une raison x. Mary se retourna comme pour   
leur parler mais elle se la ferma et regarda Dumbledore. Il lui sourit et dit à Fudge:  
  
-Si vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à votre place.  
  
-Oui mais qui?  
  
On aurait vraiment dit que Dumbledore avait lu dans les pensées de Mary.  
  
-Vous pouvez peut-être demander à l'ancien ministre de la magie?  
  
-Harold Potter?  
  
-Oui  
  
-...Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! (Parce que t'es con) Mais c'est une brillante idée Albus!  
  
Pensées de Dumbledore: Oui je serait reconnu dans l'histoire comme l'homme qui a découvert que Harold   
Potter pourras venir faire l'inspection.   
  
Fudge se leva et dit:  
  
-Je vais lui envoyer un hibou tout de suite!  
  
Mary sourit et se retourna vers Remus et dit:  
  
-Bon quand crois-tu que tu pourras venir?  
  
-Je sais pas, quand tu veux!  
  
-...Demain ça ira?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Le soir, vers...8:00h? C'est à cette heure que va commencer le cours alors tu pourrai arriver vers...  
au moins avant que tu commence à te transformer.  
  
-Pas de problèmes.  
  
Ils retournèrent au château. Mary entra dans son bureau mais Aggy était déjà là.  
  
-Où étais-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle.   
  
-À Pré-au-Lard? Pourquoi?  
  
-Ah non pour savoir c'est tout.   
  
Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin de l'école, dans la maison de Harold et Circée Potter.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-T'as reçu un hibou du ministre de la magie.   
  
Harold s'approcha et prit la lettre que sa petite Sissi chérie lui donna. Il la lu et on aurait dit   
que chaque phrase qu'il lu le rendit encore plus joyeux!   
  
-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda Sissi  
  
-Je vais redevenir Ministre de la magie.  
  
-???  
  
-Temporairement.  
  
-...T'es bizarre toi tu sais?  
  
-Oui alors pourquoi tu t'es marié avec moi?  
  
-Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que t'es bizarre.  
  
-Toi aussi tu l'es.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'il faut être bizarre pour se marier avec quelqu'un de bizarre.  
  
-Pas nécéssairement, on peu aimer quelqu'un de bizarre mais ne pas avor à l'être en même temps.  
  
-Mais si tu aime les personnes bizarres tu dois aimer être bizarre alors tu l'es forcément.  
  
-Non pas nécéssairement.  
  
-Bon on va arrêter ce débat philo-meta-psychophilosophique?   
  
-C'est quoi ce mot?  
  
-Je l'sais pas.  
  
-T'es bizarre.  
  
-Toi aussi.  
  
-Ok ça va t'as gagné!  
  
-Merci chérie. Dit Harold en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
  
-Je t'aime! Dit Sissi en s'asseillant sur les genoux de son Harrichou-d'amour-qu'elle-aime-et-qu'elle-chéri!   
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
-Bon maintenant peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu vas redevenir ministre de la magie temporairement?  
  
-Parce que Fudge ne peut pas aller à l'inspection de Poudlard. Je vais y aller à sa place!   
  
Sissi lui sourit avec un air vraiment heureux!  
  
-Tu diras bonjour à Harry de ma part.   
  
-Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer mon bébé?  
  
-Non je vais rester avec Maeve (ça se prononse Maive).   
  
-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu Maeve et Steven!  
  
-Harold... on les a vu hier.  
  
-...Ah oui. Dit-il avec un air faussement stupide.   
  
Ils se levèrent et allèrent dormir (ben là...dormir...c'est une façon de parler...) Ah ouais en passant, Maeve et Steven   
ce sont les parents de Sirius. Le lendemain matin Harold prépara ses affaires car il devait rester à Poudlard au moins   
une ou deux semaines. Lorsqu'il fut pret, il allait partir mais Sissi arriva et le serra contre lui.  
  
-Tu vas me manquer!  
  
-Toi aussi!   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et Harold partit. Une heure plus tard il était déjà rendu à Poudlard. Il entra dans le bureau de   
Dumbledore et ils commencèrent à discuter de comment ça va se passer. Et tout d'un coup quelqu'un entra:  
  
-Albus...dit la personne qui venait d'entrer.  
  
-Oui bonjour Lucius.  
  
-Est-ce vrai que Fudge ne pourra pas faire l'inspection? Dit-il d'un ton tout à fait calme.  
  
-Oui Lucius.  
  
-Qui la fera alors?   
  
Dumbledore pointa Harold qui lui fit un signe de la main en souriant.   
  
-Harold, ça fait longtemps. Dit Lucius en s'approchant et en serrant la main d'Harold.  
  
-Harold fera l'inspection à la place de Fudge et vous aussi je crois Lucius?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Très bien, vous pouvez allez à vos chambres l'inspection commencera demain et venez ici ce soir il y aura une réunion.  
  
À la salle commune des Serpentards, Morgane était assise toute seule en face du feu. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre   
que de le regarder quand soudain, quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'elle.  
  
-Salut ma chérie. Dit Krum avec un sourir.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça?  
  
-Oh non...ne me dit pas que tu es toujours fâchée contre moi?  
  
-Beuh non j'ai tout oublié c'est du passé Victor je t'adore t'es mon idole! Dit Morgane en faisant des gestes   
ridicules. J'te déteste imbécile.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'était désolé.   
  
-Tu penses que ça suffit? En plus j'ai déménagé on ne se verra presque plus et....et pourquoi je te dis ça?  
  
-Parce que tu m'aimes.   
  
-Je te déteste imbécile.  
  
-Hey Morgane! Dit Draco. Tu viens?  
  
Morgane se leva et fit un sourire tryomphant à Krum avant de s'en éloigner pour aller rejoindre Dray.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Tiens. Dit Draco en lui tendant une petite boite rectangulaire.   
  
-C'est quoi ça? C'est à moi?  
  
-Ouais, j'te l'ai acheté.  
  
Morgane l'ouvrit et y trouva un pendentif en forme de dragon en argent avec des rubis à la place des yeux.  
  
-...Tu...m'a...acheté ça? Demanda-t-elle toute étonée.  
  
-Oui, tu l'aime.  
  
-...C'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ne m'ai jamais donné.  
  
Draco eu un p'tit sourire. Morgane rangea le pendantif dans sa boite, prit Draco et l'embrassa. Ensuite   
elle lui sourit. Elle sortit du dortoir des gars pour aller dormir.   
  
-Bonne nuit Vampirella!  
  
*reçois un de ses boxers qui trainait à terre*   
  
Un peu plus loin, avant d'aller dormir, Mary entra dans le bureau de Aggy et la trouva endormie sur son   
bureau avec un parchemin. Sur le parchemin il était écrit quelque chose mais ça avait été effacé par les   
larmes d'Aggy. Mary la regarda avec un air triste en se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé il y a 15 ans...  
  
Le lendemain à 4:00, Mary sortit tout de suite dehors pour acceuillir Remus. Elle lui sauta au cou en le   
remerciant d'être venu. Elle l'ammenna à la cabane d'Hagrid dans laquelle on l'enferma dans une cage et on   
le laissa se transformer. À 8:00h, beaucoup beaucoup d'élèves sortirent de l'école pour aller voir le   
loup-garou. Hagrid lui expliquait son cours. Même quelques professeurs étaient venus assister au cours.   
Aggy était là. Elle était accotée contre un arbre et fixait le loup-garou. Quelque chose dans ses yeux   
lui rappelait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. À la fin du cours, tous les élèves et les professeurs   
retournèrent à l'interieur. Hagrid ouvrit la cage et laissa Remus aller dans la forêt interdite.   
  
Mais il restait quelqu'un qui n'était pas rentré à l'interieur. Aggy entra dans la forêt interdite, elle se   
promenait mais elle regardait un peu partout parce qu'elle entendait plein de bruits qui l'inquiétaient. Elle   
entendit un bruit qui venait des buissons, elle s'en approcha doucement. Mais quelque chose lui sauta dessus.   
Quelque chose qui essayait de la mordre.   
  
Aggy se débattait pour s'en débarasser et elle réussit en lui donnant un coup de pied. Elle regarda la   
bête qui venait d'essayer de la tuer et eu un regard vraiment appeuré quand elle vit que c'était un loup-garou.  
Elle courra le plus vite possible pour essayer de sortir de la forêt mais elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle   
se tourna vers le loup-garou qui s'approchait d'elle doucement. Il la fixa pendant un certain moment et ensuite   
il coura vers elle. il bondit et il...  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Lily: Bon t'aime pas le suspense? Ben en voilà un t contente?? Ouais j'me suis grouillé pour le  
21 chapitre, je crois que c mon préféré!!! Je crois que Isa est contente, Harold est là!!  
Bal d'Halloween épaisse. Ouais hein...chu en train d'Oublier Will...dans le prochain chapitre pour   
l'instant je m'occupe de ses *SO TA YEULE*.....bon hum....tu savais que Daniel est beau?  
Ouais ouais au bal je vais parler de tous les personnages t'Inquiète pas. Je l'sais tu moi c qui  
les amies d'Hermione, je crois que ce sont p-e Parvati et Lavande...  
Harry? Player ou pas player telle est la question... JE L'SAIS TU MOÉ?????  
Bon ben mici beaucoup pour la rerev!!!!!! Bye bye ma tite (tite avec un grand T) best que j'aime  
boukou boukou boukou!!!!!  
  
Myamora: Tu l'as tu aimé le tit cadeau?? Moi je crois que oui hein?? lol, je suis contente  
que t'aime ce qui se passe entre ses deux là!! Harry s'est déniaisé ak Cho??  
I don't capitche....  
Merci pour la rerev  
  
Leviosa: Tu me fais peur avec ta super review......  
Ouais pauv'Gen......................pk je dis ça? Tu le sais toi?? Pas moi en tout cas.   
BON T TU CONTENTE????? HAROLD YEST TU LÀ ASSEZ LONGTEMPS POUR TOI?? J'Espère que oui entk.   
C vraiment con ce que t'a fait. Bon pour le chap on en reparlera en chattant oki??  
Sa tite face d'Écureuil? Attend que je lui dise que t'a dit ça lol  
bon ben merci beaucoup pour la rerev Leviosasa ou Izaza!!!! niark niark niark  
  
Mystick: Ouais Harry yest con pis j'en suis fière!Si ya kelke chose que tu comprend pas  
tu peux le demander et je t'explique oki? Merci pour la review Mystou!!!  
  
Jamais-Revenir: Toi ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu méchante!!!  
Oui je te pardonne!!!! lol moi itoo je cathche pas ta phrase mais c po grave ;)  
MUMUS YEST LÀ AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Merci boukou pour la review!!!!  
  
Yasmine: Merci beaucoup pour ta rereview Yayas je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère  
qu'un m'ment donné on pourra se rencontrer!!! Je suis contente que tu t'amuses!!!!!  
Si ya kelke chose que tu comprend pas dans ma fic,tu peux le demander et je t'explique oki?  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Valeri: Ouais elle est bonne la toune black black heart je l'aime full gros!!!! Merci pour  
la review et j'espère que je pourrai en lire plus de toi ça fait quand même longtemps!!!  
  
Wingardium: OUI MOI AUSSI CHU CONTENTE, CHU CONTENTE QUE TU SOIS CONTENTE AAAAAAAA!!!!  
lol t trop capotée!! lol  
Je vais te la raconter l'histoire du diament. Ouais ton cerveau il est surement affecté mais pas atant   
que le mien en tout cas. Ouais moi aussi j'ai hâte de la voir!  
Merci pour la rev!!!  
  
Marie et Cath: Vous êtes pas normale, mais merci pour votre review à 2 c'était super fin!!!!!  
Je vous aime beaucoup!!!  
  
  
  
  
Bon ben merci beaucoup pour vos review c super fin!! J'adore le monde qui me laissent des review!!  
Ça m'encourage à continuer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on juste avant de partir:  
  
Je veux vous dire, donnez moi votre avis SVP!!! Aller là, avouez moi que dans tous les personnages  
de Walt Disney, c'est Alladin le plus sexy pas vrai?? Mes amies me croient pas quand je   
leur dit v_v  
  
Aller go ditez le moi que vous êtes d'accord quand je vous dit que Alladin c le plus sexy!!  
  
Bon j'ai l'air conne moi à fantasmer sur un dessin animé.........lol c pas grave  
VIVE LES FOLLES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon ben bye bye pis laisser moi boukou dee reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
Sonya  
  
PS: J'VOUS AIME FULL GROS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Retrouvailles

OUI C ALLADIN LE PLUS BEAU BON  
Dsl là je fais une crise, mais quand même avouez que Alladin est plus beau que le   
prince dans la p'tite sirène! Vous pouvez pas le nier! Son sourire c ben le plus beau  
de tous ceux des persos de Walt Disney (entk plus beau que celui de Mickey Mouse ça   
c'est sure) Bon c'est ça, j'vous laisse lire!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
Ah en voilà une autre liste des persos!!  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James, grand-père de Harry)  
  
Circé (Sissi) Potter (mère de James, grand-mère de Harry)  
  
Morgane Smith (quasi=petite amie de Draco)  
  
  
Nick Adams   
  
Carlos Oliviera  
  
Chris Redfield Tous ça se sont les amis de Draco  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy  
  
Steve Burnside  
  
  
Mary Devon (assistante de Hagrid)  
  
Agatha (Aggy) Court (prof d'histoire de la magie)  
  
Cassandra Spellman (prof de DCFM)  
  
Sabrina Taylor (amie de Harry et des autres)  
  
Samantha Taylor (soeur de Sabrina)  
  
Alex Black (fils de Sirius)  
  
Will Lupin (fils de Remus)  
  
Geneviève Leonhart (élève de Serdaigle/ amie de Sabrina et Samantha)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Retrouvailles  
  
  
  
  
  
Il bondit sur Aggy qui attrapa sa gueule pour l'empêcher de la mordre. Mais le loup était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle eu du mal à l'empêcher de la mordre à la main. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne s'en débarasserai jamais. Elle allait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir tuée par un stupide loup-garou. Elle donna un coup de pied au loup garou qui se releva et qui donna la chance à Aggy de se lever. Elle recula en regardant le loup-garou qui s'approchait d'elle, prêt à bondir n'importe quand.   
  
Le loup marcha un peu plus rapidement vers Aggy. Elle se retourna et couru du plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour ensuite sauter et grimper dans un arbre. Le loup essayait de monter mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle le regarda comme ça sans la moindre peur dans les yeux. Elle le ragardait et commença à pleurer. Le loup, marchait en dehors de la forêt et s'endormit à coté d'un rocher. Vers 3:00 du matin, Aggy déscendit de l'arbre pour aller s'asseoir sur le rocher.   
  
Le matin à 6:00, Remus se réveilla. Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Il regarda sur le rocher et vit Aggy assise dessus à le regarder. Il resta comme ça pendant une trentaine de secondes et essaya de se cacher quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. (!!!)   
  
Aggy lui tendit des vêtements qu'elle était allée cherché.   
  
-...Merci.   
  
Il regarda son visage et ses bras sur lesquels il vit une blessure.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait ça? Demanda-t-il paniqué.  
  
-Non ça c'est quand vous m'avez fait tomber. Dit-elle avec un petit sourir.   
  
Remus avait l'air un peu gêné devant elle. Il s'habilla rapidement sans demander à Aggy de se retourner.   
  
-Tu ne m'as rien dit...  
  
-...Pardon?  
  
-Tu ne m'as rien dit. Répéta Aggy les larmes aux yeux.   
  
-Je ne comprend pas...Quel est votre nom?  
  
-Agatha Court  
  
Remus eu un air étonné, triste et à la fois heureux d'entendre ce nom.  
  
-...Aggy...  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
  
-...J'avais peur...  
  
-Peur de quoi?  
  
-Que tu me laisse......  
  
-Tu n'es même pas revenu.  
  
-J'était sûr que tu allais me demander pourquoi je m'était sauvé. Et quand je te l'aurai dit, j'était sûr que tu me laisserai.  
  
-Je ne suis pas si méchante.  
  
-Tu n'est pas méchante du tout Aggy. Dit Remus en s'asseillant à coté d'elle.  
  
-Tu m'as brisé le coeur! Dit Aggy en détournant le regard.  
  
-Je le sais...je regrette...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu. Je t'aime.  
  
-Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer. Me faire passer la plus belle journée de toute ma vie et te sauver comme ça d'un coup, sans jamais revenir.  
  
-Je sais, j'ai étét stupide et c'est pour ça que je vais repartir. Je ne mérite même pas que tu m'aimes.   
  
Aggy le regarda, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa. Remus la prit et la serra très fort contre lui.  
  
-Je t'aime Remus...loup-garou ou pas, je t'aime. Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.   
  
Il restèrent comme ça, collés l'un contre l'autre et ils s'embrassaient. Pendant 10 minutes ils pleuraient tous les deux, ils pleuraient de joie.   
  
-Tu es papa.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu as un fils.   
  
-T'es pas sérieuse?  
  
-Oui. Dit-elle en riant. T'es pas resté assez longtemps pour le voir.   
  
-Oh mais là tu t'arrange pour me faire sentir encore plus coupable?  
  
-Oui.   
  
Remus rit en serrant Aggy contre lui.  
  
-Comment il s'appelle?  
  
-Will, Will Lupin.   
  
-C'est merveilleux.   
  
-Oui.  
  
-J'ai un fils, et je ne l'ai jamais vu.   
  
-Bof, t'as qu'a regarder dans un miroir et tu le verras. Il te ressemble trop.  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimeras jamais.  
  
-Exactement  
  
-Même pas un p'tit peu?  
  
-Non  
  
-Un tout petit peu?  
  
-Non  
  
-Juste un p'tit peu?  
  
-...Non. Je préfère Severus Rogue, il est plus sexy.  
  
-Je vais te tuer.  
  
-T'ai faillit la nuit dernière.  
  
-Cette fois je ne vais pas rater mon coup!  
  
-T'es cruel!  
  
Remus se leva et courru après elle jusqu'au château. Quand il l'attrappa il l'embrassa pendant au moins un bon dix minutes.  
  
Un peu plus loin dans le château, vers 9:00 le matin, Harold se réveilla. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la grande salle. Dumbledore sourit en le voyant et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui. Rogue regarda Harold avec le même air que celui qu'il aurait en regardant James.   
  
Un peu plus tard, ce fut Lucius qui entra et qui vint s'assoir à coté d'Harold. Dumbledore se leva et anoonça aux élèves qu'il y aura une inspection de Poudlard. Et il annonçait aussi qu'à cause de l'absence de Fudge, ce sera Harold qui fera l'inspection à la place, et qu'il sera accompagné de Lucius.   
  
Le soir, à 22:00, Harry, Ron et Alex sortirent de l'école pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Hermione ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle devait faire sa tournée nocturne (oubliez pas qu'elle est préfète) et Will restait avec sa mère et son père.  
  
-Pourquoi tu nous a ammené ici au juste? Demanda Ron à Alex.  
  
-Pour s'amuser, on sait jamais, on va peut-être rencontrer un spectre!!  
  
-COOL!!!!!!! Dit Harry avec un gros smile.  
  
-Harry.....t'a ta cape d'invisibilité j'espère?  
  
-Je l'ammène partout.  
  
-Même aux toilettes? Demanda Alex.  
  
-Ouais  
  
*regards croches*  
  
-Quoi? des fois yen a pas de libre dans celle des gars, je vais dans celle des filles et ya Mimi Geignarde.....  
  
-AH ok.....elle t'aime encore. Dit Ron  
  
-.........................  
  
-Harry je veux pas te vexer mais fantasmer sur un fantôme ce n'est pas très saint! Dit Alex avant de recevoir un amicale coup de pied au cul!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et s'éloignèrent de plus en plus de Poudlard. Ils s'amusait à se faire peur et à faire des bruits effrayants. Ils entendirent soudain un bruit de chaînes.   
  
-Bon c'est qui qui a ammené des chaînes? Demanda Alex.   
  
-Personne. Lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Mais ya un bruit de chaînes! Dit Alex.  
  
-Peut-être que..ce...n'est...pas un de nous autres...qui fait ce bruit. Dit Ron avec un air vraiment appeuré.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? Demanda Alex.  
  
Ron pointa quelque chose en arrière d'Alex, après trois secondes, Ron n'eu plus de regard appeuré mais un air content.   
  
Le bébé Spectre du cours de défences contre les forces du mal s'approcha de Ron et sauta sur son épaule. Harry et Alex sourièrent et s'approchèrent du bébé. Il les regarda tous les trois et s'amusa à sauter sur la tête et sur les épaules de chacun d'entre eux. Il s'amusa aussi à leur pincer le nez ou a leur tirer des cheveux mais ça ne leur faisait pas mal du tout. Ça les chatouillait. Il embarqua sur la tête de Harry et lui vola ses lunettes. Il essaya de l'attraper mais il sauta sur la tête d'Alex.  
  
-Aller s'il te plait rend moi ça. J'en ai besoin.   
  
Le petit spectre avait l'air content. Il tendit ses lunettes à Harry. Celui-ci les prit.  
  
-Oh il est trop mignon...  
  
Ron s'interrompit en regardant quelque chose avec un air appeuré.   
  
-Harry lâche son bébé.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-PARCE QUE LA MAMAN N'EST PAS CONTENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Alex, en prennant Harry et en l'ammenant avec Ron.   
  
-PRENDS LA CAPE!!!!!!! Cria Harry à Ron!!  
  
Pendant que Ron essayait de prendre la cape qui était accrochée à la racine d'un arbre, Alex et Harry essayaient d'atirer la maman ailleurs. Ils regardait la chose d'au moins 7 pieds de hauteur, avec de petits yeux avec les sourcils froncés, des chaînes pendaient à leur poignets. Il s'approchait d'eux lentement en volant.  
  
-Ah, il sont donc ben cool les spectres!!! Dit Harry avec le sourir.  
  
Ron avait réussi à prendre la cape.   
  
-HARRY VIENT SOUS LA CAPE!!!!!!!!! Dit Ron en prennant Harry par le bras.   
  
Ils prirent la cape et essayèrent de se cacher en dessous mais ils étaient très tassés. Le spectre s'approchait du dernier endroit où il les avait vu. Les trois Gryffondors se déplacèrent pour s'en éloigner mais Ron trébucha et tomba, faisant tomber la cape par terre. Le spectre s'approcha dangeureusement d'eux.   
  
-IL VA NOUS FRAPPER AVEC SES CHAÎNES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Ron, ATTENTION!!!!!!!  
  
Ils se baissèrent tous en essayant d'éviter les coups de chaînes que le Spectre essayait de leur donner. Il finit par réussir à toucher Harry à la jambe et Alex au dos. Il allait frapper Alex à la tête mais Ron attrapa Alex et ils se chachèrent derrière un buisson. Le Spectre détourna le regard vers Harry qui essayait de se lever mais sa jambe lui faisait un peu trop mal. Il recula pour s'éloigner du Spectre.   
  
Il essaya de lui lancer des roches mais elles passèrent toutes à travers du Spectre. Le fantôme était tout près de lui. Il leva son bras pour le frapper. Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche. Il mit sa main à l'interieur et en sortit le diament qu'il avait vu il y a 3 jours. Le diament commençait à dégager une lumière aveuglante. Harry se souvenait qu'à son cours de défences contre les forces du mal, Cassandra avait dit que les Spectres n'aimaient pas la lumière. Alors il le pointa vers le fantôme. Celui-si émit des petits gémissements et reculait. Après 2 minutes, il se sauva au fond de la forêt.   
  
-Harry ça va? Demanda Alex en courrant vers lui.  
  
-Ouais ouais.  
  
-C'est ça le diaments dont tu nous parlait? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Il est vraiment cool. Ce sont des vraies améthystes et des vrais saphires?  
  
-Ouais, et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans ma poche ce truc là. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que j'y touche, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal.   
  
-Bon en tout cas, lève toi.  
  
Ils marchèrent encore pendant 1 heure en discutant du Spectre et du diament.  
  
-J'ai prit une photo du Spectre! Dit Alex.  
  
-Cool!   
  
-C'est quoi cette lumière?   
  
Il regardèrent une lumière pas très loin d'eux. Il s'approchèrent et ils virent des cheveux...des cheveux argentés. C'était une fille qui dégageait cette lumière. Ils ne la voyait que de dos. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Elle se tourna et en les voyant, elle eu un air appeuré et disparut d'un coup. Tout ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de voir était de beaux grands yeux bleus.   
  
-...C'est qui ça?  
  
-On dirait une Vélane... Dit Ron.  
  
-Ouais...mais je ne crois pas que c'en est une. Dit Alex. Je sais pas, elle a quelque chose de différent.   
  
-En tout cas moi elle m'attirait comme un ément. Dit Ron.  
  
-Toi tout t'attire, même les spectres! Dit Harry.  
  
Ils retournèrent à l'interieur. Le lendemain matin, à 6:00, Harry se leva et alla devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Quand Cho en sortit vers 6:30, Harry alla tout de suite en arrière d'elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille en lui donnant des petits becs dans le cou.  
  
-Salut ma Cho préférée!  
  
-Potter, lâche moi.  
  
-Attends! Dit-il   
  
Il alla devant elle toujours les bras autour de la taille.   
  
-Tu veux venir au bal avec moi?  
  
Cho mit ses bras autour de son cou et dit:  
  
-Je sais pas...j'avais l'intention de le demander à Krum...  
  
-...  
  
-Fait pas cette tête, c'est pas vrai, ouoi je veux aller au bal avec toi!  
  
Harry sourit et la laissa partir. Il retourna voir les autres mais en courant il fonça sur Harold:  
  
-J'ai tout vu! Dit-il en souriant.  
  
-C'est pas bien d'espionner!  
  
-Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose dans ma vie qui est réellement bien?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-C'est grace à toi que mon père est né et aussi que je suis né!  
  
-Oui mais à 16 ans c'est pas bien!  
  
-...  
  
-T'a une robe de soirée?  
  
-...Non...celle de l'année passé est trop petite.   
  
Harold lui tendit un sac plein de Gallions.  
  
-Vas t'en acheter une la prochaine fois que tu ira à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
-Bon tu vois ça c'est bien!  
  
-Non  
  
-Comment ça?   
  
-Parce que cet argent je l'ai gagné en faisant un pari avec le père de Sirius.   
  
-Ah.......merci, bon alors t'a rien fait de bon dans ta vie! Moi je vais y aller!   
  
Harry courra jusqu'à la grande salle dans laquelle des milliers de Hibous donnaient des lettres venant de l'école aux élèves. C'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Celle-ci annonçait qu'il y aurai un voyage vers le milieu de l'année. Elle disait aussi que pour choisir le pays dans lequel ils allaient aller, ce serait eux même qui voteraient. Et il faut faire signer une autorisation par les parents, alors ils ammèneraient tous les élèves dans le monde des moldus pour faire signer leur autorisation aux enfants de moldus. Et ils en profiteraient pour faire un cours sur les moldus à tous les 5, 6 et 7 années.   
  
-On va s'emmerder. Dit Draco en lisant la lettre.   
  
Morgane venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, elle marcha vers ses amies mais Victor arriva et mit ses bras autour de sa taille.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux toi?  
  
-Morgane, tu veux venir au bal avec moi?  
  
-J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un, enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi!   
  
-Tu y vas avec qui mon amour?  
  
-Tu m'appelles encore comme ça et j'te tue.   
  
-Avec qui tu y vas?  
  
-Avec Draco Malfoy.   
  
Victor la lâcha tout de suite après avoir entendu ce nom. Morgane sortit de la grande salle pour aller aux toilettes. Victor en profita pour aller voir Draco. Il le prit par le bras et l'ammena en dehors de la grande salle. Il le poussa contre le mur et dit:  
  
-Ne touches plus à Morgane, elle est à moi compris?  
  
Draco le regarda avec dégout et dit:  
  
-Elle ne t'appartient pas, et premièrement tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner. Dégage Krum.  
  
-Si je te vois la toucher, tu vas le regretter.  
  
-Dégage, t'es sur mon chemin.   
  
Draco poussa Victor et retourna dans la grande salle. Un peu plus tard Morgane arriva et s'assit à coté de lui. Victor les observait. Il avait un regard jaloux. Surtout quand il vit que Draco avait remarqué que Morgane portait son médaillon. Et qu'il l'avait embrassé tout de suite après.   
  
Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant le bal. C'est pour ça que Harry, Ron, Alex et Will (les nouveaux maraudeurs!!!) étaient allés chercher leur robes de soirée.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
rep aux rev  
  
Miss Tambora: Tu sais, ta review, à fait dure! lol!! Arrête de mentir c Alladin le pluss mieux!  
ta review elle est mal sortie méchante lol  
bon ben merci beaucoup hein t full fine!! J'T'aime fow fow pis oublie pas que je SUIS Smouli!!  
  
Fantarola: OUI ÇA SE FAIT BON! lol, j'ai pas de coeur....snif snif........  
C Alladin le plus beau et ça tout le monde le sait! Merci pour la review!  
  
Mystick: Je suis inhumaine...snif snif. Merci pour la super rev!  
  
Valerie: Allo Thank beaucoup pour the review! Je hope que you as aimé it!  
  
Leviosa: SUPER HAROLD À LA RESCOUSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon ben c quand que tu veux qu'on commence  
le 24 chapitre?  
  
Lily: Bon écoute je vais pas répondre à tout ce que tu met dans ta review c ben trop long lol.  
bon merci beaucoup pour la review!! J't'aime fow fow la plus fatiguée des best!!  
  
Myamora Malfoy: J'espère que t'a aimé ce que j'ai céris là dedans hein? Merci beaucoup  
pour la review t full fine!!   
  
  
Bon ben merci pour la review j'vous adore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah ouais juste dire, pour l'affaire que g dis là, je peux prouver que j'ai raison que c Alladin  
le plus beau!! C lequel le plus beau? Alladin ou le prince dans la p'tite sirène? C Alladin!  
Et Saria, Rêveuse, Mystick, Pheneatis, Valharry et Mymye Potter sont d'accord ak moi  
niark niark niark!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bonne nuit!!!! (yest minuit là......)  
Dormez bien!  
Faitez de beaux cauchemards!  
Faites pas de rêves érotiques!  
J'avous aime tous!!  
  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonya!! 


	24. Le bal

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS VOILÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi et Isa on a travaillé full fort pendant 2 semaines pour faire ce chapitre qui fait 11 pages et 9 lignes!!!! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et que vous allez laisser beaucoup de reviews.   
  
  
  
Si jamais on a pas fait des affaires que vous m'avez demander de faire au bal dites e moi et je les ferai au bal de Noël!!!! Ça avance vraiment pas vite.......lol. On été un peu retardées par Noël mais c'est aps grave on l'a finit avant l'année 2003 lol  
  
N'oubliez pas que ce chapitre a été écrit avec Leviosa!!!!!!! Merci beaucoup Isa c'était full le fun d'écrire avec toi!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture!  
  
Ah oui et en passant, à la fin vous verrez une liste de choses contre lesquelle moi et Saria on se rebelle! Cette liste a été écrite de 1:20 à 3:00 du matin alors désolée pour la big conenrie!! lol  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James, grand-père de Harry)  
  
Circé (Sissi) Potter (mère de James, grand-mère de Harry)  
  
Morgane Smith (quasi=petite amie de Draco)  
  
  
Nick Adams   
  
Carlos Oliviera  
  
Chris Redfield Tous ça se sont les amis de Draco  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy  
  
Steve Burnside  
  
  
Mary Devon (assistante de Hagrid)  
  
Agatha (Aggy) Court (prof d'histoire de la magie)  
  
Cassandra Spellman (prof de DCFM)  
  
Sabrina Taylor (amie de Harry et des autres)  
  
Samantha Taylor (soeur de Sabrina)  
  
Alex Black (fils de Sirius)  
  
Will Lupin (fils de Remus)  
  
Geneviève Leonhart (élève de Serdaigle/ amie de Sabrina et Samantha)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin vers 8:00, Morgane se réveilla. Elle s'habilla et descendit mais tout de suite en sortant de la salle commune, elle tomba sur Krum.  
  
- Salut mon amour! dit-il en la prenant par la taille, ce qui lui valu un bon coup de pied dans les parties.  
  
- J't'ai dit de me lâcher sal con.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me pardonner ce que j'ai fait? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde et en plus, c'est toi que j'aime le plus! Ne me dis pas que tu préfère ce morveux de Malfoy?  
  
-Il bien plus beau, plus gentil et beaucoup moins con que toi alors lâche moi ou sinon j't'en donne un autre! Dit-elle en pointant son pied.   
  
Un étrange bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un chiot blessé sorti de la bouche de Krum. Disons qu'il n'aimait pas trop recevoir des coups de pieds dans les parties intimes... Morgane le regarda comme si il était une ordure, puis elle parti vers la Grande Salle, le laissant seul en plein milieu du couloir.  
  
Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et alla tout de suite s'asseoir à coté de Draco. Mais il ne la vit pas parce qu'il était de dos. Alors Morgane mit ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à l'embrasser dans l'cou.  
  
-Mmmmmm...  
  
Draco avait les yeux dans la graisse de bine, il n'avait jamais pu se contrôler quand Morgane l'embrassait. Elle arrêta pour lui parler mais Draco lui dit:  
  
-Pourquoi t'a arrêté? Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'arrêter!  
  
-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Malfoy. Dit Morgane avant de le frencher.  
  
Toute la table les regardait. C'est sûr, il se frenchaient à longueur de journée quasiment, mais quand même...  
  
-J'adore ce médaillon, il me fait penser à toi. Dit Morgane en serrant Draco contre elle.  
  
***  
  
Il grogna à côté d'elle, ce qui la réveilla. Il devait rêver...   
  
-Remus... réveille-toi... c'est juste un rêve, dit-elle en le poussant gentiment.  
  
Quand il fut réveillé il dit:  
  
-Je déteste dormir.  
  
-Pourquoi? Dit Aggy en se collant contre lui.  
  
-Parce que je ne rêve jamais à ce que je veux.  
  
-Et à quoi tu as rêvé?  
  
-Je rêve à ma vie, dit-il en soupiant. Et c'est assez pour vouloir rêver à autre chose.  
  
Elle l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait l'air vraiment triste, et elle détestait ça.  
  
-Aller penses à autre chose. J'aime pas ça quand t'es comme ça. Je t'aime et je veux te voir sourir!  
  
Remus sourit, prit Aggy dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
  
Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pas mal passionnément merci, Mumus repensait à son rêve. Ça avait commencé pas mal bien, en fait. Il se rappelait que ça avait rapport avec des fraises dans la crème fouettée...  
  
***  
  
À 8:00, tous le monde s'était préparé et comencèrent à descendre dans la Grande salle.  
  
Tout le monde était beau et sentait bon, c'était tout mignon. Quand les "nouveaux maraudeurs" arrivèrent, tout le monde se retourna pour les regarder. Mais le couple qui se fit définitivement le plus remarqué fut celui de Draco et Morgane. Sûrement parce que maintenant, ils formaient un VRAI couple! Ils sortaient ensemble!   
  
Bien sûr, le couple de Gen et Alex ne donnait pas sa place non plus. Les gens ne s'étaient pas encore fait à l'idée que le fils d'un "dangereux meurtrier" aille à leur école, et ile ne comprennaient pas comment Gen pouvait s'en foutre et aller au bal avec lui pareil.  
  
***  
  
Morgane avait une robe blanche, longue, fendue à la cuisse, qui s'attache dans le dos et avait un décolleter auquel Draco ne pourrait pas résister longtemps!   
  
Gen portait une robe noir, jusqu'aux genoux, avec un décolté carré et des bretelles spaghetti, avec une p'tite chaine en argent dans le cou.  
  
Sabrina avait une robe longue, rouge vin , avec une fente de chaque coté, les fentes montaient jusqu'à la mi-cuisse et elle avait un décolleter plongeant. Elle s'était teindu les cheveux rouges flamboyant (comme Nicole Kidman dans Moulin Rouge).  
  
Samantha aussi s'était tein les cheveux noirs cerise (ça c'est noir avec des reflets rouges et mauves dedans). Elle portait une belle robe veloutée bleue royal avec des manches médiévales et un corset blanc.  
  
Hermione portait une robe verte forêt très longue qui touchait à terre et elle avait une cape en soie qui, de temps en temps, cachait son décolté (pauv'Ron!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Cho, portait robe bleue avec un traine et des bretelles spaguettis..  
  
Les autres (les profs ect...) vous pouvez les imaginer comme vous voulez et c'est la même chose pour les gars! Ici on imagine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Une des amies de Gen s'approcha et l'ammena en privé et dit:  
  
-T'es sûre qu'il n'est pas dangeureux lui aussi? Lui demainda-t-elle.  
  
- Regarde sa face, répondit Gen. Est-ce qu'il l'air de quelqu'un qui veut me sauter dessus pour me tuer?  
  
La fille regarda Alex, qui fixait Gen avec un air de "awaye, grouille, j'm'ennuie déjà".  
  
-Nah, répondit-elle. Mais il a l'air de vouloir te sauter dessus pour autre chose, par exemple...  
  
Gen regarda Alex et dit:  
  
-Tu trouves?  
  
-Ouais...Pourquoi? Tu veux?  
  
-Non...Oui...Peut-être...C'est un détail! Dit Gen en retournant vers Alex.  
  
Gen et Alex s'assirent à une des tables, avec Ron et Hermione, Harry et Cho, et Will et Samantha. À cause qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde à leur table, il y en avait qui s'assisaient sur les autres, dont Gen, qui avait rapidement choisi Alex comme étant la chaise la plus confortable. Alex mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla un peu contre lui. Samantha les regarda et quand elle croisa le regard de Gen, elle lui fit un air de "Toi et moi va falloir qu'on s'explique!"  
  
Elle lui fit des p'tits yeux innocents, puis se retourna pour se concentrer sur la super bataille de Tim bits que Ron et Harry avait entrepris. Cho et Hermione les regardaient, découragées, les pauvres petites, mais ça paraissait un max qu'elles se retenaient pour ne pas rire. Samantha attrappa un Tim bit en cachette et le lança sur le ventre de Gen, et en fourra un autre en plein dans la bouche de Will ce qui lui salit tout le contour de la bouche. Les deux la regardèrent et elle leur fit une face de "j'ai rien fais"  
  
Alex lui fit des yeux du style "si tu touches encore à ma tite Gegen adorée, tu vas voir les Tim Bits de proche". Samantha lui répondit par une grimace et s'occupa d'"aider" son Will à se débarasser des miettes de Tim Bits à l'antour de sa bouche en lui donnant un beau gros bisous!  
  
-Ouais Will, tu t'es fait une blonde et tu ne nous l'a même pas dit! Dit Alex en souriant.   
  
-TU sauras que je ne l'embrasse pas! Je lui enlève les miettes autour de sa bouche et vu que je me suis fait une manucure qui prend 4 heures à faire, je ne veux pas la gâcher! Dit Samantha d'un air pas mal con.  
  
- Ouais, pis moi, j'suis le Pape..., dit Gen d'un air sarcastique.  
  
- C'est vrai..., dit Sam d'un ton pas convaincant pentoute.  
  
Elle avait un faux air gênée jusqu'à-ce qu'elle vit sa soeur, en train de danser avec Nick Adams. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser et aussi, elle avait l'air d'aimer ça quand Nick la collait contre lui.   
  
Sa face passa pas mal tout de suite au rouge, et elle se gârocha sur sa soeur. Elle pogna Sabrina par le bras et la tira.  
  
-Sale conne! J'pensais qu'on se disait tout! Tu me l'as pas dit! Pis en plus, c'est un Serpentard! Arg!  
  
-Hey calme toi! Je voulais te le dire j'te l'jure mais il m'a demandé de danser avec lui et là...j'étais pas pour dire non. Et tu sauras que dans les Serpentards, yen a plein qui sont beaux! Tu veux la liste??  
  
Sam regarda Nick, qui la regardait avec un air de chien battu, puis sourit à Sab.   
  
- Oké... il a l'air fin, pis y'est pas trop laid (elle se retourna vers Will, qui écoutais, comme pas mal tous les autres élèves). Fais-toi en pas, t'es le plus beau!  
  
Elle se retourna vers sa soeur qui était déjà retournée danser avec Nick.   
  
- Si, par exemple, dans 9 mois, j'me retrouve avec un neuveu ou une nièce, j'le tue!  
  
Sabrina voulait inquiéter sa soeur alors elle fit semblant de le déshabiller.Samantha connaissait bien sa soeur, elle savait qu'elle était qu'en même assez intelligente pour s'arranger pour pas avoir de bébé... Et de toute façon, un slow venait de partir et elle avait ben envie de danser collée avec son beau Will. Sabrina voyait que son truc ne fonctionnait pas alors elle arrêta et souria à Nick qui avait un air appeuré.  
  
-Hey, enlève cette face là, t'as l'air constipé. Et en plus je niaisais, tu penses quand même pas que je ferai ça en pleine Grande Salle. J'taurai déjà ammené ailleurs. Bon tu veux qu'on aille aux dortoirs?  
  
-O_O  
  
-Je niaise! Dit-elle en se collant contre lui.   
  
Elle n'était pas la seule à être collée sur un beau gars. Du côté de toute la joyeuse petite bande (O_O), il y avait Gen qui était tellement collée sur Alex qu'un peu plus et elle embarquait dans ses pantalons.  
  
-Hey calme toi, si tu continue comme ça tu vas l'étouffer! Dit Sam.   
  
Gen lui fit des yeux méchants, du style "si tu me sépares de mon Alex, tu verras pas le bal de Noël".  
  
Alex prit le menton de Gen et tourna sa tête vers lui, lui donna un petit bec sur les lèvres et dit:  
  
-Ça va pas?   
  
-Non, ça va! répondit Gen avant d'accoter sa tête sur le super torse d'Alex, tout bien musclé, héritage de son super paternel!  
  
***  
  
-Regarde Alex. Dit Mary à Sirius qui était assitr à coté d'elle. En humain mais avec une cagoule.   
  
-Oui, je l'ai vu. Elle s'appelle comment cette fille?  
  
-Geneviève Leonheart...  
  
-C'est bien...   
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux tout grand.  
  
-Il lui a mis la main sur le cul! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Hum, hum... chéri, je crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour parler...  
  
-Écoutes, c'était à toi de ne pas avoir un cul aussi attirant comme ça tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé!  
  
*regard croche*  
  
-Désolé, j'ai trop bu..  
  
-T'as pas bu du tout..............Tu veux danser?  
  
-Hum...c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais...c pas tous les jours qu'on voit un criminel recherché danser avec une prof aussi belle et sexy que toi...dans une école en plus!  
  
-Personne ne va nous regarder aller s'il te plait!!  
  
Elle lui faisait un super sourire manipulateur à souhait, et il céda. Après tout, ça serait un bon prétexte pour mettre sa main à un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et que son fils avait l'air de tout autant aimer. Mary sourit et commença à embrasser son Sirius dans l'cou.  
  
***  
  
Morgane se colla un peu plus sur Drago, qui semblait pas mal content de ça. Elle avait honte de tant aimer être dans ses bras...  
  
Soudain, dans un coin un peu plus sombre, elle vit quelque chose bouger qui attira aussitôt son attention. Elle regarda l'assistante de Hagrid danser avec un homme qui portait une cagoule. Elle se décolla un peu de Draco et dit:  
  
-Tu peux attendre deux secondes, je reviens.  
  
-Ok mais dépêche toi. Dit Draco en l'embrassant.   
  
Doucement, elle s'approcha du couple. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle se cacha derrière une table et ne fit dépasser que ses yeux pour voir qui pouvait bien être le mystérieux homme. Mais même d'aussi près, elle ne voyait rien. Il aurait fallut qu'elle soit collée sur lui, et même là. Et c'est à ce moment que Mary décida d'embrasser cet homme. Et en l'embrassant, elle lui avait un peu enlevé sa cagoule et Morgane pouvait voir de longs cheveux noirs.   
  
Elle aurait été surprise que ça soit Rogue... premièrement, les cheveux n'étaient pas graisseux, et deuxièmement, Rogue était à l'autre bout de la salle en train de faire les yeux doux à Cassandra. Elle se retint pour ne pas vomir en voyant ça et reporta son attention sur Mary et l'homme, qui s'embrassait maintenant pas mal passionnément. Assez passionnément pour que Mary enleva completement la cagoule de l'homme. Morgane ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Mais il lui faisait vraiment penser à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle parcouru les élèves des yeux, et c'est alors qu'elle tombe sur Alex. La ressemblence entre lui et l'homme la frappa. Et elle faillit s'évanouir quand elle se rappela le nom de famille d'Alex. Black. L'homme devait être Sirius Black!  
  
L'homme mit fin à ce baiser et dit:  
  
-Hey attention, ma cagoule!  
  
-Désolée....Dit Mary en la lui remettant.   
  
Ensuite elle se colla contre lui et dit:  
  
-Tu m'a manqué pendant ces quatorzes longues années!  
  
Morgane vit Black coller Mary contre lui. Mais tout ça était embrouillé. Sirius Black était dans le château, dans la Grande Salle parmi des centaines d'étudiants, et il embrassait une de ses profs! Morgane aurait voulu se mettre à crier, dire à tout le monde qu'un meurtrier était dans le château, mais elle n'en était pas capable, sa voix se bloquait dans sa gorge.  
  
Mary s'approcha de la table pour prendre quelque chose et elle vit Morgane.  
  
-Miss Smith, que faites-vous cachée derrière la table? Dit-elle en faisant un signe à Sirius pour qu'il s'en aille.  
  
-C'était......C'était............C'était Sirius Black!   
  
-Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'est mon ami!   
  
-Non je l'ai vu c'est Sirius Black.  
  
-Mais non Morgane, tu ne crois pas que je ferai entrer Black ici? Aller vas y Mr Malfoy t'attend. Dit-elle en pointant Draco qui avait un air impatient.  
  
Morgane retourna le voir mais avec un air méfiant. Peut-être avait-elle alluciné...En tout cas, pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, être dans les bras de Draco était bien plus intéressant.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as mon amour? demanda Draco après un bout de temps, voyant que Morgane avait l'air préoccupée.  
  
- Moi? Je... heu...  
  
Elle n'était tout simplement pas pour lui dire qu'elle croyait avoir vu Sirius Black dans le château, ça aurait l'air con. Elle se trouva vite une excuse:  
  
- Je me demandais si Potter allait survivre avec cette banane que Weasley vient de lui enfoncer dans le nez...  
  
Draco la regardait bizarrement.  
  
-Quoi, tu trouve que j'ai exagéré? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry qui, sans aucune banane dans le nez, dansait avec Cho.  
  
-Non...je me demande juste depuis quand tu t'occupe de Potter...  
  
- Depuis que je trouve pas trop intéressant d'avoir un clown avec une marmotte aplatie sur la tête qui danse dans ma face...  
  
Draco tourna, l'entrainant en même temps. Ainsi, il l'avait devant les yeux, et Morgane l'avait dans le dos.  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas super intéressant..., dit Draco.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra était assise à la table des profs et discutait avec Aggy et Mary. Rogue arriva et toucha L'épaule de Cassy.   
  
-Oui? Lui dit-elle en étant sûre qu'il allait encore trouver un moyen de la mettre en pétard.   
  
-Heu, Cassandra, est-ce que je peux te parler en priver?  
  
Cassy le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, puis elle le suivit un peu plus loin en faisant un doigt à Mary et Aggy qui gloussait dans son dos.  
  
- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je voulais te demander si tu veux danser avec moi.   
  
Cassandra le regarda l'air étonnée et lui dit:  
  
-Bon, tu t'arrange encore pour m'humilier?  
  
-Non je m'arrange pour danser avec toi, c'est tout!  
  
Il lui fit un petit sourire (AAAAAAHHHHHHH ROGUE SOURIT!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-Bon d'accord! Dit-elle en souriant. Mais si tu m'énerve! J'te tue!  
  
Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Ils restèrent dans un coin pas trop éclairé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le goût de se faire voir, des plans pour se fire niaiser par les autres profs pendant des mois. Le hasard fait bien les choses, c'était juste des slows qui jouaient, alors Rogue prit la taille de Cassy alors qu'elle encerclait son cou de ses bras et se collait sur lui.  
  
Mais ya des profs qui voient tout! Alors, Mary et Aggy qui avait suivi Cassy des yeux, s'approchèrent un peu et Mary dit à Rogue:  
  
-Ouais Sévi, tu drague Cassandra? Ya des choses qui se passe qu'on savait pas hein Aggy?  
  
-Ah, les filles, franchement, pourquoi vous venez nous achaler? Vous avez réellement rien de mieux à faire? demanda Cassy.  
  
Elle s'était un peu décollée de Rogue, mais pas trop, et elle avait un de ces regards meurtriers qui sont habituellement accompagnés de fumée qui sort par les oreilles.  
  
-Ok, ok désolée Madame! On s'en va! Dit Aggy avant d'ammenner Mary en partant à cramper.   
  
Elle se décolla completement de lui pour aller foutre un coup de pied à leur cul mais Rogue remit ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla encore plus contre lui.   
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissée leur botter le cul? demanda Cassy en se recollant confortablement sur lui.  
  
- Parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
-Ah ouais? Tu attendait ce moment? Dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Pourquoi tu l'attendait? Tu voulais faire quoi? Dit-elle avec le sourire le plus sadique du monde!  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres et éloigna son visage du sien.  
  
-Pas ici! Ya plein de monde!   
  
-Regarde les! Ils nous verront jamais!  
  
Elle se retourna vers la foule et vit que, en effet, les autres n'allait pas les voir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient tous attroupés au même endroit dans la salle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose là bas...  
  
À entendre les bruits qui venaient de là, ça ne semblait pas jolie tout suite, alors Rogue et Cassy se dépêchèrent d'aller vers le troupeau, au centre duquel ils trouvèrent Draco et Krum qui allaient visiblement se battre. Draco avait un air vraiment frustré, il s'approcha de Krum et dit:  
  
-Rend lui son médaillon!   
  
Ensuite il lui donna un coup de poingt en plein sur son nez! (ça pas le lui arranger ça...)  
  
Krum ne fit que secouer la tête. Il avait déjà eut pire qu'un coup de point dans la face...  
  
-Si tu veux ce médaillon, redonne-moi donc ma p'tite amie! cria Krum en lui donnant un bon coup de pied bien placé.  
  
Draco se releva et dit avec son sourire tryomphant:  
  
-Ce n'est plus ta petite amie, si tu voulais la garder, c'était à toi de ne pas flirter avec une autre fille. Dit-il en regardant Hermione.  
  
Hermione eut un regard scandalisé, du style "Franchement, Malefoy, impliques pas les autres là-dedans." Draco tourna sa tête vers Krum et lui dit:  
  
-Fallait y penser avant d'inviter une autre fille chez toi! Dit Draco, avant de sauter sur Krum et de le couvrir de coups de poingts.   
  
C'est là, soudain illuminés par Dieu qui s'était enfin décidé à intervenir, que Rogue et les autres profs se décidèrent à les arrêter.  
  
Rogue prit Draco par le collet et le remit debout. Il se dirigea vers Krum, lui prit le médaillon des mains, le donna à Draco et dit:  
  
-J'enlève 5 point à Serpentard, et vous, dit-il en regardant Krum, j'avertirai votre directeur. Tous les deux vous aurez une retenue demain, à 20:00.   
  
Il les regarda et retourna à la table des profs et le bal continua!   
  
Draco regarda Rogue avec des yeux incrédules. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'il lui donne une retenue! Morgane s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il lui redonna son médaillon et la serra contre lui en disant:  
  
-Je t'aime.   
  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa.   
  
- Draco..., dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux quand ils se séparèrent. T'étais pas obligé de me défendre, j'suis capable toute seule, et là, tu saignes sur la tempe...  
  
-C'est pas grave! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser! Tu vas quand même pas m'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour ça hein?  
  
- Non, qu'en même pas... mais j'aime pas ça te voir comme ça...  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron et les autres retournèrent s'asseoir quand Ron dit:  
  
-Bon pour une fois, moi et Malfoy on est d'accord, c'est un con ce Krum!  
  
Harry s'étouffa, alors que Hermione frisait l'infarctus. Les autres, ils n'avaient qu'en même pas passé ces 4 dernières années à vivre avec Ron et son dégoût pour Malefoy, alors ils ne faisaient que le regarder avec des gros yeux (O_O).  
  
-Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Demanda Ron en mangeant un Tim Bit.   
  
Hermione toussota.  
  
- Tu viens de dire que Malfoy avait raison.  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'est Ron qui s'étouffa, merci aux Tim Bits pour ça. Quand sa face eu retrouvé une couleur normale, il articula:  
  
- J'ai vraiment dis-ça? La fin du monde est proche...  
  
-Oh non...dit Alex, j'ai pas eu le temps de me marier avec ma tite Gen et vous dites que c'est déjà la fic du monde? Je vous déteste! (tout no-where lol)  
  
- Hon, mais c'est vraiment mignon ça! s'exclama Samantha, qui était assise sur Will et avait encerclé ses épaules de ses bras. Will, est-ce que tu vas me marier avant que la fin du monde arrive?  
  
- C'est sûr voyons!  
  
-Ouais vous prévoyez déjà ce que vous ferez dans 5 ans! Dit Cho.  
  
-Ouais...dit Hermione. Sam, est-ce que ta soeur se fatigue des fois? Elle danse avec Nick depuis le début du bal...   
  
- Non, elle est tout le temps comme ça... La dernière fois qu'on est allées à une fête comme ça, elle a dansé pendant 3 heures de file avec 4 gars différents... Au moins, aujourd'hui, c'est tout le temps avec le même...  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais si je vais lui demander de danser moi? Dit Will.  
  
-...J'te tue!  
  
-Ah les naufragés papillons de ma jeunesse! Dit Ron d'un air rêveur.  
  
- Les quoi? demanda Hermione, qui regardait son p'tit Ron adoré avec des yeux un peu inquiet.  
  
- Les naufragés papillons de ma jeunesse! s'exclama Ron. Mon dieu qu'vous êtes pas renseignés...  
  
Encore une fois, tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds (O_O).  
  
-Désolé je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça! Dit Ron sur le point de partir a rire.   
  
Tout le monde se retournèrent vers Alex qui n'avait rien dit. Il était en train d'essayer de déchiffrer la phrase de Ron.  
  
-Naufragés...papillons.....les papillons naufragés de sa jeunesse.....peut-être a-t-il connu un tromatisme qu'il exprime sous forme de papillons..........les papillons naufragés...peut-être élevait-il des papillons et qu'ils sont morts noyés..................  
  
-Alex, ferme-la! gueulèrent-ils tous, sauf Gen qui protégait son p'tit Alex d'amour de tous ces méchants en lui faisant un gros câlin.  
  
Alex rit et serra sa Gegen très fort contre lui.   
  
-Tu veux aller danser ma belle? Demanda Alex.   
  
Gen fit un super sourire, du style "pourquoi j'dirais non?" et ils se levèrent pour aller sur la piste de danse. Vite, ils se collèrent serrés fort fort fort, et les autres, bande de jaloux, vinrent les rejoindre. Bientôt, tout le monde dansait collé collé et était toute amoureux, c'était mignon comme tout.   
  
Harry était vraiment content d'être avec sa petite Cho. Il se décolla un peu, la pris par le menton pour lever sa tête et l'embrassa!! (j'aime pas ça écrire ce genre de chose....)  
  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Cho planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Elle avait un regard sérieux, que Harry n'aimait pas du tout du tout.   
  
-Écoute, Harry, je crois qu'on doit parler sérieusement.  
  
-À propos de quoi??  
  
-De tes mauvais coups...  
  
-Ouais...Le sourire de Harry disparut.  
  
-Ça me dérange un peu....je sais pas........  
  
Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux d'Harry.  
  
-Comment tu peux osé me demander de changer? Si tu m'aimes vraiment, comme je le croyais, tu devrais m'accepter comme je suis. Est-ce que je te demande de changer, moi?  
  
-Non mais ça c'est que je crois qu'il n'y a rien chez moi qui t'énerve! Je voudrait juste que tu redevinne le petit Harry qu'on avait avant! Franchement c'est pas beaucoup! Faut pas t'énerver à cause de ça!  
  
Harry la lâcha et lui dit:  
  
-Désolé mais moi je ne changerais pas juste pour toi ok et en plus tu veux vraiment savoir, OUI ya quelque chose qui m'énerve chez toi! Comment ça se fait que l'année passée t'était folle de Cédric et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là tu viens comme ça et POUF c'est moi que t'"aime". Tu changes de gars comme tu change de chausette!   
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux indignés.  
  
- Comment peux-tu me parler comme ça?  
  
- Et toi, comment TU peux me parler comme ça? T'es meilleure que moi?   
  
Cho le giffla. Mais Harry ne fit que lui sourire et partit. Mais avant, il se retourna vers elle et lui lança quelque chose. Dès qu'elle le reçu. De toutes petites bibites étaient en train de manger sa robe. Elle sorti de la Grande Salle en courrant.   
  
C'est ainsi que la belle histoire d'amour de Harry pour Cho se termina, alors que celui-ci avait quinze ans et qu'il réalisa que Cho était une grosse pétasse et une belle poire. Et il n'y avait pas que lui qui l'avait remarqué, tous ceux présents à la fête (c'est-à-dire la totalité de l'école) avait suivi leur querelle et tous chuchotaient.   
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir avec un air un peu triste. Alex le regarda et dit à Gen:  
  
-Ça te dérange pas si je vais le voir?  
  
-Ben non vas y, je vais voir Sabrina. (O_O elle a arrêté de danser???)  
  
-Elle a arrêté de danser? demanda Alex, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.  
  
-Ouais, et ça risque de pas durer longtemps, alors j'suis mieux d'en profiter! On se revoit tout à l'heure, ok?  
  
Il se donnèrent un beau p'tit baiser tout mignon et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Alex s'assit à coté de Harry et dit:  
  
-Ça va aller?  
  
-Ouais ouais, toute façon elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver! Et en plus là j'suis libre!  
  
-Ouais, ça c'est cool! dit Alex. Mais franchement, avec toutes les filles qui veulent sortir avec toi, j'crois pas que tu vas rester libre bien longtemps!  
  
Harry eu un petit sourire en entendant ça et dit:  
  
-Bah c'est aps si mla d'être libre. Aller retourne danser avec Gen, moi je vais inventer d'autres mauvais coups à faire à Rogue ou peut-être a Mc Gonagall....  
  
- Hey, solidarité masculine mon vieux, j'te laisse pas tout seul! De toute façon, Gen, elle est partie parler avec Sabrina  
  
- Elle a arrêté de danser elle?  
  
- Je sais que ça peut parraître impossible, mais oui!  
  
-Bon, encore un truc à annoncer dans la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Pendant que Harry et Alex étaient en train d'inventer toutes sortes de mauvais coups, tout se passait bien pendant tout le reste du bal. En une seule soirée, plusieurs petits couple s'étaient formés c tout cute!   
  
Un autre couple aurait pu se former si Harry avait regardé près de l'Entrée. Il y aurait vu une fille bizarre aux yeux violets qui le fixait. Mais peut-être qu'elle fixait l'étrange rayonnement qui sortait discrètement de la poche de Harry...  
  
À la fin du bal, Harry décida de faire un tour dehors. Il se promena sur le bord du lac et pensais à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient c'était incroyable. Il mit ses mains dans ses poche mais se coupa alors il enleva sa main. Il regarda le sang couler et après il pris le diament dans ses mains et le regarda. Il le remit dans sa poche et entra dans l'école.   
  
Il marchait très vite en regardant le diament et tout d'un coup il senti une petite brise, il s'arrêta:  
  
-Lâche le! Dit une belle voix douce.  
  
Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix le diament tomba de sa main et eu le temps de disparaitre avant de tomber par terre.  
  
C'était une voix si douce, on aurait dit que le vent la portait.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Voilà!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites le moi en review! Et Isa tu viendras les voir les reviews!!!!!!   
  
Bon maintenant les rep aux rev et en passant je déclare officiellement que c'est le soldat dans Mulan le plus sexy!!!! Compris Marie???????? BON!  
  
  
Leviosa: Bon c'était vraiment le fun d'écrire avec toi pis j'espère qu'on va pouvoir recommencer un m'ment donné! Ah ben on a même aps parlé de Harold......entk j'en parlerai dans le bal de Noel et c tout!! lol  
Merci beaucoup pour la review pis j'espère qu'on en aura plein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J't'aime fow fow!!!  
  
  
Mystick: Pis? Je suis tu vixtime de tes légendaires boudages? C pas ma faute si ça a prit autant de temps!!!! Je VEUX chater ak toi demain BON! Alors t'a interet a venir ma tite toi!  
  
  
Lily: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LA BIG REVIEW!!!! Bon ben là je vais pas répondre a tout ça hein j'ai trop hâte d'affichher mon chapitre chéri. Bon ben merci beaucoup. J't'aime fow fow ma tite best!  
  
  
Mysmora: BON TU L'A TA FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTENTE???? BON! lolol  
Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!!!! J't'aime fow fow pis je crois que t contente de l'avoir ce chap là!!  
  
  
  
Bon ben merci beaucoup opur vos review je les aime full gros!!!!!!!  
bye bye   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx milles bisoux!!  
  
Sonya quk vous aime full gros!  
  
  
  
Pour ceux qui veulent la lire c le début de notre liste d'affaires contre lesquelles on se rebelle moi et Saria!!!!  
  
***  
  
Idée:   
  
Bienvenu dans notre secte des NISME!!!  
  
on se rebelle contre:   
  
le prix des frites sauce a café de l'école  
  
les gars cons qui te crouse avec la web cam  
  
les freres qui dansent tout nu devant les amies de leurs soeurs  
  
les suicides collectifs  
  
les cheveux qui frissent  
  
les lunettes  
  
les tits dessins qui te font penser croche   
  
le pape Jean-Chréstien  
  
les lumieres qui font de la lumiere  
  
les bruits qui font du bruits  
  
les vendeurs de flamants rose prisioner du dolorama  
  
les viols des cochons tireliere  
  
les gros nez  
  
les faux Rogue a l'école  
  
ROGUE YEST CON  
  
Alan Rickman qui ris  
  
les foux rire pu capable de se retenir  
  
la sauce au chocolat  
  
la maladie  
  
ZIGMO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
les chats qui resemble au notre  
  
le racisme  
  
le sexisme  
  
l'âgisme  
  
le Pottisme  
  
le Luciunisme  
  
le Dragonisme  
  
le Drago-Luciusnisme  
  
le one-two-three-fourisme  
  
le Tomnisme  
  
TOM JEDUSOR YEST TROP BEAUNISME  
  
les étranglessenisme  
  
TOM FELTON EST BEAUNISME  
  
alakazam!  
  
Abrakadabra les mousaillons!  
  
???  
  
les marmailles!  
  
???  
  
les morronisme!  
  
???  
  
les mouru  
  
LES PATATES BLEUS!   
  
  
MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	25. La magie du diament

Bon jour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée si ce chapitre a pris beaucoup de temps avant d'apparaitre... j'avais une overdose de ff.net et je l'ai tjs mais J'me suis forcé pour écrire ce chapitre...Je suis désolée si je ne lis plus les fics que je lisais avant, j'vous l'ai dit, là j'suis overdosée de ces fanfic j'arrive plus a les lire.... mais j'connais un site que vous devriez tous aller visiter! l'adresse est:  
  
  
  
http://groups.msn.com/HarryForever  
  
  
Allex le visiter j'vous dit yest trop cool!  
  
  
  
  
  
bon J'vous laisse a mon chapitre!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La magie du diament  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol.  
  
-Qui est là?  
  
Il entendit des bruits de pas qu'il suivit en courant. Il regarda et au bout du couloir, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, la même que celle de la forêt. Avec les mêmes yeux brillants plein de mystères. Elle avait l'air méfiante. Dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle recula lentement prête à courir.   
  
Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait dans ses mains quelque chose de brillant avec des reflets. La fille cacha la chose derrière elle et courru un peu plus loin. Harry courru vers elle mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. elle courru jusqu'à la fenêtre et sauta dehors. Harry vit un gros flash argenté qui l'aveugla tellement qu'il du fermer les yeux. Quand le flash avait disparu, ils courru jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda mais aucune trace de la jeune fille.   
  
Il sortit dehors et la chercha pendant au moins 1 heure mais il abandonna. Il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Le lendemain, il descendit à la Grande Salle et raconta tout à Alex, Will et Ron.   
  
-T'es sûr qu'elle n'a pas sauté dans le lac? Dit Ron.  
  
-Mais non, je n'ai même pas entendu le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe dans l'eau...  
  
Alex allait faire un de ses commentaires niaiseux mais fut interrompu par le bruit des élèves de Serpentards qui riaient... "Sûrement Malfoy qui raconte sa vie.." pensa Ron.   
  
Ils se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards pour vérifier ce qui les faisait tellement rire. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Ron, ce n'était pas Draco qui les faisait rire. C'était une fille que ni Harry, ni Ron n'avaient remarqué avant.   
  
Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur prune et les yeux violets. Elle était assise entre Draco et Leon. Elle racontait quelque chose qui les faisait rire à chaque fois. Elle était assise derrière Cho, et pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire, Cho se tourna rapidement vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir. (moi j'imagine les tables comme ça: entrée, table Poufsouffle, table Gryffondor, table Serdaigle, table Serpentard). La fille la regarda et l'ignora completement et continua son histoire.  
  
-C'était tellement drôle. Imaginez, elle court avec un petit air appeuré pendant que sa robe disparait petit à petit. J'me souviens hier quand je l'ai vu. Tout le bas de sa robe était disparu! Dit-elle en souriant à Cho.   
  
-Tu fais vraiment exprès pour me ridiculiser? Dit Cho avec un tit air irritée.  
  
-Moi? Te ridiculiser? Jamais je ne ferai ça voyons! Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
  
-Arrête je sais très bien que c'est de moi que tu parlais!  
  
-C'est d'elle que tu parlait???? Dit Draco avant de partir a rire.  
  
-Oui je sais que je parlais de toi mais pas eux! Tu t'es fourré toi même ma p'tite! Dit la fille avec un gros sourire.  
  
-Tu as une attitude vraiment jeune!  
  
-Normale j'ai un ans de moins que toi! Dit-elle avant de partir à rire avec Draco et les autres (Leon, Chris, Steve, Carlos et Nick)  
  
-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que vous avez bu? Dit Morgane en serrant son Draconinouchet contre elle pour être sûre qu'il s'en ira pas.   
  
-J'ai bu du jus de citrouille! Dit Nick avec un air con.  
  
-Aaahh c'est merveilleux je vois plein de petits Dumbledore danser la polka! Dit la fille aux cheveux couleur prune.   
  
-T'es folle! Dit Leon en riant.  
  
-Ouais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! Dit-elle en s'accontant sur Leon.  
  
-Bah ouais! Dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser mais elle met ses doigts sur ses lèvres et éloigne son visage.  
  
-Non essaie pas ça! C'est non!  
  
***(retournant avec Harry et les autres)***  
  
-C'est qui elle? Demanda Will.  
  
-Sais pas j'lai jamais vu....Dit Ron.  
  
-Bon en tout cas, en revenant avec la fille que t'a vu hier...Dis Alex. Elle ressemblait à quoi?  
  
-La même fille que celle qu'on a vu à la forêt!  
  
-Ah tu veux dire le canon qu'on a vu à la forêt!!!!!?????  
  
Alex perdit son sourire en voyant les yeux que Gen lui faisait.   
  
-Hum.....désolé, mais intérieurement je parlais de toi ma belle, mais je te représentait comme, une jeune fille que...j'ai vu à la...forêt....  
  
-Alex....  
  
-Ok ma gueule....  
  
Mc Gonagall cogna sur son ver avec sa cuillère, tout le monde se la ferma, et Dumbli leva son cul de dessus sa chaise et dit:  
  
-Avant que vous ne retournez à vos cours, je voudrai vous annoncer qu'il y aura une sortie obligatoire dans le monde des moldus, nous enverrons un hibou à vos parents pour les informer de vos sorties. Vous en recevrez un aussi pour vous renseigner sur les dates, ce que vous devez emmener ect...  
  
Il se rassit. Draco eu un air horrifié en entendant ça. Il dit avec un air de dégout:  
  
-Le monde des moldus? Et il croit vraiment que je vais y aller?  
  
-Bah t'es bien obligé mon p'tit Draco! Dit la fille aux cheveux prune.  
  
-Justement non je ne suis pas obligé du tout!   
  
-Le vieux a dit que c'était une sortie obligatoire. Dit-elle en faisant un sourire moqueur que Draco détestait.   
  
Celui-ci alla à son dortoir pour rejoindre sa p'tite Morgane qui y était déjà allée.   
  
Pendant toute la journée à l'école les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Harry n'avais pas l'air très content d'y aller.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Je sais pas...Imagine que je rencontre les Dursleys!  
  
-Ben ça serai parfais, ils vont nous laisser aller ou on veut dans le monde des moldus, tu pourrais suivre ton cousin et t'amuser à l'effrayer. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux tu auras le droit de faire de la magie!   
  
-Tu sais que des fois t'es pas si con que ça Ron? Dit Harry avec un gros smile.   
  
*****Le soir*****  
  
Harry sortit du dortoir avec Alex.  
  
-T'es sûr qu'on va pouvoir la voir?   
  
-Oui, je la voit à chaque fois que je passe près d'ici! Dit Harry.  
  
Ils étaient dans un couloir dans lequel les fenêtres prennaient toute la place sur les mur et donnaient une vue magnifique sur le lac et le parc. Harry s'assit sur le bord d'une fenêtre et regarda le lac.   
  
-Si tu vois un flash argenté dis le moi....  
  
-C'est ça dans le lac? Demanda Alex en pointant un truc lumineux qui sortait de l'eau.  
  
-Je crois......  
  
Il descendirent en bas, sortirent dehors et s'approchèrent du même diament incrusté de saphires et d'améthistes. Alex s'en approcha et y toucha:  
  
-OUCH! Ça brûle c't'affaire là! Dit-il en s'en éloignant un peu.  
  
Harry s'en approcha et dès que ses doigts furent à quelques centimètres du diament, Harry fut repoussé par une barrière invisible.  
  
-Ah c'est malade ce truc!   
  
Ils entendirent la même voix douce que Harry avait entendu le soir du bal.  
  
-Ne touchez plus à mon diament! Dit la voix que Harry reconnu tout de suite.   
  
-Elle ne doit pas être très loin...Dit-il en regardant partout.  
  
Le diament devint de plus en plus brillant et commençait à éblouir Alex et Harry. Il se cachèrent pour ne pas être aveuglés. Mais il pouvait quand même voir une main prendre le diament et disparaitre d'un coup.   
-BORDEL DE MERDE! Cria Harry, tanné que cette merde de diament disparaisse toujours.   
  
-Aller vient on va dormir, on peut rééssayer demain si tu veux. Dit Alex en prennant Harry par le bras.   
  
-Ouais d'ac...  
  
Ils retournèrent dormir...  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Bon là chuis dsl mais j'suis trop fatiguée pour répondre a vos review alors j'voulais juste vous dire merci pour lire cette histoire et surtout si vous la reviewz c super fin! Et merci aussi a ceux qui nous soutiennent moralement moi et Saria lolll  
  
  
  
J'vous aime fow fow  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Sonya 


	26. Deidree Shana Harwins

Salut tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!! J'veux vous dire merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu!!! Peut-être que vous trouvez que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais moi j'suis toute contente!! Bon là J'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour écrire ce chapitre et comme d'hab j'espère que vous allez l'aimer!  
  
Et j'dis aussi merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des review c'est full gentil! Bon là j'vais vous laisser et j'vous conseille toujours d'aller visiter ce site!!!  
  
  
http://groups.msn.com/HarryForever  
  
  
  
J'vous le dis yest vraiment trop cool allez le visiter!   
  
  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deirdree Shana Harwins  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le matin, Hedwige était venu et avait une lettre pour Harry, Ron, qui était tanné d'attendre que Harry se réveille, prit Hedwige et la posa sur la face de Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla et cris comme un malade avant d'envoyer carrément sa chouette chier en la repoussant. (ben faut dire que quand tu te réveille et que t'as un cul de chouette en pleine face, ben....entk)  
  
-AH DÉGAGE HEDWIGE!   
  
La chouette alla se poser sur le bord du lit et tourna le dos à Harry. Il s'assit et essaya de se mettre en face d'elle mais la petite se mettais toujours dos à lui.   
  
-Aller bon j'mexcuse mais ne te met plus sur ma face comme ça s'il te plait.   
  
Harry vit un flash et se tourna et y trouva Will avec un appareil photo.   
  
-Ouais c'est interessant ça, Harry Potter supplie sa chouette de lui pardonner. J'en garderai un petit souvenir.   
  
-O_O...comme tu veux....  
  
Hedwige se tourna vers Harry et tendit la patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre qui y était attachée.   
  
-C'est la lettre qui concerne la sortie dans le monde des moldus...  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils disent en résumé? Demanda Harry en posant la lettre dans un tiroir.   
  
-Il disent que Samedi, demain, quand on va aller à Pré-au-Lard, va faloir s'acheter des vêtements de moldu...on aura pas le droit d'ammener nos baguettes, on va y aller Lundi. Va faloir qu'on se lève à 8:00 parce qu'on va partir à 9:00. On va être divisés en 4 groupes, les Pouffsouffles avec les Serdaigles et comme d'hab, les Serp avec nous!  
  
-Oh mais c'est con! Dit Alex qui venait d'arriver avec sa Gen.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est con? Demanda Will.  
  
-Parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller avec ma Gegen, elle est a Serdaigle...  
  
-Ben...qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne peux pas me faire passer pour une Gryffondor? Dit Gen  
  
-Ben ouais tu peux! Dit Harry, au fait, qui t'a donné le mot de passe?  
  
-Hermione.  
  
-Ah ok...bon moi j'vais aller...prendre ma douche...  
  
***un peu plus loin dans le château***  
  
-QUOI?? VA FALOIR QUE J'ACHÈTE DES VÊTMENTS DE MOLDUS? IL SONT TARÉS OU QUOI? JE NE METTRAI JAMAIS CES HORREURS!! Dit Draco enragé.  
  
-Aller calme toi c'est juste pendant une journée ça ne va pas te tuer! Dit Leon.  
  
-Oh non ça je m'en foue carrément, c'est le fait de porter....ces choses....C'est dégradant!  
  
-Aller Malefoy, arrête de raler, j'aimerais bien te voir avec des jeans serrés comme ça j'aurai un bon plan sur ton joli p'tit cul! Dit la fille aux cheveux couleur prunes.   
  
Morgane arriva derrière elle et la tira par les cheveux.  
  
-T'essaie de me piquer mon mec?  
  
-Beuh non jamais! Je sais qu'il est a toi! Et veux-tu bien lâcher mes cheveux s'il te plait tu me fais mal et quand on me fais mal j'ai une envie irrésistible de fesser!  
  
***à la bibliothèque***  
  
-Écoute ça m'étonnerai qu'on trouve quelque chose en rapport avec ce diament ici si tu veux mon avis. Dit Harry a Hermione qui cherchait un livre qui parle d'un diament incrusté de saphirse et d'améthystes qui brûle les doigts et repousse les gars aux cheveux noirs qui portent des lunettes. (O_o)  
  
-Ben si ce truc existe il doit y avoir un livre qui en parle dans la réserve.   
  
-Rêve pas trop ma belle. Ce truc ya personne qui sait que ça existe. Dit Ron.   
  
-Je vais quand même vérifier.   
  
Harry la prit par le bras et dit:  
  
-Arrête Hermione ça ne sert à rien tu cherche pour rien personne ne connait l'existence de ce truc. Laisse faire, va donc....ave Ron! Dit-il en poussant Hermione dans les bras de Ron.  
  
Il sortit de la bibliothèque et marcha rapidement vers les toilettes des filles. Il le va la main pour ouvrir la porte mais quelqu'un à l'intérieur l'ouvrit à sa place. Il se trouva face à face avec une fille aux cheveux couleur prunes et aux yeux violets. (bon si vous savez pas c'est qui désolée mais vous êtes une bande de retardés! non joke je vous aime!)  
  
La fille souris  
  
-Potter...qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans les toilettes des filles? T'es un travesti?  
  
Harry baissa la tête et regarda son écusson. (L'écusson de Serpentard)  
  
-Ah je comprends, laisse moi passer ma belle je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi!  
  
La fille le prit par le collet et appuya son front contre celui de Harry.  
  
-Je ne te laisserai pas passer tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que tu viens faire ici Potter.  
  
Harry la prit par les épaules et la poussa. Ensuite il entra à l'intérieur des toilettes. La fille ouvrit la porte et entra.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle.  
  
-Je veux savoir comment tu as fais pour lui faire ça!  
  
-Faire quoi à qui? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Comment tu as fais pour faire disparaitre la robe de Chang au bal.  
  
Harry s'amusa à la fixer dans les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'a à me fixer? Et réponds moi!  
  
Harry souris et continua de la fixer. Il en profita pour détailler entièrement sa silouette. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit par le menton et lui releva la tête.   
  
-Potter réponds à ma question!  
  
-Je ne te dirai jamais comment j'ai fait, c'est un secret et on ne le dira jamais à personne.  
  
-Qui ça on?  
  
-Devine!  
  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça fait ton fier Potter mais tu verras, je le découvrirai moi même!  
  
-Si tu le dis ma belle.  
  
La fille sortit des toilettes en claquant la porte. Harry se retourna et trouva Mimi Geignarde en train de pleurer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
-Cette fille qui était là....elle a rit de mes lunettes, elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi elle vient tous les jours juste pour faire ça!!!  
  
-Ignore là et elle va arrêter!  
  
-Facile à dire pour toi Harry Potter!   
  
Harry alla s'asseoire à coté d'elle sur le bord de la fenêtre (vous savez là dans le film, Mimi elle est assise sur une genre de fenêtre ronde? ben c'est ça!).  
  
-Hey Mimi, t'a pas remarqué es trucs bizarre ces temps-ci dehors?  
  
-Pas dehors mais oui j'ai vu des trucs bizarres. Hier j'étais tranquillement assise ici en pensant à toi......euh a un moyen de me débarasser de la fille qui rit de moi, et là j'entend des pas. J'ouvre la porte des toilettes et je regarde dehors. Là J'ai vu une lumière lointaine. Elle s'approchait et quand elle fut assez proche j'ai pu voir une fille.   
  
-Ouais vas y continu.  
  
-Elle marchait rapidement en regardant derrière elle comme si quelqu'un la suivait. Ensuite elle s'est tourné vers moi et elle m'a regardé. Elle avait les cheveux argentés et de beaux grands yeux bleu, elle était jolie. Je n'avais pas bougé. J'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Je lui ai dit "Salut" et dès que j'avais parlé, il y a eu un grand flash alors j'ai détourné les yeux. Et quand je m'étais retournée, elle avait disparu.   
  
-Ouais moi aussi ça m'a fait ça....T'arrive vraiment pas à te souvenir à qui elle te rappelle?  
  
-Non désolée.   
  
-Bon c'est pas grave! Merci quand même!  
  
Harry descendit de la fenêtre et sortit des toilettes.  
  
***Samedi***  
  
Harry était réveillé depuis 5:00 du matin, il était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre du dortoir et regardait dehors. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il regarde et vit Gen. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'aassit en face de lui sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure là?   
  
-J'arrivais pas à dormir.  
  
-T'a passé une nuit blanche?  
  
-Ouais c'est pas la première.   
  
-Tu devrai aller dormir.  
  
-Non j'ai pas sommeil.   
  
-Tu penses encore à ce diament??  
  
-Ouais....  
  
-Hey dis tu pourrais me le montrer un jour?  
  
-Ouais, si tu veux quand on va revenir du monde des moldus le soir, on ira faire un tour dehors et si on le voit, ben....peut-être que toi tu pourras y toucher!  
  
-Sûrement...merci! Alex n'est pas réveillé?  
  
-Non hier il était trop fatigué pour qu'on retourne dehors.   
  
Ils regardèrent Alex tous les deux.   
  
-T'a l'air fatiguée, va te coucher à coté de lui! Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
-Non je vais le réveiller.  
  
-Non non il va pas se réveiller il est trop dure a réveiller.  
  
-D'accord mais si il se réveille j'te tue.  
  
Elle se leva et alla se coucher à coté d'Alex et s'endormi. Les heures passèrent et à 8:00 tout le monde fut réveiller. Il déscendirent à la Grande Salle et à 9:00 ils allèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir dépensé la moitié de leur argent dans les farces et attrapes et dans le bonbons, ils allèrent acheter leur vêtements de moldus. Les filles préfèrèrent se dépêcher pour y allerm pendant que Alex, Harry, Ron et Will prennaient tout leur temps pour marcher jusqu'au magasin. En marchant, la gang de Draco passa devant Harry accompagné de la fille aux cheveux couleur prune.   
  
-Ah tiens Potter! T'es toujours trop coincé pour me dire ton secret? Dit-elle en riant avec Morgane.   
  
-J'suis pas coincé, c'est juste que te dire mon secret te ferai trop plaisir alors je préfère te laisser chercher. Ça va t'occuper.  
  
-Alors, tu te laisse faire par un Gryffondor? Demanda Draco qui était derrière elle.   
  
-...Ouais, avec ou sans ton aide je le découvrirai alors ne t'attend pas à ce que j'abandonne facilement! Et toi Malefoy ferme ta gueule! T'es même pas foutu d'aller acheter des vêtements alors t'a rien a dire!  
  
Draco la prit par le collet:  
  
-N'insulte plus jamais un Malefoy sinon tu pourrais le regretter!   
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
Draco la posa par terre et retourna avec Morgane. La fille se retourna vers Harry et le vit donner quelques parchemins à Ron et aux deux autres.  
  
-C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle.   
  
-Ça ma belle c'est ce que tu cherche! Dit Ron en souriant.   
  
Morgane la prit par le bras avant qu'elle ne saute sur eux pour leur casser la gueule.   
  
-Aller Deirdree viens on s'enfoue de lui! Dit Morgane en l'ammenant vers un magasin.  
  
-C'est elle la fille dont tu nous parlais? Demanda Will.  
  
-Ouais, Deirdree, c'est un joli nom! Répondit Harry en la regardant partir avec un petit sourire.   
  
***le soir*** (Désolée mais si vous préférez une totale emmerdance en lisant ce qu'ils font ben dites le mais moi, je ne veut pas tenter ma chance, c'est pas compliquer, ils achètent des vêtements!)  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le dortoir des gars.   
  
-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait cette sortie? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Bah c'est pour étudier un peu le mode de vie des moldus. Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça?  
  
-Bah c'est Cho qui me l'a dit.   
  
-Tu lui parle encore à elle? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ben des fois elle viens me parler, j'avais pas trop envie de l'envoyer chier alors je l'ai laissé me parler.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Ben, elle m'a parlé de la sortie, elle m'a parlé de sa petite ie plate et aussi du bal..  
  
-Elle t'a parlé de moi??   
  
-Ouais  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
-Elle a dit qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle aimerait arranger ça!   
  
-Espèce de saloppe. Si elle pense que ça va s'arranger elle rêve! Pauv'conne!  
  
***un peu plus loin***  
  
-Tu perd ton temps! Dit Morgane a son amie qui réfléchissait a un moyen de piéger Potter.  
  
-Dis ce que tu veux je n'abandonnerai pas. Dit son amie qui était couchée sur un divan mais....à l'enver...(vous voyez le genre là, les jambes sur le dossier, le dos à l'endroit ou on s'asseoie et la tête dans l'vide?)  
  
-À quoi ça va te servire de savoir tous ses petits secrets dis moi donc?  
  
-Oh mais ses secrets il peux se les foutre dans l'cul je m'en fou ce n'est pas ça que je veux!  
  
-C'est quoi que tu veux alors?  
  
-Je veux juste lui piquer ses p'tits trucs de farce et attrape et tous les apprendre comme ça il ne pourra pas se vanter d'être le seul à être capable de faire ça! Pauv'con!  
  
-En résumé tu veux lui piquer tous ses secrets?  
  
-Ouais...  
  
(maudite conne)  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Bon là je ne vais pas faire ma paresseuse et je vais répondre aux reviews vu que vous m'en avez laissé et que je les aime bcp!  
  
  
***  
  
Ange Jedusor: Merci beaucoup pour la review!   
  
Leviosa: m'excuse si j'ai changé le nom (ben comment on l'écrit) je trouve que c plus beau avec 2 e! Mon écoeurantite aigue va surement, malheureusement, rester encore longtemps CHU TANNÉE!!!! loll Chu aps écoeurée d'écrire chu écoeurée de lire! Ouais là je crois que la fic va être ben plus mystérieuse qu'avant...tk j'aime ça comme ça moi! VIVE LES CONNERIES!!! j'aime ça qu'on m'en écrive -- O_o  
  
Lily: Lut tite! Bah ouais je viens tous les jours mais je lis pas....merci pour le compliment sur le chap! Bha c pas parce que J'ai une overdose de ff.net que j'arrête d'Écriree! j'arrête juste de lire! j'vous laisserai jamais tomber! La fille? ouain....un jour...  
  
Myamora: La fille? Je L'sais tu moi elle est ou?? Ouais pauv'conne la Cho! Et la file elle s'appelle Deirdree! Yest coll son nom en? merci pour la rev!  
  
Émily Potter: Harry? Bah oui il va se trouver une blonde t'inquiète pas! j'y ai déjà pensé! tu va voir j'espère que tu va L'aimer lolll Moi je viens du Canada, au Québec, et toi? et pk tu em demandes ça? et pour l'affaire des taupes c une longue histoire loll. merci beaucoup pour la review!  
  
Mystick: Ah toi tu M'a manqué! ça fait fuuullll longtemps qu'on a pas chatté méchante! bah là tu peux pas dire que chu méchante j'y ai répondu à ta review! :P mici pour la review!  
  
Catherine Larose: Salut toi!!! Hey chu full contente que tu m'ai laissé une review c super fin merci!!!! Ouai j'y penserai pour l'histoire pleine de connerie loll. j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long à lire les 26 chapitres! Ouais les conneries loll yen a trop dans ce monde! aller merci beaucoup  
  
Yasmine: Allo ma cocotte! moi te dire que moi jamais abandonné car moi aimer cette fic a en mourir! NON C MON DANNY LA VEDETTE ET TU PEUX RIEN Y CHANGER :p!!! NON C LE MIEN LE MEILLEUR!!! Moi si J'aime les wampires! Alelr merci pour la review!!!  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews!! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour les autres chapitres! Continuez a me laisser toutes vos reviews!!  
  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonya qui vous aime fow fow 


	27. Le monde des moldus

BOUZOUR TOUT LE MOOOONNNNNNNDEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...M'ecuse je sais que ça fais longtemps que je suis pas venue mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour continuer à écrire et en plus faut dire que l'école ne m'aide pas....  
Bon apart ça j'espère que vous passez une belle semaine de relâche et que vous vous amusez autant que moi!! Bon après plusieurs années d'attente je vous donne le 27 chapitre de ma fic et je crois que je vais aller plus loin dans l'histoire plutot que de vous faire chier et y aller tout doucement! Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'arriver en plein milieu et de vous montrer tout ce qui se cache dans ma tête!! Bon j'vous laisse! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le site de mon amie!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
**********************  
Le monde des moldus  
***Lundi***  
Il était 8:45 et Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.   
  
-Quoi??? Dit Harry d'un air bête à la personne qui le secouait pour qu'il se réveille.   
  
-Je crois sincèrement qu'on aurai pu se passer de toi pour ça mais il va faloir que tu te réveille parce qu'on part dans le monde des moldus dans 15 minutes! Lui dit Sabrina.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, et s'habilla rapidement sans s'occuper de Sabrina qui le regardait avec un certain interet.   
  
-T'a pas le droit d'ammener ça! Lui dit-elle en le regardant mettre sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
-Et tu vas m'en empêcher?  
  
-Ouais...  
  
-Et comment?  
  
Sabrina s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa, elle en profita pour lui piquer sa baguette et elle sorti du dortoir. Harry reste où il était et croisa les bras...  
  
-Bravo...se dit-il à lui même.  
  
Il sortit du dortoir pour aller rejoindre les autres élèves. 20 minutes plus tard ils était à Londres. (demandez moi pas comemnt ils ont fait jen ai aucune idée...)  
  
Le professeur d'études des moldus expliqua ses affaire et après elle dit:  
  
-Maintenant, vous pouvez aller où vous voulez mais ne vous arrangez pas pour vous perdre ou pour vous faire prendre a faire de la magie devant des moldus, on se rejoint ici à midi.   
  
Harry et sa gang était partis bien avant que la prof de leur donne l'autorisation.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ici? Demanda Ron avec un air ennuyé.   
  
-On va s'amuser! Dit Alex avec un sourir malicieux.   
  
Il sortit sa baguette, il se cacha dans une ruelle, il pointa un couple de moldu en train de s'embrasser. Il prononça quelque chose et une horde de rats se dirigèrent vers le p'tit couple qui partit en criant.   
  
-Oh! Les rats leur ont fait peur! Dit Will d'un air sacastique.  
  
-T'aurai du faire apparaitre une limace dans le décolté de la fille ont aurait plus rit!  
  
Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux.   
  
-Alors Potter, tu t'amuse à faire peur à tes égaux?  
  
Harry se tourna lentement vers Malefoy et dit d'un air désespéré.  
  
-Tu nous suis ou quoi? Partout ou on va on tombe sur vous!  
  
-On ne vous suit pas c'est vous qui êtes sur notre chemin! Dit Deirdree en s'approchant de Harry.  
  
-Et bien changez de chemin et on ne vous verra plus et tout le monde sera heureux! Dit Alex.  
  
-Toi Black, tu ferais mieux de retourner avec ton père, c'est à dire avec les faibles!  
  
Alex s'approcha de Draco et le prit par le collet.  
  
-Répête dont un peu pour voir!  
  
-Tu n'est qu'un faible, exactement comme..  
  
Draco fut interronpu par le coup de poingt qu'Alex venait de lui donner. La bataille des deux garçon attira beaucoup de monde autant moldus que sorciers. Harry s'approcha d'eux et prit Alex par les bras et l'ammena plus loin. Mais Alex se débattait comme un mlade. Harry le poussa contre le mur et lui jeta un sort qui lui donna deux claques. Alex resta là sans bouger et ne cessa de regarder Draco avec un air meurtrier.  
  
La gang de Draco s'approchèrent d'eux avec Will et Ron.   
  
-Pourquoi tu reviens? T'en veux encore? Demanda Alex en croisant les bras.   
  
-Non, juste pour te dire que la prochaine fois que tu oseras t'attaquer à un Malefoy, tu le regretteras.   
  
Morgane prit Draco par le bras et l'ammena en dehors de la ruelle avec les autres.   
  
-Pourquoi tu m'ammène ici?  
  
-Pour que t'arrête de te chamailler avec eux! Tu perds ton temps! Dit-elle.  
  
Draco lui souris et l'embrassa.   
  
-Aller les amoureux vous venez on va aller plus loin! Dit Deirdree en se retournant pour partir mais elle fonça sur quelqu'un.  
  
Plus présicément sur un garçon assez gros, blond, un moldu. Elle le regarda avec dégout et dit:  
  
-Fais dont attention où tu vas!   
  
Le garçon ne répliqua pas et la regarda avec les yeux dans la graisse de bine.   
  
-Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?  
  
-Ouais j'veux bien! Dit-il en mettant une main sur sa taille.   
  
Harry, Alex, Will et Ron sortirent de la ruelle et passèrent à coté de Deirdree, Harry s'arrête et regarda le garçon avec un air totalement dégouté.  
  
-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Will en marchant vers lui avec Ron et Alex.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda Harry au garçon.  
  
-Je suis venu acheter mes affaires ça te dérange? Répondit le Moldu.  
  
-Ouais, j'espèrai ne jamais te revoir...  
  
-C'est qui lui? Demanda Draco en s'approchant d'eux avec sa gang.   
  
-Harry regarda l'autre garçon avec un air moqueur.  
  
-Ça Malefoy, c'est mon cousin, Dudley...  
  
-Et eux c'est qui? Demanda Dudley.   
  
-Eux, tu vois, ce sont mes amis!   
  
-Toi? T'a des amis? J'l'aurai jamais cru! Qui pourrai bien s'entendre avec toi?  
  
-Arrête Dudley tu m'confond avec toi!   
  
Harry regarde Deirdree.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous a trainer avec lui toi?  
  
-Je ne traine pas avec lui Potter!   
  
-Oh mais tu sauras que trainer avec moi c'est bien mieux que de trainer avec lui! Dit Dudley en souriant avec un air con a Deirdree.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Dudley.  
  
-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, là j'ai le droit de faire de la magie et je n'hésiterai pas à te redonenr ta queue de cochon tu te souviens Dudley?   
  
-Mouais, j'avou que cette...chose est tellement patétique que je n'aurai jamais iamginé qu'elle serait dans ta famille Potter...Dit Draco en regardant Dudley d'un air dégouté.   
  
-Toi tu devrai te regarder avant de parler, j'aime bien mieux être ce que je suis plustot que d'être un monstre comme vous tous!   
  
Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Dudley.  
  
-Continu comme ça et j'te dit tout de suite que tu va mal terminer. Dit-il avec son habituel ton froid.   
  
Dudley regarde Harry et Draco qui avaient toujours leur baguette pointée sur lui et avaient tous les deux un air menaçant en s'approchnt de lui. Quand ils levèrent leurs baguette, Dudley ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
  
-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! Il courra vers le magasin où ses parents étaient.   
  
-Ton cousin est patétique Potter...Dit Draco en rangeant sa baguette.  
  
-Ça, j'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir Malefoy.   
***  
Les jumelles étaient allées manger une glace. Samantha avait un air légèrement déprimé. Elle ne mange presque pas et ne cessa de regarde le même endoit. Elle regardait les personnes marcher. Elle regardait particulièrement les enfants qui étaient accompgnés de leurs parents. Elle les regarda rire en jouant avec eux. Elle regarda les mères qui embrassaient leurs enfant, qui les regardait avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère pouvait donner à ses enfants.   
  
-Sam...ça ne va pas?  
  
Samantha ne répondit pas, elle continua a regarder les enfants. Sabrina prit le menton de sa soeur et tourna sa tête vers elle.   
  
-Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
  
Samantha regarda sa glace et joua dedans avec sa cuillère.   
  
-Aller réponds moi s'il te plait! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma belle!  
  
Samantha releva la tête et regarda sa soeur dans les yeux.   
  
-Regarde tous ces enfants. Regarde comme ils ont l'air heureux. Regarde leurs parents qui prennent soin d'eux. Qui les surveillent pour être sûre qu'on ne leur les enlèvera pas. Regarde tout l'amour qu'ils leur donne...Tout cet amour qu'on a jamais eu...et qu'on aura jamais nous....Des fois je me demande bien à quoi ça peut servir de vivre sans l'amour de sa propre famille...Sans l'amour de ses parents... J'aimerais tellement avoir des parents...  
  
Sabrina alla s'asseoir à coté de sa soeur et la serra contre elle.  
  
-Écoute ma belle, je sais qu'on aura jamais cet amour. Moi aussi ça me fais tellement mal...Mais je suis sure qu'avant qu'ils ne meurent, ils nous donnait tout l'amour dont on avait besoin et même plus. Imagine, je suis sure que quand ils étaient en train de mourir ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'a nous. Ils se disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir pour ne pas nous faire de mal, pour ne pas nous abandonner, pour ne pas nous laisser toutes seules.....  
  
-Je sais tout ça Sabrina...Mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de peine...Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je peux être jalouse en voyant tous ces enfant embrasser leurs parents, tous ses enfants qui se font dire "je t'aime" je ne sais pas trop combien de fois par jour...J'aimerais tellement être à leur place, me faire dire "je t'aime" par mes parents... juste une fois...  
  
Sabrina regarda sa soeur. Sam se tena le front et essayait de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Mais elle ne pu pas retenir les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur sa joue. Sabrina entoura sa soeur de ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait contre elle. Elle lui dit d'un air plein de compassion:  
  
-Je t'aime...  
  
Samantha eu un petit sourire et serra aussi sa soeur contre elle et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer un peu.   
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Sab, j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir comme soeur. Je n'aurai jamais voulu avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme soeur. Tu es la meilleure.   
  
Sabrina se décolla de sa soeur et dit:  
  
-À n'importe quel moment tu sais que je suis avec toi. Et même si nous n'avons pas de parents pour nous aider, pour nous consoler, dit toi que moi je suis là pour toi. Je serai toujours là Sam...  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Ne me remerci pas c'est normale ma belle! Fais moi juste plaisir et ne pense pas tout le temps à ça! Amuse toi profite de ta vie ma belle. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse comme ça! Je suis sûre que nos parents ne voudraient jamais nous voir malheureuses, même si ils ne sont pas là...  
  
-Je sais Sab...je sais...  
  
-Aller changeons de sujet tu veux bien?  
  
-Ouais...  
  
-Viens on va se promener. Dit Sabrina en se levant et en posant quelques billets sur la table.   
  
Samantha se leva et suivit sa soeur. Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, Sabrina dit:  
  
-Aller vas y.  
  
-Vas y quoi?  
  
Sabrina leva ses mains et fit signe à Samantha de frapper dedans.  
  
-Vas y défoule toi!  
  
Samatha commença a donenr des coups dans les mains de Sabrina. Après quelques minutes leur petit entrainement s'était transformé en une vraie bataille. Les filles donnaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Tout pour oublier qu'elles n'avaient pas de parents. Tout pour sortir leur tristesse et leur rage. Elles comencèrent à se battre sans réussir à frapper l'autre. Elles sentaient ce que l'autre allait faire, elles savaient tout sur l'autre. Elles continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne puisse plus surpporter tout ça. Elles s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, elles étaient essouflées et se regardaient avec un sourire. Elles entendirent quelqu'un applaudire ce qui les fit sortir de leur rêverie. Elles tournèrent la tête et regarda qui les appaludissait.   
  
C'était le même gars que celui de Pré-au-Lard. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts émeraude les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il était accoté contre un mur et les appalaudissait calmement. Sabrina regarda sa soeur avec un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha du gars.  
  
-Qui es-tu?  
  
Le gars mit ses mains dans ses poches et en se retournant il dit:  
  
-Aucune importance.   
  
Il marcha un peu plus loin et disparu. À midi ils retournèrent au point de rencontre et après le diner, ils continuèrent à visiter en mêem temps que la prof leur expliquait le mode de vie des moldus. À la fin de la journée vers 6h, ils retournèrent à l'école au grand bonheur de Draco et de Harry qui en avait marre d'avoir croisé les Dursley presque toute la journée.   
**********  
Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plu et n'oubliez pas de me laisser beeeeaaaauuuucouuuupppp de review SVP!!!!!!!!! (ouais Marie...)  
R AUX R!  
  
Myamora: BON T CONTENTE??????????? J'vais pu vous laisser trop de mystère ma aller plus loin dans la ficccceeeuuuhhh!!!!! merci pour la review!!  
Lily: Toi pis ta Deirdree là....Bon t tu contente les voilà les jumelles sont là!!!!!! Merci pour la rev!  
petite puce: Ouais 'vais essayer! Merci pour la review!!  
Leviosa: ISSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA MON AMOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai teeeeelleeement hate a Vendredi tu peux pas imaginer!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'vais te faie signer un autographe a toi et a Gen!!! Et enfin bon j'men fou que les tit "Dling dling" te stress! Tu viens pareil!! Mon écoeurantite commence pour lécriture aussi.....tk vais men remettre! aller merci pour la rev ma chérie!!  
Valéria Granger: Salut toi! Ouais quand mon écoeurantite aigue va partir jte promet que jirai lire ta fic, jai déjà lu le 1 chap c un bon début! Merci pour la rev ma chérie!!  
Aller j'vous laisse et continuez a me laisser des rev j'adore ça!!!!!!!! Si vous m'faites pas atteoindre au moins 96 reviews j'continu pas...:P  
  
Aller a plus!!  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sonya! 


	28. La poursuite

Salut tout le monde!!!!!  
  
Bon là... je crois que je n'ai pas trop tard pour vous mettre mon chapitre, j'ai enfin retrouver mon inspiration!! Bon la on est en plein debut de l'histoire, ca commence pour de vrai! Sutout dans la deuxieme partie du chapitre!!   
  
Bonne lecture!!  
*********  
La poursuite  
Le lendemain, Harry avait l'air préoccupé pendant les cours. C'était à peine si il écoutait. Pendant le cours de défences contre les forces du mal, Cassandra s'approcha de Harry et s'assit sur son bureau. Celui-ci leva la tête et regarda sa prof bizarrement.  
  
-Alors mr Potter? Vous n'écoutez pas??  
  
-Ah ouais? Alors qu'est-ce que je disais?  
  
-Vous me demandiez si j'écoutais!  
  
-Mr Potter je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Écoutez s'il vous plait. Sinon je serai forcée de vous donner une retenue.  
  
À la fin du cours Alex s'approcha de Harry.   
  
-À quoi tu pensais?  
  
-À rien.   
  
-Harry tu avais cette face là pendant toute la journée tu en nous parle même plus! À quoi tu pense?  
  
-À cette fille qu'on a vu à la forêt.   
  
-Pourquoi tu penses à elle?  
  
-Parce qu'elle m'intrigue...je veux savoir qui elle est.   
  
-On va bien finir par trouver comment un jour!  
  
-Ah ouais? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?  
  
-...eee...je sais pas...  
  
-Exact!  
  
-Aller bon laisse dont faire ça, viens on va aller à la forêt se promener!  
  
-Mais on a pas un cours là??  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Alors on peut pas  
  
-Ouais on peut! C'est potions! Je ne crois pas que ça va te déranger si on manque potions!  
  
-Et si il nous attrape?  
  
-On est dans la merde?  
  
-Exact!  
  
-On y va?  
  
-D'accord!!   
  
Harry alla poser ses livres dans son dortoir et lui et Alex se dirigèrent vers la forêt d'où Will et Ron les attendaient. Ils allèrent tous les quatres dans la forêt. Pendant un moment ils entendirent un petit bruit qui faisait "tic-tic-tic-tic-tic"   
  
-Hey c'est qui qui fait ça??? Dit Will en se tournant vers les trois autres.  
  
-Aucune idée.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Et le bruit recommença en un peu plus fort et plus vite.   
  
-Bon là arrêtez c'est pas drôle c'est qui qui fait ce bruit là??  
  
Aucun d'entre eux ne se désigna.   
  
-Ce n'est pas nous Willi! Dit Alex.   
  
-C'est qui alors? Le phantome de l'opéra? (ahaha quelle bonne blague!)  
  
-Mais on ne le sait pas nous! Dit Ron.  
  
Ils entendirent encore ce bruit. Ils tournèrent la tête un peu partout pour essayer de trouver d'où venait le bruit.   
  
-Hey regardez là bas! Dit Harry.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction que Harry pointait.  
  
-Il n'y a rien Harry...Dit Will.  
  
-Mais j'ai vu quelque chose passer...  
  
-T'a surement du allusiner! Dit Alex.  
  
-Non j'vous jure j'ai vraiment vu quelque chose...  
  
-Peut-être que c'est un animal!   
  
-Ou peut-être que c'est une personne...Répondit Hary a Will.  
  
Ron était resté silencieux depuis un moment.  
  
-Ron...ça va?  
  
Il était en train de regarder un point fixe et ne bougeait pas, il ne parlait pas non plus...Alex s'approcha et le secoua par l'épaule.   
  
-Ron??   
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui a passé par là bas...Dit Ron en continuant de regarder ou il regardait.  
  
-Quoi? Ron? Tu allusine toi aussi? Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique en regardant Alex.  
  
-C'est quoi que t'a vu? Demanda Will.  
  
-Je ne sais pas...j'ai juste vu une silouette...La silhouette d'une femme avec de longs cheveux ondulés....Il y avait une lueur autour d'elle..Une lueur argentée...  
  
-C'est la fille qu'on avait vu la dernière fois...Dit Will.  
  
Alex s'était retourné brusquement dans une autre direction.   
  
-Je l'ai vu! Dit-il.  
  
Ils entendirent encore le petit bruit "tic-tic-ti-tic-tic"  
  
Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardait dans la même direction.   
  
-Je l'ai encore vu!   
  
-Moi aussi! Dit Harry.  
  
-Je l'entend partout...Dis Alex d'un air inquiet.   
  
-Je l'ai vu! Dit Will.  
  
-Moi aussi!  
  
-ELLE EST PARTOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Harry.   
  
Les quatres garçons ne cessaient de tourner la tête et de regarder partout autour d'eux.   
  
-Elle s'approche...dit Ron en reculant peu a peu.   
  
-COURREZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Alex en courrant vers l'école.  
  
Les trois autres imbéciles le suivèrent en regardant derrière eux à chaque fois pour voir si la fille les suivait. Quand ils étaient sortis de la forêt ils se dirigèrent vers le chateau.   
  
-Je crois qu'elle ne nous suivra pas ici...  
  
-Pourquoi elle nous tournait autour comme ça? Demanda Alex.  
  
-Je sais pas, mais ça paraissait qu'elle voulait qu'on parte.  
  
Une question intriguait les gars: "qui est-elle?" Ils avaient l'impression que ce sera très difficile de trouver qui est cette fille, mais...peut-être que ce ne sera pas si difficile...  
***à la forêt*** (ce n'est plus moi (la narratrice) qui parle maintenant)  
Elle courrait dans la forêt. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter. Que fuyait-elle? Comment pourrait-on le savoir? Comment pourrait-on la comprendre? Elle se fuyait elle même. Elle fuyait son âme, son corps et surtout son coeur...! Elle courrait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, son corps ne pourrait plus endurer encore très longtemps cette course. Mais cela, elle ne s'en occupait pas. Elle continuait à courir. Elle courrait, ses longs cheveux argentés flottant derrière elle.   
Elle se faufile à travers les arbres, elle traverse la forêt, elle essaie d'atteindre une destination qui lui est encore inconnue. Elle cours pour s'échapper, pour s'échapper de ce monde. Ce monde...qui avait été si injuste avec elle. Personne ne pourrait réellement la comprendre. Elle s'était défendue, oui, très bien même, mais pas contre les bonnes personnes.   
Elle ne pouvait presque plus tenir mais elle continuait à courir à la même vitesse. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Ses pieds était couverts de blessures qu'elle empirait en marchant sur les roches et sur les bous de bois pointus. Elle se cognait souvent contre le tronc d'un arbre ce qui lui avait arraché un peu de peau. Ses pieds étaient maintenant en sang. Mais elle ne s'en occupait pas, elle ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Elle fuyait le monde, la vie, la mort, elle fuyait tout...  
Comment peut-on se fuir? Je ne le sais pas... La seule qui pourrait vous répondre, c'est cette fille qui court. Elle se fuit, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas réellement se fuir mais elle court, elle continue a courir, et elle veut continuer a courir. Elle s'échappe, se sauve, elle regarde ses cauchemard vécus dans sa tête. Elle s'en souviens... Elle ne peut pas les oublier. Elle ne peut pas s'en séparer ou les oublier, les effacer totalement de sa mémoire, de sa vie. Alors le seul moyen qu'elle a, c'est de courir.   
Et moi? Pourquoi je vous raconte ça? Parce que je la suis. Je la suis partout où elle va, je suis dans sa tête nuit et jour. Elle ne le sais pas, du moins, je crois. Je la regarde, je la regarde courir, je regarde ses cheveux argentés, je regarde ses jambes, sa peau si blanche, si douce. Je l'admire dans sa souffrance. J'aime la regarder courir. Je regarde ses pieds ensanglantés.   
Je jette un coup d'oeil à son visage. Son beau visage innocent, innocent oui mais, son visage ne reflète pas la vraie personne que représente cette fille. Je regarde ses beaux et grands yeux bleus si brillants. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a de plus beau. Je regarde ses yeux et ils reflètent parfaitement sa douleur, sa souffrance, tous les malheurs qu'elle a eu dans sa vie, ils ont inscrits dans ses yeux. Toute cette douleur qui la fait courir ainsi. Cette douleur qu'elle hai tant. Je ne peux pas vous dire quelles étaient les causes de ces douleurs, mais juste vous dire qu'elle a mal. Cette belle créature a mal.   
J'aime tellement la voir comme ça, la voir fuir. La voir s'échapper. Moi...qui suis-je pour vous raconter tout ça? Trouvez donc vous même.   
Je la regarde en ce moment. Je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux d'elle. Je ne peux plus arrêter de la regarder. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus me retenir... Je dois le faire, je peux le faire, je vais le faire...  
*********  
Bon j'espère qu'a date vous avez aimer ça! Moi j'ai adorer l'ecrire! Et vu que j'ai plein d'autres idees je vais tout de suite aller commencer d'ecrire le 29 ieme!!!!! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews svp!! Si je n'atteint pas au moins 205 reviews, je ne continue pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors laissez moi en svp!!!!!!!  
Bye bye  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonya  
  
PS: Ah ouais en passant, pour la personne qui pense ca, non, ce n'est pas parce que Sabrina a embrasser Harry qu'elle va terminer avec desolee!! 


	29. Pourquoi moi?

Bonjour tout le monde!!!  
  
je sais que ça m'a prit u temps avant d'afficher ce chapitre mais j'avais plusieurs devoirs à faire et je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Désolée, mais bon là il est là alors j'espère que vous le trouverez bon parce que moi j'ai aimé ça L'écrire....surtout la fin...;)  
**********  
Pourquoi moi??  
Non...je ne peux pas arrêter non...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?? Je n'y arriverai jamais, mes cauchemard me hanteront pour toujours! Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?? Non...non...non...je continuerai....je n'arrêterai pas!   
  
Je cours sans m'arrêter, mes pieds me font mal, je ne respire plus depuis un moment. C'est à peine si j'arrive à voir où je vais. J'ai mal...mon corps a mal...mon esprit a mal...mon âme a mal...mais...mon coeur est inguérissable. Je voudrai mourir. Je veux tomber par terre, m'effondrer, n'avoir jamais éxisté. Je veux mourir...En finir avec tout...Je cours pour m'enfuir, mais je n'arrive pas a les fuir. Même avec la mort je en les fuirait jamais...Je continue à courir.   
  
Oui je courrait comme une folle, j'était hors de moi..Personne ne pouvait arrêter ma course, enfin...c'est ce que je cru, jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur une brache que je n'avais pas vu. Maintenant je suis couchée par terre.   
  
Je respire enfin, je dois avouer que ça ne me fais pas de mal. Mes pieds chauffent, je sens toute la saleté qui entre dans mes blessures. Je reste par terre sans bouger, je reprend mon souffle peu à peu. Après quelques minutes, je me lève et je m'accote contre un arbre. Je regarde autour de moi. Je sais que quelqu'un est là à me regarder. Je le sens. Oui je sens son odeur. Je sais que c'est lui... Je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux me lever et partir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis trop faible. Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne le vois pas. Peut-être il est parti. Oui il est sûrement parti. Je suis enfin tranquille.   
  
-Tu m'a manqué.   
  
Quelqu'un venait de me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me suis retournée rapidement et je le regardait avec un air effrayé presque. Je reculait lentement en le regardant. Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Il était à quatres pattes par terre et moi j'était carrément couchée sur le sol. Il s'est approché de moi. Moi je reculait toujours, jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre un arbre qui me barrait la route.   
  
À quatres pattes toujours il s'approchait de moi. Quand il fut assez proche, il était par dessus moi et son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres du mien. Il me regardait de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Ses yeux que j'ai toujours aimé. Il accota son front contre le mien mais je détournait la tête.   
  
-Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas? Me dit-il d'une voix douce.   
  
-Pourquoi te regarderai-je?   
  
Il mit sa main contre ma joue et retourna mon visage face au sien. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.   
  
-Ne me fuis pas, tu n'y arriveras pas! Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.   
  
-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!   
  
J'essayais de le repousser sans succès. Il était fort et moi toute faible. J'était prisonnière de ses bras. Il me tenait collée contre lui.   
  
-Tu me fais mal! Lui dis-je en essayant toujours de le repousser.   
  
Il déserra un peu son éttreinte.   
  
-Je suis désolé. Où as-tu mal? Me dit-il d'une voix douce et gentille.   
  
-Partout.   
  
Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, il me souleva du sol et commença à marcher.   
  
-Où m'ammènes-tu?  
  
-Chez moi.   
  
Il marcha pendant au moins une heure. En chemin, il ne cessait de me regarder. Quand il fut arrivé à l'endroit ou il voulait m'ammenner, je leva enfin la tête et je regarda l'immence manoir dans lequel il m'entranait. Un manoir sombre et mystérieux, exactement comme lui. À l'intérieur il y avait pleine de petites statues représentant plusieurs créatures différentes.   
  
Il monta les escaliers et se dirigeau vers deux énormes portes dont les pognées avaient la forme de têtes de serpent. Il ouvrit une de ces deux porte et entra dans sa chambre. Je regarda alors un peu partout. Sess énormes fenêtres, sa bibliothèque qui doit surement être remplie de livres parlant de magie noire, sont lit a baldaquin noir..Un peu partout on pouvait voir quelque chose qui représentait un serpent.   
  
Il marcha vers son lit et me déposa dessus. Il s'assit à coté de moi et cressa mon visage. Je le regarda avec un air de dégout dans le visage. Je frappa sa main pour qu'il l'enlève, il me regarda avec un air tendre...  
  
-Tu m'a manqué..Me dit-il.  
  
J'avais toujours ma main sur la sienne, je prit la sienne et je la remis sur ma joue. Je murmurait pour moi même en le regardant toujours.  
  
-Toi aussi...  
  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Il mit sa main sur ma nuque et caressa mon dos avec son autre main. il me serra de plus en plus fort contre lui. Je poussa un petit cri, il se décolla rapidement de moi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-J'ai mal..  
  
-Tu es blessée?  
  
-Oui..  
  
-Attend je vais te soigner. Me dit-il en commençant à m'enlever ma robe.   
  
-NON!   
  
Je lui enleva les mains de sur ma robe et je m'éloignit. Il me regarda avec un air un peu frustré. Il s'approcha de moi et déchira ma robe. Il regarda mon corps couvert de blessure. Il approcha ses mains pour pouvoir y toucher mais je le repoussa. Il prit mes mains et les attacha aux barreaux du lit et ce, sans sa baguette.   
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire dans laquelle il y avait déposé plusieurs potions. Il en prit une qui avait une couleur verdâtre. Il en prit un peu sur sa main et en mit sur mes blessures. Je sens le liquide entrer à l'intérieur de mes blessures. J'ai mal...ça me brûle...Je me débat comme une malade, je cris, des larmes de douleurs coulent sur mes joues.  
  
-J'aime te voir quand tu as mal...   
  
Pourquoi me fait-il ça? Il est là à me regarder crier. Il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'amuse à me regarder, il a toujours aimé ça. Je souffre, j'ai mal, je veux mourir....mais il ne veux pas me laisser. Il est toujours là TOUJOURS! Il est toujours là, près de moi, dans ma tête, c'est toujours lui qui me fais du mal. Toujours lui qui me fais sourir. De toutes les manières. Et en plus, il y trouve du plaisir...Je le déteste..  
  
La douleur est partie et j'arrête de crier. Lui il perd peu à peu son sourir. Il essuie les larmes sur mes joues. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse encore. Je recule un peu la tête. Il sourit encore et accote son front contre le mien.   
  
-Tu es ce que j'ai le plus aimé...  
  
Il me prit par les bras et me força à me lever. Il fit apparaitre une robe noire en soie et me la mit.   
***maintenant c'est le gars qui parle***  
Elle est si belle...je vous le jure je suis malade d'elle. Elle me rend compltement fou. Comme vous la voyez maintenant, elle n'oserait jamais se montrer dans cet état en publique. Et c'est pareil pour elle. Je la suit partout, je suis dans sa tête nuit et jour. Elle ne peut cesser de penser a moi. Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi. Je suis comme une drogue pour elle.   
  
Maintenant quand je la regarde, elle a l'air d'une petite fille en danger, une jeune fille innocente et perdus. Une idiote. Si je ne la connaissais pas je penserai ça. Mais non, elle est tout le contraire. Cette fille est égoïse, égocentrique, méchante, prétencieuse, enfant gatée, orgueilleuse. Elle ne pense qu'à elle. Elle est méchante, cruelle. C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Elle est fière d'elle et dès que quelqu'un ose s'attaquer à elle. Elle l'élimine automatiquement. Elle arrive a contrôler les autres. Un peu comme moi...  
  
Mais là...je ne la reconnais plus...  
  
-Mais où est donc passé ton orgueil? Lui ai-je demandé.   
  
Elle se débat et s'éloigne de moi en me fusillant du regard.   
  
-Tu es horrible..Me dit-elle.  
  
-Pas plus que toi.   
  
Je m'approche d'elle et mets mes mains sur ses hanches et l'embrasse amoureusement. Pendant un moment elle ne bouge pas mais dès que je m'aprête à mettre fin à ce baiser, elle met sa main sur ma nuque et se colle contre moi. Elle commence à me caresser le torse tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Ma main se promène un peu sur son dos avant d'aller détacher sa robe. Après je commença à lui enlever ses sous-vêtements.   
  
Plus j'allais loin, plus ça l'excitait. Elle déchira ma chemise et me l'enleva pour ensuite s'attaquer à mon pentalon. Quand elle eu finit, elle me poussa vers le lit et rendus à coté, elle me poussa dessus et vint se coucher sur moi et tenant mes mains ce qui m'empêcha de bouger. Je fit un sourire sadique et dit:  
  
-Là je te reconnais ma belle.   
  
Ces mots furent les derniers que je prononça de la nuit...  
**********  
Merci beaucoup pour les review que vous M'avez laissé je les aime beaucoup!! Et j'ai juste un mot pour Faia Ryuu.   
  
Merci beaucoup pour avoir dit que tu aimais mon sens de L'écriture c'est très gentil!!!!!  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonya ou Jill... 


	30. Frustration

Voilà le 30 chapitre!!! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire mais j'ai été souvent occupée ces temps ci, et je me suis cassé la cheville il y a deux jours, alors vu que j'était à l'hopital je n'ai pas pu écrire. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai passé ma journée dessus et j'ai eu de nouvelles idées, Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne Lecture!  
  
chapitre 30  
  
Frustration  
-Où es-tu?   
  
Ce sont les premiers mots que je prononça en me réveillant le matin dans son lit...seule...  
  
Personne ne me répondit alors je me leva et m'habilla rapidement, je me dirigea vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.  
  
-Tu as bien dormi? Me dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser.   
  
-Oui..lui ai-je répondu en me botissant dans ses bras. Où étais-tu?   
  
Il regarda ailleurs et dit  
  
-Mon travail....  
  
Après avoir entendu sa réponse je commença à m'éloigner.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? N'ai pas peur je ne vais te manger...enfin...ça dépent de quelle façon...  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur...Lui ai-je dis avec un sourire.  
  
-Tant mieux...  
  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'accota contre le mur en m'embrassant le cou et en murmurant:  
  
-Où étais-tu passée tout ce temps...?  
  
Je ne lui répondit pas et je regarda ailleurs.   
  
-Non ça va aller...j'ai compris...dit-il  
  
Pendant un moment tout alla bien...mais peu après je sentis comme si il arrachait quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose était en train de se déchirer, ça me faisait mal...Et là je vis des flash back...j'étais en train de revivre un moment de ma vie que....je n'oublierai jamais...Je comemnça à me débattre et après qu'il m'ai lâché je courru vers la fenêtre et je sauta avant qu'il n'ai pu me rattrapper. J'avais disparu...  
  
***au château***  
  
Affaire "Disparition"  
par Rita Skeeter  
  
Malgré le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, de nombreux meurtres ont été comis certes. Mais depuis quelques temps, nous n'entendons plus parler de celui-ci, plus personne n'a été attaqué ou tué depuis déjà 4 mois. Que serait devenu le seigneur des ténèbres? Plusieurs personnes pensent qu'il aurait tout simplement disparu, d'autre disent qu'il prépare sa prochaine attaque qui risque d'être dévastatrice. Le ministère de la magie continue de faire des recherches et espérons qu'ils le retrouveront et qu'ils l'enfermeront à Azkaban!  
  
C'était ce que Harry était en train de lire dans la gazette du sorcier.   
  
-Il est mort d'après toi? Demanda Neville.  
  
-Non...il est juste caché. Répondit Harry en déposant le journal sur la table de la grande salle.   
  
-Comment peux-tu en être sure? Demanda Dean  
  
-Je le sais c'est tout...Tu ne crois quand meme pas qu'il se laisserai mourir comme ça si facilement?  
  
-Évidement que non Potter, il n'abandonnerait pas de façon si pathétique. Je suis sure qu'il est quelque part pas loin en train d'imaginer comment il va enfin pouvoir mettre fin a ta petite vie pathétique. Dit Draco qui passait par là.   
  
-On t'a demandé quelque chose à toi Malefoy?  
  
Draco s'accota sur le bord de la table et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.   
  
-Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour parler tu as bien compris? ....Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Ah et bien...on dirait que je vois de la peur dans tes yeux...qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur que Tu-Sais-Qui ai enfin trouvé le bon moyen d'en finir avec toi?  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort.   
  
-Bien sûre, dit-il en se relevant, Harry Potter le survivant n'a peur de rien! On verra bien si tu vas être toujours si courageux quand tu seras en face de lui!  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux à tout le monde autour de lui et s'en alla suivi de Leon, Steve, Chris et Carlos. Nick lui, s'approcha de Harry et dit:  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas te penser plus important que ce que tu vaux Potter!   
  
Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et s'en alla avec les autres. Harry ne répondit pas, il ne fit que les regarder partir sans aucune émotion dans le regard.   
  
***Du coté de Draco***  
  
Il marchait vers la salle commune de Serpentard suivit de ses amis. Tout de suite en entrant, son hibou alla se déposer sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte. Draco prit la lettre qu'il tenait et laissa son hibou partir. Il se coucha sur un divant et la lu. Les autres eux parlaient des équipes de Quidditch.   
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, il se leva et monta à son dortoir d'un air enragé. Il entra dans le dortoir et claqua la porte. Il tenait la lettre dans sa main et la serra. Il serra tellemnt fort qu'un filet de sang coula de sa main.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il ne regarda pas il continua a rager intérieurement. La personne qui venait d'entrer arriva derrière lui, mit sa main sous son chandail et promena sa main sur son dos. Draco s'avança brusquement et se retourna vers Morgane qui lui souriait.   
  
-Ah c'est toi...  
  
-Mon Dieu tu es enthousiaste aujourd'hui! Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.   
  
Draco la regarda sans dire un mot.   
  
-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si enragé? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
-...Aucune importance. Dit-il en se retournant dos à elle.  
  
Morgane se leva et alla mettre sa main dans les cheveux de Dray tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Celui-ci se laissa faire et eu un petit sourire mais rapidement il perdit son sourire, se retourna vers Morgane et la repoussa. Elle tomba sur le lit de Draco et le regarda les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami? Lui dit-elle avec un air frustré.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils et dit de son habituel air froid:  
  
-Où as-tu vu que j'était ton petit ami? Qui t'a dit qu'on sortait ensemble?  
  
Morgane le regarda bizarrement et après avoir vu qu'il était sérieux, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais dès qu'elle toucha la poignée, quelque chose la repoussa et la fit tomber par terre à 3 mètres de la porte. Morgane tourna la tête vers Draco.  
  
-Quoi? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas sortir?  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté ce sort à la porte. Dit-il d'un air sans émotion.   
  
-Laisse moi sortir. Lui dit-elle.  
  
-Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté le sort. Je ne sais pas non plus comment l'enlever. Sors dont par la fenêtre si tu veux tant partir.   
  
Morgane se leva et alla s'asseoire sur le lit de Draco et le regarda avec un petit sourire.   
  
-Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça? Lui demanda-t-il.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour? Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi? Dit-elle en le narguant.   
  
-J'ai toujours été méchant avec toi. Et ne m'appelles plus mon amour.   
  
-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça mon amour? Tu ne te souviens pas hier? Quand tu m'a pris dans tes bras et que tu as commencé à m'embrasser? Je m'en souviens moi, de la façon dont tu m'embrassais...tu étais si passionné...   
  
Draco ne fit que la regarder en fronçant le sourcils. Morgane garda son sourire et s'amusa à passer ses doigts sur son cou et de descendre vers sa poitrine. Draco regarda la main de Morgane e la suivi des yeux mais détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Morgane souris encore plus.   
  
-Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas? De quoi as-tu peur Draco? N'essais pas, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister Draco...  
  
Draco détourna le regard vers elle mais ne bougea pas.  
  
Morgane le regarda et posa son regard sur sa main qui saignait encore. Elle se releva et prit la main de Draco.   
  
-Draco, pourquoi ta main saigne-t-elle?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas et enleva sa main de celles de Morgane. Mais celle-ci ne se laisse pas faire comme ça. Elle prit la main de Draco et la tira de façon à forcer Draco à s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya de prendre la lettre couverte de taches de sang de la main de Draco. Quand elle réussi et fut sur le bord de la lire, Draco la lui arracha des mains et tenta de s'éloigner d'elle mais sans succès.   
  
Morgane tenait toujours la main de Dray, elle la caressa un peu et puis l'ouvrit et regarda le filer de sang qui coulait sur son index. Elle porta la main de Draco à sa bouche et lécha le sang qui coulait en regardant Dray avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci la regarda mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il aimait la sensation de la langue chaude et humide de Morgane sur sa main.   
  
Après avoir enlevé le sang de la main de son amour, Morgane leva les yeux vers Draco et souris en disant:  
  
-Alors, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça je me trompe?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle se recoucha sur le lit en le regardant.  
  
-Draco, pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça mon amour?  
  
-Il ne s'est rien passé je te dis.   
  
-Draco arrête de me mentir.   
  
Morgane regardait Draco de haut en bas avec un air pervers et vicieux. Celui-ci regarda dans ses yeux et dit:  
  
-Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cet air là?  
  
-Mmm...parce j'ai envie de sentir tes mains se promener sur mon corps, j'ai envie de me sentir collée contre toi, prisonnière de tes bras, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasse passionnément pour que je n'ai plus envie que tu me lache...et...Dit Morgane en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges.   
  
Draco la regarda dans les yeux et leva un sourcil en écoutant tout ce qu'elle disait.  
  
-Aller viens baby je sais que t'as envie de m'embrasser, pourquoi tu te retiens?  
  
Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et s'accota sur le lit, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa belle.   
  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de t'embrasser compris? Ne te fais pas d'illusions Smith. Lui dit-il avec un air quelques peu menaçant.  
  
Morgane ne perdit pas son sourire, au contraire, elle regarda le visage de Draco, elle passa son index sur ses lèvres (à Draco) Elle mit sa main sur son cou et suivi son chemin mais descendit vers son torse. Draco se releva et la regarda d'un air méchant. Morgane rit un peu.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco? Depuis un moment...tu es bizarre!   
  
Draco ne lui répondit pas et continua à la regarder. Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, elle se leva un peu, attrapa Draco par le collet et l'embrassa. Celui-ci esseya de la repousser mais après quelques secondes, il se laissa faire. Morgane le tira vers elle et réussi à le faire tomber sur le lit. Draco continua à l'embrasser et se mit par-dessus elle. Il commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionément. Morgane eu un petit sourire et passant sa main sous le chandail de Draco. Celui-ci fit de même et commença à le lui enlever (a Morgane).   
  
La porte s'ouvrit violement.   
  
-Draco...  
  
Morgane et Draco se séparèrent rapidement et regardèrent la personne qui venait d'entrer. Lucius regarda son fils en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez père...  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Oui père?  
  
-Suis moi!  
  
-Oui père.  
  
Draco se leva et suivis son père qui regarda Morgane avec un air hautin. Ils sortirent du dortoir.   
  
Ils allèrent dans un couloir désert. Lucius se mit face a son fils et dit:  
  
-Ce soir à 8h précise je veux te voir dehors dans la forêt interdite près de la cabane de ce bon a rien de garde-chasse compris?  
  
-Oui père.   
  
-Et quand tu viendras, tu arrangeras tes vêtements, et replace tes cheveux, on dirait que tu sors d'un champs de bataille, même si je pense que dans un sens c'est le cas...  
  
Draco regarda son père dans les yeux et ne dit pas un mot. Lucius lui donna une cape noir avec une capuche.  
  
-Tu mettras ça quand tu viendras, mais enfiles la seulement quand tu seras dans la forêt.   
  
-Oui père.  
  
Lucius s'en alla laissant Draco seul dans le couloir à se demander qu'est-ce qui allait se passer le soir même si dans un sens, il le savait. Il retourna dans la salle commune avec Nick et les autres. Il déposa la cape et s'assis sur un divant.   
  
-Où es-tu allé avec ton père? Demanda Leon qui les avait vu déscendre du dortoir.   
  
Draco ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes et leva la tête:  
  
-Il veut que ce soir j'aille le rejoindre à la forêt interdite avec ça. Dit-il en donnant un coup de menton vers la cape.   
  
Carlos la prit.  
  
-Ouais, c'est louche son truc.   
  
-Tu vas y aller? Demanda Chris.  
  
-Bien sûre. Quand je reviendrai je vous raconterai. Mais, si jamais vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, gare à vous. Dit-il avec un air menaçant.   
  
-Bien sure tu penses qu'on va aller crier ça dans les couloirs? Dit Steve d'un air ironique.  
  
-Ça m'aurait...  
  
-Hey regarde qui est là. Dit Nick en donnant un coup de coude à Draco pour qu'il toune la tête.  
  
Morgane passait par là avec Deirdree et d'autres filles. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Draco et sortit de la salle commune avec ses amies.   
  
***à 8h***  
  
Draco sortit de la salle commune avec la cape et alla dans la forêt tel que son père le lui avait indiqué. Il mit la cape et marcha un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il vit son père à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
-Tu n'as pas été suivi?  
  
-Non..  
  
-Bien, maintenant suis moi.  
  
Ils marchèrent plus profondément dans la foret, pendant au moins 2 ou 3 heures. Draco remarquait qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus d'un groupe de personnes en chapuche noire. Il savait de quoi il sagissait, en fait, il le savait depuis le début. Mais cela ne lui fit pas peur, au contraire, il avait presque hate.   
  
Dès que Lucius et Draco arrivèrent, toutes ces personnes formèrent un cercle. Draco attendait avec impatience de voir la personne qui marchait vers le centre du cercle. Il leva légèrement la tête pour mieux voir mais il reçu un coup de canne sur le bras.   
  
-Baisse la tête. Lui dit son père.  
  
Il fit de même. Quand la personne tant attendue arriva au centre du cercle, on entendit un rire. Cette personne enleva sa capuche et regarda tout le monde autour d'elle, (je dis elle parce que le mot personne est au féminin). Son regard se déposa sur Draco. Puis sur Lucius.   
  
-Alors Lucius, tu as ammené ton fils?  
  
-Oui Maitre.   
  
Il s'approcha de Draco.  
  
-Penses-tu pouvoir faire un bon mangemort?  
  
-Oui, Maitre. Dit Draco.   
  
Dans le son de sa voix, même le pire des idiots aurait pu voir qu'il souriait.   
  
Voldemort rit un peu. Mais...ce n'était pas un rire aigu...C'était un rire tout a fait normale...  
  
-Lève la tête. Dit-il  
  
Draco fit ce que Voldemort lui dit. Il leva la tête et, en voyant Voldemort, il ouvrit très grand les yeux...  
  
**********  
  
Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi Draco fait ces yeux là ;)!  
  
***Réponses aux Reviews!***  
  
Daisy: tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à lire ça, si tu ne l'aime pas, alors ne la lis pas et c'est tout! merci quand même  
  
Leviosa: Ben cherche et tu va trouver c'est qui lui!! Moi non plus je catch pas pk 27 chapitre mais bon...c'ets aps grave! J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime mieux mon new styles d'écrtiure!! Yest ben mieux que l'autre.. Et j'te promet que j'irai lire ton fanfic :D merci pour la review!  
  
Saria: MON AMOUUUUUURRRRRR!! Mouais ca va! apart l'accident de ma cheville ca va :P, j'suis contente que t'ai lu ma fiiicccc!! ben...jusqu'au 23 chapitre la...mais bon....si tu lis jusque là, j'espère que tu va aimer ça!! :D jpense que t quasiment la seule qui connais toute l'histoire :P en tout cas, merci pour la review!  
  
Siria Potter: Bah la voilà la suite! Dsl si ça a prit du temps...mais jte promet que jvais plus recommencer :p tu m'pardonne?? *tis yeux qui font pitié mais que tlm sait que c'est juste pour duper les autres ahahaha* cette fille...tu va bientot savoir c'est qui! a moins que tu l'ai déjà deviné mais....je crois pas :P merci pour la review!  
  
Mystick: alalaa....ça fait longtemps toi!! Ok aps de discussion, elle est la la fic, et la chapitre aussi! So lis et review :P merci pour la review ma petate bleue je t'aime!   
  
Lunenoire: Merci t'es fine! Et j'aime ton nick, Lune Noire c cool!! merci pour la review!  
  
Miya Black: Je suis contente que le début t'ai fait rire et que t'aime la suite! Pour la fille t'a aucune chance de le savoir :P attend et tu va el savoir :P merci pour les review!   
  
***J'ai remarqué que j'ai pas répondu aux review du cyhap 28 alors je vais les faire ici!!***  
  
Lily: t'inquiete, j'vais tourner autour du pot pendant un bon bout en! et si jme tanne, j'arrete d'écrire pendant un bout, et après je reviens :p merci pour la review  
  
Faia Ryuu: MDR ouais merci bcp pour dire que t'aime mon style! moi aussi je l'aime, en tout cas je l'aime mieux que l'autre! et j'aime ton nick aussi cest beau Faia Ryuu, ça me dit quelque chose...t'a trouvé ça où??   
  
Petite Puce: Salut ma puce! dsl pour la gogosse d'écriture c pas ma faute en....en tout acs! merci bcp pour la review!  
  
Myamora: YESSSSSSSSSSSS YA RIEN QUI T'ÉNERVE YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! :P tu l'aime tu ce chapitre là?????? en????? ya ton tit draco partout!!!!! hey...jmennuie de toi ma cocotte! tu me manque! tu te souviens avant quand on arretait pas de déconner? ça m'manque ce temps là...merci pour la review!  
  
Angelys Jade Jedusor: merci du compliment! et de la review aussi!!  
  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, ça m'encourage bcp a continuer a aller plus loin dans l'histoire!!!  
  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jill Valentine 


	31. Message

Bonjour!  
  
Ceci n'est pas un chapitre! C'est un message pour vous dire que dernièrement j'ai relu ma fic et je me suis rendue compte que le début ne collait pas avec les idées que j'avais eu. Et en essayant de recommencer tout, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée mais qui va complètement changer l'histoire. Alors j'ai décidé de supprimer celle là et de la remplacer par ma nouvelle!  
  
XxxxXxxxX  
  
Douda! Marilyn Manson is the only god!  
  
Jill Valentine  
  
*¤~°¦°~¤* Call me a failure, pretender, sex offender, infector! Say I killed all my friends and I deserve to be dead...but...This isn't music, and we're not a band, we're five middle fingers on a motherfucking hand *¤~°¦°~¤* 


End file.
